Mobile Legend Chronicles
by Puffie
Summary: The angel Rafaela seeks to heal, but what awaits her in the Land of Dawn is beyond her power. Together with Zilong, a wanderer with a mysterious mission, and Miya who chose to protect her homeland, they rise to meet the chaos that threatens the world. Friendship/Adventure, might have romance. Current pairings: Estes x Miya, Odette x Lancelot.
1. Prologue - The Fallen Angel

**Prologue**

Something has shifted in the world.

Rafaela knew this; there were always pain and suffering; the proof of one's life and existence. It was inevitable. It was also her purpose. She was to heal and comfort, the warmth in the coldest nights, and to be a spring in the dryest desert. From the weeping babe in her mother's arms to an old man in his deathbed, from the gentlest pick from a needle to a sword piercing one's flesh - she was to bless them all.

The world changed. The noise of the battlefield was deafening in her ears. Fire has scorched the land of mortals and turned it into a fiery furnace, yet cloistered by the dark clouds. No rain fell, while tears and blood have soaked the scorched earth. Too much. Rafael's chest tightened as she felt the sorrow of the people.

Why and how? Perhaps it was a calamity? No. Too many had fallen from blades, crying out their agony in their last breaths. She was unable to save all of them. Who was responsible for this? For such cruelty? This had to end.

But she cannot do it alone. "Argus?" she whispered. "Where are you?" Her counterpart was the angel of justice and his blade was meant to eliminate the evil in the world. She prayed hoping he would answer, but what echoed back was the countless voices pleading for her help.

Rafaela flew in the skies. "Argus?" She called out to him but received no reply. It can't be. Could Argus have fallen? Impossible. She had to know and there was no choice. Rafaela focused on the world; pain was like a ripple in the waters and there was always a center. She gathered all her strength and followed the source.

The green forests turned to ash. Villages were reduced to piles of rubble and debris. Death was everywhere. Rafaela was heading to the source. The angel arrived to a canyon filled with the ruins of ancient Tambora. The site of ancient swords.

A lone figure stood at the center of an ancient courtyard. As Rafaela neared him she could see the slain priests laying on the ground. The murderer maybe fully covered in dark armor, but she could feel his soul. She tightened her grip on her staff, her breathing hastened and her heart was about to burst. Here in the mortal world she experienced human emotions and she knew what they were: betrayal, confusion, and anger.

"Argus," she hissed.

"Rafaela, the light of the heavens" he replied back. His voice, was distorted and unrecognizeable. "This was sooner than expected."

"No, I was too late," she spat back. She was breathing heavily and her hands were shaking, "why are you doing this? All of this!"

Argus laughed like a madman. This… was not him. Why? What caused him to change so suddenly? The emotions flowed again inside her; an ache in her chest and hot tears on her cheeks. He was the half of her soul, her counterpart for eternity. "Tell me why," she pleaded.

"Foolish being," he answered, mocking her. "Love makes you weak and yet you still hold onto it." Argus pointed his blade to her, "Rafaela." The way he said her name was not of respect but of pity, "the question is why you are still serving others. Angels like us have power over these mortals, yet you become their slave."

Rafaela saw it; Argus' armor was the same as the sword on his hands. An ancient weapon that even she didn't know - it was the why he was here in the ruins. Argus released a burst of power and Rafaela could feel the evil force around the blade. "Was everything you did… just for this? Was this worth abandoning the good of this world?"

"This sword? This is not enough. There are more and I shall take them all! "

She looked away in disgust before staring back at him. "You have been corrupted by power Argus. It is my sacred duty to bring you back to the light." She said as her composure returned. Rafaela felt shame in the human emotions that flowed through her. She should be beyond that. "If you cannot be saved, then I must stop you at all cost."

"If you can," he taunted. "Let my sword witness your end."

True; Argus was the fighter and she was a healer. His existed to destroy while she was to rebuild. Argus threw his chain towards her and Rafaela evaded. He swung his sword, intending to cut her down. Rafaela used her superior mobility to her advantage.

They were two halves of a whole and inseparable - they possess what each other had. Rafaela's light not only healed but also scorched. The fire fell from the heavens like rain. Argus let out a painful noise and his movement slowed down. Rafaela kept her distance, moving swiftly with her wings. She used her staff to attack Argus with energy but he deflected them with his blade.

Patience was the key. Argus continued his relentless assault but Rafaela was swift like the wind. She would slow him down and weaken him little by little. He was fast and vicious but she was cautious. However, if this went on, she would lose as Argus grew in power every minute. The other angel was clearly enjoying this, and will not stop until he was satisfied. She had to take him down; Rafaela raised her staff to deliver another attack but Argus quickly stepped in close.

It was too fast; the sword had cut through her shoulders and Rafaela screamed in pain. No no no. She backed away, healing herself but it wasn't enough. Too much damage. One or two more hits and she would be down. No time. Argus charged towards her - but it was an opportunity. Rafaela unleashed a torrent of light, paralyzing Argus with its energy. It was her only chance and Rafaela rained down everything she had and Argus was reduced to a battered shell.

But they were two halves of a whole. Argus healed himself rapidly- his broken body and armor was restored in a blink of her eyes. His sword was glowing - it was what gave him a different power. Or rather, it took away hers. Rafaela could feel herself slipping away, her wounds aching as Argus stole the life from her. Before Rafaela can distance herself, Argus launched again his chain and closed their distance. Rafaela shielded herself using her staff.

"Perish!" Argus struck with all his might, shattering Rafaela's only weapon of defense.

Rafaela stumbled back and her legs gave way. No strength to stand up anymore. She had failed. Fear gripped her heart but she held it back. Courage was everything she had now. She looked up to the former angel, her former counterpart, and awaited execution. So be it.

Argus lingered and stared down at her, his expression unseen. Rafaela wanted it to be over. She knew that "death" meant the unknown for angels - where she would end up she didn't know. But if this was her fate… No she won't! Rafaela used her last remaining strength to use one final spell. She flickered away from Argus; but she didn't know where. Everything was a haze and she opened her eyes to see the edge of the canyon and the darkness below. She had nowhere to run-

Rafaela cried as the blade slashed her back, paralyzing her, yet every fiber of her body was screaming in agony. Her body felt limp and soon she was light as a feather

Her back hit nothing but the wind. Her hands grasped the heavens, dark and unreachable. Feathers rose slowly to the sky, away from the falling angel. Rafaela gazed at the fading sun as she entered the abyss.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

*Author's Notes*

\- Just invented the Tambora ruins, it needed a name. Yep it was the volcano in Indonesia.

\- Source of lore is the short ML video about Argus and Rafaela (cringey voice acting though)

\- I don't use Argus, but my main is Rafa.

I made this last night as a sample of my work. People requested a lot of things when I asked about fanfiction but I am not sure if I am the right author for some of those.

*Did you like it? Then comment and tell me what you think.*

*I might continue this and post it in ffnet/other sites if I have time and if people want more.*Zilong would be in the next chapter and a main character. I want to add as many heroes as I can. Depends.


	2. The Wanderer

**Chapter I: The Wanderer**

* * *

Zilong knew the legends well. They said that long ago, the great dragons descended upon the earth. The beasts were so massive that they split the mountains and shook the continents. Out of their tracks, rivers were born. Zilong could only imagine the awe to witness such creatures.

Days had passed since he decided follow the river downstream, but all the villages he had passed through were abandoned. With limited supplies it was wiser to stick by the river. If only he had taken the road, his journey would be quicker - but the presence of orcs and bandits made it more dangerous. At least here, he could get a good night's sleep.

The past nights have been peaceful but this one was certainly different. Something alerted him in his sleep - a change in the environment. A movement out of the ordinary, more than the water crashing through the rocks. He quickly stood up and summoned a spear in his hand. He looked around; nothing. But he cannot let his guard down. Zilong noticed a figure in the river, white and gold between the dark rocks. He saw her.

"Hey!" he called out. She didn't answer. Her body moved a little and Zilong waded through the chest-deep water. The current was strong, but he knew he can withstand it. With every bit of his strength he swam to where the woman was. For a moment he wondered if her wasted his time to reach a dead body, but upon seeing her he was relieved. Alive. Zilong carried her to the river bank.

She was breathing. Zilong checked her pulse and it seemed normal. He laid her gently to the ground then scanned the area, ready to summon his spear any moment of attack. No bandits arrived, no one pelted him with arrows, no noise but the water beside him. He looked back at the woman before him; she hardly wore anything and weapons seemed impossible to conceal… he looked away, ashamed of himself and coughed.

He saw no wounds or bruises yet her clothes had traces of blood. Something was sticking out her back. Bones? Zilong flinched. He looked closer and saw that they were cut clean. Whatever they are, they seem to be a part of her body. Definitely not her ribs. Weird. He had a lot to learn about this world.

Zilong laid her by the fire and wrapped her with his only blanket. He sat down opposite of her and crossed his legs - his spear close to his body. Who knows if she wakes up in the middle of the night and robs him? Not that he carried anything with monetary value but… what if she knew about his mission? Better to be safe.

"Who are you?" She didn't seemed to be someone who lived in this region. He was sure this was the land near the elven territories. The woman looked human but… something else he can't describe. Zilong yawned and slumped. He gazed at her one more. She was mesmerizing - her hair shining like gold because of the firelight. She didn't look like she was in pain or discomfort and that was good enough for him. Perhaps tomorrow he can look for a village where she can be safe.

Zilong closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath. If this woman was being used to distract him, she's doing a good job.

* * *

He grabbed his spear as soon as he opened his eyes. A movement woke Zilong and instinct kicked in. Across him was the woman standing. Her eyes were wide with confusion and her knees shaking.

"Hey," he greeted and lowered his spear back to the ground. "Are you okay?" Her expression didn't change and her posture was defensive, ready to run. Zilong extended his arms showing himself unarmed. "I'm just here to help," he spoke to her gently. He walked forward but it did nothing to ease her. In a blink of an eye she disappeared.

Zilong quickly scanned the environment and picked up his spear. Not too far, the woman appeared near the jungle. She looked back in fear and and ran inside it."Wait," Zilong chased after her. He cleared the thick vines with his spear. For some reason he can't keep up. Odd. He's definitely a faster runner, but perhaps his estimates were wrong because of the foliage? Zilong hastened his pursuit and swang his spear more aggressively. He cannot lose sight of her-

Something around him shifted again, a clearing, and Zilong summoned his armor. In front of him was a little elf woman with a giant hammer. "Get away from her!" She effortlessly lifted her hammer off the ground.

"Wait-"

The weapon crashed on the earth with a shockwave; the grass was leveled and the vines disintegrated. Everything around him became a blur and Zilong's body felt heavy. He struggled to move his feet forward, charging towards the elf. In close combat he was sure he could win.

He crashed head-on to a large shield. "Take that you pervert!" The little elf taunted as Zilong groaned.

Zilong backed away a little,his armor vibrating from the impact. "What?" He quickly deduced the unfortunate implication and shook his head, "Whatever you're thinking, you're completely wrong!"

She stuck out her tongue then grinned. If he could get past her...

Arrows. Zilong evaded the rain above him. The projectiles fell inside a limited area to his advantage. He barely escaped the onslaught when the hammer slammed on him. The force threw him back and he felt dizzy. No time to rest- another set of arrows came from his left and he used his spear to repel them. One. Two. Too easy, now he can find a means to escape. While fighting to death would be honorable, it wouldn't be logical at this situation.

Zilong yelped in pain as an arrow stuck his thigh. How? "Dammit…" He was pretty sure that was just one arrow. Did the arrow just split into two? The warrior struggled to stand on his feet, perhaps this was a fight for life after all. The barrage stopped and another woman stepped out from the trees. She had cloaked herself in some kind of magic and blended into the environment.

"What a shame, handsome but lecherous." the marksman spoke as she became more visible- long white hair tied up and pointy ears. Her gaze was piercing, "Now, what to do with you…" She turned to her companion, "what do you think Lolita?"

"I don't know Miya, pretty sure he has a lot to tell us." The smaller elf moved beside her companion.

These were not killers, Zilong thought. Their body language revealed much, even if Miya was pointing her bow at him, there was a the lack of bloodlust in her eyes. Ah. Perhaps he did fell to a trap after all. "I applaud your diversionary tactic with your friend, but unfortunately I don't have anything of value. Even my armor would be useless if I'm dead."

'We're not thieves," Miya hissed.

"Then what do you want?" Zilong spat back. These were no assassins or spies either. Were they really just playing heroines and saving a damsel in distress? Wait. Where was she now?

Miya and Lolita looked at each other. The situation seemed to be "Let's go ask the lady." Lolita suggested, her tone unsure. "Hey miss? You're safe now, you can come out."

"Miss golden hair?" Miya raised her voice. Nothing replied except the usual sounds of the jungle.

"You two are idiots," Zilong said, nonchalantly. The two women frowned at him but seemed concerned. He expected better, and it turned out there was no elaborate plan to bait him into their trap but rather just a big misunderstanding. He stood up, ignoring the pain. The tip of the arrow didn't pierce deep, enough for him to safely pull it out. He held back a whimper of pain as he stood upright. There was no time. "I don't know Miss Golden Hair but I found her injured and in shock. She ran away from me before I could calm her down. Then the two of you attacked me before you even know what happened. You let her run half-naked and defenceless in the jungle all alone!"

"Okay, okay we got it." Miya replied, offended and her cheeks red. "Don't worry too much. We know this forest very well. Isn't that right, Lolita?"

Lolita nodded but her face lacked confidence. "I last saw her go through there," she pointed to a patch of tall grass.

Zilong sighed, "how do we find her?"

Miya opened her mouth to answer when roar reverberated through the jungle. "A reaper," they said in unison and scampered towards the direction of the noise.

* * *

m

m

m

Thank you Winadina for the review, hope you always comment!


	3. The Elves of the Night

**The Elven Kingdom**

 **Chapter 2: The Elves of the Night**

* * *

A Reaper of all things. Zillong cursed under his breath. Hopefully they were not too late. The average person could possibly last seconds at least. The woman can run fast so perhaps she'll survive. He hoped. Soon, Lolita trailed behind him while Miya had a burst of speed that propelled her forward.

The creature roared nearby. Zilong gripped his spear and assumed an offensive position. When the grass cleared he was taken aback by another creature; a smilodon. Atop of it was a female elf with reddish hair and her eyes were white as the moon. Zilong went defensive instinctively as she looked at him with disdain. Behind the woman, a pink cat creature threw a boomerang to the Reaper and took it down.

The beast roared and Zilong stepped back. "Irithel, he's not dangerous." Miya stepped forward between him and the beast.

"He's armored and with weapon." Irithel said, her eyes boring into his. "What is your business here stranger?"

Zilong held his gaze. So many trouble for this day. However, this was the land of the elves and he must act with the respect befitting of them. He explained the unusual situation since morning - ever since he found the woman in the river. "The more minute we waste here the farther she goes away."

"He's saying the truth," Lolita said. 'Can we use Leo to track her down?"

Irithel's expression remained stern, "Leo can find anyone." The beast and its master leapt gracefully on a nearby boulder. Zilong struggled to keep up with her, his leg still limping from Miya's arrow.

"Hey," The pink cat creature- no another elf - walked towards him, her eyes inquisitive. "Hello, I'm Nana." She smiled. "What's your name?"

"I'm Zilong."

"Nice to meet you." She beckoned him closer, "don't be too scared of Irithel, she is actually a kind person. She's just… well didn't have a good experience with humans."

Nana's expression seemed troubling. Zilong thought he didn't need all the details. "I didn't have good experience with humans either. But of all the elves I've met you're the only one who didn't try to attack me."

Nana giggled, "well I hope I won't be in your list of 'attacking elves' anytime in the future."

* * *

She must be in a nightmare, Rafaela thought. There was so much pain in her body and grief overflowed within. Argus strayed from the light, fought and defeated her. Rafaela fell into the darkness, devoid of any warmth, her body battered. Breathe. Why did she need to breath? She gasped for air while her hands desperately held on something.

Then it was nothing. The loud, clashing noise of the waves was replaced by gentle splashes. The pain faded away, her body felt weightless. Something was nearby. Warmth enveloped her body and it felt…. comforting. A dream perhaps?

A light pierced into her eyes. Too bright. Rafaela shielded her vision with her fingers, but all she could see was a shadow before her. She sprang from the ground, the sudden effort too much for her weak image became clearer: a man standing before her.

Rafaela's breath quickened and she felt strong heartbeats in her chest. It all came back: the sound of Argus' wings, the blade, the blood and the pain. Run. Go away. Don't look back. She had to get away and be safe. Everything was a blur and the noises were drowned by Rafaela gasping for air. She propelled herself forward with magic as much as possible - and when vines and grass were clear Rafaela fell down on muddy bank.

Scratches were everywhere in her body. Blisters in her feet. This wasn't supposed to happen to her. Rafaela dragged herself towards the spring. Running shouldn't be this tiring right? She dipped her feet in the cool water. "This is nice," she told herself. She opened her hands and cast a healing spell. Good, at least she still had her powers.

This was the time to think. Argus strayed from the light. He cut her down and she's weakened. What now? What should she do? Rafaela prayed and waited for an answer. Nothing.

"Hey," a woman's voice startled Rafaela after a long time of solitude. Behind her, a white haired elf with a bow looked down, concerned. "Are you okay?" the elf asked.

Rafaela's mouth opened in shock, "you… can see me?" The elf nodded but looked confused. This might be another consequence of her defeat. Rafaela cleared her throat. "Hello.." Not sure what to say. It's not like she never spoke with other beings, but her inability to stay in spirit-form made her uncomfortable.

"Hello, I'm Miya," said the elf, with a gentle smile on her face. Miya crouched beside her and touched her shoulder.

Common greeting, she must use do the same courtesy. "My name is Rafaela."

"Are you okay? A man said he found you by the river and you seemed hurt. You ran away so we looked for you."

"Who?" Rafaela searched her memories. She wasn't alone when she woke up, but it was all still confusing. A group emerged from the forest - all were elven women except the man in the armor. Must be who Miya was talking about.

"What happened?" Miya asked again.

"I…" Rafaela held herself shouldn't be the concern of earth dwellers. Yet there were here - did heaven allow this to happen? Would they understand? Emotions flowed from Rafaela. "I was beaten… I," Rafaela held back a shaky breath. Too painful. "Argus, my… partner he-" a single tear fell from her eyes and she hugged herself. "He was too strong…"

"You don't need to say more!" Miya grasped Rafaela's hands. The elf's eyes was watery and she seemed upset. Miya wrapped her arms around Rafaela it felt comforting. She returned the embrace. "Don't worry, you're safe now with us," Miya whispered.

From Miya's shoulder, Rafaela saw the shocked expressions of everyone around her. Whatever they interpreted of her situation seemed to be something else. She cannot say any more for now. Her eyes zoomed in to the man whose leg was bleeding; it was obvious he was using his spear to support himself. "You're hurt," Rafaela stood up and quickly approached him.

"It's nothing, really," he said. Rafaela cast a healing spell on him and relief was easily seen in his eyes. "Thank you for your kindness." He bowed his head slightly. "My name is Zilong."

She bowed back, she knew this human gesture. "I am Rafaela and it's nice to meet you," She looked around. "All of you. Thank you for looking for me." She returned her gaze to Zilong, "No, I should thank you. You helped me earlier right?" She smiled at him. "Did… someone hurt you too?"

"Miya did," the elf with the hammer spoke.

"You did too Lolita!" Miya shot back. The cat elf behind her laughed while the one riding the beast remained stoic. Rafaela sighed. Maybe she caused trouble for all these people.

* * *

It certainly was a very unusual day, Miya thought. A misunderstanding resulted to a skirmish with a human warrior - which led to them picking up a mysterious woman. The trek to the village was slow with Rafaela weakened who had to ride on Leo. Irithel insisted they drive Zilong away from the jungle but she refused. They need to have a form of apology for attacking a stranger.

Elves were civilized, hospitable and caring people - not savages as some humans thought.

Miya picked plucked some fruits. She didn't know what kind of food humans eat but she was sure this wouldn't be poisonous. Not far from the garden, Zilong was by his bonfire. Without his armor he looked smaller, and less intimidating - yet his posture was that of a warrior always ready to strike. A few elven children approached him and she could overhear them asking about his armor and spear. Miya approached them, "hey don't bother our guest!"

The children ran away quickly and resumed playing. Zilong replied "it's not a problem. They were curious about me."

Miya handed him a plate of fruits. "Here, I am not sure if humans eat the same thing but these are pretty good."

Zilong bowed his head. "This would be fine, thank you Miya." He took one bite from an apple. "Lolita has been apologizing all evening, please tell her that all is well," he said as he chewed.

Miya sighed, "I'll remind her. She is really like that, too nice and heroic. I should apologize as well. I could have shot you in the face, and I would probably have regretted it afterwards."

The warrior snorted, "Shot me in the face? I'd like to see you try. Although, you're quite skilled yourself." Miya flushed at the compliment. "How is Rafaela?" Zilong finished an apple and bit another one.

"She seemed shaken and didn't talk much. I think she needed more time."

Zilong frowned. "I don't like for her to relive the experience, but if she could give me the identity of the man who hurt her, I can bring him to justice, " he said with a low voice. "Can she stay here with you?"

Miya's shoulders sagged. It was difficult to say the truth. "Ideally, she would be welcome to stay and live amongst us. However, she wouldn't be safe here either. I am sure you can see why."

"I did notice." Zilong looked around. "There were barely any men in the village but a lot of empty buildings."

Their defense towers were all destroyed. All they had was their healing fountain -without it, they would all perish. Lolita was the only one strong enough to shield them from warriors. Miya's chest ached. She wanted to pour all sorrows but she should stop. This shouldn't be a concern of a human stranger but Zilong seemed to sympathize. "We lost our king Estes, or rather… he was taken from us. A few months ago we were a powerful kingdom, but without him, our armies fell to the demons." She sighed, "don't burden yourself with our story. We can rely on no one except ourselves and I know we are strong together."

Zilong nodded, "But what makes you think I am not an enemy spy you brought to your secret hideout?"

Miya smirked, "and what makes you think you're not our hostage we can torture for information?" Zilong laughed.

A loud cry pierced through night. Miya and Zilong sprang towards the noises. The villagers ran into their houses, screaming in panic. A few bodies were left scattered on the ground.

Irithel, atop of Leo, shouted to everyone, "Night Elves!" The alarms blared all around them and the elven warriors - what was left of them - drew their blades. One by one, the lamps and fires around the village were extinguished by the enemy, shrouding them with darkness. Miya concentrated her vision based on the gentle sheen of the moonlight.

The night elves striked brutally, swift like wolves in flight. Miya aimed her bow at the assassins and used her elven magic for a rain of arrows.

"Argh!" Lolita's hammer slammed on the ground. The houses shook and the grass were leveled. Nana used her magic to slow down their targets, a large cat paw lifting the targets off the ground. Her boomerang bounced off the targets, signifying their location. It was Miya and Irithel's chance to shoot them with arrows. Irithel and Leo leapt on rooftops and powerful shots rained down. Something moved beside her. Miya froze as an assassin charged at her. So close, she couldn't make it - but Zilong shielded her with his spear. He charged forward but his opponent's speed increased unnaturally. The assassin smiled as she retreated to the shadows. Miya knew her.

"Karina," Miya hissed."Be careful Zilong, Karina is not like the others."

He nodded, "I'll watch your back." Zilong guarded her from other assassins. She silently thanked him. However, Miya helplessly watched as Karina's blade struck down her clansmen. The assassin vanished as quickly as she appeared. Miya's eyes turned to Nana who was left open, "Nana, come here!" The cat elf ran forward when Karina reappeared and slashed her down.

"No!" Miya shot in desperation in the darkness. Suddenly orbs of light fell from the night sky and illuminated the entire village. Rafaela stood at the center of the courtyard, her hand stretched light struck every dark corner, revealing the assassins hiding in the shadows, Karina amongst them. Fountains of light emerged from Rafaela and the assassins froze in their spot, no longer invisible.

Zilong sprang to action, taking down some of the night elves. They began to retreat from the losing battle, including Karina. "I won't let you get away!" Zilong's armor glowed like fire and he ran like a flash. However; the second he reached Karina, he turned into stone.

"Petrified," Miya wanted to follow but she chose to go to Nana. In a blink of an eye, Irithel and Leo leapt from above and pounced on Karina. The assassin was pinned down the ground as the others escaped.

"Miya! Nana!" Rafaela towards them, casting healing magic on everyone on the ground. Nana wasn't moving. All Miya could do was cry in the dark.

* * *

m

m

m

The fanfiction The Fallen Angel is now called Mobile Legends Chronicles to reflect the scope of the story. The story will be divided into several arcs which are separated in Archive of Our Own but compiled as a single story in ffnet. Each arc is around five chapters, more or less and I hope to finish all of them within a year. I need your support to complete the story.

 **Thank you for the reviewers last chapter.** I didn't expect I'd have new readers. I hope to hear more of you and I am curious what countries you are from.

 **The Sleeping Zombie**

I main Rafaela and it sucks when I get pressured not to pick her. She is an odd hero that is hard to appreciate. She is weaker than an MM, and a Mage and not a healing fountain like Estes but she can do all of those roles to an extent. Her speed boost is perfect for ganking, escaping and snowballing to the enemy fountain.

 **Missing Middle**  
Thank you for your comments! I do admit I have lapses in grammar and quality could be better. I am rushing chapters per week because I am a busy person with an unpredictable job [and writing my own original story]. I will try to do better and double check my writing.

 **Nguyethang202**

Glad to see you comment, hope to see you again!

 **Winadina**

I'll try if I can insert Clint and Layla at the middle of the story. I have a lot of plans but I might shorten the fic if ever I became too busy with work. In that case, I'll find ways to add your favorite heroes even for just one chapter.


	4. Rescue

**The Elven Kingdom**

 **Chapter III: Rescue**

* * *

"Nana! Nana!" Miya called her friend but there was no response. Blood stained the ground where the cat elf laid. Miya tapped Nana's cheek lightly, and pressed her fingers to her pulse. Too faint but it was there. Miya felt it, Nana was breathing very weakly. "Somebody help!"

A golden light grew brighter. The whole night turned into daylight as Miya saw Rafaela hovering beside them. "I'll save her," Rafaela said ash she knelt with Miya and cast a spell. It didn't took long before Nana's stirred. A deep breath, and finally the cat-elf opened her eyes. Miya cried in relief as Nana's lips curved into a gentle smile. "Meow," Nana purred weakly.

"Thank you, thank you so much," Miya said to Rafaela, grasping her hands.

Rafaela slightly bowed her head, "it's my duty and joy." Her expression was neutral and she was looking at a point behind Miya, "I saved her life from danger, but recovery would take a while. I'll go and check the other survivors."

Miya nodded. So many questions about Rafaela – was those wings? Can she fly? What was her magic? But none mattered for the moment. "Survived..." Miya whispered. How many didn't? Rage pooled inside Miya, the heat inside her made her feel sick. How much more should they take? What did they do to deserve this? Not far from her, Irithel and the other elves tied up Karina. The assassin offered no resistance. Miya's heart quickened and she picked up her bow.

"Why is she still alive?" Miya growled, drawing her bow at the prisoner sitting on the ground.

"Nothing personal… Miya was it? Just business." Karina replied. "You fight better than what our spies told me."

She pulled the bowstring hard, ready to let go any moment. A familiar touch on her shoulder eased her muscles. Irithel whispered, "Miya, I know how you feel, but don't give her an easy death. Karina would need to earn it."

"Tsk," Miya let it fly. Her blade, and all her hatred struck the muddy ground. The arrow was buried halfway in the soil. It would be much deeper if it pierced through flesh, Miya thought. Perhaps Karina thought the same, the shock on her face was from someone who nearly died – eyes wide and pale. Not so fearless after all? "Talk," she commanded.

Karina's fear faded quickly, her lips curved into a smile. "Oh I can tell you about you precious king."

Miya's heart skipped a beat. "W-What did you say? Tell me about Es-" Miya clenched her jaw tight. She breathed deeply and gathered her composure. Calm down. "Where is our king?"

"Oh?" Karina raised an eyebrow, her expression amused. "So it was true? That the king has a woman after all-"

Karina closed her mouth shut as Miya's arrow grazed her neck. The wound bled against her smooth skin, a hair's breadth away from certain death.

"Tell us and you may win his favor." Irithel offered as she stroke Leo's forehead.

Karina eyed the growling smilodon behind Irithel. "Indeed. I'd rather face the wrath of your king than my employer… which I just failed." The assassin sighed. "I'll tell you everything."

* * *

There was so little she could do. If only she could soothe the pain of broken hearts, she would do everything in her power, Rafaela thought. The assassins left little room for survival, and the night was filled with the cries of families and friends in grief. As the elves huddled close to their healing fountain, comforting each other, Rafaela wanted to be away in peace. The angel felt her cheeks hot, wet with tears as she looked at the full moon.

"Rafaela?"

She turned around to face the voice. Not alone anymore "Yes, Zilong? Are you okay?" No visible wounds and he didn't seem to be in pain.

"Don't worry about me." Zilong looked around, hesitating before gazing back at her, "The powers you have…and those things at your back." Rafaela looked behind her- wings were regenerating and almost back to their original size. "I have a lot of questions about you, but now is not the time." He sighed. "Though, I wanted to know if you're alright."

She shook her head. So many things has happened; war, Argus' betrayal and this. She had never experienced so much pain in so little time. Her fingers traced the magical staff she was provided with. If she only had her original power… "I just wish I could do more."

"I feel the same." Zilong replied. "

A bush nearby rustled with the sound of heavy footsteps. Zilong quickly brandished his spear and placed himself between Rafaela and the incoming assailant. "Stay behind me!"

Blurred mass of orange tumbled from the bushes and collapsed with a thud - a large hammer rolling down the ground as well. Rafaela's knees shook with the small shockwave.

"H-Help!" Lolita was catching her breath. "Miya is… She…"

"Breath Lolita," Rafaela said.

Lolita gulped air like someone who nearly drowned. "Miya went alone! When that assassin told us where Estes is, Miya turned crazy! I caught her sneaking out and she said she will take down the enemy or die trying. I tried to chase her but I was too slow…"

Rafaela looked at Zilong- same feeling in his eyes. "Tell us where she went."

"Don't worry about me… keep on running! Ha!" Lolita fell behind even as she struggled. She wouldn't be able to fight without her hammer, but the weight also took a significant toll on her speed. "Just save Miya!" Rafaela looked back and Lolita was fading from sight.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll keep up. Eventually." Zilong said as he ran. Unlike Lolita, he seemed to move effortlessly and has never slowed down even with his heavy wrmor. Rafaela was fortunate she can glide; running was too much of a chore for her.

Rafaela cast her spell and the two of them dashed forward. "Finding Miya now is the priority." She cast her spell again, keeping the regular intervals. "Zilong? How come you are such a good runner?"

"I tend to do a lot of chasing."

"Hmm?" Rafaela looked further, Miya was still nowhere in sight but there were signs of her – broken branches, disturbed mud and an aura that Rafaela felt.

"An experienced hunter like Miya leaving tracks like these… she must be really desperate." Zilong remarked.

"Seems like it." Rafaela continued her question. "So Zilong, are you like an assassin?"

"Not exactly."

"Or a law enforcer who catches criminals?"

"Not exactly either."

"You're a hunter!"

"Nah." Zilong replied nonchalantly.

"Hmm maybe you're a lady chaser?" She teased. After all, he did have a handsome face.

Zilong laughed. "Really? Not the other way around?"

Rafaela enjoyed the banter, "oh, I am quite sure you're the guy that runs away from them."

"That depends." He answered with his lips curving into a thin smile. "How about you Rafaela, what are you?"

The question caught her off-guard. "I… well, you see…" Rafaela stopped herself just before Zilong pointed near a clearing.

"Miya, is there, hiding behind that bush," he said. They could see an enemy watchtower nearby. Miya was almost invisible but the shape of her bow and her silver hair appeared like crescent moons in the dark. The elf drew her bow. "We need to hurry!" Zilong rushed forward and before Miya can run away, he had tackled her to the ground. Miya struggled to break free, "Dammit, get off me-"

"You're committing suicide," Zilong replied in a low voice. Rafeala looked at a group of demons near the tower. One, two, twelve, twenty. Or more? None noticed them.

"This is my only chance." Miya said, her gleaming. "Look there," Miya pointed to some metal cages under the tower. Rafaela could see the pale figures chained and huddled together. "Those are my people. With the night elves are defeated the watchtowers are vulnerable. If I can at least do something now.

Zilong let go of Miya. "I cannot stop you if that is your reason, but don't think you'll do this alone."

"I'll help as well." Rafaela said.

Miya looked at them, eyes wide with disbelief. "Why? You could die you know? This isn't your homeland. You're not even elves. You have no reason to help us."

"We do!" Rafaela said, taking hold of Miya's shoulders and looking at her straight in the eyes. "What's happening in your kingdom is happening all over the world. I cannot stand by and let your people fall, when our only hope is to unite against this darkness." Rafaela remembered Argus' slaughter. He was consumed by power and corruption - her counterpart, he responsibility. Why should helping the world be different? "Besides, we might not know each other for so long, but I don't want to lose you Miya. You are a wonderful person and I'd like us to be… friends." Rafaela stopped her words, surprised at what came out of her mouth. This was the first time she had asked someone to be her friend.

"T-Thank you," Miya said as she wiped a tear from her eyes. "Yes, I'd like that. I'm sure we're destined to be friends. Maybe." She turned to Zilong. "How about you?"

Zilong pointed to Rafaela. "What she said... But not all of it."

"Phew! That's a relief to hear then," Miya said. Her ears twitched and her eyes widened, "someone is coming… oh!"

It was the same thing earlier; Lolita stumbled forward with her hammer. She ended sprawled on the ground with a loud thud. "Miya you idiot! A marksman should never leave her shield!" Lolita jumped and wrapped her arms around Miya who groaned.

"I'm so sorry… Ouch! Lolita you're crushing me."

"I'm just glad you're okay." Lolita said as she trapped the struggling Miya between her arms.

"You're going to break my bones…"

Rafaela wrapped touched her bare arm, remembering Miya's embrace around her earlier that day. This was friendship, intimate and close. How come she missed something like this in all of her existence?

After catching her breath, Lolita beckoned the whole group together. "So now, what's the plan?"

* * *

Miya leapt up to the highest branch- the perfect vantage point. She can see the entire road and the watchtowers positioned leading to the demon fortress. The end goal was in sight and there was no room for mistakes. If her arrows fail, then all her companions would die. Miya peered from the leaves, waiting for confirmation.

Zilong twisted his blade, flashing to her the signal. The warrior snuck beside the bushes, near a lone demon sentry that seemed to be the leader. He dashed with his blade and flipped the demon away from the tower's range. It didn't take long for Zilong to eliminate his target, but the other demon minions quickly chased him. The demons had the numbers, but they were also incredibly dumb. All they knew was to chase and charge forward in a straight line, making them predictable.

Once the group of minions chased Zilong away from the tower it was time to wipe them all. Lolita slammed her shield, the area glowed with her energy and all the demons were unable to move from the pressure. Rafaela rained down her magic and her light brightened the dark road. Miya drew her bow and called upon her magic. Her arrows split and one by one the demons lay dead on the ground. Zilong swiftly moved, evading the rain of arrows and finishing what remained.

Miya quickly moved to the cages. She didn't know their names but these were her brothers and sisters, "I'm here to help." Their eyes lit up as they saw their rescuer. One by one, Zilong cut down their chains.

"Go home, everyone is waiting for you." Miya said to the other elves.

"No, we fight back!" One of the prisoners said, as the others picked up the weapons left by the demons. "We need to rescue the others. As long as you lead the way, we can do this."

Miya looked up the tower. The watchtower was filled with magic that was too powerful for a single person, but together they might be able to take it down.

"Don't worry I'll protect you," said Lolita. She charged headfirst, blocking magic blasts with her shield. Zilong moved in quickly and struck down the foundations of the watchtower. Amazing. Others helped and did what they can to weaken the structure, using magic or their weapons. She watched Zilong's precise movements, shaking the foundations to their core. Sooner than expacted, the watchtower fell down and crumbled.

"One down, two more," Zilong said. "Let's go!"

Miya shuddered. Beside her was Rafaela, Lolita, and her tribe. Now was the time to fight back.

* * *

Miya remembered one winter a very long time ago; where she and Estes played near a steep hill. She challenged him to race with her to the top but he was too slow and grew tired of running halfway. As soon as she reached the top, Miya scooped snow and made it into a large ball and released it to the boy below. The ball grew bigger, picking up more snow on the way, until it went faster and faster. By the time the snowball hit Estes it had grown so big. So much that it knocked her friend down to the bottom of the hill.

He hated her for an entire day.

She learned more than one lesson from the memory. First was; Estes was really slow and fragile, the gentlest among all elves. The second lesson was that a snowball was the best way to describe how victory would go. It started with a first tower, and each succeeding one gave them more weapons, freed more prisoners and strengthened their hope. It was fast and unstoppable - until it hit a wall.

"There," Miya lead Zilong and Rafaela to water tunnels. "Lolita and the others will be a distraction at the gates, but we enter here."

"What if this is a trap?" Zilong looked around, apprehensive. "Karina mentioned that she has an employer, right? What if this leads us to him?"

"Karina gains nothing by betraying us. I am just an ordinary archer elf. Nobody would make an elaborate plan to murder me."

With Rafaela's light they descended into the dungeons. Miya was sure that Zilong was a spearman, but she was beginning to wonder if he had an invisible hammer all along. However, he was not like Lolita who hit as loud as she snored. Lolita crushed rocks so loudly that birds fly out to the sky in fear. In contrast, Zilong knew how to destroy iron bars in silence, find loose bricks and carefully pull them out like books in a shelf. His skills were particularly useful in sneaking in - at this rate he could probably tear the foundations of the castle and bring it down while their enemies were asleep.

Their light source flickered and faded. "Silencing runes," Rafaela whispered. Miya looked around to see the rocks glowing in the dark, covered in languages she cannot read. "I cannot use any magic here."

"It could only mean one thing," Miya replied. Her heart was pounding. "Who else do they need this prison for?" Miya adjusted her eyes to the dark. The torches were too few, but enough for the shapes around to have a warm glow.

"Is anyone there?" A voice called behind the walls.

No mistaking it. Miya tapped Zilong's shoulder. "Tear this wall down! Hurry!" With a few hits, a wall crumbled revealing an empty room full of magical symbols. The impact echoed through the chamber; after a brief silence the chains rattled. A lone figure in the middle, bathed in the moonlight from an opening above.

"Miya?" He called her.

There was no words as she listened to his voice. So long yet it was the sound in her mind she desperately needed to hear. Miya legs moved forward, faster than her own breath. She fell into his arms, so warm and gentle, as she clung to him tightly like it would be their last embrace. It felt like an eternity. "Estes."

His arms wrapped around her tighter, "I thought I was dreaming 're real this time, Miya." He brushed the hair from her face and cupped her cheek. She shuddered as he gazed into her eyes and wiped a tear with his thumb. Miya closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead.

They were so close again. Miya felt how dry his hands were, nails cracked and how much he lost weight since they were last together. How much suffering did Estes endure here? And why was he taken at the first place? So much to ask but she just wanted this moment to last a little longer.

"Oh, so this is why-" Rafaela said loudly before she squeaked. She quickly covered her mouth as Zilong looked at her with disapproval- like how adult looked when scolding a child. "I'm so sorry." she added quickly.

Miya shook her head and gave Rafaela a reassuring smile. "Don't worry too much." She bowed to her and Zilong, "you have my thanks." Now, to introduce her new friends to Estes...

* * *

It was frustrating but nothing could be done, Zilong thought. His run with Rafaela earlier was enjoyable, but now they needed to be careful as Estes limped with them. The king couldn't move very fast at his weakened state and Miya had to support whenever he stumbled. Rafaela used her healing magic on Estes, but he needed more time to gain his full power.

Still, the king's magic was incredible. Estes raised his arms and slowed down the guards, his magic like water, splashing all over its targets, beautiful but deadly.

"We should join Lolita in the gates," Miya suggested.

"No, we have to get the others," Estes said. The king led them further into the dungeons. With the inner fortress emptied because of Lolita's assault front assault, there was little resistance as they broke into the other parts of the stronghold. Zilong broke down a sealed door to reach their destination; the castle forge.

Their entrance caught the attention of the workers - no, the enslaved elves. Estes moved forward and his voice boomed. "Rise up! This is the night of our freedom!" He rallied the elves from the forge out to the hall. Most were weaponless, wearing nothing but rags, but still they followed their king. Zilong felt a shiver on his skin. Such was the display of loyalty.

Dozens, no, hundreds of demons stormed down the hall to greet them. Still, the elves stood their ground. The other doors broke down revealing Lolita and the others. The hammer wielder moved close to Estes and protected him from magic blasts. Lolita glowed as she absorbed all the power, redirecting it back to their enemies. "Eat this!"

Zilong fought his way to the demon horde. He must take down as many as possible; the other elves wore no armor and used almost nothing. Rafaela's spells cannot heal so many at the same time. A bright light engulfed everyone and in the center, Zilong could see Estes glowing like the moon. The elves who were wounded and fallen rose up, their wounds healed and their strength restored. This was the king's power?

Victory was close, Zilong enjoyed battle after so long; to save the people and to aid the king was his duty and joy. The light of Estes' magic had faded - no, this was something else. Zilong lost sight of everything, from the nearby fighters and even the stone floors. No torches, no mosaic glass, no sparkling blades. Everything was clouded in gray mist.

A loud, chilling scream, a woman, pierced through his ears. He wasn't sure if it was Miya, Rafaela, Lolita or any other elf. Zilong's heart quickened and he concentrated his senses to follow the distressing sound, knocking the invisible bodies on his way.

There was a sudden change, a different noise, like a beast running. Zilong quickly turned around, and he cursed as sharp claws nearly made contact with his face. He knocked the assassin away with his spear but it wasn't enough. Then he saw it - the assassin crawled on the floor like a spider, and wore a look of a cat on its face. As swiftly as it appeared, it faded back into the shadows.

Zilong ran, following the unique sounds of the creature, climbing up a stairwell. The fog-like invisibility slowly faded and Zilong realized he was all alone. The assassin was gone. Dammit. He shouldn't have left the others.

"I'm impressed you managed to follow Helcurt," a man's voice answered. Zilong thought his eyes were deceiving him as the person emerged from the shadows. Was it really a man? The stranger had gray skin and a large open wound on his body. He looked like a corpse.

"Who are you?" Zilong asked as he assumed his fighting position.

"It would be rude not to answer. You may call me Moskov." The man stared at Zilong with empty eyes and summoned his own spear.

* * *

u

u

u

u

u

u

Sorry for the late update. The chapters have been getting longer. **The Elven arc ends next chapter** and probably not as long as this.

 **Author's notes:**

 **Mayu Masamune**

Thank you, I'm glad you read this fanfic. I must say however, that your idea of Argus and Rafaela's story may be different from what I envisioned in my head. I plan to explore their dynamic more if I get to continue further, but I would rather describe it as… complicated. My plan for Rafaela's storyline is the exploration of humanity, and she will be developed with Zilong and Miya.

 **Amozite**

My matches with Lolita now is almost equal to my Rafa since I was forced to play a tank role as a solo queuer. I am a little opposite that I wish Lolita isn't as popular because I enjoyed using someone so rare haha. But thanks! I do think Lolita is a very protective character based on her quotes. We might have the same personality.

 **nguyethang202 & Winadina**

Glad to know some people around the world reading my fic. I hope you comment every chapter because you guys make me motivated to write!

 **The Sleeping Zombie**

Thanks! I plan to put more character interaction since I love writing friendship and a variety of dynamics. Yep, I love using Rafaela. I both have a build for offense and debuffing. It sucks my teammates always pressure me not to use her.


	5. Haze

**The Elven Kingdom**

 **Chapter IV: Haze**

* * *

Her light faded. The gray mist enveloped them and Rafaela cannot even see her own hands. Someone grabbed her arm roughly and she almost fought back. A moment of panic but she was relieved when it was Miya's hands. Rafaela couldn't see Lolita or Zilong, their two comrades who can take blows. This could be their opponent's tactic. She activated her spells and even Estes' magic were stopped. "Miya, I'm silenced."

"Stay close, I heard of this assassin. You can cast your spell again a little later. " Miya said. There was a sudden movement around them and Miya screamed in pain. The mist cleared a little and Rafaela could see Miya's protecting Estes with her body - her back bleeding. Estes remained calm, focused and recasted his massive regeneration spell despite seeing Miya's injuries. Who knows how many elves fell when Estes stopped earlier?

Rafaela cast her healing spell to Miya, but this was only a temporary relief. She called upon her holy flames to rain down on the enemies. Her power was able to pinpoint the location of some demons, but the assassin was difficult to track. Her light fell one after the other until she found her target - a catlike creature who crawled like a spider. It quickly crawled away in the shadow. Rafaela thought of a plan, a risky move, but could be worth it. She moved forward, away from the group, chasing the creature.

She listened to the noise, something out of the ordinary. There. The creature charged at her with its claws but she was prepared - no it can't be. Silence. She gritted her teeth in pain as the claws slashed her arm. Rafaela knew this was the perfect opportunity for the assassin. She must look completely vulnerable- a believable bait. The rapid footsteps drew nearer and Rafaela stunned her target. "Lolita!"

Lolita dashed forward and slammed her hammer down the target. It lay immobile in the ground as Lolita smashed it - or him- again. " I don't understand; what do you guys like about fighting us? I detest war! Why do you like starting one?" Lolita's hammer descended again and left a large crack on the ground - the lifeless body of the assassin lay in the middle. "Is it… dead?"

Rafaela looked at the body. There was some traces of magic and slowly, the body of the assassin faded. A recall spell. This wouldn't be their last meeting.

* * *

"And my name is Zilong." Introductions were short, no more information needed. He didn't have a family name anyway nor a title - at least not yet.

Moskov initiated the match as he threw his black spear. Zilong could see the projectile quite well - the attack was plain and basic. He deflected it with one clean sweep.

Did he? Zilong felt a sharp pain on his shoulder. His armor was damaged and he was definitely bleeding. How? Zilong resumed his defensive stance. It should be impossible, unless this was another magic Miya's arrow trick. Unlike the elf's arrows, Moskov's spears were more powerful and fatal - one hit may be enough to incapacitate him. He needed to be careful.

"You're still standing." Moskov remarked and he disappeared. There was a noise from the left and Zilong quickly turned around. Not even a shadow was left. Then a shape of a man emerged on the higher terraces, hurling another set of projectiles to the warrior. Zilong swung with more force, deflecting the spears farther away, yet the blades still cut his body. "Resistance is futile," Moskov said, his voice echoing in the empty hall, the source of the sound was indiscernible.

Zilong noticed the stone walls beside him- all damaged and cut even if the full attack was redirected. So this was Moskov's power. Even if none of his attacks would pierce Zilong, it would be enough to wear him down. In a blink Moskov was gone again. He never made close contact; attack, evade, and the cycle would go on.

Moskov was no fighter, only a marksman using spears. There was only way to fight this. "Let's see what you can do with a moving target," Zilong muttered. He ran around in circles and jumped around the terraces. Moskov's spears missed and hit the ground, but the magic produced invisible blades that pierce the surrounding and Zilong suffered more wounds on his legs. He could endure the pain for the moment but if the fight dragged too long he'll lose his strength. Still, patience was the key - Zilong evaded more as he learned how Moskov moved. His opponent strategically positioned himself at higher elevation or blind spots; but his vanishing spell had limits and can only be used after some interval. There was here was one high platform near them, a perfect vantage point for Moskov. Zilong waited and looked elsewhere, baiting the man to his trap.

Just as he expected, Moskov appeared on top of the platform. Zilong jumped upward and Moskov easily evaded the spear - but it was what Zilong expected. His spear wasn't able to pierce Moskov but was enough for contact. Zilong flipped the man to the ground opposite the platform. Moskov's back hit the ground and quickly rolled away - just in time to evade Zilong's lance descending from above. As soon as Zilong landed, a single stride with all his weight pushed Moskov to the wall, forcing the marksman to defend himself with his own spear.

Moskov was pinned and struggled to push back, but Zilong was stronger than him. "You didn't answer my question earlier; who are you?" To enslave the elves, to imprison their king - this was something more than an individual. "Who do you answer to?"

"She will appear in her own time." Moskov replied with a chilling tranquility, his eyes betraying no fear, no frustration or bloodlust even if he was trapped.

Zilong pressed harder and Moskov's spear cracked. "Talk now. You know what I can do. I am a merciful man, Moskov. I can give you a quick death - one clean strike to your heart. Or do you prefer something more painful?" he threatened.

His opponent's expression remained calm, but his lips curved into a faint smile, mocking and unfearing. "Oh, so you think I have a heart?"

Moskov vanished in thin air. His spell wasn't supposed to be ready yet? How? Perhaps the same ability Rafaela had. Zilong looked around and prepared for another assault but Moskov was nowhere in sight. A sickening feeling crept on his stomach and he ran back to the others. He left them for far too long.

The battle raged on in the great hall and the king's power was burning in the center. Zilong let out a sigh of relief, but he cannot relax now. Where was Moskov? There was so much going on all around, so many windows, so many terraces. He remembered earlier how the assassins were revealed in the village earlier that night. It was easy to find the golden light in the darkness.

"Rafaela!" He called out -she heard his voice and looked at him. "Cast your light!" Zilong wasn't sure if she understood but Rafaela's magic shifted and illuminated the darker parts of the castle.

The first terrace was empty. None at the second floor. At the third one, her light revealed Zilong's target. The marksman didn't move from his position even if Rafaela's magic hit him. Moskov wasn't holding his usual black spear, but one that was far larger. Zilong sprinted but Moskov was too far away. The angle of his shot and the mysterious new weapon frightened Zilong. Something was definitely wrong. If he was a marksman, who should he kill to turn the tide of the battle?

"Lolita!" Zilong shouted, but the elf was preoccupied with other enemies and protecting the king. Miya had no armor. He had to do this himself. Zilong drew out his power, increasing his speed greatly. "King Estes!" He cried out and waved his hand, signaling the king to move. No more time. The dark weapon surged mercilessly towards the Estes. Zilong braced himself and shielded the king with himself.

Zilong moved his arms to defend but his body went limp. He tried to breathe but no air filled his lungs - yet the smell of metal filled his nose. There was a sharp pain in his chest and a horrible taste from his throat that rose to his was in sight as he fell down. Some voices stirred him, but soon they faded like the warmth on his skin.

Something touched his hand and grasped it tight. He clung to the sensation in his fingertips before he fell into slumber.

* * *

 _He ran._

 _Cherry blossoms danced in the wind, thousands flying to form patterns. At the center, a girl danced. She held a blue parasol and opened it, and stirred the blossoms around her. She giggled as she saw him and threw her parasol away. In a blink of an eye, she vanished and reappeared where she threw the object._

 _He chased her again in the sea of petals. The afternoon sun bathed the scenery in a warm glow, and the shadows were long and dark. Her laughter was loud among the sound of the leaves, carefree and innocent._

 _He stopped to catch his breath and wipe the sweat from his brow. Night will fall soon and he was wasting time. He groaned in displeasure. Wait; there was a sudden movement from one of the trees. Something was hurled towards his face and he deflected it with his hand. Oh, a riceball._

 _He faced his assailant - a boy and looked at him straight in the eyes. He shouted; "You are supposed to be the older one Hayabusa! You should know better than this!"_

 _"Catch us if you can!" the boy said before he pulled down his mask and stuck out his tongue. "You're too slow, Zhao!" He disappeared in a blink of an eye._

 _He stopped as the children's laughter faded. The shadows grew longer, wider and soon the sky was black. The petals burned with fire and ash rained from above. He ran further, looking for the boy and girl he was chasing earlier. No matter how much his legs moved, nothing changed around him - the same scenery, the endless inferno, and the starless night. With each step, his body grew heavier, and a pain in his chest became suffocating._

 _His knees hit the ground and he saw blood pool around him. There were voices surrounding him, but he saw no one. Knew no one._

 _"Too loyal."_

 _"Such devotion."_

 _"What a shame."_

 _"Hayabusa should never hear about this."_

 _"What should we tell the Lady?"_

 _He lay on the ground on his side watching his red blood stain the perfectly white snow. A single cherry blossom fell by his fingers and turned into ash._

* * *

Zilong adjusted his eyes from the beam of light seeping through the curtains, the brightness overwhelming to his sense. There was so much scent mixed in the room filled with flowers. Beside his bed were some bottles medicine and incense, as well as a glass of water. He suddenly remembered how much his throat felt dry and itchy. Zilong lifted his hand to reach the water but he found no strength. A couple of scrolls and notes written elven-style were also plastered all over the wall. A figure sat by a desk, reading, her folded wings facing him. "Tell me this isn't my funeral," he said, surprised he still had a voice.

Rafaela turned to look at him wearing a radiant smile on her face. "You're awake." She hummed, "if this was your funeral wouldn't I be sad?" She hovered towards him and she got closer, Zilong noticed something new - a glowing ring above her head. His temple throbbed as he tried to figure out why something that should have been obvious, was something he didn't realize. Perhaps because myths and legends seemed to be half-truths, and when they become reality they looked far too different from one's imagination. Rafaela was definitely not human, or any rare creature like a centaur or from a race like the elves. He remembered the term from a far off memory. "You're an angel," he wheezed.

"I know people call others 'angel' as a compliment, but in my case it is quite literal." Rafaela cocked her head and grinned. She helped bring the glass of water to his lips - it was something so simple that can be taken for granted, but the relief he felt was indescribable. Well, Zilong thought he'd still probably call her an angel even if she wasn't. She spoke gently. "You've been out for two days. We thought you'd be comatose for at least a week but here we are…"

Rafaela narrated in grisly detail on how looked after being skewed, with her sweet voice describing how "everything spilled out of your body and we have to put them back." After that, the mysterious Moskov and Helcrut vanished. Estes and Rafaela combined powers to heal him. In a larger picture he didn't really matter; the rest of the evening was a victory for the elves.

Rafaela took returned to her desk and picked up something - she held the fabric, a shirt, in front of Zilong. "See the hole the spear made? That's what pierced your body." She coughed, "I also fixed your shirt so you could wear it again," she said, looking proud of her work. Zilong focused his eyes on the center; besides patching the hole as wide as his hand, Rafaela embroidered pink flowers and butterflies all over his shirt. Horrifying. Zilong shook his head and grimaced.

Rafaela's expression quickly changed, eyes widened in disbelief. Her face reminded Zilong of a girl who just got rejected and a heart broken into a thousand pieces. "You… don't like it? I thought..."

Panic rose inside him. "I well…I was just shocked how… the spear tore through it." Rafaela's face shifted again, now into relief. She was so easy to read. "Thank you, I think it looks… pretty." That was enough for Rafaela to be happy again and Zilong felt the tension lifted from his chest.

Rafaela sat on his bed. "You know, the whole kingdom was awaiting your recovery. They are looking forward in meeting their hero."

"Hero?" He laughed, "I didn't do anything more than Miya, or Lolita. Or you." Zilong raised himself and sat up, ignoring the sting in his muscles. He was surprised how he gained so much strength when he was struggling to lift his arm just a little earlier. He touched the space between his chest and his stomach - the wound was nearly healed, the repaired skin leaving a red mark on his flesh. However, his other wounds from Moskov's attacks were completely gone.

"It's one thing to serve your homeland. Miya, Lolita and everyone else who fought that night were given the right honors if that's what you're wondering about. However, you were a stranger, and yet you sacrificed yourself for their king."

"To aid kings and raise them to glory is my duty." He spoke the words like a mantra. "Besides, you did the same."

Rafaela nodded, her eyes staring at the clouds seen from the windows. "Perhaps. Everyone in the village now knows that I'm an angel. They thought I was sent by the gods." She chuckled and their eyes met. "If they only knew what a god looks like."

No use in denying it. She knew. "I do wonder. After all, both of us thought each other as human at first." Zilong concentrated his power and materialized his spear on his hands. Good. It won't be long before he can continue his journey. In a second, his spear vanished again.

"Oh dear god Zilong, what can thy angel servant doth to s'rve thee?" Rafaela clasped her hands together, and was obviously teasing him. "But really, Estes and I were shocked. No human could have survived your injury yet you healed so fast that you probably wouldn't have needed us to live. Although, I bet you'd still be lying there if we didn't speed up the process."

"And that's why I am grateful," he smiled.

Her eyes seem to shine with curiosity. "I have so many questions. I wonder if you have met the others? I heard there was a Goddess of War? And then there was also the Monkey King? How about you?" The angel leaned closer - too close in fact, her blue eyes wide. "I also heard you mumble about someone in your sleep. Her name was 'Ka-'" Zilong dreading to hear the name but Rafaela stopped frowned, "I can't remember... Who is she? Is she like you?"

Zilong looked away, not wanting his face to betray his deep secrets. He remembered the dreams, the cherry blossoms, laughing children, the fire and death. There was sadness in his heart as he recalled his last precious memories. He didn't say her name, and he hoped Rafaela would never bring her up again. "I don't know any of the gods you mentioned. I don't have a title either." He closed his eyes as he thought of how to explain his complicated predicament. "I am at most, what people call a demi-"

The door suddenly opened and someone rushed in. "He's awake!" Lolita beamed as she ran towards him, her heavy feet leaving loud thuds on the wooden floor.

"Thank the gods!" The cat-elf Nana quickly followed with a fresh bouquet of flowers that she dumped in a vase near them. The quiet, peaceful morning was gone and was replaced by the laughter of his new visitors. Outside the window was the deep blue sky and swaying trees. The breeze was cool and gentle against the warmth of the sunlight. Zilong laid back and relished the feeling of home.

* * *

 **u**

 **u**

 **u**

 **u**

 **u**

 **The ending of the elven arc is NEXT WEEK. Thank you for the reviews last week! Winadina, Ryu-kun, Babbloo, Guest, Missing Middle. Please give me more feedback since I need them to be motivated. Here are some guide questions if you don't know what to put in your review:**

Do you like the fight scenes?

Are the scenes, dialogues or lines you like?

Character interaction you like?

What surprised you or what you didn't expect.

What you think will happen?

 **Notes for reviews:**

I appreciate some advice from reviewers, but I should say that I have already read all the profiles of the characters. When the Prologue was written, I didn't expect this fic to continue so I am still working out on the beginning of a longer story. I realized reconciling their background stories into a coherent canon is too difficult as Moonton had no blueprint for ML lore. They just kinda put random backgrounds based on design. Unless the company pays me, I would rather reimagine the characters, borrow some canon, and follow through the story I planned.

I promise though; there are no bullshit love triangles in my work. I tease ships but I don't pit characters against each other in romance. My main characters have individual arcs outside of romance, and they have personal motivations that does not concern shipping.


	6. New Beginnings Part 1

**The Elven Kingdom**

 **Chapter V: New Beginnings Part 1**

"Rafaela," across the dining table, Miya stared at her with eyes wide with unbelief. "You're an angel, and the other angel Argus turned crazy and tried to kill you." Rafaela nodded as Miya summarized the story she was told earlier. The elf continued. "But then Zilong is a demigod? He was just 'born' a few days before we all met?" Beside Rafaela, Zilong just kept his eyes on his wine glass before taking a healthy sip. "Estes, don't tell me that your something else too," Miya said, looking defeated.

"There is nothing more to me than being the current Moon King." Estes said dryly from the head seat. "You already know that."

"Ugh, I'm so bummed." Miya took a deep breath and devoured mouthful after mouthful of fruits.

Rafeala used her fork to bring some of the food to her mouth. The pieces of greens and fruits only fell back to her plate. She never really needed to eat because her mana sustained her; utensils just made everything more complicated. A bite from the dish - leafy, juicy, sweet and overall good - was a success. Eating was something truly pleasurable for a human body, but she hoped she wasn't embarrassing herself in front of the others.

The silence in the dining hall dragged in except the occasional clutter of utensils over the porcelain plates. Estes ate his meal with a certain finesse, his posture elegant. Meanwhile, Zilong seemed to be uncomfortable in his seat and struggling to use the utensils as well - poking everything with a fork. There was an interesting difference that Rafaela noticed; Zilong drank soup straight from his bowl while Miya used a spoon. How should she do it?

It was really just an unusual evening for Miya, Rafaela thought. While Estes seemed to be well versed in the matters beyond the mortal realm, every revelation seemed to leave Miya dumbfounded. But even for Rafaela, the discovaery of Zilong's nature only brought more questions. As an angel she knew the existence of gods and demigods, but she never really understood how or when they came to be. It was only clear why; to accomplish something mandated by Heaven, by the God of Light, the Great Dragon - whatever cultures call them.

"I really thought Argus was your lover," Miya said nonchalantly, breaking the lull in the conversation, her head propped by her arm on the table. Rafaela was about to clarify the exact nature of Argus when Miya spoke again. "Doesn't matter, he's still a piece of shit."

"He sounds like a sword-crazy douche." Zilong replied, his expression very serious. "Rafaela, I know this may sound harsh but based on your story, you are no match against Argus. Get away from him and don't try to fight him alone."

Rafaela scowled. "Don't tell me what I should do and shouldn't do. You don't understand; Argus and I are counterparts, " she insisted. "I cannot leave him like that. I learned so many things here in the mortal world, I think that something may have changed him and I must know the answer. If could find a cure I should save him… or I should destroy him myself."

Zilong kept his expression neutral. "I cannot stop you if you want to fight him yourself, but at least find better weapons and amulets. What you're using now is just a wooden stick with a shiny rock."

"That's the sad reality," Rafaela admitted. Estes provided her with some good talismans and mana items but nothing could match the staff that Argus destroyed.

"What was he like before?" Miya asked, her tone still unsympathetic. "Have you noticed some change in his behavior? I doubt someone goes crazy suddenly without a reason."

"He was a servant of justice, fair and truthful." Rafaela fists curled tight on her lap. She couldn't lie to herself; she and Argus had some memories together, but none of them like her current experiences -laughing, crying, hugging, talking about many things. Her duty was to heal, his duty was to crush evil. They fulfilled their purpose together, nothing more, nothing less. She didn't really know Argus more than she knew Miya, Zilong, Estes, Nana and Irithel. How could she had not realized this? She grasped the ends of her curls and kept her eyes on her knees "I don't… this was… too much. I don't understand… I'm supposed to-"

"Rafaela, it's okay." Estes spoke, reassuring. "This seems to be very personal. We shouldn't push her." He addressed Miya and Zilong who looked concerned. Rafaela kept her gaze low, uncertain of her own feelings. "While Argus is Rafaela's burden, we cannot deny this could be a part of a greater threat. Our victory was only temporary and even an opportunity for Moskov to escape."

"Opportunity?" Zilong raised an eyebrow.

"He wanted to deliver me to his queen, but I hexed everyone in the fortress to be trapped inside the our lands in our endless loop."

"This is probably the reason he he hired the Night Elves. He got frustrated." Miya remarked.

Estes sighed, "That is correct. He… tried to torture me so I would release him, but what can he do if I can heal faster than the pain he can inflict?" There was bitterness in his voice. "That's when he decided to to kidnap, kill and enslave more of my people, thinking it would break me down. You… saved us all and I am eternally grateful."

"It's my duty, and I am sure it was Miya I followed in battle," Zilong bowed his head slightly. Miya flushed and Estes looked at her with pride. "We have more to face ahead," he added.

"The queen he was talking about..." Miya trailed.

Estes rubbed his chin, "I thought of a lot of possibilities at first. Could be a human queen bent on enslaving the elves? But King Tigreal is unmarried and also unrivaled. Our human enemies are nothing but outlaws scattered all over the continent. As for other rulers, Nost Gal is too distant and its queen had been unconcerned about the affairs outside her lands. The Eastern Nations-"

"Are in flames," Zilong answered with his eyes downcast. "Once Iga and Onmyouji destroys each other, nothing will be left." He said quietly, his voice mournful, eyes averted from them. While Zilong was no human, it couldn't be denied he had the appearance of an easterner. One could wonder if he was connected to the people he resembled.

"That's unfortunate to hear," Ested replied. "What else? Demon King Balmond has no queen. This is why, I fear that this queen is far greater- someone from the ancient tales and it terrifies me. This is evidenced by the demon hordes growing. I saw in old archives have records of the old Moon King who fought the being known as the Blood Queen."

"A calamity that opened the gates of the Abyss, and left the lands drenched in blood. Her story is known in every corner of the world, it's only the details that differ. " Zilong spoke in a low voice. "Do you know her, Rafaela?"

"I know about her as just as much as all of you." It had crossed her mind that her existence couldn't be measured in mortal terms, yet she knew there was history before she was brought to the world. What happened before her birth? "I'm afraid I wasn't around during the ancient wars, but I was born with the knowledge of it. All I knew is that it tore kingdoms and peoples apart, yet nobody won at the end. It was a time of sorrow, and the scars never healed to this day."

Estes pressed further, "Rafaela, the old legends mentioned angels. If you weren't around that time..."

"Then they're gone," Rafaela answered with a strained voice. She closed her eyes and asked Heaven for strength. It all made sense - wars breaking out all of the world, the creatures of the dark growing in power, a queen to rule them all, and Argus falling from the light. "I suppose now I am the only one left."

"I apologize," Estes said, his eyes filled with sympathy. "I didn't intend this evening to be somber, I am being a terrible host."

She shook her head. "It is essential to talk about such things. We might racing against time." A loud clink caught their attention - Miya used her wine glass and a fork to make the sound. Servants enter the dining hall and poured them a fresh set of spirits.

Miya raised her glass and smiled at Rafaela. "I think it is only fitting we talked about what we face ahead, because this is the time we appreciate what we have," she turned her gaze to Estes who nodded with approval. "A toast?" Estes and Zilong raised their glass and Rafaela imitated their actions.

"For new friends," the king said, "and a new history."

Rafaela lifted her glass and joined the ritual. Indeed, this was nothing she had before - a team. It used to be just her and Argus, her duty to fulfill one side of a whole. Could she be more? Yes, it will be different from this day on.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Miya scoffed as she stared at the statue of Zilong that the elves erected at the village square. There was a plaque that told the entire story and everyone involved in the king's rescue. "Why did they make it too good looking? It looks so unrealistic."

"I think it is quite accurate," Zilong objected but wore a grin on his face. Miya shrugged.

Rafaela stared at the work and frowned. "I think it looks constipated." Zilong looked hurt at her comment but she was just being honest. "Could use a little smile," she added, hoping it made him feel better.

Ideally, there would be parades and a grand ceremony, but Zilong requested a quiet send-off before dawn. He wanted to be unknown, wanderer, hermit, and most importantly, human. Obscurity wouldn't make him weak, but instead it was his greatest trump card in the crisis. Still, what he had that moment was more than enough; Nana, Irithel and Lolita came to say goodbye as well.

"Remember that you are brother to us now, and our kingdom will always be home for you." Estes said as he handed two small bags to the warrior's surprise.

"Thank you, your highness?" Zilong opened the gifts and his eyes widened, "gold and diamonds?" He attempted to hand them back to Estes, "these are too much!"

"Keep it that you may spend it for your comfort. Who knows what you can purchase with those?" Estes smiled, withdrawing his hands away. "I wish you a safe journey and success in your endeavours. Rest assured that I as the Moon King, pledge to to fight this darkness upon the world." The king also handed Zilong a scroll. "Please send King Tigreal my regards."

"I will." He looked at everyone, and her as well. "Thank you for everything, and goodbye." His gaze seemed to linger as if he was waiting for say something.

"Take care and may heaven bless you," she said.

He just nodded back before he turned around. Rafaela thought he'd say more. Goodbyes weren't so complicated; the others just said "bye" over and over and waved their hands. She watched as Zilong walked away in the cover of darkness. Would this be the last time they see each other?

"Look," Miya pointed to the houses- windows and doors opened. People waved their hands and said goodbye. Naturally people would still be asleep by this hour, yet they woke up just to see him one last time. Zilong stopped at the middle of the streets and bowed again. Soon she could no longer see his figure. The cheers faded and the whole village returned to the way it was before daylight.

A new morning would come. In the past days she had seen the lives of the people; how people would wake up early to buy food in the market, the streets bustling in trade; how they would go on with the lives, doing all kinds of jobs all day; how they would go home and be with their loved ones. These were the lives that those who had power must protect - not just here, but everywhere in the world.

This was why she didn't belong here.

"Rafaela?" Lolita touched her hand. "Let's go back?"

Miya, Nana, Lolita and Irithel were waiting for her. In the past days, the girls had welcomed her to their home like a sister. They showed her that when war destroyed families, new ones were born - not out of a shared bloodline, but because of choice. If everything was perfect, she wouldn't have minded staying more. "Everyone," Rafaela started and the elves' full attention was on her. "Thank you for everything, but I have to go as well."

Everyone was silent and Rafaela feared she said something wrong when Nana grinned. "See Irithel? I won the bet, meow."

Irithel sighed. "I'll pay you up later."

Everyone was smiling at her. They knew? Lolita closed their distance and embraced her first. The others followed and smothered her with their bodies. Miya squeezed into the pile and kissed her cheek. Rafaela had to catch her breath when they let go of her and found herself giggling with them.

Estes watched with a smile and said, "Rafaela, you will always be a source of light and joy in this kingdom, wherever you are."

"As everyone is too me."

The king stepped closer and took her hand. "Since I was a child I had always dreamed of meeting the Angel of Healing. You were my muse when I was studying healing magic. To meet you is such a privilege."

She smiled back. "You are a better healer than me Estes, and I have not seen anyone as blessed as you. I know for sure that you have the power to heal your land."

Estes kissed her hand. "I think the true privilege is knowing you as a person, and being your friend."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

c

c

c

Author's Notes:

 **Thank you for all the reviews and comments last chapter. I wish I could do better in writing and I will do my best.**

 **Yep the final chapter is split into two because it is quite long. I will publish the next part as soon as I can.** **I wish I could answer some of the questions but it would just be SPOILERS! It is a delight to see the reaction on Zilong's mystery. I will prepare a longer commentary next chapter. I can just say that I am taking the opportunity to establish the direction of the rest of the story.**

 **Please leave comments and I'd like to know what you think of the story and the characters. I need your support to continue. This fanfic takes a lot of mental energy to take off and it is very helpful to know who my readers are.**


	7. New Beginnings Part 2

**The Elven Kingdom**

 **New Beginnings Part 2 (Re-uploaded)**

* * *

There was still time before dawn. Rafaela flew past the city gates into the dark jungle beyond. The bags she carried bumped against her hips and its strap dug into her bare shoulder. There was some faint tinkling inside - what did the girls put in there? She could worry about that later, her priority right now was finding Zilong.

He couldn't be that far she thought. It would be much simpler if she could fly and find the man from above, but even at daylight nothing would be visible below the oppressive treetops. She hid her halo as it might attract unwanted attention from orcs or demons. As a result, the only lights visible was the faint glow of her staff and the thousands of fireflies perched on the trees.

Darkness had always been associated with evil and despair, but what was laid in front of her eyes was nothing but beauty. To be lost in complete darkness was terrifying to humans, but blinding light would be its equal. It was lighthouses that brought ships to shore, the northern star that led travelers home; and this time, Rafaela would find a friend the same way. She had no power to find gods, but her thoughts centered on a face of a man, his features, his expression. Her magic surged and a stream of light fell from the sky and split into two - one landed on her, and the other sought Zilong.

Between the layers of trees, golden light emanated from a single source not too far from where she was. Rafaela rushed to meet him, hoping that he wouldn't see the light as a threat. He stood by a fallen, hollow tree that was home to the fireflies. His face didn't show any surprise when she approached him. "Made up your mind?" Zilong said.

She blinked."Why did everyone knew this would happen?"He didn't answer and just kept his face neutral. The angel moved closer and took a deep breath,. "Zilong, I want to go with you!" Her heart rate elevated as she waited for his response. She never thought of how she would handle rejection, but even if he did say no, who could stop her?

Zilong leaned on a tree and crossed his arms, his eyes on hers, scrutinizing. "I just wanted to hear from you; why? Why do you want to go with me?"

He had told her his plans before; King Tigreal's kingdom, the enchanted forests, visit the City of Scholars, Nost Gal, and the Eastern Nations. No - it was more than that. She had flown all over the world for the past ages, seen every land imaginable, saw peoples and their cultures, knew histories. "You know I have roamed the world, right?" Zilong nodded. "All this time I healed. I remember all people's faces when I relieve them from pain and it was such as joy to me." A single firefly flew near her face and Rafaela extended her hand. The tiny insect perched on her finger. "However; I was always unseen. I was something they believed in, prayed to, but never I was real person."

"You have always been a person, let no one tell you otherwise," Zilong said with sincerity, the light of the fireflies casting a soft glow on his face.

Rafaela shook her head. "Thank you.. It means a lot to hear that. But even if I am, I never felt I accomplished anything more than my purpose. I existed to heal and nothing else. But when we fought together to save the elves, I realized something..." She kept her gaze on him. "That time, I was not just someone who brought comfort to those who were hurt or protected people from harm, I was part of the solution."

Zilong stood straight and put his hands on his hips, looking away. He looked above, closed his eyes and breathed deeply before he returned his eyes on her. "But why go with me?"

"Why not? Why anyone else? You were sent in the mortal realm because of this crisis, and I believe that we met for a reason. It wasn't just random chance." She insisted.

"So you think it was fate?"

She stepped closer. "I believe so, but there is more than that; you have a character of a true hero. God or not, I'd follow you to battle."

Zilong head bowed slightly. Everything she said wasn't flattery to him, but a reminded of his responsibilities. "So much faith… I wish I can keep that kind of conviction all the time," he replied with a sad smile on his face.

"I don't have much faith in myself if I am alone, but I believe that we can accomplish things together." Rafaela assured him.

"True, and for that I have to thank you," he said and Rafaela blinked. "I woke up in this world unsure where to begin and where to go. I didn't trust anyone." He looked at her significantly, "that changed when I…" He chuckled. "I never thought picking you up from that river was worth so much trouble."

"An unexpected meeting indeed, then one thing led to another?" She beamed.

He looked away and coughed. "Uh yes... Rafaela, please don't use that phrase."

"Eh?" She tried to say something but she couldn't find the right words. Human phrases still confused her. No matter, Zilong seemed to be positive about her request. "So… can I go with you?"

"Yes but- Rafaela, I want to be honest." Zilong said and she nodded, he remained stern. "I have a mission and I will fulfill it no matter what; to aid kings, fight for their sake. This my burden and I cannot carry anyone else, even people I consider my friends."

"I understand, your mission is the most important." She understood; it wasn't an insult to her. It was a challenge and she would not back down. "I promise I will not be a burden to you."

"I am sure you won't- wait." he raised his hand and furrowed his brow. "I have another condition, and… you probably won't like it."

"Oh?" Rafaela crossed her arms on her chest. " I'm up for anything," she replied with her chin high.

He raised his eyebrow and tilted his head. "Anything you say? Are you sure?" She nodded enthusiastically and Zilong's lips curved into a smile. Somehow it felt sinister.

* * *

Miya stared at the crescent moon as she laid on the couch. Estes' balcony was higher than anywhere in the village, only fitting for a king. Somehow it can be poetic - one can be so high and see everyone but also isolated. Still, the view was nice. Miya could think in this place, the silence and beauty cleared her mind - at least until she remembered all the kissing and fun things that happened in this little nest of theirs.

Footsteps interrupted her thoughts. "Miya?"

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Miya grasped the tunic she was wearing. "Want this back?"

"Keep it on you," Estes said as he joined her.

"Eh? I thought you'd like to see it off." Miya teased and Estes just chuckled. She sat up and snuggled next to her lover for warmth. His bed hair made him look undignified but adorable and Miya reached out to fix some of the stray strands.

"I know what bothers you," he said. "Let's talk. You can tell me anything."

She hugged herself, and tunic shielded her from the cool evening air. "Yes, we don't have a lot of time." To catch up with the two travelers, Miya had to leave at dawn. Perhaps he already knew. "I really can't hide anything from you," she whispered. Miya leaned on his shoulder and entwined her hand with his. Ah, this was so much better - surrounded by his warmth and scent- she eased against him. "I feel that I should go... but I don't want to leave you."

Estes tightened his embrace around her. "You know that I want nothing more than go with you." Miya shuddered and her eyes felt heavy. Her lips quivered and her cheeks felt hot, but she kept her emotions bottled inside. Before everything fell, before they lost their families, before Estes took the crown, they talked about seeing the world together. They were children, wide-eyed, innocent and unaware of the future ahead, like arrows flying freely until they were stopped by an unbreakable wall.

"We can still do that. All we have to do is fix this mess. After that we will live happily ever after I guess?" She said with bitterness.

"Where do we even begin? I'm hardly a true king. I was left with a dwindling, ill-equipped army. My father was left with a crumbled citadel and ruined fortresses. My grandmother was left with a war with the Night Elves. One mess after the other."

"Well, you're one of a big mess yourself," Miya said. Her lover's chest shook in laughter against her body. The thought of being separated from him again - all those cold and silent nights on her own - would she be able to endure that? She moved her head near his heart. She listened to the beat and his soft breathing - it was the proof this wasn't a dream or an illusion. However, a future where they can be happy and in peace seemed to fade every day. As she closed her eyes every night, she could see their homes and trees in glowing embers, thousand of graves littering their gardens. She wanted to keep her dreams alive.

"If I'm a mess, why are we still together?"

"Because we're the same."

"Perhaps. That's why we the only way to go is up." Estes said and Miya nodded. "I think about it a lot; I will not leave a heavier burden on my future children. It's time for the elves to unite again, I will see to that." Estes lifted her chin and locked his eyes on hers. "But you Miya, you can represent our people everywhere you go. Tell the world we stand by them. No one is as worthy as you to do this task."

"I can do that. I will." To go and see the world, for her sake and Estes' as well. He understood the fear and excitement in her - her thirst to see the outside world. The storybooks, paintings and her imagination would never be enough. She never belonged in the diplomatic table, or in the palace halls to endure courtly chatters, nor was she meant to be the to be the demure, childbearing wife. "I'll tell you all about it; all the places we wanted to see."

He nodded and smiled as he gently stroked her cheek. "I do have one favor to ask; when you get to see the ocean please write to me. I want you to describe what it looks like."

Miya closed her eyes and let an image fill her mind. The dream was more than a desire, but it was a vision of the future; the two of them walking hand-in-hand by the shore, their bare feet on the hot sand. It seemed to real - the warm breeze on their skin, the sun setting in the horizon, and the blue seas reflecting the skies. "I promise, I'll tell you everything. I'm also sure we can go see them together one day."

* * *

"Lolita, you're a hardworking girl but please never, ever do the dishes again. I will not return to see my porcelain collection destroyed." Miya said as she packed some dried fruit inside her bag.

"Okay, I promise I won't touch them." Lolita said, her eyes glistening.

Miya turned to her other friend, "And you Nana-"

"Miya, I promise to clean my room and change my bed sheet," Nana sniffed and shuddered." I also promise to sweep the floor whenever I shed my fur!" The girl continued to sob and tears leaked from her eyes.

Miya hugged her. They had said too many goodbyes over the last days - the girls knew that she planned to leave. For Miya, it eased the pain of leaving but Nana was young. The girl delayed her reaction until the very last minute. Miya rubbed Nana's back, "shh it's alright." Nana calmed down after a while. "That's right, take care of the house while I'm away. More than that, protect this village. Protect our people." Nana nodded and buried her head against her chest. It was hard to let go; but she was sure Nana will grow up a little after this.

It was also hard to believe that she was not just leaving her house and her village. She wondered when people would notice that she was gone? Especially after that big rescue and after a memorial was erected to honor her as well. She was sure that a lot of gossip mongers would miss their favorite topic Miya crossed the city gates unseen, and then past the jungles, and across the river where Rafaela was found. Tracking Rafaela and Zilong wasn't too hard. Estes blessed them with protective magic that wouldn't fade for a while, and she knew it too well. The two traveled in a relaxed pace in predictable routes typical from outsiders, stopping to camp during the night. "Amateurs," Miya muttered to herself. She could have stayed two more days and she could still catch up to them.

Her run wasn't too different from her hunts until she stepped under a huge stone arc. It was believed to be ancient, filled with obsolete elven writing difficult for her to read. She had only known about this marker from the maps - the edge of their kingdom. Miya paused and stared at the work of art before running past it. She screamed at the top of her lungs and laughed. Finally, she had arrived in a foreign country.

From the east, as the sun slowly rose from the horizon, the shadows of two figures were visible against the light. In a meadow filled with short grass and flowers, Rafaela and Zilong stood distinguishable and Miya ran towards them. "Hey!"

The two stopped and looked at her and Rafaela waved. Miya sped up and Rafaela greeted her with a tight hug. Oddly, Rafaela had no wings or halo and looked like she skipped three nights of sleep. The angel weight rested on her staff, seemingly used as a walking stick. "I'm glad you're going with us Miya," Rafaela said weakly. Zilong just muttered something and scratched his head. He probably figured out he cannot drive Miya away.

"Rafaela, what happened with you?" She eyed Zilong, "what did you do to her?" The man just shrugged.

"Zilong is evil," Rafaela said, pouting. Obviously Rafaela was not being literal wasn't she? "He's making me walk for the past days." The angel added, her eyes devoid of life. "Walking is suffering."

"Walk?" Miya tilted her hair. Oh. There was two sets of footprints after all.

"Walking is life Rafaela." Zilong was unsympathetic. "Alone? Just a traveling easterner. But add an angel with a glowing halo and flying around?" He made circles with his finger above his head. "How would people react if they see us?"

Rafaela frowned."I know it's part of our deal. We both have to look human so the enemy wouldn't know." She added with bitterness. "Don't worry, I've already accepted my fate."

Miya covered her mouth with her hands and shook. No… must laugh out loud but some noises escaped her throat. All the laughter just spilled out afterwards. Rafaela only looked at her with an expression of defeat. Zilong ran his hand over his hair and moved towards them.

"You know…" Zilong put his hand on Rafaela's shoulder. "If it's too difficult to walk, do you want me to carry you?"

Rafaela's eyes widened and she tightened her drip on her staff. Her eyes went blank for a moment, lost in thoughts, before her facial expression slowly shifted from sullen to determined. Her brows furrowed and shook her head. "No, I can do this. You don't need to carry me." Rafaela planted her staff on the ground, straightened her posture, and her eyes were nothing but fierce.

Zilong just smiled, turned around and began walking towards the east. "Keep that spirit. You are definitely doing better," he said over his shoulder.

Rafaela looked really, really tired but the whole display of stubborness from the angel's part made Miya proud. Now what can she do to ease the angel's suffering? She took out her map and beckoned her friend closer. "Rafa, look at this. Do you see that big lake over there?"

"The Swan Lake? Our next destination?"

"Yep. I know you're tired but it wouldn't take too long before we arrive there. Just a little more okay?" Miya laced her arms with Rafaela's.

"That's a relief…" The angel smiled weakly.

"Yes, only three more days, four if you don't hurry up." Zilong echoed ahead of them. Rafaela sighed, her hopes of a shorter travel crushed.

This will be interesting, Miya thought.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I really, really need your support. I am not sure if I could still play this game for this year, much more commit in writing. I really want to finish this story but it's taking up a lot of my time and very exhausting. That is why I am begging for comments and your opinions, because you can keep me going. I ask you to write something about the chapter I wrote. If there are other questions or comment that is not directly about the chapter, I can answer them in Reddit or in PM.**

 **Why Rafaela, Zilong and Miya?**

Rafa has been my favorite hero and main since I played ML so naturally I'd love to write about her. As for Zilong, I grew fond of him since good Zilong teammates had made hopeless battles into victories. Miya was added later because she is an outsider perspective and someone more ordinary than our angel and demigod. Moreover, the three have flexible backgrounds I can use for my story. In gameplay, they are easy to obtain, starting heroes, jack-of-all-trades that mostly people know about.

 **Why didn't you use the character profiles?**

I adapted some characters using their canon description, but reconciling everyone into one coherent and well-paced story using Moonton descriptions is impossible. This is why I chose to change some things, and it also allows me to write faster as I have more freedom.

 **Future heroes?**

I have made hints on who will appear I have alluded to Freya and Sun indeed, but I cannot assure they will be important. However; not all heroes can be included in the story, or if they can be, they might be minor.

As for Kagura and Hayabusa, they will be very important characters included in the "Eastern Cluster" which will be the last, longest, and possibly darkest arc planned, as the events here will propel the end of the story. More than the two, expect a lot of others. As Asian myself, I'd want nothing more than to arrive at that point.

 **What else to expect?**

My story is designed to be separated by arcs. In the case of being too busy or tired, I may shorten some arcs and omit some characters. I don't want to do that so please lend me your support!

I am fond of writing friendships and very strong relationships that stand even without romantic attraction, and that would be one of the foundations of my fic. I also like character development and complex personal arcs.

This is not a shipping fic, so things happen for the sake of the story, not for the sake of romance. While romance may or may not be included, conflicts will arise due to more plot-important factors.

 **Next Chapters:**

(Numbering changed for easier tracking)

Chapter 8: Justice (standalone)

The Swan Princess Arc

Chapter 9: Odette and Lancelot

Chapter 10: Prisoners

 **A BIG THANK YOU**

 **Amozite, Winadina, Zianya, Missing Middle, Crazy Anonymous, Babloo, Fireland, Ryu-kun, Mayu Masamune, Sleeping Zombie, nguyenthang, Un-Ethical-Hacker, Insperiment and guests who reviewed my last chapters. I wish I could hear from you guys whenever there is a new chapter. See you in the next one!**


	8. Justice

**Chapter 8 - Justice**

* * *

Something has shifted in the world.

Argus flew, following the cries of the oppressed, the weak and helpless. He saved the orphans in the streets who prayed for a warrior to fight those who abused them. He sent bandits scrambling in fear after they preyed on peaceful travelers. He answered the call of the peasants driven out of their lands, felling the mercenaries that ransacked them. They asked for justice and he granted it.

When people were left quivering in fear, their bodies in pain from wounds, and their hearts filled with grief, he would pray and ask for Rafaela. She was his equal and counterpart, a complement and not the opposite. Justice can be cruel and terrifying, but Rafaela never failed to reach out her healing hand.

People cried for help, but they also cried for power. Strength, weapons and magic - everyone was tired of waiting for a savior. They wanted to fight, wanted to take justice in their own hands. Prayers that used to be deafening turned into a faint noise. The angel watched as people fought in countless wars. He watched as slaves rebel against their masters, only to rule as lords when the dust settled. Tribes and nations fought each other and the defeated would cry out for justice.

He could not defeat armies. He could not kill kings and queens. He could not defeat every powerful warrior or mage in the lands. Argus was an angel who can answer prayers, but he was no god to decide the fate of beings. Yet mortals did. Despite their weaknesses, their limitations and their short lives, they had shaped the world to their liking. They needed power and they seized it. They wanted justice and made it theirs.

There was no justice without power, and he knew where to seek it. The people prayed for strength as they battle for the deadliest weapons filled with dark magic, and stained by the blood of innocent and guilty alike. Greed, lust, ambition, delusion, desperation, loyalty, love - mortals had all their reasons but to Argus they were all the same. What was their measure to be worthy of power?

He was an Angel of Justice. By his divine right, these swords should fall in his hands. The sword he was using was granted to him by Heaven, but it was not the best. The first time he held the hilt of a better blade, Argus could only describe his emotion as joy. Something new, something better and a decision he had made for himself. Fools tried to stop his plunder and he cut them one by one. He made his way through the temples, tombs and keeps, some protected by the strongest mortals, some abandoned as civilizations warred with each other. Argus wanted more, needed more. Heaven granted him a sword to do its bidding, to be faithful to his purpose. It limited him. He could be more powerful, perhaps he could even defeat the gods?

Rafaela's her prayers entered his mind. So much wars, calamities, poverty, disease - she needed him to ease the suffering of the world. Argus had nothing to say to his counterpart, and her voice became louder, clearer and more desperate. He did not answer and waited. His counterpart would have to seek him soon.

Argus felt something stir within him. Excitement? A thrill? A challenge? He gripped the hilt of his weapon tighter, and he urge to test a new blade to a worthy foe consumed him. Rafaela descended from the sky as expected. Like him, she had a mortal body in this world that could be destroyed. She stared at him, her face contorted in grief as she declared him her enemy. "Why?" She asked as tears streamed from her face.

"Foolish being," he answered, mocking her. "Love makes you weak and yet you still hold onto it." Argus pointed his blade to her. He pitied her but was fascinated by her pain. Why was she suffering and why was he feeling satisfaction? What made her unable to change nature when he could change his? "Rafaela, the question is why you are still serving others? Angels like us have power over these mortals, yet you become their slave."

Nothing changed in Rafaela- the angel upheld her duty faithfully. Rafaela fought back with her magic and her speed, but she had no defenses against his blows. She desperately evaded his attacks but he was superior in combat. He wounded her but she persisted, clinging to hope. No escape for her - Argus severed her wings and she fell into the abyss. Argus stood over the cliff, half-expecting her to return in some way, but nothing was left except the faint trace of her magic.

As he walked away, the feeling that rushed inside him was nothing but euphoric. The angel laughed, relishing the victory he just achieved. He defeated her and proved his power. He continued laughing until he wheezed, his breath heavy and his throat burning from the inside. Argus clawed his chest, desperate to relieve the pain, but every fiber in his body continued to scorch from Rafaela's holy fire. His wings rotted away, leaving nothing but bones and wilting feathers. Argus screamed in the air as he began to limp, his knees gave in and his bones cracked inside.

"Rafaela… heal me. Please." He prayed, waiting for her to respond. Argus collapsed on the ground, blood-soaked and pungent with the smell of bodies decomposing. The heavens opened with light and a loud rumble. The angel looked up, desperate for Rafaela to descend from the clouds, to come back to him. Light flashed and the wind blew against his body; but no figure appeared. Water fell on his skin - cold, harsh and heavy. He curled his body, bringing his knees to his chest, his claws piercing his flesh until his own blood flowed out. He was burning and freezing from his skin to his flesh. Argus cursed Heaven for his misery.

Day turned to night, and night turned to dawn. Argus waited, counting each day that passed, waiting for a woman to appear in the skies. "Rafaela? Where are you?" He could no longer feel her presence. He could no longer hear her voice. He could no longer see her. Rafaela was gone. No counterpart, no partner, no friend. He regained some of his strength and crawled further to the edge of the canyon and stared at the darkness below. Maybe if he followed her...

"Lost your wings?" A woman's voice called. Argus turned around to see a figure standing over him; long hair, wings and a powerful aura. Just like Rafaela… but different. Her magic emanated from her body, and he recoiled instinctively. He staggered, ignoring his pain, stood up and drew his sword. The woman just smiled with her arms crossed, displaying no physical form of threat, but something awakened inside Argus - fear, rage or bloodlust it didn't matter. He swung his blade right through her neck and her head rolled to the ground in an instant. Still, the dreadful feeling didn't leave him.

"I heard your prayers child." The severed head spoke from the ground before dissolving. Her body and her head melted into a pool of blood and combined into one mass that slowly took the shape of a woman. Argus slashed her, destroying the figure over and over. He lost count of his attacks until he was out of breath, blood splattered on the ground and on him. "You can call me Alice." The woman's voice remained soft, almost motherly. "I am here to help you."

She extended her hand to touch him, Argus stepped back but Alice's magic washed over him in a bright light. The pain in his flesh faded, his boned mended and the burning sensation disappeared from his skin. It was so familiar, so good, similar to Rafaela's magic. No, it felt exactly like Rafaela's magic. As his vision cleared, two figures appeared behind Alice; a man with a huge wound across his body and a creature crawling on all fours. "Who are you?"

"Where do I even begin to describe myself? An immortal being like you but perhaps someone far older?" Alice replied, smiling. "You'll get to know me more eventually, but I am sure you are far more interested in someone else." Alice hovered closer to Argus and whispered against his ear, "Rafaela lives."

Everything turned into a blur after Argus heard her name. He screamed over and over and used every bit of his strength to swing his sword. Rafaela lived and yet she didn't reach out to him. She didn't let him hear her voice. She didn't fly back to meet him. All this time he was suffering and yet she abandoned him? When he stopped, the rocks around him were thrashed to pieces. "Where is she?" He growled.

"She rescued the Moon King, fighting beside some elves and a random human the last time Moskov saw her. Now? I don't know." Alice shrugged.

"Tell me where the elves are." He demanded, glaring at Alice's companions.

The man behind Alice replied. "It is impossible to return to their forest for the meantime. The Moon King's magic will trap you in endless circles-"

He snarled and stepped forward, tempted to attack the man when Alice spoke again. "Argus child, be at ease. We can talk about this."

"She should know the pain she inflicted on me. I'll return it to her a thousand times more!" Argus snarled. He wanted the elves dead. Why should Rafaela go to them and not back to him? Why should she whore herself to these mortals when he needed her? The thought of her serving the Moon King, using her magic to do his will made him feel sick.

"Oh my, you're learning about jealousy. Isn't it a terrible feeling?" Alice said. From being affectionate, her mannerisms changed into something more seductive; she embraced her body and squeezed her breasts between her arms. "Oh, how many more can she discover with these mortals? Pleasurable things?" She said in a breathy voice. "Ah, I heard the king was handsome." Alice brought her index finger to her lips and licked it slowly.

"Rafaela is mine," he hissed.

"I agree," Alice nodded, her voice sincere. "Then build your strength and gain your full power back. While you do so, let her hide away. If you help me, I am sure there will be no refuge for her. We will lure her out wherever she is." Alice moved away, soft laughter escaping her lips, her eyes in deep thought. "I can imagine Rafaela right now." She raised the pitch of her voice. "Ooh, the world is so beautiful! I never did this before! I never knew it was like that! Humans are amazing!" She continued mocking Rafaela , fluttering her dark wings and clasping her hands in prayer. "This is friendship," Alice touched her chest. "And this is love…" She gasped and turned around mid-air, displaying an exaggerated grief in her face "Oh no! No no no! Why heaven? Why do this to me?" In her natural speaking voice Alice said wistfully; "I know what Rafaela feels like. I've been there before, I know those sweet stirrings inside. It was so, so good while it lasted."

He couldn't bear to imagine Rafaela dallying with mortals, but allowing her to be filled with happiness first will make suffering greater. The thought excited him. Let her joy turn to grief. Let her regret everything. Let her courage turn to fear, her hope to despair. Let her love turn to hatred. This will be justice. "You would bring her to me," he demanded.

"Argus my dear, be patient. No need to rush; after all, you will find eternity like I did."

* * *

o

o

o

o

T **hanks for the commenters last week! Please comment again.**

 **A request; for all the readers who were unable to review last week because of the site's bugs, please review the last chapter if you can. I was really, really sad when the site was malfunctioning last week, I had no idea if people saw my chapter. I want to know your reactions on the end of the Elven Arc because your thoughts keep me inspired.**

 **I will take a two week break so I can make chapter reserves. The next arc, The Swan Princess, will start on on March 11.**


	9. Odette and Lancelot

**The Swan Princess**

 **Chapter 9: Odette and Lancelot**

* * *

Quick, out of the forest. Lancelot kept his eyes ahead - the lake shimmering from the moonlight. He clutched his side, feeling the deep cut. He could worry about the blood loss later as he heard his pursuers close their distance. A swing from his saber and the bushes cleared for his exit. One step out of the woods and his boots sank on the muddy bank. It wasn't ideal for a fight, but it was better than be flanked in total darkness.

Everything wasn't ideal. Lancelot's head was spinning, the grip on his saber weak, and his skin feverish. Nonetheless, he stood and readied his blade as his four opponents emerged from the forest. He spread his feet farther apart on the ground, hoping to maintain his sense of balance.

"You think you can escape from us Lancelot? We know you're a piece of rubbish but it turns out you're also a coward." The ringleader sneered, Lancelot had somehow forgotten his name.

Lancelot tapped his wrist to clap as he was still holding his saber tightly. "My my monsieur… A drunk man such as I alone in the dark? And the four of you sneaking to attack? Am I too tempting… to resist?" Lancelot slurred as he combed his hair away from his face. He had dueled far too many times these past weeks, watched arrogant men humiliated as they lose to him. They were silly men with fragile egos who were desperate to show off to the women. This should teach them again.

They didn't reply but charged at him instead. Lancelot moved back the until his feet touched the edge of the water. This side of the Swan Lake was steep and rocky, and the fact that his opponents could not sneak behind his back meant he would only need to guard one side.

Lancelot didn't wait for them to attack. He dashed and swung his blade to the leftmost man. "First." The opponent screamed in pain as his arm bled; and as quick as Lancelot's movement, a sword flew into the lake. Lancelot used his toe to pivot the sharp turn of his offensive, aiming to strike the next man within the range of his attack. "Second," he muttered again. His blade tore through his opponent's leg - not quite what he intended. No time to dwell on it. "Third!" Another sharp turn and Lancelot completed his triangle, his final swing for the leader.

He missed. No, Lancelot was too slow, not as fast as his technique required, his body heavy and sluggish. His opponent stepped back and Lancelot growled in frustration, the alcohol worsening his headache further. The leader thrust his saber to Lancelot's face- he evaded but the blade nearly touched his cheek. The thought of his face being scarred, his beauty spoiled, brought a sick feeling in his gut. His vision darkened. "Bastard! You will regret this!"

Lancelot charged again, but his body wasn't responding as fast as he wanted and his weight dragged him forward. Too fast. He felt a sharp object pierce his shoulder, through his rib and through his muscles. Lancelot stepped back , trying to gain distance, but another blade slashed his hip. He limped and rested himself against a nearby tree, not knowing anymore who inflicted what.

The ringleader laughed. "Are you really a man? I felt we just fought a woman." The other hooligan who was uninjured closed in, pointing his blade to Lancelot's face. "Perhaps we should check?"

Lancelot chuckled, even as he labored in breathing. "Well if my sword is the last thing you want shoved in your ass before you die, go ahead." He brandished his saber. "I'm sure you'll find it quite impressive."

"Stop this senseless violence!" A woman shouted.

All of the men, even the ones injured on the ground all turned their attention to the woman approaching them. She wore a short white dress, adorned like royalty, tall and elegant. In her hands was a staff that illuminated the place. As she walked closer Lancelot noticed that she was just a girl, just a slightly younger than him. "Wow," he breathed.

"Stay away from this little girl." One of the men jeered.

"No, you stay away from him." She responded with a force, pointing her finger. "I am Odette Annelise Isabella Christiansen Regina, Keeper of the Swan Lake." Lancelot's mouth gaped open. Everyone in the land talked about the maiden Odette, the sole daughter of the Regina family. But barely anyone had seen her. She spoke with authority. "No murder is allowed in these shores under my watch. I order you to stop this fight at once. "

"Or else?" The leader cocked his head.

"I'll call my guards and have them arrest all of you." Odette replied, the leader just laughed at her.

"Oh really?" He walked closer to Odette, swinging his sword to show off some fancy moves.

Lancelot tried to move forward to protect the girl, but his body was frozen in pain. "Hey, don't involve the lady in this fight!"

His plea fell into deaf ears as the other men continued to taunt Odette. "While we wait for your guards, can we have a little date?" The leader blew her a kiss. The other men laughed and wolf whistled, their eyes filled with lust. "Are you really Lady Odette? Because I heard-"

Without warning, Odette blasted the men with her magic, freezing them in place. Figures of swans emanated from her staff, proving her lineage. Only the Reginas wield such power, and this was the first time Lancelot witnessed such display. Odette levitated and released power from a focal point above. Night turned into day for moments and knocked all the men to the ground with a force. Everyone else laid motionless in the ground after, groaning in pain.

There were heavy footsteps; men clad in armor bearing the coat of arms of the Regina family marched in and bound the the gang. Some approached Lancelot with caution, seeing him as another hostile. Odette walked over the men who were kneeling, their hands tied behind their back. The lady snickered, one hand covering her mouth, and the other holding her staff. "Do you know the punishment for attempting to assault a Lady is death?" The men gasped and panicked as Odette pointed to them."Off with their heads!" They begged, uttering desperate apologies.

Odette quickly raised her hand and laughed, "Haha, I was just kidding! We should act like modern people don't you think?" She beckoned the guards."Take them away!" Her eyes shifted to him. "This one…"

Everything became foggy. Why didn't he notice the mist approaching? Lancelot reached forward, trying to grasp his surroundings. Somehow, the world flipped and the moon was right below his feet. The stars swirled around until everything went white.

* * *

Where can I find her?" Lancelot sat up and began removing the bandages from his shoulder, the morning light refreshing his skin. His shoulder and his hip recovered well, leaving only a mild discomfort he can easily ignore. After days of sleep, he was eager to get out and stretch. First thing to do was to thank the family for their hospitality. The Lady Regina, Odette's mother was away due to business and Odette herself was oddly nowhere in sight.

"Lady Odette she… sleeps during the day. She is a very special person." Said Martha, the maid who was assigned to nurse him to health. Lancelot had no doubt she was saying the truth, but he felt something more was concealed.

The family physician, Agnes, also said the same when Lancelot asked her. "Our Lady is blessed with the magic of the Regina family. She keeps the lakeside safe at night and protects us all."

Something was definitely odd.

Late at night, when Odette was supposed to be awake, he would hear faint music. He peered from his window; across his room was the castle hall. Light flickered, visible from the majestic stained glass of the castle. Lancelot caught the shadows of a dancing figure, tall and elegant - no one resembled her but Odette. He would watch, enchanted by her graceful movement. She would stop dancing after midnight and leave.

The lakeside was it, Lancelot decided as soon as he was allowed to walk out. He walked by the shore and admired his reflection. His wavy hair moved with the wind, and his appearance was like a painting of a goddess. Or perhaps he resembled the fabled Angel of Healing? "Odette would surely find me gorgeous," he breathed as the sunset cast a glow on his unblemished skin.

The sun fell and the stars began to appear. Lancelot continued walking around the forest, hoping to find the Lady. A strange light shone from his right, as if someone uncovered a hidden candle in a dark room. Lancelot followed the light and heard a singing voice of a girl. The melody was soft like a lullaby. He walked further, hoping to be undetected as he listened to the sweet sound. As he came nearer he wanted to compliment her, tell her it was a beautiful song, but he didn't want her to feel unsafe.

"Excuse me," he said weakly. He coughed and Odette turned to face him, looking surprised. "I apologise Lady Odette. I hope I didn't frighten you." He bowed his head slightly, keeping his distance.

"Why are you here?" She said, looking guarded.

"I just wanted to thank you personally, for saving me," he gazed at her eyes. "And for allowing me to heal in your home."

She nodded and curtsied. "The pleasure is mine Lancelot of the Baroque family." She smiled slightly, but there was a slight displeasure in her face after. "I find duels barbaric. I cannot understand why men are obsessed with them, but four versus one seems dishonorable. I had to do something."

Lancelot brushed his hair away from his face; "You saved my life, and I promise I will make the most of it. I will rethink my actions." The events of the night weighted on him. If he had died… No, it was too much to think about. What mattered now was he was given a new chance. Before him was the most beautiful girl he had met, at par with his own beauty of course, but her heart and character far exceeded his. He wanted more than just thank her. "The song you were singing; I think it was lovely. I didn't want to interrupt your song earlier so I was listening. I apologize if it was improper." If Odette wished him to leave this moment, he would accept it and fade with the wind.

"Improper?"

"Your singing deserve an audience. It was only befitting that you can see your listener." Lancelot cleared his throat as he noticed Odette's attention on him. "I know the song, is that 'Ode to the Swan Lady'?"

Odette smiled and nodded enthusiastically, her demeanor shifting easily from the stern lady earlier. "That is the melody, but the song actually has lyrics."

Lancelot nodded and reminisced. "My mother used to sing it to me when I was little, I can't remember much of it." He hoped Odette wouldn't ask about his mother; he didn't like telling people she was dead. "This is the first time I heard it after many years."

Odette quickly closed their distance and took both his hands. "Come, sit over here!" She pulled him to the rocks nearby and he sat down. "The song itself is not complete. It comes with a story and a dance." The girl moved back and hesitated, fidgeting with her fingers. "Do… do you want to see it? I mean, you didn't really come here to listen to me? I might be taking your time…"

Lancelot crossed his legs and straightened his spine. "I'd love to see you perform my Lady." He clapped his hands and then rested them on his lap. "I wouldn't be anywhere else right now."

Odette's face brightened, showing her pearly white teeth as she grinned in excitement. She lit her staff and planted it on the ground like a spotlight. She inhaled and began; "Once upon a time, when the kingdom was young, when the lands were lifeless, and when the people lived in fear, a story of love triumphed above all." She continued singing about the beginnings of the Kingdom of Felise, accompanying the verses with dancing.

"The wicked sorceress Vexana, jealous and bitter of the happiness found in love, terrorized the land. Every year, the most beautiful maiden about to marry would disappear…" Odette brought her hand to her face, imitating a weeping person. "It was a curse that brought fear and continued for so many years. People were afraid to love, afraid to find happiness. But one maiden, Odessa Celeste Regina, chose to fight."

Odette's movements became more dramatic, she turned around, jumped and waved her hand as if she was holding a sword. Lancelot cannot keep his eyes off her. Her appearance, her voice, her movements - she was beautiful in every way.

She narrated how Regina made a speech, declaring her love for her knight Hadrian, challenging Vexana out in the open. The legends said that the two dueled for days under a vicious storm. Regina unleashed a magical wave that clashed with Vexana's dark power, the clash was so powerful it destroyed a whole field enough to banish Vexana into the Abyss. In the aftermath, the water from the storm pooled together in a crater and formed a vast lake.

"The king granted Regina a noble title, a castle and dominion over the lands from the river Tigris, up to the Euphrates." She spread out her hands. "The gods, awed by her courage created the most beautiful birds; the very first swans that humans would gaze upon. Ophelia and Hadrian exchanged their wedding vows in front of the populace, symbolizing a new future."

Odette clasped her hands, inhaled, and began to sing the final song of the play. "Let me take you away my love. Let me take you in my arms."

Lancelot stood up, mesmerized by the music. Odette was startled as he opened his mouth and extended his hands. " Let me fly with you my love. Into the stars we'll spread our wings."

She flushed, her face clearly happy. "You… you know the song?"

He nodded and offered his hand with a smile. "It's a duet, of befitting of the tale of true love." Odette accepted the offer. She put her other hand on his shoulder and allowed him to hold her waist for support. Up close, Odette's cheeks looked beet red, her eyes bright and her smile infectious. Lancelot remembered his old dancing classes; every boy born in nobility could never escape it. He never thought he would be so grateful with the gift of dancing until this moment - lovely shores, under the moonlight, under the sea of stars. This was destiny.

"In the storm, in the darkness, we would sing." They echoed, their melodies in perfect sync. Lancelot twirled her around. "No matter what the future may bring. We fall, we rise, we are one! Our love will light up the sky like the moon and sun." He lifted her up and she giggled as she spread out her arms to imitate flying. As soon as she landed they locked their bodies close and spun fast. The dance ended as Lancelot dipped Odette low, cradling her body as they started at each other's eyes.

Odette's chest rose and fall as she caught her breath while laughing, whether it was because of exhaustion or emotions he didn't know. Lancelot knew one thing for sure; he had fallen in love.

* * *

They met every sundown, watching the lake together, dancing, singing, talking and dreaming about the future. Odette insisted that he stayed in the Swan Castle until her mother arrive from business. He didn't mind the hospitality, and besides meeting the girl he'd like to marry one day, it was enlightening for him to learn more about the Reginas and their magic. Odette effectively functioned as a warden at her young age.

There were little incidents like travelers getting lost, injured fishermen and occasional drunks that harass the wildlife. At least nothing as embarrassing as his duel the other day. What was he doing with his life? How could he be such a fool not to realize that there was more to life than sword-swinging contests?

"Lancelot, someday I will sing and dance in front of thousands, in front of the king and the nobility as well as visitors from all over the world." Odette said as she pet one of the swans in the lake. "I want you to be there when that moment happens."

"I think I'll regret my life if I missed that." He took her hand and kissed it. "If you need a partner, I'll also be there beside you." She smiled back, placed his hand on her cheek and closed her eyes.

How could such a beautiful person live in isolation? Odette wanted nothing more than to sing, dance and show how wonderful the world was if it was filled with love. That night they first danced together, Odette had never performed in front of anyone who didn't live near Swan Castle. Her amazing soprano voice was never heard beyond the shores of the lake. Her few friends were the teenage daughters of her mother's acquaintances that took the same dancing lessons.

He adjusted his sleeping patterns to keep up with Odette as the girl was up until dawn. She would run back to the castle as soon as the sun started to rise, never allowing him to walk her back into her room. Perhaps it was to appear proper, but there was a reason Odette was never seen during the day.

One night, caravans arrived signalling the return of Lady Regina. Odette didn't show up after sunset and came running to him at a later hour with a worried look. "My mother will host a ball tomorrow night. I'd like you to meet her but I'm afraid the Duke of Cranberry will be there."

"The Duke of Cranberry? My presence would be a problem?"

Odette nodded. "The Duke…well he was also trying to set me up with his nephew ever since we were children. He was a close friend of my father when he was alive. He might get shocked if he sees you and I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"Set you up?" Lancelot tilted his head. He had only known Odette for days and was hardly a true lover at this point, but for her to worry about marriage prospects at this point meant he was at least something to her.

"Yeah, his nephew Gusion… or Gossen was it? He is very nice but I don't think he is interested in me either." She sighed. "I want reject the Duke's proposal, but I wanted to do it in the kindest way."

He assured Odette there was no issue. No matter how much he liked Odette, he had no wish to act like a fool and claim her like she was a piece of property. No need to rush anything at this moment.

That night when the nobles gathered Lancelot stayed in the garden and practiced his swordplay. He moved far away from the castle hall, preferring the peace and the quiet. Lancelot finished his sword drills in repetitive sets, each time he tried to incorporate more magic to this movements.

Something rustled from the hedges and Lancelot turned around to see Martha and Agnes running towards him, tears in their faces. "W-What happened?" Lancelot asked, feeling a sense of dread.

"Sir Lancelot, please help us!" Everyone… everyone is dead!" Martha said as she wept.

He grabbed her shoulder to calm her down, but his own hands were trembling. "What do you mean? Where's Odette? What happened to her?"

Agnes put her index finger in her lips, "shhh don't make too much noise." We didn't see it but there were flashes of light everywhere. People scattered and everything was in chaos. Odette was fighting someone with her magic and then… she just disappeared."

How could this happen? He had to find out. Every part of his body screamed to go to Odette in that minute, but he had to make sure that Agnes and Martha would be safe. They scampered through the passageways of the castle, keeping their heads low as they hid under the bushes. Every guard they encountered was petrified, except for some who were cut down. Lancelot investigated the wounds and there were no doubt they were made by magical daggers.

He stopped. A figure of a man wearing a scarf stood in the shadows and faced Lancelot directly. There was a blade in his hand, glowing with magic. Lancelot prepared to fight when the figure raised his arm and pointed his finger to the exit. The man vanished as soon as Lancelot opened his mouth to talk. Was it friend or foe? He had to watch out in case this person called his allies.

Lancelot took the two women out of the castle and told them to run as fast as they can. "I will come back for you Odette, I promise;" he whispered as he ran across the shore. He just needed to make sure the two women are safe. Something caught his eye- a large, pure white swan flew above them. If this was a good omen let it be; let the spirits protect Odette wherever she was.

The ground rumbled; no it was a the sound of galloping horses. Figures in dark hoods raced to chase them and the two women screamed in panic. At this rate they wouldn't be able to escape. "Agnes, Martha!" He took off his ring and handed it; "This is the signet of the Baroque family. Get through the forest and you'll arrive in town. Don't trust anyone. Go to my estate, show this to our guards and they will let you in. Tell my father what happened tonight." Lancelot sent them off and took his dueling stance.

The men in horses charged at him with swords in their hands. Lancelot dashed through the air, cutting them down. Their advantage in power didn't matter when they cannot strike him at the first place. "Who are you? Why are you doing this! Where's Odette?" Nobody answered.

Lancelot took each one down. He tried his best to get information but everyone remained silent to the end. He wanted to use one of the horses to escape but the mounts all ran away as if they feared something- another set of heavy footsteps. The fog concealed the visitors but Lancelot prepared himself for anything. Another horse galloped towards him, its rider a man in full armor. Lancelot felt a lump inside his throat as the figure emerged and stood on the ground. The man was probably close to seven feet in height and was holding a large shield and a sword on his hands. The giant pointed his sword to Lancelot and spoke, his face hidden by his helmet. "Who are you and what did you intend to do with the Swan Castle?"

Lancelot's patience had ran thin. "I should be the one asking that question you bastard!" He spat back.

The giant was silent for a moment, his expression unreadable under his helmet. "I challenge you to a duel. Let your blade speak for your actions tonight."

Lancelot charged screaming. No more time for this; he needed to find Odette. This giant down should go down as soon as possible. Speed might be his best advantage and Lancelot decided to flank his opponent. One; a strike from the left. Two; a strike from behind. And finally his third angle would allow him to target the opponent's neck.

The giant charged forward and a pool of energy dragged Lancelot towards him. No matter how much Lancelot struggled, he could not escape nor move away. In a moment, Lancelot's face met the giant's shield. The blow shook his entire body and weakened his knees. His opponent raised his sword to strike and Lancelot dashed away, desperate to increase the distance. His wiped the blood from his nose and observed his opponent; armor damaged but entirely unhurt.

The white mist turned into red, shrouding the grass, the moonlit lake and the stars above. The hairs of his skin stood as he felt the presence of another opponent. Lancelot moved around and kept on turning - his back should never be unguarded. There were very light footsteps and Lancelot anticipated an offensive; instead he felt cold blade near his throat. A claw-like weapon was dreadfully close to his neck. One wrong move and he's done for.

"Don't resist. You know this is checkmate." The woman behind Lancelot whispered near his ear. The red mist cleared, revealing the giant and a group of men in armor behind him. Lancelot wanted to scream in frustration, but he cannot afford to be foolish.

The giant walked forward and spoke; "Nat, you didn't have to do that." He removed his helmet and Lancelot felt his blood ran cold. Before him was the one and only ruler of Felise and the greatest warrior of the kingdom.

"King Tigreal…" Lancelot gaped and he let his saber fall to the ground.

"I apologize my king, but he was aiming his blade at your throat." The woman replied, her claws still holding Lancelot hostage.

Tigreal smiled slightly. "Yes I know you don't like seeing me get hurt Nat," he said affectionately. "It's just a long time since I found a worthy opponent. That duel was short but interesting." He looked at Lancelot. "Let him go, he's no danger now."

Lancelot's knees fell to the ground. He quickly grasped his neck, grateful that the blade didn't slash through his skin. Wait. He had to tell what happened. "My, king. I didn't-"

"That young man killed my guards!" A man with a thick moustache interrupted. His clothing, the coat of arms only symbolized high nobility. "Look what he had done!" The man pointed to the riders that Lancelot killed earlier.

"I'm Lancelot of the Baroque family! These men were trying to kill me-" Lancelot stopped and realized he gave his signet ring to Agnes and Martha earlier. The man with the moustache can only be the Duke in this case. Was he involved? Was this is idea or was he also a victim? Lancelot had no proof of his real identity. If he told Tigreal about the women now and the others heard about this, he would put Agnes and Martha in danger. Someone tonight was definitely the culprit. He turned to Tigreal. "Please my king, let me speak with you in private."

"Why do you think you deserve it?" The Duke retorted. "Let me interrogate him, Your Highness."

"I cannot waste more time here," Tigreal replied, annoyed. Of course, to everyone's eyes, Lancelot was a stranger in a wrong place at the middle of the night. The king called his guards and ordered Lancelot chained. "Take this young man. Investigate him as you wish." Tigreal said to the Duke and then looked at Lancelot directly. "If you are innocent, then you have nothing to fear. Be truthful and the God of Light will shine upon you."

"Your Highness!" A messenger arrived and knelt in front of Tigreal.

The king walked around, his pace showing uneasiness. "Has Odette been found? Anyone have news for me?"

"I'm afraid that nobody has seen a trace of her, Your Majesty..." The newcomer answered, his voice shaking.

"We arrived too late," Tigreal massaged his temple and sighed. Then the king straightened his posture and addressed his men in a booming voice. "Find her! Look everywhere! No will rest until Lady Odette is found!"

Lancelot closed his eyes as the guards bound his hands behind his back. He was not much of a believer but he prayed the two witnesses would arrive to his father safely. On horse, the journey to his estate would take an entire day. On foot, it would be far longer. As he opened his eyes he saw a white swan flying above, the same one that followed him earlier. The creature perched on the ground close to him. Its gentle blue eyes stared at his. Again, if this was an omen let Odette be safe wherever she was.

* * *

o

o

o

Again, please review. Thank you for those who commented last chapter. If you are still reading please comment, I have no idea who reads my fic. I also reply directly to those with ffnet profiles.

Babbloo: Thanks for the review. Writing Alice was fun but it creeps me out when I think about how she thinks. I'm also glad you liked how I write Rafaela and Argus.

DeMightLubu: I hope you comment all the time. I'm glad you liked my work and read it. I want to finish this fic and I need support from people like you.


	10. Prisoners

**Arc II: The Swan Princess**

 **Chapter 10: Prisoners**

* * *

"Row, row, row Zilong, gently down the lake." Rafaela moved her head sideways and sang. "Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily… dreams are made awake."

"Did you just make up that song?" Zilong asked as he kept his pace. The wind carried their tiny sailboat at a good speed. The only reason Zilong was rowing was because he was also bored.

Rafaela shook her head. "No, but I made up the words..." The angel stretched and leaned back to face the sun. Over and over she sang and made up new lines. For the past afternoon, Rafaela had been talking, singing, stretching, looking at the water at every side of the boat - seemingly anxious about something. Did she miss all the walking?

Miya looked at her map; The Swan Lake was somewhat shaped like stretched-out clover. It would take a day or two to go around to reach the nearest village. It was a good thing that a fisherman they met hours ago was too willing to sell his sailboat for a few diamonds and gold. Miya could never understand why these shiny rocks were so valuable to humans, but what mattered was that it was a fair trade. Zilong was also eager to get rid of the gems he called as "security risk."

The boat kept on shaking due to the angel's odd activities. The vessel had enough room for the three of them, stable with outriggers but sensitive to sudden movements. With her eyes on the map, all the rocking motion made Miya dizzy. Enough. "Rafa, what are you doing?" Miya asked, keeping her tone neutral. The elf noticed that the angel had been touching the water for a while now.

Rafaela looked from her shoulder and pouted; "Looking for fish to heal..."

"Fish? Heal a fish?" Miya blinked and sighed. Zilong also looked baffled and stopped rowing. "What's wrong Rafa? You've been… restless."

Rafaela returned to her seat and hugged her knees. She looked embarrassed. "I haven't healed anything for a while, not even a single scratch… I think I am having a withdrawal- a healing withdrawal." Rafaela said in a voice which was barely a whisper. She then spread out her arms to the air and yelled. "I'm losing my mind! I can't take this anymore!"

"Hey, I could shoot an arrow on Zilong right now if you want to." Miya replied, laughing awkwardly. She had never seen Rafaela vexed like this.

"Maybe you can heal Miya's brain because of that idea." Zilong replied, feigning concern. Miya stuck her tongue to him.

Rafaela just sighed in defeat and returned the side of the boat, her hand touching the water. "There was a fish at the bottom, it is hurt…" She said in a deadpan manner. "Ah, it's now dead. Probably eaten by a bigger fish. Circle of life."

Dammit, just dammit. Seeing Rafaela in such a way stressed Miya out. She took out her arrows and her sharpening stone. She pretended to polish her blades for a few minutes before purposely cutting her fingers. "Ouch, this stings." Did Rafaela notice?

The angel abruptly turned her head like an owl would, eyes wide, startling Miya. "Let me heal that!" Rafaela took Miya's hand and cast her magic. Nice, it worked, Miya thought. The angel's smile was everything to her. The elf then looked at Zilong and mouthed, "you too."

Zilong groaned and a few minutes later Miya noticed him rubbing his hand over the wooden planks of the boat. "Ow! That hurts!" He shook his hand. "Damn splinters!"

Rafaela sprang from her seat and crawled towards Zilong. "Oh no! Let me look at that." The woman took the rower's hand and inspected it. "You should be careful about the wood Zilong, splinters hurt so much even if they are small." She used her magic to pull out the sharp, tiny fragments and repaired his skin.

Miya held back her laughter. How adorable. If only she could hurt Zilong just to have Rafaela heal someone. Perhaps, the easterner felt the same as he looked at Miya, scrutinizing her reaction. Well; she didn't force him to do anything. He would probably jump off a cliff if Rafa wanted to heal some broken bones.

"Wait." Rafaela stood up and looked to the lakeshore. "I sense a great suffering." There was urgency in her voice and her eyes.

Zilong rowed towards the direction Rafaela requested. Miya concentrated her vision to the shore: A group of children gathered to look at something on the ground. As soon as the bow hit the rocks Rafaela hopped out and waded in the knee-deep water. Miya quickly followed.

The children were of various ages but sharing facial features. Must be relatives. They looked surprised when Miya walked closer - as if they have never seen an elf before. Miya moved her ears and the children gasped in surprise, eyes wide in amazement. The elf then returned her attention to the angel crouched on the ground. "Rafa, what happened?"

"Poor girl." Rafaela looked up, cradling a limp swan in her arms.

"What happened?" Miya asked the children. She was familiar to human culture and knew swans weren't food or pets. One of the books she read when she was little told of the legend of the Swan Lake, on how true love triumphed against an evil witch. Swans seemed to be sacred if that legend was true.

The tallest child shrugged. "We found it by the shore like that."

"Is it… dead?" The little boy with a bald head asked.

Rafaela shook her head. "No, but just badly hurt." The angel lifted her hand and cast healing to the bird. It stirred and moved it's neck slightly. "She needs more time to heal but it's no longer in danger."

"Wow!"

"She healed it!"

The children murmured in amazement. One of the small girls tugged Rafaela's skirt. "Miss… are you Lady Odette?"

"No, I am not Odette. Why did you ask that?" Rafaela bent her knee to look at the child eye-level and pointed at her face. "Do I look like her?"

The children looked at each other and the eldest spoke; "We don't know what she looks like. All we know is that she protects the lake with her magic."

"Mama said she has a long hair and is very pretty!" The small girl exclaimed.

Rafaela giggled. "You're very pretty yourself. Oh, let me see that?" She smiled at the girl and beckoned her to come closer. "Let me see your teeth." The child opened her mouth wide. "Ah, a toothache? I'll take care of that."

The children loved Rafaela, if only they knew they were talking to a real angel. With her wings and halo hidden in sight, the woman looked no different than the people of Felise. Rafaela continued tending to the swan as night drew near. At least this would give her some sort of relief from her withdrawal. Soon, the cousins returned back to their village nearby, saying that they needed to be home before dark and they would call the police. Apparently, to hurt a swan was felony and every citizen was obligated to report it. With Rafaela healing the female swan, it was wise to stay near the lake and wait. Besides, going to the village might attract too much attention. It's better to deliver the message to the king first before sightseeing.

Four people in uniform arrived after an hour. "Good evening," the leader's eyes wandered on Miya and Zilong. "Travelers," she added and lifted off her hat as a greeting. Zilong responded with a bow. "The children reported a situation I believe?"

"No ordinary injury." Rafaela lifted one of the swan's wings, showing a red glow. "This delayed magic, highly advanced. It wouldn't hurt you the first hit, but it will disable you after some time. I think someone used this swan as target practice." The angels said with a hint of anger in her voice. The swan moved its head slightly and opened its eyes. It moved its neck and rested itself on Rafaela's chest. "Ow, she loves me." She kissed the swan. "I love you too. You're getting better, just rest a little more okay?"

This was no ordinary occurrence in this land. The entire Swan Lake and all the swans living in it were owned by the Regina family the police explained. A person who hurt swans would be jailed as written by the law. Miya massaged her temple; This lake was enough to feed the entire Elven village and just a single family owned it. Not even the royal family. From a distance the shape of the Swan Castle was visible and it was far larger than Estes' - their king's - residence. Her world suddenly became too small in comparison.

The ground shook beneath Miya's feet and her ears twitched from the heavy thuds she can picked up. A group of armored men with symbols on their chest arrived on horses.

"Knights," the police captain explained to them. "They have authority over us." Must be about the swan issue, Miya thought.

A carriage followed after the group of knights. As soon as a man stepped out of the car the knights stood up in attention. A nobleman perhaps? The man wore a coat with ruffles, lanky and pale; but his thick, brown moustache was striking. He looked at them and stroked his chin. "I was having my afternoon tea with the mayor when the chief of the police reported that a swan was found hurt?"

"Yes my lord." The captain greeted, taking off her hat. "The Duke of Cranberry," she whispered to Miya before walking closer to the nobleman. The officer reported the events, detailing how the children found the swan. "This good lady healed the swan," she added with a smile, pointing to Rafaela.

"Healed?" The nobleman's moustache waggled. "With magic?"

"Yes, I did." The angel stepped forward, swan still cradled on her arms. Standing up like this, the white, fluffy bird looked so much bigger compared to Rafaela's small stature. "She's going to be alright now, I can take care of her."

The Duke's eyes widened and traveled up and down Rafaela's body. Miya felt her blood pressure rise. One wrong move and-

"Oh, Lady Odette! We've been worried about you!" The Duke quickly closed his distance and grabbed Rafaela's shoulders. "I'm so glad you're safe!" There were murmurs around.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Miya dashed forward and pushed the Duke away with force. "She's not Odette! Her name is Rafaela." She jabbed her finger on the Duke's chest. "Don't touch her like that!"

The man's brows furrowed and his nostrils flared. "How dare you! You ought to respect me elf!

"My name is Miya, and you're acting like a total creep!" She spat back.

"Miya, please," Rafaela whispered behind Miya. "We can solve this peacefully."

"Your lordship, we traveled this land to bring a message to King Tigreal from the King Estes of the Elves." Zilong interrupted with a calm but assertive voice. He walked towards the Duke and his hand signaled Miya and Rafaela to hide behind him. "Please, allow us to meet him."

"Message from the Elf King?" The Duke looked at him with an eyebrow raised, seemingly unbelieving of Zilong's words. No, there was something else. There was a strange aura from this man; and what Miya learned throughout the years was that her instincts kept her safe. The Duke snapped his fingers and the men behind him, supposedly his bodyguards, stepped closer to defend their Lord. This all made no sense. Why was Rafaela called Odette? Why were they being treated they were doing something wrong? Were humans really like this?

Two snaps from the Duke's fingers and the knights surrounded them. The Duke pointed to Zilong. "Easterner, you should be aware that you have no right to kidnap our women!" He screamed at Zilong's face in an overly dramatic manner. "Arrest this man!" He ordered then looked at Miya. "Take this elf away as well."

What happened next as a blur. Miya felt hands grab her arms. As she struggled, she could overhear the police arguing with the knights and Rafaela screaming. The sound of metal, panic, confusion - and an angry swan - filled her ears.

"Odette dear, don't worry you're safe now." The Duke said. The swan sprang to life and attacked the Duke with its beak and wings. "Shooo! Get away bird!"

The Duke's bodyguard grabbed Rafaela from her back. The woman kicked and screamed in return. "Let go of me! I am not Odette!"

"Hey let her go!" Miya snarled at them. The man behind her tried to tackle her to the ground but she used his weight to flip him. As her assailant lay she kicked his chin and immobilized him. Other men tried to grab Miya but she used her magic to make herself invisible. The elf wuickly escaped from the scene while the knights scrambled on the grass to look for her.

A few- no, a dozen men - piled on top of Zilong, pinning him to the ground. The warrior struggled underneath their weight, his eyes glowing. "Let us go!" The whole human pyramid atop Zilong moved as the warrior tried to break free. "Kidnap? Are you kidding me? Damn hypocrites! Let her go dammit!"

"He's strong! Help us here!" One of the voices cried out. Some more men dived to joined the pile.

"Please don't hurt him! No, please! I'll go with you." Rafaela pleaded as the knights striked the back of Zilong's neck with a baton. The guy just wouldn't get knocked down.

"Miya run away! Save yourself" Zilong screamed desperately as the men continued hitting him. "Rafaela… wait for me!" He kept on struggling but he was overwhelmed by the sheer number of his enemies. "I'll rescue you I promise!"

Miya hid in a bush and watched helplessly as the Duke and his bodyguards forced Rafaela inside the carriage. Zilong was chained like a criminal and dragged away - his eyes moved to the place Miya was hiding. Her companion knew where she was.

"Bastards…" She wanted shoot all of them, but at this rate her arrows wouldn't penetrate their armor enough to incapacitate them. After the commotion died down, she crawled towards Zilong's bag and took it. No matter what, Estes' message to Tigreal must be delivered. It's her responsibility to make sure it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. The knights kept on tracing her tracks on the ground, looking like chickens foraging for worms. They checked every bush like idiots. Amateurs; none of these men would survive the forest.

Three options were possible: Go to the king and deliver the message, rescue Zilong, or rescue Rafaela. How she wished she can do all, but for now she must decide the most logical course of action.

* * *

"What do you want with me? You know I am not Odette." Rafaela stared at the Duke's eyes across the seat of the carriage, letting him know her anger. The pain was raw in her mind; she could sense every blow inflicted on Zilong earlier. Not being able to heal him was agony. With her wrists bound and the Duke's armed bodyguard beside her, she had to wait before she could escape. Close combat was never her expertise. "My companions are ambassadors from the Moon King. The message they bear is of great urgency yet you stopped it. Don't you know that this is treason to King Tigreal?"

The Duke just looked smug and waggled his moustache. He pulled up a string beside him to open the curtains of the carriage. Outside were tall, gray walls. "See this castle Rafaela? This belongs to the Regina family. Magnificent isn't it?"

"Why do you think I care?"

"Oh, you will." As soon as they arrived at the entrance of the castle, he snapped his fingers. "Fernando, untie the lady," he ordered his servant.

Beyond a great, furnished door, a giant chandelier filled with crystals greeted Rafaela. The hall, meant to receive guests, told a story through the paintings; a baby girl was painted with a mother and a father near the entrance. As Rafaela walked, the girl was grew up, all the years captured through the pictures. Odd. Never in the sunlight, never near the trees or flowers, always in dimly lit room with candles. When the girl was barely out of childhood, the father disappeared from the paintings.

The Duke led her into a large office. He sat behind the desk and beckoned her to seat on the chair across him. "Lord and Lady Regina are dear friends of mine, and in case something happens to the family, I was entrusted to be this estate's steward."

"I don't care about that either."

The Duke snapped his finger and a servant rushed to the room.. He let the servant put the sack on the desk. "Open it," the Duke said to her. Rafaela pulled the strings to loosen the sack - inside it was full of diamonds. "You probably never seen so much diamonds in your life. Do you know this is just nothing compared to my wealth?"

"Why should I care?" She snapped at him.

"That bag contains 549 diamonds. That is enough to buy your friend's freedom."

"I shouldn't have to buy Zilong with diamonds. He's supposed to be free." Rafaela stood up and slammed the desk. "Get to your point! I don't really care about how rich you are. What do you want with me?"

The man's moustache twitched, his face still displayed confidence. "I am giving you an opportunity of a lifetime, dear. The heiress to this estate, the Swan Lake, and all the lands up to the Elven border is Odette, the sole daughter of the Regina family." He tapped the wooden desk. "You see, she disappeared a few days ago and every day, the chances of finding her grows slim."

Rafaela nails dug on the desk as her anger rose. She stared down at that man. "So you want me to assume Odette's identity?"

The Duke stroked the edge of his moustache. "Almost no one outside this castle had seen Odette, but people knew two things; she was a mage and very pretty." He shrugged. "I found a few female mages, but none was a looker or close to Odette's age." Not only did Rafaela look nothing like Odette, the angel also thought that she looked far too old to pass as a teenager. Besides, the level of this crime was terrifying. Odette could be alive somewhere. With a sinister smile, the man said; "I'll help you pass as Odette. Just imagine this; you will inherit everything she owns, you will be a noblewoman and the best part is…" He grinned, showing some gold-coated teeth, "You will be my wife."

She glared back at him, showing her disgust. "Never. I don't care about powerful you are in this country. You can't force me to do what I don't want. I may appear to be weak, but if I need to," she leaned closer, "I can kill you."

The Duke seemed unfazed and snapped his finger twice. "The thing is; I can kill you too." Rafaela felt a dark aura around that made her feel cold. From the room's shadows, cloaked figures appeared showing magic in their hands. "If I can't, they will."

* * *

Zilong's body hit the floor with a force. The chains binding his hands and feet rattled loudly in the cold, empty cell. "Ouch." He stretched his spine as he lay down, his head throbbing in pain. The footsteps of his jailers faded soon and he began to crawl towards the walls. If he could find weak spots, he could destroy them later with his spear. His jailors had no idea he can summon his armor and weapon wherever he was.

A bunch of bricks were loose and Zilong pulled them one by one. He peered in the hole and noticed a figure leaning on the corner of the other cell. No, this can't be. A woman with blond hair and green eyes stared right back at him, chained like him. Even in the faint moonlight from a tiny window, Zilong can say that she was beautiful. That someone like her was dumped in a prison full of male criminals horrified him. "Excuse me, miss. Why did they put you in a place like this?"

The woman smiled at Zilong. In a deep, masculine voice she replied; "Perhaps it would be a comfort to you that I am not a woman." Oh. Zilong's mouth opened in shock. "Don't worry monsieur, I believe women are the most beautiful beings in the entire universe. To be mistaken as one is a humbling compliment." He flipped his hair with one head movement.

Quick, change the topic. Zilong looked away to hide his embarrassment. "Why are you here then?" Curiosity was a difficult trait to shake off, and some things are better left unknown. Who knows what this man did to deserve imprisonment? However, in this case, Zilong needed information about the Kingdom of Felise, especially about that Duke.

"It's a long story," the man said. "I'm actually more curious how an eastern traveler ended up in this prison. Perhaps this warrants a proper conversation between gentlemen?" He walked towards Zilong and sat near the torn wall. The man put his hand through the hole, offering a handshake. "My name is Lancelot Pierre François Du Pont Baroque, the only son and seventh child of the Earl of Marseille, the Warden of the Southern Hills. How about you?"

"I am Zilong," he replied, shaking Lancelot's hand. This young man was a noble? Why was he here?

"Just.. Zilong?" Lancelot lifted his eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Oh, alright." Anyway, I was here because I am both a suspect and a witness to mass petrification that happened in the Swan Castle." Lancelot narrated the events of that night, quickly summarizing how he ended up in the castle. As soon as Odette was mentioned Zilong knew that this was a complex story. The man continued, mentioning the Duke, the King and everything else. "Once my father learns how I was forced into this filthy cell…They didn't even let me bath or wash my hair, and it's getting dry and dull. Ugh, this is torture!" The prisoner shouted, seemingly for the guards outside. ". Did you hear that? I am a son of a nobleman! Treat me well and you will all be rewarded!"

"Wait." Zilong interrupted. "I am sure will be interested on my story." He moved closer and spoke in a low voice. "That Duke you talked about? He abducted my female companion, calling her Odette. I am imprisoned here accused of kidnapping her." Lancelot's eyes narrowed as Zilong narrated his side of the recent events.

"If my father is only here, I'll have him free you too." Lancelot said, clearly frustrated.

"We have no time to wait. We have to escape now." Zilong bend his back and used his bound hands to reach for his pony-tail. He buried his fingers in his thick hair to pull one, small blade, almost as thin as needle. Who said only female assassins can do this trick?

* * *

"Think about this Rafaela, you have an entire night for yourself." The Duke and his men dragged her up the tallest tower, to a room supposedly belonging to Odette. The nobleman bolted the door and locked it outside. Rafaela quickly pressed her ears to the wood, trying to pick up more conversations. "Where is Gusion? That boy disappears when you need him…" Her jailor's voice said as it faded away.

She looked around. The room was massive, beautifully furnished and filled with musical instruments, books, paintings, pretty dresses scattered everywhere, and dancing shoes. Plenty of candles. Everything described who Odette was. Rafaela walked to the bookshelves to see the various titles; the collections included science, religion and romance novels- lots of romance novels. Rafaela opened them out of curiosity. Some of the books have covers of attractive boys kissing each other. Oh, Odette was into that kind of thing. Rafeala smiled in amusement.

Perfect. There was a window right beside Odette's bed. Rafaela opened it to be greeted by the moon and the lake. The tower was four storeys high, standing right above the waters. No matter, she can easily fly and escape right now. Wait. A white swan came flying and landed on the sill. "It's you," Rafaela recognized her. "Come here, it's okay."

The swan hopped on Rafaela's arms. The angel embraced her and whispered. "I understand now. I felt something was odd but I couldn't explain it. Now, I know." She put the swan on the bed and cast advance purification spell. The curse was too powerful, complicated and ancient; but Rafaela can at least revert her to her normal state.

Soon, the shape of a girl emerged. Reddish-brown hair, slender body and beautiful blue eyes - none of the paintings captured Odette's real beauty.

"You brought me back…" Odette said, tears falling from her eyes.

Rafaela sat on the bed beside the girl. She took Odette's hands and gently rubbed the girl's knuckles. "For now yes, but I promise to help you."The curse was still there, but Rafaela hoped she could find a way to lift it. "Everything that has happened… I want to know everything."

* * *

"My love Odette, my heart yearns for you. My soul burns for you." Lancelot sang loudly and full of emotions. "I will fight for our love! Just wait for me and I'll be there for yooouuuuuu!" His tenor voice reverberated through his cell.

A voice from another prison cell shouted; "Shut up loverboy! Let us sleep!"

Lancelot ignored the protests and continued singing, soaring into high notes with so much dramatic flair. "My one and only lady, I'm your one and only man. We'll see each other soon. Just wait for meeee!"

Good. The song hurt his ears but it was enough to mask the sounds his lockpicking. Zilong was almost done unlocking the chains in Lancelot's feet; The task was difficult as the hole in the wall was just enough for one arm and Lancelot had to lift his feet off the floor. If the prison guards come here to silence them it would be better. He could steal the keys and escape more quietly. Tearing walls down would attract too much attention, not to mention he wouldn't want the criminals in this prison escape.

Lancelot's shackles rattled as they hit the floor tiles. Lancelot mouthed "thank you" and stretched his body. Now, Zilong could also try unlocking his cell. Patience was the key. He lost the track of time but he was sure it could be past midnight at this point, the crucial window of escape.

"I see you're already preparing to escape," a male voice said. Zilong's heart beat quickly in panic and he turned around to see a figure standing right outside his jail door. How come he didn't even hear the visitor? Not even footsteps. The mysterious man pulled out a dagger that glowed in the dark. With one clean hit, in perfect silence, the lock of the jail cell split in the middle. Zilong prepared to summon his spear. This was no guard; he was clearly an assassin.

"It's you," Lancelot said. "You let me escape the castle." They knew each other?

The figure stepped inside the cell. The light from the moon and his dagger showed his appearance; just a young man like Lancelot. Perhaps even still in his teens, and he wore a sullen, serious expression. One thing was striking about him; he appeared both eastern and western.

"So are you going to help us escape? Who are you really?" Lancelot asked.

"It seems you have a lot to tell us," Zilong added.

"You probably heard from your girlfriend already." The assassin replied to Lancelot, twirling his dagger. "I'm the Duke's nephew-"

"Gusion." Lancelot answered, eyes wide.

The newcomer shook his head, annoyed. "No, call me Gossen."

* * *

u

u

u

Thanks for everyone who reviewed! Please comment always to inspire me to write :D I guess some kinda guessed the things I was implying in the chapter. It also flatters me that you find this story worthy to be canon.


	11. Assassins

**Arc II: The Swan Princess**

 **Chapter 11: Assassins**

* * *

"Yes my name is Rafaela and," she briefly showed her halo, "I am the angel that people pray to." Odette eyes widened, her face brightened by the halo's glow, expressing immense relief and joy. The angel leaned closer; "Just… don't spread the word around. My companions and I are trying to stay hidden."

"I promise I will!" Odette nodded, wearing a beautiful smile on her face as they held hands. "I can't believe it… I've always prayed for you ever since I was little. Every night, I always ask the God of Light to send you to those who are suffering." The girl wiped her face and sniffed; "I've always believed in you."

Not everyone who was healed was because of her, it wouldn't be right to take credit for those healed by mages, medical practitioners or hardworking carers. However, Rafaela knew one thing; those who kept on believing, fighting and had remarkable willpower, were able to prove that miracles exist. "Thank you Odette. Faith is truly a powerful thing, but it's empty without actions. We must do our part to help each other. Now; I'll like you to tell me what happened to you. Wherever you want to begin."

The girl fiddled with her fingers. "Well, first I have to explain why I was a swan." Odette took a deep breath. "People know the legend of my ancestor Odessa who defeated Vexana. They see it as lived happily ever after, but they didn't know about the cost of victory. Before Vexana was banished, she cursed her greatest foe," she said, curling her fists tight on her lap. "Every hundred years, a daughter born in the Regina family would live in the shadows. In this century, it's my turn; I am swan during the day, and human at night."

Odette told Rafaela that since the curse only manifested every century, their family was able to hide it. The rumor they purposely spread was that Odette was sensitive to sunlight, or that the young mage took her power from the moon. The Duke, a powerful noble in the land didn't know this and tried to set up Odette with his nephew. However that night, for some reason; "The Duke wanted to marry me instead. Of course, mother was shocked and insulted. Things get heated after that."

The Duke used some kind of mind control magic, but Odette's mother, a mage herself, resisted it. Suddenly, group of mages clothed in black cloaks cast a powerful area spell that petrified the people in the castle hall. Odette tried to protect her mother and was caught in the blast. Instead of being turned into stone, Odette's curse countered the attack and prematurely turned her into a swan. The magic remained with the swan for days and slowly weakened her, until she was found by Rafaela. Odette sobbed on Rafaela's lap, her body shaking; "Now my mama is petrified, and everyone else. I wasn't able to save any of them!"

It made little sense. Why would a nobleman such as a Duke suddenly want Odette? Why did he resort to violence and think he would not suffer any consequences for his actions? Was he that powerful that he could harm a noble family and get away with it? Why would the Duke stop an official representative from King Estes? Rafaela rubbed the Odette's back and brushed the girl's reddish locks away from her tear-filled face. "We'll save them together, we'll find a way."

"I'm going to be a swan again at dawn wouldn't I? I'm going to be useless at daylight."

"We'll find a way to lift that up too," Rafaela reassured her.

Odette shook her head and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "My family had been trying for centuries, but nothing worked."

"Nothing… nothing can be done? Blessings will always triumph over curses," the angel said, with complete conviction.

"My mama believed that too and wouldn't give up. She visited the City of Scholars and asked the top mages. She even went to witchdoctors and eastern monks. None had the power to break such an ancient curse. One of the witches said that; 'perhaps true love will break the curse.'"

"True love?" Rafaela thought of love as powerful and beautiful, but she never heard of any curse broken by love alone.

"I wanted to believe in that." The young mage said bitterly. "So much that I wasn't honest with the man I fell in love with. I didn't want to tell Lancelot… I didn't want him to leave me. But I also didn't want him to love me out of pity. I made him stay in the castle a little longer and then," she sobbed. "He was caught up with all this mess. You and your companions too! I shouldn't have-"

"Shhh," Rafaela embraced Odette and caressed the girl's hair. "Everything that has happened was terrible, but none of it was your fault have been so brave and strong. Now; pour your heart out. It's okay to cry." The healer spoke to Odette in a soothing voice; "Grief is like a river; block its path and the land will be a flooded wasteland. Let it flow and witness the life spring from the ground. Also, if there is love, the most beautiful and colorful flowers will bloom."

When Odette calmed down Rafaela whispered to the girl; "We have to escape. I'll carry you out of this castle, somewhere you could be safe." Tempting would it be to look for Miya, the angel had no idea where to begin. The elf escaped the chaos but would likely be anywhere right now. The angel clutched her chest as she thought of what happened to Zilong. She would be more at ease to just to know if he was okay. If he was worried about her as much as she did. Odette suggested he could be imprisoned, but the place would be guarded. Neither the healer nor the sheltered lady were skilled with stealth.

"Rafaela, I know only one person who could help us." Odette took Rafaela's hand. "I never met him personally, but King Tigreal is a righteous man. If he learned about what happened, he'll surely help us."

"Yes of course," Rafaela nodded, optimism giving her strength. "Do we fly to his castle? How do we go there?"

Odette stood up. "Not to the capital. When I was flying around town earlier, the royal banners are still hung. It means the king is still in the province." The swan heiress began to rip the sheets of her bed. Smart. Rafaela understood what the girl was trying to do and began tying them together into a makeshift rope.

"Do you know where he is staying now?"

"I have an idea," the heiress replied. The lady described the royal families in the province, their castles and mansions, and their connections to the king. Odette was well-versed in the history of the kingdom and current politics despite being sheltered. There was one plausible location; "Castle Lakeshire. It's the closest to the Saint Anne Cathedral. The king is a pious man, and he'd need a place of worship."

The two of them looked outside the window; no boats or lights in sight. While the tower's foundations were within the castle walls, Odette's room was directly above the water, sticking from the tower and supported by arcs underneath.

"Are you ready?" Rafaela asked.

The girl didn't take her eyes off the water. "The truth is… I can't swim. If I was the one imprisoned here, I cannot escape like this." Odette said with a sheepish smile, "don't tell anyone."

"Oh, I won't," the woman smiled back. "Besides, if you fall, I'll be there to save you." Rafaela tied the rope to the foot of the bed and released the rest down the window. She pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the lake. Hopefully, none of her friends would find it and think of the worst.

Wings had always been a part of her body as much as her arms and feet, and it felt strange to dematerialize them over the past days. To bring them back made her complete; she was angel, and this was what she was supposed to be.

* * *

Miya had no appetite. The last few days she spent with two people, sharing all her meals with them. Now one was taken by armed men while the other abducted by a creep. She chewed some of the dried meat she had stored but the flavor was bland and sickening. No choice; she needed strength for her next task.

The elf had stayed on the branches of one, big oak tree. She watched as the knights ventured into the woods, desperate to find her. It was a clear shot from her vantage point. She could easily kill them at that moment. No; unnecessary.

It gave her time to ponder. One advantage of rescuing Zilong first was added muscle. The carriage where Rafaela was taken was headed towards the direction of the Swan Castle. With Zilong on her side, they could repeat their infiltration of the demon fortress. However, the problem was that Miya had no idea where Zilong was taken. Tracking him down might take too much time. It was decided then.

As soon as the knights disappeared, Miya started running towards the Swan Castle under the cover of the night. The distance was considerable but nothing she cannot do. The more she thought she was closer to the castle, the more it was still far away. The structure was massive and dwarfed Estes' palace. The Moon King's castle appeared humble in comparison, yet Miya remembered it filled with flowers and trees. The human building in front of Miya seemed intimidating and lifeless.

She found two possible entry points; the waterways or the vines creeping on the castle walls. With her invisibility spell, she could scale the walls and be unseen, preferable than holding her breath underwater. Slowly, in total silence, she used the vines to climb up. A lone sentry walked on the rampart, looking around. When the man finished his patrol, Miya hopped to finished her ascend.

Now where would Rafaela be? Miya could start investigating every window - hopefully the angel was in one of the rooms instead of a dungeon. As the elf walked towards one of the chimneys, she noticed a faint sparkle near one of the outdoor pillars. In a single moment, Miya's heart and breathing stopped; she ducked in time behind the slanted roof to avoid an unseen force. Her nose hit the roof hard as she laid as flat as possible. There was a loud bang, and above her, bricks exploded one - two times - before the tiles near her head scattered in the air as well.

Quick, move. Miya sprang to her feet and ran above the roof. The attack was coming from the second floor open walkways, the opponent just switching from one pillar to another. The tiles under her feet kept on exploding and the sharp slate hurt her bare skin. She hopped on a lower building and hid behind its chimney. This range might not be optimal but its was enough for her arrows to reach their target. Miya drew her bow and summoned an arrow by magic.

The opponent's attack intervals were deliberately made random, but there was no two consecutive shots that are less than one second apart. As soon as another set of bricks came flying, Miya emerged from her cover. She remembered where her opponent was and shot back. Nothing. The archer hid again, just in time as her opponent attacked. A portion of the chimney collapsed and an odd piece of metal fell along with the bricks. Oh, a bullet then. The elves knew of such rare weapons, used by humans to hunt some animals in their jungles. This would be tough.

She had to take the risk; in the short window of opportunity, Miya sprang and hopped over the roofs, closing the distance. The shape of the opponent became apparent under the faint moonlight. The figure was like a shadow, probably using as similar invisibility trick like elven archer.

The archer jumped on the balcony the marksman was using, rolling on the floor to avoid more attacks. Miya released a shot as soon as she finished rolling, and the enemy ducked to the floor. The elf used this chance to tackle the opponent, but the figure quickly leapt to the air and landed on a lower roof, gaining distance. No, you won't get away. Miya cast her area magic, hoping to slow her target.

Instead of defending, the enemy marksman released another shot, stopping Miya's assault. The archer tried to pull her bowstring when it snapped. No choice- can't attack with a bow now. Miya charged forward, awaiting to be hit by a bullet, but the elf crashed onto the marksman- no a woman, with a notable eyepatch - and tackled her to the ground. The woman tried to use her rifle, pierced by Miya's arrow, to fend off the elf on top of her. Instead, Miya locked the woman's legs with her own to keep her pinned down. Unstable. The slope of the roof, along with their struggles made Miya's world turn upside down. Soon, the two of them were pulled by gravity.

* * *

"Call me Gossen." The newcomer looked annoyed for a moment, before disappearing again. Before Zilong could even talk, Lancelot's jail cell opened.

"Wow that was quick," the other prisoner remarked. "Please tell me... has Odette been found?" Lancelot said in a low voice, pain evident in his tone.

"Sadly no, but she's definitely out there. We'll talk late, it's time to go," Gossen said from the other room. "By the way, you're too loud Lancelot. Watch your volume."

Risky. So much uncertainty, Zilong thought. The only information Lancelot knew about Gossen was his lineage, and that the Duke's nephew was elusive among the nobility. Still, it would still be much safer outside these walls and far from the armored guards. There's also no time; who knows what happened to his companions? Miya was able to escape, but Rafaela was taken by the Duke.

So many horrible things that invaded Zilong's mind in the last hours- Rafaela silenced and unarmed, alone and waiting for her friends. He wanted to scream and tear everything down. Instead, the man closed his eyes, breathed in and suppressed his emotions. Hopefully the angel flew and escaped. He had to believe. Or maybe Miya rescued her? He should use the opportunity that Gossen offered; Zilong would just have to watch his back. "Why are you helping us?" He asked Gossen who just entered Zilong's jail cell with Lancelot.

"It's a long story, I'd explain on the way. Basically, I don't like my uncle. He's dogshit. My family's pigshit." The young man fiddled with daggers on his hands, his expression annoyed. He looked at Zilong and Lancelot, "I know you don't trust me, but I can assure you, you're still much safer outside these walls. I'll help you out, and you listen to my story. Isn't this a fair and beneficial arrangement?

"What's your plan?" Zilong asked, keeping his eyes locked on the assassin, trying to sense any hint of manipulation.

Gossen answered; "The right wing of this prison is occupied so we go to the left. From there, ten strides and we head downstairs to the third floor, exit the building using the fourth window adjacent to the solitary confinement in the east wing- the bars are already cut - we descend to the south rampart, avoid the rotations, go down to the south west and climb the oak tree, transfer to the outer rampart, enter the watchtower and descend to the 2nd floor where a portcullis needed to be lifted, then jump the moat and exit to southeast woods."

"Got it, Zilong nodded. The plan seemed meticulously made beforehand. "Let's go then."

"Wait, wait!" Lancelot's eyes narrowed. "I didn't remember past the part after the fourth window." The prisoner scratched his blond head. "Can… you repeat everything?" The man shifted his eyes back and forth to Zilong and Gossen.

"Seriously?" That was just a simple instruction, Zilong rubbed his head and groaned. "Just follow us Lancelot, and stay quiet."

The three of them began their escape, silently moving through the halls as planned. "I'm not bad at hiding, I'm just… bad at maps." Lancelot said sheepishly as they ascended an empty set of stairs. Just as Gossen planned, the exits were unguarded and the other jailors awake at the hour were patrolling other areas. The two young men impressed Zilong; Lancelot may seem to be unfocused at first but his steps were quiet, graceful and terrifyingly fast. Gossen moved liked someone who was hiding his entire life, his feet hardly making any sound or vibration on the ground.

"Quick, hide!" Zilong instructed as soon as a bunch of armored guards came running across the rampart. They changed their course to hide behind a watchtower, but the group of men didn't stop and kept on heading to their directions.

"We're compromised. Seems that they didn't follow schedule." Gossen remarked.

"Shall we take them for a dance?" Lancelot cracked his knuckles.

Zilong insisted' "Hey, we do not kill them. I don't want to be a felon when I face the king." No matter what he needed to be honorable so the king would trust him.

Without warning, Gossen threw a bunch of dagger. A few hit the legs of the guards and sent them on the ground in pain. Lancelot dashed forward and quickly appeared behind the group. The swordsman took advantage of a guard with an undrawn sword. Like in a dance, Lancelot, quickly side-stepped and took the sword from the guard's hilt just in time to block a blow from the others. Now was the time; quickly summoned his spear and joined the fray.

Three guards broke away from the group and started calling for help. In one clean sweep, Zilong send them rolling down the stairs. Too late; a larger group was approaching from the bottom. Torches and beacons were lit as the whole prison woke up in the ungoldly hour. They need a shortcut. They could not afford to use the tree to transfer to the other rampart. "Gossen, Lancelot!" He shouted to the two and placed his spear on the ground. "I'll flip you, come on!"

Gossen was the first; the assassin stepped on the spear and Zilong hurled him to the other side. Lancelot quickly followed, screaming as if he was having fun. The two landed smoothly with no problem on their end- the same cannot be said for Zilong as other guards began to shoot him with crossbows.

"Zilong, hurry up!" Gossen said offering his hand from the other side.

As he moved back to gain momentum, Zilong left himself open to the rain of arrows. One or two dangerously brushed close to him. With all his strength threw his weight to fly and stretched his arms to the fullest. Two hands grabbed onto him; a slim margin of error meant he'd fall back into the prison grounds with broken bones.

"Gotcha!" Lancelot, pulled him up and tapped his shoulder with a smile on his face.

"Let's go now!" Gossen beckoned them to the opposite direction as it rained arrows. Zilong swept some of the projectiles with his spear as he let the two go forward towards their jumping point. As the spearman concentrated on defenses, he heard Lancelot and Gossen arguing.

"Just jump you dumbass!" Gossen growled.

"How deep is that moat?" Lancelot responded in a pitch higher than his own normal voice. "Wait, you two go first- Hey, don't ahh-"

Without warning, Gossen kicked Lancelot's ass and sent flying to towards the dark waters at the base of the prison fort. The swordsman screamed as he fell down further, and further. Based on the splash, the water was deep enough to break the fall. Gossen followed without uttering a single word. Hopefully there was no man-eating beast hidden there awaiting its next meal. If ever, Lancelot would be the first at least. Zilong blocked two more arrows before he jumped to join his allies.

The water was icy but not freezing, nothing he couldn't handle. Zilong emerged from the water as quickly as he can, diving down occasionally to evade the arrows. Ahead, Gossen was swimming to the shore, but Lancelot was nowhere. What? Did he die? A hand quickly waved a few meters away from Zilong, clearly asking for help. How did the gods allow someone to be a skilled swordsman but not a swimmer? The spearman groaned and swam to the other man, dragging his limp body out the water.

He tapped Lancelot's face. "Hey, wake up." The blond man didn't respond and lay motionless on the grass. His chest wasn't moving.

"Hey, you dead?" Gossen crouched and prodded the unconscious man's cheek. No response.

Zilong sighed and stood up. "So long, Lancelot. It was nice meeting you." The easterner began to walk away with Gossen who just shrugged.

A sharp intake of breath and Lancelot was up in a second. "Hey, I'm still alive! Don't leave me!" Zilong rolled his eyes and ignored the man. The blond swordsman sprang to his feet and joined them, quickly catching up with a single dash. "How unfortunate, I thought you'd mouth-to-mouth me." Lancelot said over Zilong's shoulder, sounding disappointed. "Or perhaps maybe Gossen would?" No reply from the other assassin but Lancelot just hummed. "Because you know, I'd totally do the mouth-to-mouth thing to save you; actually, even just for fun."

* * *

The elf tried to grab on a nearby tree branch but Eyepatch punched her in the face. Miya returned the blow with her own fist, hitting the actual eyepatch.

"You!" Eyepatch finally spoke a word.

They both landed on another roof- with Eyepatch's body hitting the tiles first. The angle was steeper and the two of them kept on rolling. Miya held on to the taller woman, giving her no chance to use her longer arms and legs. Meanwhile, Eyepatch kept on using her elbow to hit Miya on the side, making the elf flinch. The archer responded with a headbutt as soon as it was her turn to be above her opponent. "Take this!"

Soon; Miya's back hit glass and the two fell into a flat, stone floor. She couldn't tell how high it was but it was as painful as falling from a tree. Tiny shrapnels of glass dug on her bare skin. The archer's opponent lay motionless and groaned in pain,; Miya let go and rolled off the floor, pulling a dagger from her belt as soon as she gained composure. Now it's safer to use it. The elf spat on the floor, and wiped blood from her lips. Meanwhile, Eyepatch quickly stood up as well, but showed exhaustion as her body caught up with breaths. The clouds from the night sky passed by and allowed the moonlight to creep from the broken window. Eyepatch's face was also bloodied; but to Miya's surprise, the other marksman looked horrified at something. It wasn't because of Miya.

"Holy mother of-" Eyepatch's mouth gaped open in shock. "Don't you dare to move." Instead of pulling a dagger, the woman spread her arms wide, as if shielding the statues behind her.

Miya raised her eyebrow. She can't let guard down but something oppressive was in the atmosphere, driving her anxiety. A magical arrow in her hand was enough for a faint glow. Around Miya and Eyepatch were dozens, no a hundred statues. Scared, shocked, running, shielding themselves, and looked lifelike. Miya had seen this before, but never in this magnitude. If she had only landed differently earlier, she could have knocked out a few into broken pieces. A sickening feeling pooled in her stomach."Dear forest gods..."

"No matter what, don't move! Don't touch anyone!" Eyepatch said, panic in her voice.

The elf glared at her opponent; "What happened here? Why were they all petrified?"

The marksman looked troubled, showing Miya vulnerability at this point. "I didn't know about this. I swear!" The taller woman glared back, "What are you doing here anyway? Who do you intend to kill?"

"I'm just here to rescue a friend, taken by that creepy Duke," Miya shot back. "You should explain to me why there is a room filled with petrified people!"

Eyepatch shook her head, "I don't know… I really don't know." She ran his hands through her face, obviously distressed. "I just arrived today. I wasn't told about this- they said everyone in the Swan Castle already died and were buried." Her eyes suddenly widened; "Is your friend the blond woman brought here?"

"Yes, she is."

"Dear gods…" Even with one eye covered, the other woman's eyes expressed so much horror as she shook her head. "Your friend jumped from the tallest tower just earlier." Miya's eyes narrowed. Rafaela jumped? "Her makeshift rope wasn't long enough… and we found her garment on the water."

Eyepatch continued saying how the guards all believe Rafaela was dead. The tower the healer was taken to was was never supposed to be a diving spot - jumping from that height would ensure a hard landing on the castle walls, where a body would likely bounce off towards the rocky part of the lake. Miya breathed in relief. This riflewoman, seemingly as old as Miya, may be a good source of information. Rafaela was also definitely okay at this point. But where was her friend?

The woman stopped explaining what could have happened to Rafaela as they both heard a commotion outside. "Quick, hide for now. We have a lot to talk about," the marksman said to Miya.

* * *

No time to have a discussion on the woods. Gossen barely scratched the basics; he knew what went on when Lancelot stayed in the Swan Castle, he knew how Zilong was imprisoned, and he knew that his uncle had been hiding a lot of things. Planning something.

The guards chased them on foot and on mount. Hounds barked in the night, tracking their scent, barking ferociously like predators. Zilong remembered Miya; how nice it would be if he could learn her tree-climbing and invisibility. Fortunately, Gossen planned the escape and he was and directed them to the edge of the town. A shallow, narrow river was hopefully enough to wash away their scent. Zilong would rather not fight with a dog, he'd never want to hurt one.

They entered a decrepit building; supposedly an old pub that was closed down. The sign was still hanging outside, just above a sign indicating foreclosure. There was an old lamp that can still be lit that aided the faint moonlight, and the three men rested among the broken furniture and cobwebs in the dark. Lancelot rummaged around, hoping to find some alcohol to warm his cold body, still wet from wading through the waters, but the place has been stripped bare of its goods. The only option to be more comfortable is to take off one's top, but how nice would it be to have actual fire; too risky to light anything that may be spotted by their pursuers.

Zilong turned to Gossen as soon as they caught their breaths. "Now, tell me everything." Priorities first; "Do you know where Rafaela is? What happened to her?"

"How about Odette!?" Lancelot quickly rushed to grab Gossen's shoulders, skipping over Zilong. "Is there news about her?"

"Geez, one girl at a time." Gossen's eyes suddenly widened. He frowned and held up his hand. "Quiet…. Someone has been following me even before I broke into the prison." He said in a voice barely a whisper. "I thought I lost him, but he's still around."

Zilong listened, trying to sense the surroundings. How come he didn't feel anything? Perhaps he was unfocused and distracted, thinking instead of sensing. The were some scutters, perhaps rats that infested the place. There was more, something that was so difficult to describe.

A woman screamed. "Help me, please help! Someone!" She was weeping and the voice pierced through the empty building. Zilong felt a sense of dread. His initial urge was to rush and help, but his instinct froze him in the spot. Something was wrong. Before Zilong or Gossen could speak, Lancelot rushed to the other rooms to find the woman. In just a second or two, the chivalrous swordsman uttered a curse and groaned in pain. The screaming of the woman also stopped.

"She's here!" Gossen warned and drew his daggers. He threw a set in the dark and a woman grunted in pain. As soon as Zilong summoned his spear, the barely-lit room was filled by red mist. The clash of metal and wooden furniture being destroyed was everything that Zilong sensed. In a brief moment, the fog cleared and Zilong saw Gossen fighting a woman using claws.

"Argh!" Gossen hissed as the claws slashed his right hand. Zilong charged with one precise thrust and skewered the woman's claws to the wall. The female assassin delivered a strong kick that hit Zilong's jaw, making his knees weak and blurring his vision. The woman quickly retreated back into the mist, clutching her bleeding shoulder, wounded from the earlier attack with daggers. Gossen leaned back on a wall, quickly using his scarf to wrap his injury, his face contorted in pain.

As soon as he recovered his balance, Zilong rushed to pull out his spear from the wall but heavy arms grabbed his neck from his back. He felt the strong grip from an entire body atop of his shoulders. The arms were in fact, legs, and Zilong was losing the ability to breathe as the woman's thighs constricted his neck. He stepped back and slammed his opponent to the wall, once, twice, and thrice but the woman's lock only tightened. His muscles were getting weaker, but he couldn't afford any more delays.

He let his power burst within his body, drawing directly from his spirit. This was the proof he wasn't human - he wanted to hide this as much as possible. But if he continued to hold back, it may cost the life of others. Strength filled his body and all the pain faded away. With sharpened senses and renewed vigor, he slammed his assailant again to the wall. A few metal weapons fell on the floor due to the impact. At least, the force was enough to free Zilong. The woman fell into the floor with a thud and groaned in pain. However, she quickly rolled away from the spearman. Zilong was faster now; he pulled his spear from the wall and pointed it at her face. "Explain yourself," he threatened.

"Wait, stop!" Lancelot arrived, hopping with ropes tied around his feet. "Don't kill her, she's-"

The female assassin took advantage of Lancelot's arrival and dashed past Zilong, right towards the wall to recover her claws, evading another set of daggers that Gossen threw. One flip in the air and the woman striked again, now with Lancelot as the target. However, her movements were slower and impaired by injuries. Lancelot, still bound by rope, evaded but lost his balance, his face falling flat on the floor.

She was still too fast and Zilong had to be faster. He used the other end of his spear and swung it directly to the woman's face. The blow was enough to knock her to the ground, her back flat on the floor as she lay unconscious. Her white hair and pale skin only emphasized her bleeding face and busted lip.

"Who is she?" Zilong asked, catching his breath. His neck hurt from the assault earlier. The tight grip burned his skin and strained his muscles.

"Mother in heaven, please forgive your son and his companions." Lancelot said with guilt as he he released himself from the ropes. Nearby, Gossen slowly walked, still clutching his injured hand. "This woman is called Nat, she works directly under King Tigreal," Lancelot added.

"Nat? Or did you mean Natalia?" Gossen responded, eyes wide in both shock and horror. Gone was the cool and calm demeanor he had.

"I heard the king call her Nat." Lancelot replied with dread. "'Suppose you know her?"

"Sort of... my family tracked potential threats." Gossen let out an anxious laugh. "Shit. This is definitely Natalia."

Zilong's chest tightened and he felt knots in his stomach. The affectionate nickname from Tigreal - hopefully just friendship. Hopefully. "You know her?" He asked, expecting the worst.

"Not personally. But King Tigreal does." Gossen ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "We may have just beaten up the king's woman."

* * *

u

u

u

Sorry for the late update. Been busy. Hope you enjoyed the longest chapter to date. Please comment :D Thanks for the reviews Lhyme, DeMightyLubu, Ryu-kun, Phoenix17, Babloo, It'sNotMe, HoneyMoo Wiss, and Crazy Anonymous. Please let me hear your thoughts again.


	12. The Queen

**Arc II: The Swan Princess**

 **Chapter 12: The Queen**

"Zilong, I think this is overkill." Lancelot fidgeted. "Do we really need to tie her up like that?"

"If she was a man would you ask that question? She tried to choke me to death." Zilong retorted as he tightened the ropes around Natalia's wrists. It was even a kind gesture that he put her on a chair for comfort, considering that she worked under the king. Or did she really? He needed to find out the story. Zilong turned his eyes momentarily to Gossen, the young man was in pain, his arms close to his body, his hand busted by Natalia's blade. Like the female assassin, he was also a potential threat and it was good he was neutralized.

There was a sharp intake of breath and Natalia's eyes opened wide. She struggled but quickly realized it was futile and stopped. Instead, she glared at the with her cold, blue eyes. "So it does seem you two are working together." The woman said to Lancelot, shifting her eyes to Gossen afterwards. "And you managed to find another ally," she looked at Zilong.

"We all need answers," Lancelot spoke.

"You cannot get anything from me that you can use against the king. There is no torture you can inflict that I haven't endured before." Natalia answered calmly, slightly curving her lips in a bloody smile. "If you kill me, know that I will forgive you and face the Maker in peace."

"Unless you still want to kill me, I have no reason to kill you," Zilong replied. So much that needed to be talked about. All the four of them had different motivations entangled in this big mess that orbited Odette. "Just this afternoon, I was just a traveler - no, more than that I bore a message from King Estes of the elves to King Tigreal." Natalia's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open. "Then the Duke took my companion and imprisoned me. I met Lancelot in prison and Gossen helped us escape. He had his own reasons and hasn't explained himself yet."

"King Estes? The Moon King? If this is true..." Natalia trailed, seemingly in disbelief.

Lancelot stepped forward with a cloth on his hand. "I have no reason to think that Monsieur Zilong wasn't telling the truth." He knelt close to Natalia who flinched as the man brought the cloth closer to her face. "I'm not going to shove that in your mouth my lady, please allow me to ease you of discomfort."

Natalia seemed to calm down a little as the young man gently cleaned the blood off her face. Her eyes were softened by Lancelot's sincere gesture."Thank you," the woman said quietly.

"I know we started on the wrong foot, mademoiselle. But I am indeed Lancelot of the Baroque family. I swear with my life, I have nothing to do with what happened in the Swan Castle; however, I saved two witnesses that can prove my innocence." Lancelot insisted. "I want nothing more than to learn if Odette had been found safe. If the king allows it, please let me join the search for her."

"Then this man might hold the answers." Natalia looked at Gossen who had been quiet- his skin pale because of his injury. "Why were you in the the king's prayer room? Didn't you think you'd leave without a trace of your magic?"

Zilong frowned. The young assassin in such a place? "Gossen, explain," he demanded.

Gossen groaned in pain and let out a laugh. "Yep, three weeks ago, I entered King Tigreal's prayer room. Yep that was me." He sank down on the floor and leaned on the wall. "I wrote a short message, telling him the Reginas are in danger." He looked at Natalia. "The king wasn't invited by Lady Regina in her ball, so why did you think he came to the Swan Lake? It was because he took my warning seriously."

Natalia narrowed her eyes. Zilong had the same expression. "Tell us everything you need to tell," the easterner said.

"This is interesting and also alarming. But don't think I have no idea who you are, Gusion Miguel Adonis Smith Cranberry Jr." Natalia said.

Gossen suddenly stood up, his face flared in anger and disgust as he cussed loudly. "Say that name again and I'll kill you!"

"I sympathize," Lancelot bowed his head slightly. "Let us not speak of that abomination."

"I agree." Zilong nodded and sighed. How could a man live with such a name?

"Good, Gossen is much simpler isn't it? Let's move on shall we? It started with us. My 'family' is actually a magical cult. My uncle, the Duke, and other family members are our 'front' to appear normal. In the shadows we preserve the dark arts." Gossen described how his family line continued to be in power. However, they had been passive and focused on survival the past hundreds of years. There had been no attempt of treason or regicide as those were risky and could expose their secret way of life.

"We are aware that your cult exist, but we were not aware the Duke of Cranberry was part of it." Natalia commented.

The assassin continued, "I don't know exactly when it started but my uncle changed and began to consolidate power, calling our brethren from other lands to gather here in Felise. I hear him speaking to a female voice a lot of times - someone who isn't physically here since he had to conduct some rituals. I even hear him calling her 'my queen.' Our cult grew and he stocked up some summoning runes and items. I really don't know what he's planning but it's only logical to assume he wanted to overthrow King Tigreal."

"Then… what has Odette got to do with this?" Lancelot asked.

"I believe Odette told you about me; that my uncle had been trying to have us married. Just weeks ago, he told me there was a change of plans. He wanted to marry Odette himself." Everyone in the room flinched and Lancelot seemed to gag. "Yes I know that is so gross because he's an old fart," Gossen added with contempt. "I suspect he wanted full control over the Swan Lake. After all, it's the kingdom's food basket and can be used to access neighboring countries."

"The land is also directly beside the elven forests. Perhaps he wanted to cut off King Tigreal from Estes, in case your king calls for aid to crush a rebellion." Zilong answered, everything making sense.

Lancelot stood up and faced Gossen. "I didn't know that you wanted to help the kingdom this way, but I want you to know I'm grateful you helped me."

"If my family loses the rebellion and we all get sentenced to death because of treason, I could use a nobleman's son to bail me out," Gossen replied in a flat tone. "That's all there is."

"Oh, I just thought you cared…" Lancelot pouted, disappointment in his face.

"No I didn't. Also, if what Zilong said was true, no harm in being friends with the Elven ambassador as well doesn't it?" Gossen smiled at Zilong who didn't reply.

They all turned their attention to a single cough - Natalia. She had broken free of all her bindings without making a noise. "I must admit these are all very interesting to hear. If you didn't attack me with your daggers Gossen, we could have talked without anyone getting hurt. Although, the situation would have ended with the three of you tied up instead of me." Natalia grinned with blood-stained teeth as the rest of her bindings fell down. "No one else should hear this but the king himself. Follow me, I'll take you to him."

* * *

Miya peered from the bushes. Eyepatch exited the building quietly and approached some of the guards asking about the noises they made earlier. "An elf was here!" The marksman said in a convincing act of alarm. "I fired some warning shots but she didn't back down. I fought her but she jumped to the lake. I have no idea why she is here."

The woman showed her damaged rifle to the guards who nodded and hurried away."Why did you help me?" Miya asked when Eyepatch joined her in hiding.

"Because I'm screwed." The marksman replied, worried. "I am Lesley from the Vance family. I was sent here to find out what happened to my family's friends. I don't know how much you know about what happened in this castle, but they disappeared in the party days ago." Lesley struggled to pull out the arrow stuck on her rifle. "The Duke offered me hospitality and I believed his version of the story; saying that a man named Lancelot and his accomplices took Odette." She grunted and with one final pull, freed her weapon from the thorn that was Miya's arrow. "He said that your friend is a witness that needed interrogation. I was about to go home tomorrow when… I found the answer in that room."

The sight of petrified people sent chills to Miya, at least it gained her an ally. Miya cut out her torn bowstring. "Damn, not a lot of people can say that they managed to hit my bow. You're pretty good." Lesley smiled back. The archer bend the wood of her bow on the ground with her body and tied a new string. "Seriously, I was just here to deliver a message from my king and I got caught up with this." The elf replied and bowed her head slightly. "Name's Miya by the way."

Lesley's eye expressed sadness and stopped her words before finally speaking out. "I'm so sorry about your friend."

"Rafaela? Don't worry too much. Trust me, she won't die from heights." Miya winked at the other woman who furrowed her brow. "Since we're here, how about we investigate?"

The two agreed to search for the Duke. Some of the guards actively searching for Miya reported to their superiors, who in turn reported to those with higher ranks. The trail was clear to see. Miya and Lesley leapt on top of the flying buttresses and hid behind the statues. As they suspected, the Duke was there and speaking to some figures under cloaks. "Foolish woman. Refusing to be a noblewoman then jumping to the lake to drown? How pathetic."

"What will you do now?" One answered, her female voice sounded like she was an old woman.

"Find another young, female mage. If we have to kidnap then we do it. People in this province love the Reginas too much, there would be riots if they learn nobody is left in the family."

Another figure appeared in the shadows. "My Lord, our visitor, Lesley of the Vance household reported that the elf infiltrated the castle."

The Duke replied; "The elf is no threat. Just make sure that the Vance girl don't find out about 'that' room. " The man scratched his head. "For now, keep her inside the castle as a potential hostage. If she tries to escape, kill her and tell the Vances it was the elf."

Beside her, Lesley looked at Miya, eyes wide. The archer nodded, acknowledging the mess the other woman was entangled with. The two hopped on the the other buttresses, following their targets. "Maybe we can shoot them now?" The elf suggested.

Lesley shook her head. "If you do, you'll just be arrested for murder of one of the most powerful men in our kingdom. That is if you succeed." She said with a voice barely audible.

"Do we strike the king at dawn, my lord?" One figure asked. "Some of our hired swords are still rowing in the lake."

"No, we do it now. Our magic would be at its strongest." The nobleman continued. "If it's not tonight then we have to wait another solstice, but we can never bring back the stars' alignment. Now or never; our queen has to awaken at this precise hour." He reached the end of the hallway when other figures appeared.

Queen? Miya looked at Lesley, hoping for a comment. The other woman just shook her head.

"We have Gusion's blood, at least he can be useful like that, " one man said.

"That boy may be up to something."

"Such a rebellious half-breed. He's not afraid to defy us but he probably fears the king." The Duke sneered.

The female voice replied; "he cannot do anything alone anyway."

"What else can we use?"

"We got a strand of hair from that Lancelot boy."

"That eastern traveler spilled blood earlier."

"Good, the easterner seemed to be strong. No harm in using more puppets."

Miya twitched her ears and focused on the sounds. The group was discussing how the king wouldn't expect their attack, but she was more interested on the bits about Zilong. Where was he taken and what was about his strand of hair?

"I suggest you summon the ancient beast."

"We will. The king has a strength of a bull. He deserves an equal."

After the conversation about a beast, the group proceeded outside. Miya felt a light prod of a finger on his shoulder. Lesley got her attention and beckoned her to climb out of a nearby murder hole. How convenient and amusing. The exit proved the part of the castle were used as a fort before being decorated. Explained all the bird droppings on the buttresses. The two hopped on the rooftop and hid behind some gargoyles. At the castle courtyard, a small army had assembled with more arriving outside the castle gates. From their vantage point, Miya could see how the reinforcements arrived via the Swan Lake.

"Mercenaries," Lesley whispered and with a shaking voice she said; "I need to call my family. If they are here to murder the king…" The two women climbed down through the vines on the wall. "Not just my family, I have to alert the noble houses. They should know."

"It's only a matter of time before they found out you're missing." Miya remarked as they landed on a nearby hedge.

"I have to do what I have to do." Lesley said. "Also, we're running out of time. The petrified people will die if left at that state for too long. My brother can turn them back." A few more sentries made their rounds but the duo managed to stay hidden. Lesley found the stables and planned to take one of the horses. "Miya, come with me. We'll warn everyone."

"No, thank you but I need to find out what they intended to do." Miya remembered how the Duke mentioned Zilong. That warrior wouldn't die easily, but the elf felt uneasy. "Go, don't worry. Be sure to call for help, the king would need it."

Miya watched as the marksman left. That woman is the only messenger that could alert the king at this moment. For now she must do her part. The archer activated her magic and blended into the surroundings. No one noticed how she knocked out one of the mercenaries and stole his clothing. No one recognized her when she took one of the horses and joined the march.

* * *

Too cold. Odette clung to Rafaela, shivering and her teeth chattering as the wind touches her bare skin. No matter. This was a dream come true; in the arms of no other but the Angel of Healing. Truly heaven had answered her prayers and rewarded her faith. She'll save her mother, her home, the innocents victims of this tragedy and her beloved Lancelot.

"Are we there yet?" Rafaela asked.

"I hope so…" Odette concentrated her vision on the scenery. Hard to do when she was distracted by how soft Rafaela's chest was close to her face. The girl glued her eyes below, silently scolding herself for shameful thoughts. He couldn't deny her cheeks felt hot.

Being a swan at daylight allowed her to memorize the entire province, but everything looked different at night. The houses, buildings, and fruit-bearing trees were all dark and hidden. The only marker that Odette recognized was the river. "No… not there," she muttered. They were close, Odette was sure of it. She recognized the cemetery due to the numerous plaques and holy symbols scattered on a field of grass. Close to the church, close to the king. "It's there!"

Odette had landed on the castle a few times as a swan, exploring and watching its inhabitants when she was bored. The knowledge allowed the two women to avoid some rotations. Not to mention, the the sacred grounds meant fewer soldiers. It was a sanctuary rather than a fortress. Rafaela successfully landed on the garden without being seen. "Wait here Odette," the angel looked around and checked every window she can peer into. The young mage anxiously waited for news as Rafaela searched for the king. If the king wasn't in the lord's chambers, nor in the dining hall, then could it be?

The swan heiress rushed towards the chapel and peered through the windows. The tint didn't allow her to see the details too clearly but she could see how massive the person praying inside. No mistaking it; this was the man in the paintings and statues. No one but their king. Why would he be praying in such an hour? A group of guards were visible from the windows, patrolling at the opposite side of the chapel- one pointed a hand at her. No; she didn't want ruckus. The king never saw her before, how would he believe she was Odette? Slowly, Tigreal and his man looked at her direction.

Without warning, one of the windows shattered as Rafaela stormed inside the chapel. Her presence filled the entire building with bright, golden light. The guards rushed in to aid their king but they gasped and shouted in confusion.

"Halt! Silence!" Tigreal's voiced boomed. The king held up his hand and every soldier stopped. "You are in a presence of a holy being. This is the Angel of Healing. Show respect." The guards threw their swords, spears and shields as they knelt in front of Rafaela. Her light illuminated their shocked expressions.

"Greetings." Rafaela bowed slightly, hovering above the astonished group. "Heaven has willed for me to be here tonight. King Tigreal, innocent men had suffered for the crime of others; Lancelot of the Baroque family and the traveler Zilong, were taken away by the knights." Rafaela said in a somber tone. Somehow the angel's face seemed sad. "Please lend me your power and free them, as they hold the key to what happened in the Swan Castle."

The king nodded, his head bowed in reverence. "As you wish Rafaela, I am humbled you chose to show yourself to me… I would also like to ask forgiveness for my wrong judgements." Tigreal ordered one of his men to take care of the matter.

"I am the Angel of Healing, my king. I do not absolve guilt, but know that I shall rejoice when you free from your burdens." Rafaela descended and approached Tigreal and whispered something that made the king send away the men. She could hear one of the guards mentioning that this was finally the sign to stop cheating on his wife. The angel spoke inaudibly and pointed to Odette's direction, then she beckoned Odette to enter the chapel.

"Your Highness," The lady curtsied and kissed the king's hand. "I'm Odette Annelise Isabella, daughter of Duchess Regina. I am here to implore your aid in this dark hour." As Odette stood up, she noticed Tigreal staring at her significantly.

"It brings me joy to see you here, Odette. My men had searched everywhere for you and we feared for the worst. I believe the Lord was the one who called me to pray in such a late hour so I could meet you. Are you well?" He asked, eyes sincere.

Odette rose up. "I am well. However…" She sighed. "So much has happened."

"I know. The last days must be hard for you." Tigreal lifted his hand as if measuring Odette's height. "You… you have grown so much since I last saw you."

Odette blinked. She never remembered meeting the king. "Last time?"

"Yes, the first and last time. Come, let us sit over there. I need to tell you something." Tigreal invited the girl to sit on the courtyard fountain outside the chapel. Rafaela moved away to give them space. "You were this tiny baby in a swaddling cloth, not bigger than a loaf of bread." He lifted his arms and crossed them in front of him, as if he was cradling something, eyes were full of fondness. "You had rosy cheeks and a really pointed chin. So beautiful to look at at. When I saw you, I told myself I would protect you no matter what." The man smiled at Odette, but his expression bore sadness.

"I didn't know this…" There was so much emotion that Odette felt her eyes getting heavy. She couldn't understand why. Somehow, she and the king were connected. Her tears pooled at the base of her eyes.

"It was dawn when you were born- an omen of a new beginning. Then suddenly, as soon as the morning light touched you, you turned into a duckling."

"W-What?" Odette frowned and her emotions shifted from something tender, to irritation. She wasn't sure if it was because of the fact that the king knew about her curse, or the term he used. "Duckling? Or do you mean cygnet, my king?"

"Does it matter? Aren't they the same?" He shrugged then placed his hands on Odette's shoulders. "It's been eighteen years and it's amazing that I am now staring at a young woman; yet I knew she was the same baby I held once." His lips were stiff and his eyes avoided hers for a moment. "I apologize for this. I know you seek my help, but I need to say something first."

"King Tigreal…"

Tigreal took her hands- his palms and fingers were big, rough and calloused against her soft skin. How many battles had he fought? The king knelt down and Odette's heartbeat quickened. Why would someone like the king do this gesture? Tigreal breathed deeply. "Odette, I am your…"

"You are my…? Odette trailed. Whatever this revelation was, she wasn't ready.

"I'm your ..." The king's eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head. Odette forgot how breath as she waited. "The truth is that…" Tigreal looked up and closed his eyes.

"What is it?" The girl asked, a tad more forcefully.

"This is so difficult."

"Please tell me!"

"Odette," Tigreal inhaled and declared in a loud voice, "I am your uncle!" He lifted the tension from himself in a single exhale. "Yes, I am your uncle. Your father and I are cousins." The man sighed in relief and sat on the fountain again. "In fact, I am also your godfather."

"Oh." That was it then. She feared the worst; of learning that her life had been a lie. That perhaps she was adopted and Tigreal was her real father. Or was a product of forbidden love affair. Just like in the novels. Oh well.

"I've always wanted to visit you but things had been… quite complicated in our family."

"I never knew." She whispered. "Your my uncle… then that means?" Her father never talked about his side of the family. He never invited the royal family in their castle. Never mentioned uncles, aunts or cousins when her mother's side was well known. Why? But she if she was related to the king himself... "Then that makes me-" Odette gasped, eyes opened wide in shock. Her lineage only meant one thing.

"It's a long story." Tigreal scratched his head. "It needs an entire afternoon and tea. For now-"

Horns blared in the castle courtyard. Torches were lit, awakening the sleeping rooms. Everywhere was the sound of metal boots running and people barking orders.

"Your Highness, we're under attack! An army is headed on our way!" The captain knelt down and reported.

"What? Whose army?"

"We don't know. They came from the direction of the Swan Lake. They would be here in less than an hour."

"It's the Duke of Cranberry my king." Odette said, her heartbeat speeding up in anger. "He's the one behind what happened in the Swan Castle. This was his intent all along." It's not just land grabbing then, Odette thought. If the Swan Lake was taken, then an outside army can easily enter their land via the lake and the rivers connected to it.

"Dirty coward…" Tigreal hissed and ordered his men to retrieve his sword and armor. "Men and women of Felise! We fight tonight!" His voice boomed on the castle courtyard while some men assisted him in wearing his armor. The king raised his sword and rallied the available soldiers.

"Death to the traitor! Death to the traitor! All hail the king!" The troops chanted with morale high.

Odette felt shivers- Tigreal's presence was inspiring. However; this castle wasn't prepared for war and the king only had a handful of troops. It was enough to guard him from harm, but not enough to hold back a full rebellion. Ravens were sent out to call for aid but it could take a while before they reach their allies.

Rafaela gently touched Odette's shoulders as her body shook. Instead the chapel she prayed but couldn't keep her eyes off the scenes outside. She watched how the soldiers brought in the injured for Rafaela to heal. Some had died and the young lady couldn't bear to look. Outside were battle cries, explosions and the clash of swords. This was war; far more terrifying than the romantic dramatizations in her novels. Tigreal encouraged his troops as they protect the door from a battering ram. It wouldn't be long until the enemy could break in.

"Odette, please save yourself." Tigreal pleaded, stepping out of the lines just to talk to her. "Go with Rafaela to the Vance family. They will protect you."

She was afraid but she couldn't run away. Not now. Not when she just found another family member. "No, I will fight beside you my king!" Odette stood up and summoned her wand.

Tigreal shook his head. "No, you can't! I… don't even know if I could survive this. I was a fool not to see it coming," he added bitterly in a low voice, making sure no one else would hear him and see his vulnerability. "I need you to live Odette, because if I die, then no one else would be Queen but you." Her uncle smiled sadly, "I'm so sorry our reunion turned out to be like this."

Odette wanted to argue when she felt a sudden burst of magical energy. It felt powerful, sickening and the air turned cold. Outside the chapel, a dark hole emerged close to the fountain. No ordinary mage could do this - rather, not a single mage. A dozen figures stepped out, some dressed in dark cloaks, and some in magical armor. Tigreal ran out to face the newcomers. Odette and Rafaela followed him outside.

The last to emerge from the portal before it closed was the Duke. "Well, well well Odette. If this isn't a surprise?" He was about to say more when his eyes widened upon seeing Rafaela."What are you?"

Rafaela hovered close to the lady and the king. "Well, what do you think of my wings and halo?" The angel filled the place with her light, earning some gasps from the soldiers. "You may have lived in the shadows to hide, but this will only make the fire brighter when you burn." Rafaela threatened. The Duke seemed alarmed but didn't reply.

"Odette please," Tigreal repeated. The soldiers in the courtyard began to encircle them and assumed their battle positions.

The young mage shook her head. "Uncle Tigreal. I may have lost my mother. I may have also lost the love of my life…" She had to accept the worse. Lancelot wouldn't be around to save her. No one else would save her. Odette had to save herself. As a princess, she was the one who should protect others. "Please, allow me to fight with you. You may be the only one I have left."

Her uncle nodded before putting on his helmet. The Duke and his men activated their magic and created summoning circles on the ground. Tigreal's armored hand touched hers. "I know it's only been a short time Odette but I'm glad to meet you again. Know that since the day you were born, I loved you."

Odette felt tears run down her cheeks; she couldn't think of a proper reply. No; after this battle everything would be alright. They would be family again. This was the reason to fight.

The summoning circle on the ground spun with lightning, fire and wind. Whatever demon the Duke called upon, Odette would face it. A chilling laughter of a woman filled the air. A figure rose from the abyss - ash-colored skin, claws, chains, the face of death.

"My Queen Vexana," The Duke said in reverence as he knelt down. "Take back what is yours."

"Vexana?" Odette held onto her wand tight. This was the being that cursed their family line.

The sorcesses smiled at her with acknowledgement. "It's been a long time, Regina."

Vexana extended her hands and Odette braced herself. The soldiers that surrounded them were being drawn to the sorceresses no matter how much they resisted. Their ranks broke as the magic caused panic. Odette and Rafaela attacked with a magic blast but the other enemies responded with their own magic.

"Charge!" Tigreal cried as he led the front lines and the soldiers attacked. The king engaged the enemies with his sword directly.

"Odette, we focus on that sorcesses," Rafaela said.

The young mage nodded. "Yes, we'll take her down!" Just like her ancestor did.

Vexana moved back and flew, gaining distance. She continued laughing, throwing back her head in a unnatural angle. In front of her, three figures began to take shape. First was a tall man with long, wavy locks. Odette gasped as the phantom changed into someone she knew all too well- his eyes, face, lips, and body. Lancelot was in front of her.

"No, this can't be!" Odette cried out, seeing her beloved. Was this really Lancelot? What did they do to him? Who was the man in front of her? Two other figures took form. One was Gusion, as Odette remembered him. The other was none other but Rafaela's companion, holding a spear in his hand.

"They belong to me now," Vexana taunted.

"No… this isn't Zilong!" Rafaela said, pain and anger in her voice. "Odette, these are just puppets. There are no soul inside these bodies."

Odette wiped the tears off her face. Courage was what she needed. No, more than that; she had to give everything she had. This wasn't just for survival, this was for her family, and for the future of the kingdom. In a blink of her eye, the puppets - holding a dagger, a spear and a saber - dashed forward to attack Odette and Rafaela.

* * *

u

u

u

So sad there weren't a lot of reviews last chapters. Never late to post now! Please do :(


	13. First, Last and Only

**Arc II: The Swan Princess**

 **Chapter 13: First, Last and Only**

* * *

There was no choice. Rafaela released holy fire, holding the phantoms of Zilong and two other men - that of Lancelot and Gusion as Odette described - frozen in their place. Just as soon as she finished casting, the angel grabbed Odette and carried her away. Pools of dark energy burst from the ground following the two as Vexana's shrieking filled the castle courtyard. The angel carried the swan heiress near the pine trees to hide. With enough distance gained, Odette lifted her wand to release her power. The waves of magic, shaped like swans, flew into the air and scattered.

"You are not Lancelot! " Odette repeated, her lips quivering in both grief and anger. Her spell crashed through the phantoms yet no pain or fear were visible in the men's eyes. Whatever ritual conducted to summon the three, the results were only imitations filled with dark energy.

Rafaela moved her wings to ascend higher, but Odette slowed her down. To the angel's shock, she and Odette were suddenly flanked between the puppets Lancelot and Gusion. As fast as the two fighters appeared, there was a massive metal shield that charged towards them and smashed the phantom Lancelot, making Gusion sidestep and attack the new opponent from the side.

King Tigreal's shield was slow but was enough to block Gusion's attack. "Now, Odette!" The man cried out, his energy pooling in an epicenter where the phantoms were drawn to.

Odette lifted her staff and a bright, white pulse of energy flattened nearby shrubbery and felled down trees. The phantoms had no response, but Rafaela could feel their dark magic weakening. Something caused the swan heiress scream in pain: an apparition with claws grabbed her body. The area spell faded quickly as Odette dropped her staff.

Rafaela cast her fire towards Vexana, hurting the witch and setting Odette free. The angel's distance was superior and enough to burn the other phantoms and enemies, but the magic was not powerful enough to destroy the sorceresses. It would take more than one spell to defeat the powerful opponent.

"Watch out-"

Despite the warning, the incoming attack was too fast. A sharp blade pierced through the muscles of Rafaela's back, just below her shoulder blade, penetrating her ribs. Rafaela held back a scream. Her vision of her surroundings blurred except Odette and Tigreal shouting in panic as they reached to her. She felt her entire body hurled away far from the allies. The angel rolled on the grass but quickly recovered, realizing she faced an all too familiar opponent- the phantom Zilong had successfully taken her away from Tigreal's protection. The spearman charged forward to skewer Rafaela but the angel was quick to cast her spells enough to speed her up and give her temporary relief, but her injury was still far from healed. Rafaela vanished and materialized father away. The trick was only meant to be used once for this night and she would never have another chance like that.

Rafaela faced him -the puppet Zilong that bore his face, the shape of his body and the way he moved. However, his eyes were dead, cold and unresponsive like a doll. "It" had none of his warmth, his miniscule facial expressions, nor the trace of the divinity of a demigod.

The angel used her wings to maneuver herself around the pillars supporting the castle and the puppet followed her. It delivered one strike on a pillar and the the stone was reduced to rubble. Two more pillars followed. "You're really good at destroying buildings aren't you?" Rafaela remarked. The phantom had Zilong's strength and speed, but none of his common sense. It charged recklessly, aggressively, to the point that Rafaela had predicted his attack patterns. Same swing, same thrusts, same directions. Using her magic she burned him, hoping to bring him down before he destroyed the part of the castle and bury the both of them.

The puppet destroyed one more pillar that collapsed an entire balcony on top of them. Rafaela evaded the debris, but the puppet Zilong was nowhere to be found. She waited, listening to every little sound and paid attention to every vibration or movement in the air. Rocks flew from the left and the enemy Zilong closed his distance. Rafaela attacked him with a burst of light that the puppet evaded.

As it dashed closer, fast, white and silent projectiles rained on the phantom. The spearman stopped attacking Rafaela and focused on defending itself from the onslaught of arrows. No mistaking it - that was elven magic. Rafaela smiled in relief as the arrows pierced the puppet's body, making it fall to its knees.

"Miya!" Rafaela called, looking around for the archer.

From a nearby tree, the elf materialized herself and waved to Rafaela. As much as the angel wanted to embrace her friend, she cannot give away Miya's position to the enemy. The fake Zilong remained immobilized and pierced by numerous arrows all over its body. Rafaela rained fire upon the puppet, weakening it further. Only one blast of magic to finish it off-

A blur of golden hair and sword appeared in front of Rafaela. She barely had time to react to the sound of clashing metal when the apparition of Zilong appeared right before her, while the phantom Lancelot dashed away. To close, no time! Rafaela swung her staff with all of her strength and hit the figure at the back of its head. "Take that!" She tightened her grip and used all her upper body strength to inflict blows on the enemy. "Disappear you fake!"

"Stop! It's me! It's the real me!" The man said as he shielded himself from Rafaela's blows. "It's me!"

Rafaela stopped. As she stared at the warrior in front of her and she slowly broke into a grin. "Zilong! You're here!"

"Yes, it's a long story." He said before frowning. "Rafaela, are you okay?"

Rafaela nodded. "Don't worry, it's just one stab at the back. Nothing to worry about. Really nothing. Never realized that being flipped by your spear hurt that much" The angel laughed in relief, tension lifted from her chest. "But really I'm okay." She was just too happy to care. At least they're back together.

Zilong didn't smile back and Rafaela's smile vanished. "I'll take care of that fake Lancelot. You do what you have to do," he replied with anger in his voice.

"I will, don't worry about me." The angel replied in a quiet voice, disappointed at the reunion.

Now that she was free from attackers, Rafaela flew higher until she could see the castle courtyard in a better vantage point. She closed her eyes and listened. Hundreds of men and women were in pain, praying for her - from both sides of the battle. It was her sacred duty to heal; but healing everyone in that instant would only prolong the onslaught. She must endure their pleas for now and be steadfast. Only one side must win to put an end to the fighting and it was clear to Rafaela what they were fighting for: If the king and the princess fall this night, then the entire kingdom would be thrown into chaos.

* * *

Miya watched Rafaela ascend and cast her healing spells to their allies. The battlefield was lit by her light, helping the archer see better as the leaves of the tree she used as a hiding place obscured a lot of angles. Still, her superior elven vision allowed her to see the details: On their side was King Tigreal whose sheer power controlled the front lines and protected other foot soldiers; a girl that looked like the one in the paintings, Odette, blasted enemies but focused on fighting a sorceresses controlling the puppets; then they had Zilong back. Two other men arrived with Zilong; one was a terrifyingly fast swordsman, while the other seemed to be an assassin almost invisible to the eye except for his violent scarf. If the male assassin didn't throw daggers, Miya wouldn't have noticed him.

Meanwhile, the enemy had dozens mercenaries who managed to climb the walls, armed with swords, bows and spears. They were lead by the Duke and his cult-like allies that rained magic upon the field, filling it with fire, ice and lightning. The most powerful being was the ghoul-like sorceresses that Odette battled, dragging the soldiers from their positions and breaking their ranks. The female ghoul also controlled two puppets that that resembled Zilong's companions.

Zilong battled the puppet holding a sword - Miya could hardly see the enemy and it dashed in the battlefield. One of the newcomers, the blond swordsman fought the imitation of the male assassin with daggers. The battle of speed was beyond Miya's aid; one wrong move and she might end up hitting the wrong target.

The archer's greatest advantage for the meantime was her invisibility. The burden of attacking fell on Miya; swift and effective. Her allies took the brunt of the assault while Rafaela was vulnerable as she supported everyone. The healer must not be interrupted; if she stopped even for a minute, people would die.

Miya waited and observed, drawing her bow and charging it with magic. The elf scanned her surroundings, looking for her target. One mercenary with a crossbow further away from Tigreal aimed the weapon to Rafaela. The archer released her arrow and killed the opponent in one shot. Another crossbow pointed at Odette and within a second, Miya had eliminated the assassin. The archer curved her lips into a smile. This was the best role for her; to protect her allies from threats father away. Even if Odette was behind King Tigreal, the mage would be vulnerable and must be the priority. Not only was the girl unarmored and fragile, her magic bursts were the most powerful on their side and controlled the enemy crowds. Rafaela, despite her frail-looking earthly body, was able to shrug off being stabbed at the back proving her regenerative abilities- but why would Miya want her to be hurt? The archer continued; one, two, five and she lost count of all the enemies she felled.

Among the chaos there was one man who changed the tide of battle. "Charge! Fight for your kingdom!" King Tigreal rallied everyone around and they responded with a battle cry that drowned the noises- one voice, one will. Miya felt the hairs of her skin stood up as she witnessed how Tigreal's leadership inspired his people. With a shield on his hand, no enemy was able to harm anyone near him, and with a mighty sword he smote down his foes. Tigreal's forces advanced further, reclaiming more ground.

Miya leapt on the other trees to maintain her range. As the enemies retreated, Miya's arrows could no longer reach her targets. But she couldn't stop right now. A few more push and they would have driven their enemies out of the castle. Miya's eyes focused on the cult at the backlines - something was odd. Her instinct urged her to investigate and listen.

"Summon the beast!" The Duke commanded with desperation in his voice, standing on top of a magical circle drawn on the ground. "If it kills us, then it will kill everyone else!"

Without warning, the male assassin that arrived with Zilong blitzed through the scene, hitting his targets with daggers and eliminating them up close. Miya joined the assault and fired her own arrows, hitting some of the cloaked figures.

"Traitor!" Was among the words Miya heard as the mages retaliated to the assassin. As soon as the assassin arrived, he left to escape the barrage of magic. Despite the ritual being interrupted, he circle glowed bright as the other mages chanted:

"Minotaur! Minotaur! Minotaur!"

Light flashed and Miya had to shield her eyes. A great roar from a beast that Miya had never heard before filled the air. Not a smilodon, not an orc nor a bear. Then she saw it; a creature materialized on the magic circle with a face of a bull, two horns, broad, armored shoulders and a massive hammer. It stood tall seemingly at eight feet, dwarfing the mages and mercenaries around, then roared and began slamming its weapon on the ground with rage. The whole battlefield seem to pause upon seeing the newcomer who was neither man nor animal. The retreating mercenaries hid behind the new beast while King Tigreal raised his hand to halt the advance of his troops.

"Who dares to awaken me?" The beast spoke to the shock of the people around.

"Great Minotaur, we offer to you a worthy foe!" The Duke shouted, pointing at Tigreal. Minotaur stared at the Duke and the mercenaries who moved back in fear.

Minotaur approached Tigreal's side of the battlefield in heavy strides, lifting his hammer. "Tonight, I feast on the flesh of fools."

The king pointed his sword to beast. "I am King Tigreal. Are you challenging me, monster?"

Minotaur laughed; "Prove your worth king. Fight me to death." The beast charged and swung his hammer down to Tigreal who blocked it with his shield. After the clash, the two were hurled back by their force but quickly recovered and charged head on again. Tigreal and Minotaur were both aggressive and ruthless, leaving little room for rest. The ground seemed to shake with each impact of their weapons. Inspired by the duel, the rest of the troops followed their respective champions and resumed fighting.

Miya couldn't keep her eyes from the duel between the beast and the king. Tigreal was able to slash his opponent successfully, but the beast didn't seem to be hurt. It wasn't entirely one-on-one. The mages from the Duke's side used their spells to to shield Minotaur or possibly improve his strength. Meanwhile, Tigreal's speed improved as Rafaela's magic aided him.

Minotaur jumped and slammed his hammer down on Tigreal's shield, breaking it to pieces. The king staggered back, clutching his shield arm. Miya decided to intervene, shooting the man and bull hybrid. However, none of her arrows pierced Minotaur's flesh. Her projectiles just bounced off to the ground. The beast didn't seem to care about the archer's attack and continued his onslaught on the human king, striking with his hammer. Without a shield, Tigreal used both of his hands to wield his massive sword, trading blows with his foe.

Perhaps she could try again, Miya thought. Shoot an arrow right through the beast's eyes; however this was impossible as he rampaged. Suddenly, the hairs at the back of Miya's neck stood, her heart rate elevated and there was a lump in her throat. Miya quickly took her eyes from the battlefield to shield herself from an attack. She used her bow to shield herself from a silver blade in the dark, but she lost her footing on the tree branches.

Miya screamed as she fell, quickly scrambling to get her rope. No time. Miya tried to shift her weight to her left side, hoping to save her skull, spine and hip at the cost of her weaker arm. Neither her back nor her feet hit ground; instead, Miya felt arms around her as she floated in the air.

"Rafa!" Miya called her in joy and embraced her friend tight.

"I got you." Rafaela looked at her with concern."Are you okay, Miya?"

"Phew, I thought I'd die from that." Falling from a tree was possibly one of the most shameful deaths an elf can have. "Please don't tell anyone about this."

As much as Miya wanted to enjoy the reunion and ask Rafaela what happened to her, there was still the threat looming around. The elf's position had been compromised and assassins were now after her. Before Miya could react, her vision was clouded by red mist. Rafaela lifted the elf up, away from the blind area. The archer pointed her arrow below, anticipating the appearance of the newcomer.

The mist cleared revealing a woman in the center with a bloodied claw. Around her were dead assassins wearing the clothing of mercenaries. The female assassin looked up to Miya and Rafaela and said; "You two continue what you're doing. I'll watch your backs. Please, protect Tigreal."

* * *

Zilong's weapon clashed on the phantom Lancelot's sword. Up close, the shorter weapon proved to be more advantageous, but the spearman utilized his superior strength to push the swordsman away. The phantom stepped back and regrouped with the fake Gossen. With the puppets occupied by Zilong and Lancelot, the others - Rafaela and Miya who was hiding somewhere - would be free to focus on their specializations. Behind him, the angel flew high and cast her healing spells and speed enhancements.

"Odette, my beautiful Odette. She's alive..." Lancelot wiped the tears from his eyes. "Wait for me my love!" At the battlefield, a tall girl unleashing powerful magic blasts fought behind the king. Based on how Lancelot had talked about her for hours, Zilong had no doubt she was the swordsman's girlfriend.

No time for happy reunions. If Natalia didn't bring them to Castle Lakeshire, Zilong could only imagine what carnage would occur without them being able to help. In front of Zilong were the phantom Lancelot and Gossen made by the sorceresses that Lancelot identified as Vexana. The fact that an puppet was made into his likeness was disturbing, and his blood boiled as he remembered that it stabbed Rafaela. How could people possess such terrifying magic? These puppets must be eliminated, no matter what. With Lancelot and Gossen's abilities, this would be possible.

"Gossen, have your hand healed by Rafaela." Zilong said to his younger companion.

"Finally, a healer." Gossen smiled slightly. "I'll handle the cult, you two handle these fakes." Gossen said as he faded away from sight.

"I must say, you might have my face but none of my beauty." Lancelot taunted his imitation. "Your hair needs some work."

The phantom Lancelot didn't reply but dashed forward, its sword meeting Zilong's spear. Zilong sustained cuts as the phantom attacked in three different directions. Meanwhile, daggers from the puppet Gossen were shot, prematurely forcing Zilong to use his weapon against the projectiles. In a blink of an eye, the fake Lancelot zoomed in and charged at Zilong who prepared to defend himself.

Instead of meeting with Zilong's spear, Lancelot and his imitation clashed swords. "Don't hurt my friend," Lancelot spat to the puppet.

Zilong's back met Lancelot, the two guarding each other's blind spots. Now think. They were fighting two insanely fast opponents but they had one edge; "Lancelot, I have a plan." The spearman summarized the strategy in a few sentences before the two defended themselves again for a flurry of attacks.

True enough, the puppets were mindless and devoid of true strategy. They were nothing but weapons wielded by the sorceress. Zilong waited until the puppet Lancelot finished his triangle and dashed forward to skewer it. The fake's whole body staggered due to the power of Zilong's strikes as it tried to defend itself. As a result Zilong's initiation, the puppet lost its awareness of an assassin behind. The true Lancelot had swiftly positioned himself behind his imitation and with one slash, cut its spine and let it fall motionless on the grass.

While they eliminated the fake swordsman, the focus on one opponent left them momentarily vulnerable from the puppet Gossen. Zilong anticipated the magical daggers and swiped the projectiles with his spear. "Dammit-" One dagger pierced his arm, another his thigh and the last one his shoulder, penetrating his armor. The speed and power of the projectiles had changed. Powerful magic pulsed from the blades that were buried in Zilong's body. The spearman felt an incoming attack behind him. Despite his instinct to evade, Zilong found his body sluggish from the pain.

His strength returned and his movement became unnaturally fast. An indescribable feeling of relief flooded his body - a healing spell. Zilong's eyes quickly shifted to the angel whose staff was pointed at his direction. Rafaela's divine fire rained on the battlefield and one fell onto the phantom Gossen, burning it and revealing its location. "Lancelot, now!" Zilong shouted.

"Take this you fake!" Lancelot charged forward and his blade clashed with the fake Gossen's. Lancelot moved like lightning, his movements leaving streaks as he controlled the battle. It was graceful, beautiful and brutal as the puppet Gossen scattered into pieces on the ground.

Zilong planted his spear on the ground to support himself, taking a rest momentarily before he heard the screams of men and women coming from their side of the battlefield. Among the crowd was Odette still trading magic blasts with Vexana.

Near the girl, the king was locked in a duel with an unworldly creature. Zilong ran past the chaos of the battlefield to get closer to the king, striking down the mercenaries that blocked his path. The opposite side were chanting; "Minotaur! Minotaur! Minotaur!"

Lancelot followed him and shouted among the noise; "I'll go to Odette, go to the king!"

As soon as the spearman arrived to the scene he witnessed King Tigreal stagger back after blocking Minotaur's hammer. Tigreal's broken shield lay on the grass, a testament of the opponent's power. The king's armor seemed to be rendered useless given the feat. Despite the loss of his shield, the the man didn't slow down and continued trading blows with the summoned monster.

"King Tigreal!" Zilong cried out as arrows rained on the king. The spearman deflected the weapons, shielding the king from additional harm as much as he could as he witnessed the battle unfold: Minotaur charged like a bull and Tigreal met the creature head on and wrestled with its body. The king drew back his head only to crash it against Minotaur. Tigreal repeated the head attack twice until the creature lost its balance and swayed to the side. Taking advantage of the vulnerable opponent, Tigreal swung his sword full; however, Minotaur recovered quickly, raised his hammer and slammed Tigreal's left side, sending the king flying a few strides away.

No it couldn't end this way! Zilong channelled his spiritual power. It was his divine duty to aid kings and he wouldn't let the kingdom fall into chaos. The spearman began running towards the beast when Tigreal rose again and screamed like a madman - head dripping wet with blood, lips busted, and armor cracked open. The king charged to the beast head-on, absorbing the the blow of the hammer with his sword, yet the man persisted and pushed the creature forward, controlling the battle. Minotaur tried to push back but with a swift motion, Tigreal sidestepped and allowed the beast to continue its momentum. The weight of his head, as well as aggression, caused the beast to fall down and leave its neck unguarded.

"Die!" In one swift, downward strike, the king buried his blade at the back of Minotaur's neck. The creature almost made no sound as the second blow severed the bull's head from its humanlike body that fell lifeless on the ground. King Tigreal lifted his bloodied sword to the air filled the entire castle with his victory cry. The rest of the troops cheered as the opposing forces began to back out.

"Hail to the king! Hail to the king! Hail to the king!"

* * *

Around the courtyard, Vexana continued to fly, using her magic to disrupt the battle formations by controlling the troops' bodies. Where were the three puppets? She looked around but there were none. Did the time run out or where the three eliminated? By who? Odette realized; the sorceress only used three puppets. That meant that spell would need more than templates to copy from. No more dirty tricks this time, Odette thought.

Golden light; Rafaela's magic rained down and continually descended on Vexana, hurting the sorceresses and slowing her down. Odette ran towards Vexana, leaving her uncle with a heavy heart. No matter what, she must do her part.

Away from the epicenter of the battles, Vexana hid inside the chapel to escape an assault of arrows. The girl followed, silently asking the Heaven for forgiveness for whatever damage she might do to the holy place.

"Just the two of us now!" Odette taunted Vexana. "Just like the ancient times."

Vexana looked at her with hatred, her eyes filled with rage. "You will be the end of your line!"

Something within Odette stirred. If this ancient ghoul had lingered so long, then there was a reason. "What caused you so much misery and bitterness? Why did you make innocent maidens suffer? The young mage called out to her opponent. Pools of dark energy exploded near her feet. Odette dived away and evaded before retaliating with her own magic blast, filling the chapel with figures of birds. The stained glass beside Vexana exploded and its shattered pieces tore the sorceresses' skin. "Are you suffering yourself? Is there a way we can free you Vexana?"

"Nothing in this world is worth fighting for." Vexana answered. "I only take pleasure in playing people like puppets, making them suffer as I have suffered."

"Why? You-" Odette felt her entire body drawn to Vexana. A claw-like apparition grabbed her like before. Why couldn't she avoid that one spell? With only one target, the pull was stronger and longer than what Odette witnessed in the battle earlier. The girl struggled to break free as she was dragged closer and closer to Vexana.

"I'd like to see your face as I kill you slowly." Vexana said before laughing.

This was the only chance; Odette concentrated and cast a one-time spell. If the young mage used it incorrectly, then it would surely be her end. "Purificare," Odette whispered as she channelled all her power. In one burst, her magical bindings were undone and her feet returned to the ground. Before Vexana could fly away, Odette lifted her staff and activated her area spell. Her power bursted and filled the chapel with light, destroying the pews, shattering the stained glass and reducing the interior of the church into pieces of debris.

Vexana shrieked as her form faded into the light. Right before the ghoul's face dissolved into a grey mist, she said to Odette in a sorrowful voice; "You thought you'll get a happy ending? That's what I believed too. Look what happened to me." The sorceresses' essence - dark, forbidden magic that bound her soul to the mortal world - began to pool into an epicenter. "Your beauty will fade, your power will wane and love will wither away. You look at me like I am a monster," she chuckled. "You are only seeing your future."

The sorceresses' voice was silenced as her body completely disappeared. Was it over? Odette's heart beat wildly as she observed the black hole that pooled on where Vexana was slain. Something deep within urged her to run away. As she began to move her legs, in an instant, a powerful blast sent Odette flying and caused her to crash on the marble floor. The girl screamed as strong winds blew against her skin and the deafening noise of destruction filled the air. Odette prayed to Heaven, to Rafaela, and asked for a little more time to live. But if this was her end… it would be nice to meet her father again. Ah, that would be wonderful indeed.

When it was all over, somehow it felt warm. Father? Odette opened her eyes and saw a very familiar face. Tears quickly fell down her cheeks as she stared at Lancelot's emerald eyes. His body was above her, protecting her. "Lancelot?" The girl sobbed and clung on her lover, still not believing they were back together again. She held on tight as Lancelot wrapped his arms around her in return.

"Odette, are you okay?" Lancelot replied with some pain in his voice.

The girl nodded and sat up, still in disbelief. "Don't worry about me. I'm-" She wiped the tears from her eyes as she grinned. "How about you?"

"It's a long story," Lancelot said as he stood up and offered his hand to Odette.

The maiden gasped as she saw bleeding from Lancelot's face; a cut deep on his skin as long as a finger on his cheek. Thousands of glass shards lay around them. "No, it can't be. Your face… I'm so sorry!"

Lancelot shook his head. Without any hint of loss, he affectionately brushed Odette's hair away from her face. "Tis but a scratch. I'm just happy the scar won't be yours," the young man said as he gazed at Odette lovingly. "Besides, I know how to use a concealer."

Odette giggled and embraced Lancelot again. She'd love to stay like this a little bit longer, but the battle still raged on. Her uncle Tigreal still needed help. The lovers ran back to their king as fast as they could.

The front lines retreated back as evidenced by Rafaela hovering in a different spot. The castle guards stood fewer while bodies littered the ground. At the center of it all was King Tigreal standing tall and brave against an incoming attack. Without his shield, his only protection were the pikes positioned behind him, and the warrior that was Rafaela's companion. Gusion and his uncle where nowhere in sight. Odette took Lancelot's arm as she waited; the castle gate creaked as the enemy's battering ram pounded it. Any moment, the enemy's entire army would flood their crumbling fortress.

"Lancelot?" She locked her eyes on his.

"Yes, Odette?"

"If we don't make it… I want you to know you're my first, last and only love." Odette smiled. "If the heavens allow us to live, I intend to keep it that way."

A single tear fell from Lancelot's eye as he nodded, briefly looking away before gazing back at the maiden. He shuddered. "I don't have anything else to say as beautiful as that. But I do want to say it; Odette, I love you."

Odette took Lancelot's face in her hand and pressed her lips on his. The kiss was too short, poorly placed and nothing Odette dreamed of. She wasn't even able to see him react. It would be her only regret that she couldn't give him a proper kiss as both of them quickly broke away from each other to respond to the incoming attack.

"Uncle, I'm here for you!" Odette quickly ran towards King Tigreal, ready to use her area spell one final time.

"Odette?" Tigreal responded, his face bloody and swollen that made Odette's heart ache. "Come here girl," he looked at her significantly. "You have done well, I'm proud of you."

With a powerful magic blast, the castle gate exploded. However, no arrows were shot. No horses charged. No spears were thrown. As the dust cleared, Odette saw banners of different noble houses entering the castle and defeating what was left of the remaining enemies. The soldiers loyal to the king, the knights that swore fealty, the men and women that love their country, and the friends of her family stormed in and ended the battle in victory.

The princess joined the entire castle as it shouted in joy.

* * *

u

u

u

Thanks for the reviews last week, will give thanks in more detail when I finish the arc. Please comment, The Swan Princess ends next chapter.


	14. Final Song

**Arc II: The Swan Princess**

 **Chapter 14: Final Song**

* * *

"Surrender and your lives will be spared!" King Tigreal declared. "This I swear by the Lord of Light."

Without Minotaur and the sorceress Vexana, the enemy forces were reduced to a low number of mercenaries and Gossen's cult. Demoralized and wiped out, with the king's allies rushing in to the secure keep, the hired swords had no option left. Many lay down their weapons and submitted themselves to the mercy of the king. Of a thousand that had stormed the castle, hundreds knelt before Tigreal, hundreds more were fleeing to the river, while an unknown number lay dead. It was even an optimistic sight; there was never a war or a full rebellion, just a failed coup attempt with a low body count.

Rafaela hovered near Tigreal, her light illuminating the courtyard brighter than any torch. Somehow, the angel was a part of this land's religion - her image had appeared in some stained glass and statues that could be seen outside the cathedral. The king's allies, Odette, Lancelot and and mercenaries alike, stared at Rafaela like she was some kind of miracle. Some, upon realizing that they were seeing a real angel, begged for forgiveness.

"No number of coins are worth your lives," Rafaela said. "I am the Angel of Healing, and I promise you that the king will keep his word." The woman spread her arms, inviting in a motherly voice; "Come children, healing is for everyone."

Zilong looked around, wary of any desperate fool who would try to assassinate the king at this moment. He eased and straightened his posture as the monarch approached him. Tigreal walked slowly with a limp and Natalia quickly ran to help him walk.

"Who are you, easterner?" Tigreal stood before Zilong a full head taller. "I'd like to thank you for protecting me earlier."

"I am Zilong, your highness." He de-materialized his spear and bowed low. "I bear a message from the Elven king. The angel Rafaela has brought accompanied me to this country, as well as an ambassador from the Moon King himself." He pointed to Miya who was busy speaking to a woman with an eyepatch. "I met Natalia who brought me to this castle."

The conversation was cut short when some knights arrived, saving Zilong from a longer explanation."Your highness, we have cornered the Duke and his followers. They are within firing range. Shall we eliminate them?" The captain asked the king.

"No. Keep them alive. Their crimes would not be judged tonight, but in court. The kingdom should be ruled by the law," Tigreal replied.

While the other knights kept watch of the prisoners, Tigreal walked towards the eastern rampart. The tiny number of cultists, including the Duke were trapped in one corner near a barrack, surrounded by Tigreal's troops, including Odette and Lancelot.

Odette moved forward and shouted; "Surrender now, Duke of Cranberry. Your crimes are as clear as day. You betrayed the friendship between our families, attacked my castle, my mother and now the king. Your greed was your downfall, but you can still preserve the little dignity you have left."

"Shut up little girl! You lost the opportunity to be my wife and become the most powerful woman in the kingdom. You're nothing but a fool!" The Duke snarled back.

"I'd rather marry another swan than have anything to do with you!" Odette shouted back and stuck out her tongue. The knights closed in to the cult.

The Duke looked enraged, his crumpled face emphasized by the torches that surround his group. "Kill us and you have no means to summon Vexana any longer." His lips curved into a mocking expression; "You need me to use her."

"Enough," Tigreal said, irritated. "Arrest them!"

Without warning, daggers flew and hit the Duke right in his chest. The man dropped dead as log on the ground. Zilong looked for the perpetrator - Gossen was hiding inside a nearby building, preparing to strike again. The rest of the cult retaliated with magical blasts and tried to escape. Another battle commenced, but this time, the other side was only prolonging their inevitable loss. Zilong entered the building, looking for the young man. Gossen should stop; fighting a defeated opponent was meaningless. Weakened by the magic, the pillars began to collapse along with the painted ceilings of the castle. "Gossen, watch out!"

Zilong dived in and protected Gossen with his body. The warrior didn't know the extent of the destruction, but he felt his back battered by the castle's debris. A few seconds passed until Zilong was covered in total darkness, heavy weights pressing against his back as Gossen groaned in pain underneath. The warrior breathed deeply and drew out his spiritual power. With one push, the concrete slabs resting on top of him slid down.

"Holy crap… are you human?" Gossen wheezed as he lay on the ground. The moonlight revealed dust and blood covering the young man's body. Having been blasted by fire, his sleeves were gone and his burned skin exposed.

Zilong massaged his temple, still throbbing from the rock hitting his skull earlier. He shook his hair, dusted his clothing and looked around. Good; it seems nobody saw him. Under the cover of the thick smoke, they were invisible. "Hey, you didn't see anything," he told Gossen. "I saved your life, you keep quiet about this."

Gossen's back remained on the ground, his eyes staring at the stars above. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why save me? I just murdered my uncle. I'm no better than my family."

Zilong lifted his head to stare at the night scratched his head, finding the right words; there was a chance it could change the person's life. Zilong was never a mentor, but he knew what young men needed to hear. "It just deserve a second chance." A memory flashed in his mind, of a boy throwing shurikens, challenging him for another duel. Gossen must be his age. "You remind me of-" Zilong stopped himself and banished the images in his head- of happy and peaceful days. " If you choose to stay, I'll tell the king you helped us. Natalia will help you too I am sure of it. But if you choose to leave, I won't stop you."

"Just like that? Guess it's a thanks then. I'm free… I can't believe it. I'm free." Gossen sat up as he laughed. The young man turned his head away from Zilong and wiped his face with the back of his hand, shoulders shaking. After a long silence, he spoke. "You know, my real name is truly Gossen. My mother gave me that name, tells me she wanted me to be proud of our eastern heritage." He stood up as the sound of footprints neared. "Goodbye Zilong, say congratulations to Odette for me. We may never meet again, but at least you know my real name. That's how I'm going to be; no, that's who I have always been."

* * *

It was surreal. A few weeks ago Odette met the love of her life. Days ago she thought she lost everything when her mother and everyone she knew was petrified. Just last afternoon, she managed to encounter the actual Angel of Healing- then at midnight she learned she was a princess. Never she would have thought she would fight in an actual battle. Dawn was near; and everything seemed to have stabilized as no more attacks were reported. The Duke was gone. Mercenaries surrendered. Lancelot was back; and according to the Vance siblings, her mother and the Swan Castle's inhabitants were back to human.

What a tale, Odette thought. Everything that happened should be told in a song, a dance and a story. What mattered most was that in the end she gained new friends and family. Like a fairy-tale.

Maybe just a wishful thinking; at dawn she would be swan again and her curse revealed. Here in the cathedral full of the noble families, knights, servants, and nurses tending to the wounded, she would transform for everyone to see.

Odette distracted herself as she helped wrap bandages to Lancelot's wounds. She couldn't meet her lover's eyes as she gently cleaned his face with a towel. Despite being healed by Rafaela, the mark on Lancelot's face would be permanent.

Lancelot stared at his reflection in a mirror, adjusting the angles of his face and making different facial expressions- even puckering his lips like a duck. He flipped his hair and stared at the mirror with wistful eyes before furrowing his brows, "I look much more fierce now because of the scar. I need to make a 'mysterious' or 'edgy' look, what do you think Odette?"

She tried to find the right words. Lancelot's face changed forever because of her. "I.. yes that seems nice."

He just stared at her with loving eyes and gently took her hand - he kissed it and pressed it on his cheek. "Odette, please don't worry. You didn't fall in love with me because I had the perfect face and beautiful hair. This tiny scratch wouldn't change anything about us." Lancelot said, smiling.

"Of course it wouldn't!" Odette echoed. "Nothing would change-" she choked on the last words and tears began to pool in her eyelids. Why did she deserve this man? Why shouldn't Lancelot just find a normal partner? Someone who could be human all day, all his life.

"What's wrong? You can tell me anything Odette."

"I need to tell you..." she grasped his hands. The sky turned lighter at each minute, like a golden paint spilling over a dark canvas. If this would be the last moments she would have with Lancelot as her beloved, then he deserved only the truth. As tears flowed down her face, Odette told him about the curse of her family - the real reason why she was always absent during the day. "I kept on believing true love would break the curse. I wanted you to be my prince charming, someone who will save me and let me live happily ever after. But because of that, I got you involved in this!"

Lancelot shook his head and leaned forward, extending his hands and inviting her to embrace.

Odette looked away from Lancelot curled on her seat. "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you. You deserve better than this." Odette sniffed and shuddered as the first light of revealed the white clouds in the sky. Her body began to glow and fade like mist. She heard the gasps of everyone inside the cathedral, their eyes noticing the beginning of her transformation. The young woman stood up and began to look for an exit. Maybe she could run away. Hide her shame somewhere. Anywhere. She ran towards the garden.

"Odette!" Lancelot grabbed Odette's shoulders and made her face him. "When I said I love you, I meant it. Maybe true love can't break the curse, but I our love can defeat it." His big, warm hands cupped her face and his face drew closer. Odette can only close her eyes as their lips touch. Everything was just him; the smell, the taste, the warmth on her skin. Nothing else existed but the two of them.

As the kiss broke, Odette can't help but grin and bit her lip. This was happiness. "Despite everything you…"

"I had always believed in true love; the moment I saw you I knew you were the one. I knew we were destined to be together." Lancelot wrapped his arms around Odette's waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. "However, I learned something because of you; true love isn't magic. I want to love you because it felt magical, I want to love you despite everything." He showered her lips with little kisses as their foreheads and noses touch. "I want to get to know you more, spend years with you, live with you. I don't care if it's all nighttime, because my nights would be lonely without you." Another kiss and Odette giggled. Lancelot continued as he stared deep into her eyes; "I want to love you until we get wrinkles, lose our shape, our skin sag, and our teeth fall off." They laugh together until Lancelot's voice softened. "Even if you don't want any of that, I'll let you go and still love you."

Odette shook her head. "You don't have to let me go. Thank you, Lancelot. I guess… I am not afraid now. If you can accept me, then I don't have to run way. You give me courage." The lady close her eyes and leaned on to kiss one last time. No lips touched hers and she lost the sense of her skin. Lost the feeling of her long hair against her back. As Odette opened her eyes, all she could see was Lancelot's scraped knees.

Lancelot crouched and stared at her. At this angle, he looked like a giant and his green eyes like saucers. He stroked her head with his finger. "I guess you can rest for now my love, we can talk again later."

She opened her beak and produced a trumpet-like noise, the best she could give. How nice. It's going to be a long day.

* * *

Perhaps it was fated that their dip in the Swan Lake wouldn't be a refreshing swim, but rather it was a whirlpool that pulled everything to clash in an epicenter. Rafaela mused if the metaphor was a good way to describe the events. After the battle, Tigreal barely rested. He personally visited every soldier who was wounded, thanking them for their loyal service. Before nightfall, he led a ceremony honoring those who laid down their lives for their country. There was so much to do; put the rebels and mercenaries to the court, release and official statement to the kingdom, arrange for the proper funeral for the heroes, among other duties.

"Truly a man of courage and compassion. I want to see him meet Estes, I'm sure they would be friends." Miya remarked as they watched Tigreal spoke to some officials before excusing himself. Rafaela advised Tigreal to sleep and rest but instead, he arranged a private discussion with the angel, Miya, Zilong as well as Lancelot and Odette. They were seated on couches surrounding a table filled with old books about ancient history that might be relevant. Castle Lakeshire not only offered a historical cathedral, but its library contained the oldest chronicles in their land. One of the books contained an interesting information; apparently, the sorceresses Vexana used to be a beautiful woman who was married to one of the old kings. Something happened that twisted her into ghoul that terrorized the kingdom. The oldest being that could have been their direct source of information about the Blood Queen was vengeful spirit they just banished again. How convenient.

As soon as Tigreal entered the room, the woman Natalia suddenly appeared and shut the door. "Again I have to apologize that your visit ended up quite eventful," the king said to his three visitors as he seated and joined them. "The last time Rafaela talked to the king of Felise, the kingdom was suffering a plague and she saved us." He smiled. "That was centuries ago but we never forgot. We are eternally grateful." As Tigreal acknowledged the past, Miya's jaw dropped as she looked at Rafaela with disbelief. Zilong didn't react. "Your actions will be remembered as well, as long as this kingdom lives."

Rafaela tilted her head as she remembered. "Centuries ago? It felt like it was yesterday." She let out a short laugh. "I remember your ancestor. He wasn't as tall as you and his hair was blond, and didn't look like you at all." Tigreal laughed. The humor was welcome as the meeting would eventually need to discuss some urgent matters.

Tigreal first cleared the truth about what happened. After discussing Odette's lineage in private, they decided to explain the politics behind the rebellion: Odette's father was Tigreal's second-cousin but was disowned and stripped of his status when he married Ophelia Regina. The curse might not be well known outside the Swan Castle, but the royal family did; the Queen Mother didn't approve of the union and refused to acknowledge Odette was a princess. Perhaps Gusion's cult had known this secret that they aggressively pushed marriage.

"The demons and orcs are growing in number and raiding some villages. Even people outside my kingdom are fleeing here." Tigreal said, with sadness in her eyes. "I lost all my brothers from these attacks. Last year, I lost my younger brother Leon from the demon Balmond." He spoke in a low voice. Natalia took his hand, making him smile a little. "As much as I want to seek justice and smite the demon, I cannot venture out of our borders. I must protect this country."

"I'm here for you Uncle Tig," Odette declared. The girl was essentially Tigreal's last family member- at least the only one fit to inherit the throne. "I'll continue watching over the Swan Lake. Lancelot will be with me." She turned to the young man beside her.

Rafaela knew demons existed the same way angels did. They were simply made by some cultures call as the Lord of Darkness, as the angels were born from Heaven. The demons gain flesh and stay on the mortal realm while angels wander as spirits unless there is a need to interact with mortals. Rafaela had no explanation why demons increased in number and how the animalistic orcs grew in power as well. None except Estes' theory; that perhaps an old calamity, brought by the being called the Queen of the Apocalypse was rising.

"Our scholars say the demons found a way to disappear and move around the continent by magical means. They are more advanced than we thought." Natalia explained as she laid out the map of the western continent. "The church has been investigating them, and found out that they left magical residuals of a single nexus."

"We find that nexus, we stop their invasion. Only if that was simple." Tigreal proceeded to read the scroll from Estes, a somber expression in his eyes. "I have great desire to meet your king if circumstances allow it, "he told Miya. "Elves and humans have lived apart peacefully for a long time, but I believe this is the time of unity."

"He will be glad to speak with you in person Your Highness," Miya replied, sounding enthusiastic. "Your emissaries would be welcome in our forests with utmost hospitality."

"I cannot leave but I can send over these records we have. Felise is an old kingdom, but it was established at a time of great prosperity. The calamity that happened must be far older. Would King Estes mind all these books to read?"

The elf nodded. "He'll be thrilled to read them. In fact, I bet he can finish all of these within a week."

Tigreal let out a hearty laugh. "Good! Someone else can do the work!" He leaned closer to all of them and whispered. "Just between us, I really hate reading." The king leaned back on his chair and sighed. "I can just imagine how the combined elven and human armies together, magic and might, brothers and sisters hand-in-hand. Although; I have to admit, Zilong-" He addressed the warrior across him. "The western armies are powerful, but the true power is the east. The eastern continent has at least thrice our number."

"But more than thrice the division." Zilong ran his hand through his head. "We'll get there eventually, and figure things out…"

"I see," Tigreal tapped the table with his fingers. The king beckoned them to stand and directed them to some old stone artifacts in display.

"Miya, you recognized these?" Odette asked. "These were recovered here in Felise. We have a lot of Elven ruins scattered. Years ago when there was a drought, the Swan Lake dried up and revealed Elven buildings underneath."

The elf nodded. "In the ancient times, the Elven Kingdom stretched as far as the Askati Forest. For some reason, Elven civilization collapsed and left the lands unoccupied and available for humans. Some ancient murals showed a tribe living in Askati, but they just seemed to have disappeared." Miya touched the stone artifacts, gently tracing engraved markings with her fingers. "You know what? We cannot even read this anymore. Only our king could, because his magic allows him to connect to our ancestors."

Tigreal spoke; "My father used to send the best scouts and scholars to investigate the Elven ruins in the Askati Forest. However; sometimes they never return, sometimes they come back without remembering anything. That is why my father stopped and decided not to risk more lives." Tigreal explained and led them to painting showing a woman with dark wings, her eyes covered. "He did learn something from tribes who live at the edge of the forest; a being named Pharsa guards the forest."

"Pharsa? The mythical being?" Odette asked, with eyes wide in surprise. "How old is this painting uncle?"

"Four thousand years." The king answered. "Although we never know if this woman in the painting is the same Pharsa that people talked about."

"Then we find out." Zilong stepped in. "This will be our next destination."

"Perhaps the Angel of Healing can talk to her," Miya remarked. "You know, convince her to be on our side… hopefully, she isn't like Vexana."

"Or perhaps a demigod can talk," Rafaela replied, lifting her eyebrow at Zilong who shrugged.

The next painting made Rafaela's heart skip a beat. It depicted the Angel of Justice with a sword, defeating orcs and demons. The painting was romantic, colorful and in every way, portrayed Argus as a savior. Odette walked over and touched Rafaela's shoulder. "What does Argus look like? Is he handsome?" The girl asked giddily, unaware of the angel's feelings. "Why doesn't he take off his helmet?"

Rafaela kept her face and her voice emotionless, just stating facts; "He's beautiful. He never wanted people to associate him with beauty, he wanted to be seen as a symbol of power. But just for me, he'd show his face."

Odette still wore an innocent smile, getting a romantic impression of how Rafaela described her partner. "I've always wanted to ask; where is he? He had never spoken to us directly, but he had aided us in times of need."

"He has fallen," Rafaela answered, not keeping her eyes off the painting as the void in her heart grew. Not wanting for anyone to see her face. "I wish not to speak of it."

* * *

"Henceforth, I shall dub thee: Princess Odette Annelise Isabella Christensen Regina," Tigreal anointed Odette with a ceremonial sword as she knelt in front of the king. "Now rise, my heiress." Odette stood up and faced the audience, holding both sword and staff with her hands- now symbols of her power. The priests draped a magnificent cape over her shoulders, while Tigreal placed a crown on her head made of silver and decorated with wings.

Miya stood up with everyone in the audience; the nobles, knights, governors, and even the common folk clapped and cheered for their new princess. The choir sang heavenly songs that filled the place and petals rained upon the grand hall. Rafaela sang along beside Miya who tried to follow with the words. Zilong was… somewhere in the castle. His seat was empty.

"I promise my eternal loyalty to the Kingdom of Felise. I shall protect it until the end of my life." Odette declared, everyone was silent as she spoke. "I was cursed from birth and suffered, but I want to be proof that despite such disability, with courage and love, we can rise up." Her eyes shifted to the audience. "I can never be here without my mother, whom I love dearly, and my beloved father who watches over me from heaven." Lady Regina, despite her back turned from Miya, visibly wept in joy with her daughters words. "I thank the king but I can never be here without the support of the people who fostered me in the Swan Castle, as well as the brave soldiers who protected their motherland. Also; I owe a great debt to three travelers who selflessly risked their lives for the sake of others," Odette didn't look at Miya and Rafaela, honoring their request to be anonymous. "Then in the midst of darkness, I found my knight."

Lancelot walked forward after a cue and knelt in front of Odette. With the same words Tigreal used, with her newfound authority, the young man was dubbed Sir Lancelot Pierre François Du Pont Baroque, Knight of the Swan Lake. Odette declared his innocence, proven by key witnesses he saved, and proclaimed his bravery. Lancelot's father and his sisters wept loudly and dramatically in the audience.

After the cheers have faded, Lancelot began to sing. _"Let me take you away my love. Let me take you in my arms._ " His voice was rich, powerful and ended notes with a strong vibrato.

Odette responded with a high pitched operatic voice; _"Let me fly with you my love. Into the stars we'll spread our wings."_

"Holy moon god," Miya scratched her head. "Why is there a random song number?"

"Do humans really do this?" Rafaela asked.

"I'm pretty sure he normal ones don't."

"I just hope this doesn't end into heartbreak," Rafaela remarked candidly as the duet filled the entire castle. "They practically met just less than a month ago."

Miya shrugged in response. "Well, we never know. Estes and I broke up like five times over the last ten years. Afterwards we'll just go back to the each other anyway."

"Go back to each other…" Rafaela muttered in a low voice.

Odette and Lancelot captivated the audience as they sang in perfect harmony and danced - leaping and spinning around. The choir and orchestra accompanied the music. The new princess proceeded to tell the recent events through poem and announced that their love story has adapted in a full blown operatic musical; a surprise treat for the audience that night as the beginning of the post-coronation party. Of course, the main characters were to be played by the pair.

Afterwards, the feast commenced and both Rafaela and Miya helped themselves tasting human food. Not bad, the elf thought. It was interesting how the angel never tried any meat but preferred vegetables, fruits and cakes. The two women parted afterwards, with Rafaela insisting to check on some drunken guests hurting themselves, while Miya chose to chat with Lesley who introduced her adopted brother Harley.

Miya stared at a mirror in the castle hall. She never dressed up pretty in her life- even Rafaela called her beautiful. The elf was amazed how Lancelot transformed her look; hair down, light blue dress, and a silver tiara as an accent. The man even did her makeup; pink lips, purple eye shadow and some dark eye-liners. What would Estes say if he saw this?

She certainly attracted some people, asking her about where she came from. Miya answered what she could, hoping to make people learn about the cultures of her people. Some were interested way beyond her race, and she had to politely turn them down. If only she could proudly reveal that the Elven king was her lover.

A man with a huge, voluminous pony-tail was walking in the corridors. Miya recognized him despite the western clothing and decided to sneak and surprise him. Despite her best efforts, Zilong turned to face Miya and bowed. "Ni hao! Ni hao ma?"

"What the actual f-"

"Sorry, didn't recognize you at first. You… actually look good." Zilong stroked his chin. "You don't look like you're going for a hunt."

"Thanks, but what was that?"

"People ask too much. I speak an eastern language and they shut up- well, except those who can understand it." He shrugged.

They were interrupted by a running Odette, giving Zilong an excuse to loiter again. "Miya!" The girl ran towards her and grabbed her hands. "I wanna dance with you!"

"Alright!" Miya smiled back.

Odette was a very tall girl, even as tall as Estes. Miya had to look up to her as they dance. Despite having little idea how human dances work - even how elves dance- the princess was able to lead Miya in a well-coordinated and graceful waltz. They already knew the basics about each other, but they had little time to talk. "We should get to know each other more. After all, I'm a princess and you're an ambassador."

"I agree. You know as a starter, I'd like you to know your voice is beautiful and you are the best dancer I have ever seen in my life," Miya meant every word.

Odette flushed with the complement, "Oh thank you Miya." The topics they talked ranged from the food, the everyone's clothing, the differences between cultures, and eventually delving into politics. The girl, despite her age, was quite knowledgeable and had the gift of diplomacy. "Does King Estes have a queen?"

The question left Miya off-guard. It's easy to say the truth- that there was no queen, but the thought of more questions speculating the king's love life made Miya anxious. It was better just to state the facts to a trusted person; "No, the truth is… we're actually together," the elf whispered.

Odette giggled and her cheeks blushed. "You have to tell me your love story! I might get inspired again to write a new song." The princess twirled her around. "Oh, this makes me so happy. I can't believe I'm going to be friends with none other but the future Queen of the Elves."

"Queen?" Miya felt her blood drain from her face. She let out a half-hearted laugh, failing to calm herself. "Yes, a queen…" Somehow, her skin was more sensitive to the sweat trickling down her brow and the cold evening air. Odette noticed and smiled awkwardly. The princess then changed topic quickly, shifting to something far from politics. Miya answered mechanically, prolonging the conversation and easing herself. However, the word etched in her mind - queen. It echoed inside her, even as she left the dance in a daze, even when she curled on her bed alone and unable to sleep.

* * *

Lancelot sipped his wine quietly, looking blankly ahead. "From what I gathered, a witness saw Gossen walking away from the Cranberry castle."

"Could provide more clues if they check the place." Zilong replied quietly. There were people passing by and greeting Lancelot, not knowing that he was engaged in a sensitive conversation.

The knight sighed, "Gossen actually burned the place down to the ground." He rotated his wine glass, "walked away with a single picture frame in his hand."

"Who?" Zilong hoped for a clearer answer.

Lancelot shrugged, "The witnesses say it was a painting of a woman. Possibly his mother." He sighed. "Shame, the king was willing to pardon Gossen but I guess he needed to find his way."

Somehow, Zilong was hoping Gossen would appear in the celebration, speak to the king and earn a place in the Felician society. Wherever the young man was that moment, Zilong hoped he'd find a better way of living. He walked around the castle, watching for any suspicious activity. A lot of people tried to chat with him, many of them women who seem to be interested in more than a dance. He looked exotic, he got it, but he couldn't afford distractions. At the back of his mind, events like these were the perfect opportunity for assassinations. Tigreal's enemies would still be around-

Rafaela was alone sitting on a fountain's structure. Why? The fountain's stone was cracked and looked worse closer, the lack of nearby lightning concealing its deteriorated state. Most of the people in the gardens were chatting and enjoying the jesters performing on the patios. Rafaela just watched them in her hidden spot. "Looking for fish to heal?" He said as a tease as he approached her.

"No, there is no fish here. There used to be though." She replied, staring blankly on the castle. "Do you remember the story about the plague that Tigreal mentioned? The reason for the plague was the mines poisoning the river. I left my spiritual form and appeared to the king to tell him that."

Zilong leaned on the fountain. "What happened? I'm always interested about the stories you can tell. You know, you being around for a while."

Rafaela swung her feet as she continued, "I have a lot to tell, but sometimes I don't remember them unless there's a memory trigger. This place allowed me to look back." She smiled slightly at him. "After the mine was closed, the illness was slowly cured and people celebrated. The king invited me to join their feast, but I thanked him but declined the offer. I thought an angel like me shouldn't indulge in human festivities." Rafaela tapped her seat. "I sat right here in this spot, watching people dance, sing and laugh. I was invisible."

"You never tried to join them?"

"I had no desire to during that time. However it was fascinating; this fountain lasted and stood the test of time. Everyone in that feast, including the original castle, has already perished. In a thousand years that passed, I realized that… I regretted not taking the chance," her eyes focused on her feet, shoulders hunched and lips tightly closed.

"Then you have another chance now." Zilong said to Rafaela. There was no way others wouldn't take notice of her. She was beautiful in her white dress, the golden jewelry on her ears drawing attention to her face. His eyes lingered on her face, "People would love you, I'm sure of it. You're kind, wise and-"

"Boring," Rafaela finished the sentence.

"Boring? Why did you say that? That's not true!" Zilong frowned. "Who told you that?" He asked, his voice louder than normal.

"Nobody. I guess… there is nothing to talk about. I have no family, no childhood, no education, no ambitions and things that humans normally have. I'm just a 'nice girl', as they would describe. I cannot tell them I am an angel." Rafaela looked down, not meeting Zilong's eyes and began reaching for her footwear.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm done for tonight." Rafaela unbuckled the strap of her sandals. It wasn't obvious under the long skirt but the shoes had high, pointed heels that looked like the tip of a spear. Horrifying to imagine what it felt to wear them. After kicking them out of her feet, Rafaela stretched her tiny toes. What followed next was her hair- pins held up layers of braids up like a bun- one by one, she pulled them out in silence.

Zilong didn't speak a word when Rafaela took off the jewelry and set them on the fountain. So many layers peeled that weighed her down - they just weren't a part of her. Rafaela just seemed tired and disappointed. She sighed and hopped down to the grass, stretched and used her hands to comb her hair down. Using the back of her hand she wiped her lips, leaving a dark red smudge on her cheek.

"There's more paint," Zilong brushed his own cheek to show Rafaela the spot. She imitated him but failed to clean everything. He shook his head and she huffed in frustration.

"Then help me with it," Rafaela said as she closed their distance and brought her face closer to his.

"Fine." Zilong avoided eye contact as he reached out and touched Rafaela's chin, using his thumb to wipe the lipstick. The make-up left a trail towards her jaw and Zilong gently tilted her head for a better view. Up close you cannot say that she was the same angel that people witnessed in battle. When she fought, her eyes and her body glowed in a golden light. A divine being. In this mortal form, her eyes were blue like the morning sky, and her face marked with some freckles and her hair the color of hay - just like a human. "Done."

"Thanks…" Rafaela looked down and picked up her sandals. "I guess I have to-" Instead of walking away she placed her footwear on the fountain along with the jewelry. "I told before that I had regrets," she looked at him significantly. "We won't have another night like this again wouldn't we?" He didn't answer as Rafaela walked towards him and placed one hand on his shoulder and the other one took his hand. "Let's dance."

"Why?" Zilong gazed at her eyes, trying to read what was in her mind, waiting for her to back out any moment and leave him. Rafaela didn't. The woman placed his hand to her waist; the bare skin exposed by her backless dress was under his fingers. She didn't mind; instead, she brought their bodies closer together.

"Why? There are only two answers; you want to dance with me, or you don't want to dance with me. Which is it?" Rafaela teased and sealed the start of the dance by lifting both of their hands to the right position. He let her - whatever made her happy. Afterwards, she hummed the melody of the song played by the orchestra.

Dancing was just really simple, Zilong thought. He watched Tigreal and Lancelot dance with Rafaela earlier. It was just a three-beat rhythm, where usually the male partner would lead. It never really appealed to him but he understood; it was all about trust. Wherever he moved, Rafaela just followed, enjoying every twirl. She laughed when he picked her up and spun her around. Even as she was barefoot on the grass, she knew he wouldn't step on his feet. Despite the difference of their strength and size, there was balance- none of them would be left behind, none of them would fall. Rafaela trusted him and it meant everything.

"Does it bother you Zilong, that you're going to live a long, long time?" She asked after a long silence. "Aren't you afraid to be alone?"

Zilong gazed at her, noticing sadness. "I never really thought of it yet. I guess I haven't lived long enough yet." He kept his tone neutral, "How about you?"

"I wasn't alone before. Now I am." She spoke in a quiet voice, her brow furrowed." I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Hey don't worry. I'm going to be around for a long time don't I?" Zilong replied, reassuring her. "If you want to, we can find more beings like us- the gods and the immortals. They might be interesting company."

"Maybe… but once my purpose is fulfilled. I might go back to Heaven. A hundred, a thousand years will pass and everyone here in this castle will be long gone. I'll just be alone again."

"Then I will still be here, I don't think I'll go anywhere. I'll wait for you, even if you have forgotten about me," he became more aware of his heartbeat, perhaps the dance was more tiring than he expected.

Rafaela shook her head. "I will never forget you. I promise that." She smiled at him and the music stopped. The woman looked up and stared directly in the eyes; "Thank you for listening. "I… want you to know you can talk to me too. About anything. I want to learn about you more, get to know you better- I mean, who you truly are." Zilong looked away, not wanting his face to betray his emotions. She knew. "You can trust me, I promise. We're friends, right?"

He nodded and smiled, "yes we are."

"I guess this is enough for the night. Good night, Zilong. Thank you." He forgot how to breath as Rafaela used his shoulders as leverage and her weight shifted forward. She tiptoed, lifting her face to get closer to his; he bend down as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Zilong closed his eyes and waited until soft lips gently touched his cheek.

"Good night," he answered when he was sure she was too far to hear.

* * *

Zilong thought it was amusing- they entered through a boat, and they would leave the same way. Odette, Lancelot, Tigreal and Natalia escorted them to the Tigris river before dawn. The fastest way to the Askati forest was the river and the king has generously provided them with a well-stocked boat and more… diamonds. Zilong sighed.

As dawn neared, there wasn't more time for Odette. The girl shook his hand, but then rushed and kissed the cheeks of Rafaela and Miya. The women laughed and cried with the farewell, embracing each other tightly. "I'm going to miss you! I love you all so much!" Odette said as she sobbed. In their few weeks of stay, it was amazing how much bond was formed between them. Zilong tilted his head as Lancelot joined and cried, and flung himself towards the pile, joining their girly group hug afterwards. Such a peculiar but interesting gentleman.

"Remember you have my thanks, and my support Sir Zilong," Tigreal said as they shook hands. "Oh come on! Let me have a hug too!" The king crushed him under his huge arms and Zilong could barely breath. By the grace of the gods, he would never have to fight this man. He was thankful Natalia didn't talk about how Zilong beat her. Or rather, the female assassin can now blackmail him if she wanted to.

Lancelot kissed Rafaela's and Miya's cheeks, "Mademoiselle Miya, it's such an honor to meet all of you. Oh Rafaela, you were such a blessing." After saying farewell to the ladies, Lancelot approached Zilong and put his hands on his shoulders. "Monsieur Zilong, my savior, my friend, please allow me to kiss you goodbye," the knight pleaded.

"Fine," Zilong replied nonchalantly. It would be odd, but he would like to respect the culture of these people-

Suddenly, Lancelot's hands had grasped his face and the knight's lips seized his. Zilong's head spun and his cheeks felt like they were on fire. Somehow his body just froze as Lancelot prolonged the kiss. Zilong's senses heightened, hearing the screaming of women close to the two of them. He broke away breathless. "What was that!?"

"I asked and you said it was okay," Lancelot pouted before breaking into a grin. "I'll never forget that kiss Zilong, it was amazing. Thank you." Zilong covered his face as the women giggled and Tigreal let out a loud, hearty laugh. He couldn't bear to look at them. Not after this. This was his- no it can't be. Dammit. Why did heaven allowed this? Lancelot tilted his head, "why are you so embarrassed, don't tell me this is your first kiss?"

"Well, it probably is." Rafaela replied. "He was summoned to this world just very recently." The angel tried to hold back her laughter. Everyone said, "oooh."

"Haha! Gods, I never knew Lancelot's sword… swings both ways." Miya laughed shamelessly like a crazy witch. "This is the best ever! Zilong's first kiss will be written in Elven history! Carved in stone."

Odette kept on squealing and jumping up and down. "Oh Lancelot, I'm going to write about this when I get home! I'm so inspired! Or maybe paint it?"

"Can't wait to see whatever you do , my darling" Lancelot answered in silky voice. Zilong had a feeling all of these were planned by the pair. No, Lancelot wouldn't be smart enough to plan. This was Odette's idea. "Oh come on Zilong, I'm sure you'll get more kisses. From someone you really, really like." Lancelot winked at him.

Zilong bowed quickly and turned around, avoiding eye contact with anyone. It would be best not to return in this land again. Probably not in a hundred years. "Goodbye," he said quietly.

"Oh Zilong, don't worry. This will be kept a secret, I promise." Rafaela gently took his arm and pulled him towards the boat.

"I make no promises." Miya said in a sing-song voice as she hopped on the vessel.

The noise of goodbyes eventually faded, and all was left was the sound of the river. Zilong looked back to see the kingdom disappear in the horizon.

* * *

o

o

o

I am grateful for all the support receive that kept me going the past months. There nothing more rewarding for a writer to read how much people liked reading my creation. Thank you for all the thoughtful comments you spent time on writing.

I decided to take a one month hiatus in writing ML Chronicles and making comics to refresh my mind. T **he next arc will resume on June.**

I will still continue conditionally. The next arc's title is **"Gods, Angels and Demons."** It's a very serious arc and much darker than Swan Princess.

Thank you again. I'll thank you all personally through PM or through the next author's note. See you again! Please comment or review!


	15. Arc III: Lost

**Arc III: Gods, Angels and Demons**

 **Chapter 1: Lost**

* * *

Miya had to redirect Rafaela from a bunch of roots sticking from the ground. The elf grabbed the other woman's shoulder and gently steered her to even ground. "Careful, Rafa!" Miya warned; however, Rafaela kept her eyes on the book resting on her hands.

"Oh Sir Alfonso! I thought I was going to be imprisoned by the evil warlock forever. But I waited for you, I know you would rescue me." Rafaela recited dramatically, acting out the emotions of the main character. For the past hours, she read the story from beginning and barely stopping for any rest. Nothing else in the world mattered- a python almost took the angel as prey until Zilong scared it away. Rafaela bumped on trees and were occasionally caught in a web of vines. Still, she never put down the book, the one that Princess Odette wrote and loaned to them. "My love Alfonso," she started with a breathy voice, "I want you hilted inside me like a sword in a sheath."

Zilong, who was in front of them, flinched and stopped walking. The whole party stopped with him.

"What was that?" Miya quickly grabbed on the vines to check the part Rafaela was reading. She hung above the angel, checking the text.

"Oh my, this material is… quite lurid." Rafaela remarked as she pointed to the page. "I can't believe Odette wrong these things. Such a bold writer for her age."

"Continue," Miya said as she licked her lips and eyed Zilong. The man began walking in a much faster pace, gaining distance away from them. "Read it with emotions like you're doing earlier," she urged Rafaela.

Rafaela smiled and nodded to Miya, "The knight held on his darling and whispered close to her ear; 'oh my darling Rosalinda, I thirst for you like how a bee wants a flower's nectar." The scene became more graphic and intense, definitely something that Miya would read alone and hide from Nana. If they would return anytime home, it would be a delight to watch Lolita read this piece. "Rosalinda began to unbutton Alfonso's trousers while her loverboy pulled the strings binding her corset. The woman cried out; my love, my love, I beg you; rock on me my wild stallion!"

Ahead of them, Zilong gained a considerable distance and Miya pushed Rafaela to walk faster and read louder. "Hey Zilong, don't run away from this! We're getting to the best part!" Miya shouted.

The man pretended not to listen and Rafaela's narration continued. In the story, the two lovers were in a throes of passion when Zilong sharply turned back, perplexed. "Wait, it doesn't work like that! That's impossible!"

"Whoah," Miya clapped in short successions and laughed. "I knew you were listening!"

"Whoever wrote that book is obviously a virgin or never saw a naked man in her life," Zilong answered as he laughed in a mocking manner.

"Oh Zilong, who are you to talk? The only naked person you've ever seen is yourself," Miya replied, teasing him.

"Whataver," Zilong huffed.

"Oh, Zilong, please don't take that too seriously." Rafaela replied, to the surprise of her two companions. She closed her book and walked closer to Zilong and Miya. "Zilong is right, Miya." Rafaela touched Zilong's shoulders and stared at him with sincerity; "There is no shame in being a virgin. Even if you never saw others naked, what you said about the novel is true."

"Eh?" Zilong tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, as if anticipating something horrifying. "What are you…"

"Your opinions based on your own body is valid." Rafaela grinned and tapped his shoulder. "I saw your naked body myself, so I can confirm-"

"What did you… when did you-" Zilong looked away, his cheeks flushing beet red. His eyes wandered upwards and widened upon realization.

Miya began to cover her mouth to suppress her laughter, clutching her stomach as her insides tore themselves apart. The real memory wasn't actually remotely funny. That time, everyone thought Zilong was dying when his chest and stomach were skewered. Lolita was sobbing while Estes and Rafaela worked to repair the bloody mess that made Miya nauseous. However the aftermath was a different story as everything turned out to be alright. He was nursed by everyone back to health and thus, even Miya saw him naked. Miya just chuckled; she was a mature adult. No way would she use that memory against the man, how tempting it would be.

Rafaela pinched Zilong's red cheeks and giggled. "Don't be embarrassed. Taking care of you was something that made be really, really happy. I'm a professional, I take nurse-patient confidentiality seriously. You can trust me to respect your privacy." She leaned closer to his ear and whispered something that make Zilong move away, blushing furiously. The angel's laughter continued as they began walking again.

"So what did you say?" Miya, leaned closer to Rafaela, keeping her voice low.

The angel just smiled as she shook her head. "It's confidential," Rafaela winked.

After the break, Rafaela continued reading the story. The latter half of the novel was unnecessarily complicated with a love triangle, filled with yelling, fighting and crying. None of the characters sat down and talk but the plot always found an excuse to make them misunderstood each other. Alfonso found his rival in Ziegfried, a knight from a nearby kingdom. They battled over Rosalinda's affections but eventually, lusted over one another themselves. The last few chapters of the novel were mostly sex scenes one after another, causing more complaints from Zilong about the inaccuracies on male anatomy. After the final battle with an evil witch and a dragon regarding an ancient prophecy; in the end, Alfonso, Rosalinda and Ziegfried settled to live together as a threesome, happily ever after.

Miya felt tired after Rafaela finished the novel. No offense to Odette but the plot was headache-inducing. At least, the environment had changed and broke the monotony of the forests earlier. They crossed some beaten paths that were no doubt made by people, proving that there were inhabitants around this region. A few more minutes of walking and some empty huts stood out. After crossing a stream and climbing some hills, a dark and thick treeline appeared - their destination. When Rafaela was about to pick up another novel, Zilong held up his hand to signal a halt. "We have visitors."

It didn't felt malicious. Footsteps were soft without any urgency. Miya's ears twitched as he heard the some barking. From the bushes, a group of people with dogs appeared, holding some hunting tools. Miya figured out they were probably hiding from them, probably as a precaution.

"Hello," one of the women greeted and waved her hands. "We saw you yesterday. Well, umm… we apologize for appearing like this, but it's just for safety you know." one woman said.

"Please don't go into that forest," the old man warned, cutting the small talk. "Didn't you read our warning signs?"

"We did," Zilong replied, "and we are appreciate the concern."

"Don't worry about us, we can protect ourselves." Rafaela said.

"You seem to be capable fighters, but that forest isn't just demons and monsters." The old hunter insisted. "It's an ancient elven graveyard," he briefly looked at Miya. "Angry ghosts, spirits who never left the mortal world- they are all there. If you heard of the witch named Pharsa, when I was a little boy, my grandfather said she still lives in there."

The group looked at each other. Pharsa was the reason they were visiting the forest. There wasn't much to tell, but they assured the hunters that they were prepared to face anything.

"One last advice then," the female hunter said. "If anything bad happens, you can try and find a guy we call the 'King of the Forest.'"

"That's such a nice title," Miya remarked. "Why king?"

"Kills demons, hunts monsters, and gives whatever treasure he finds to the villages nearby, helps us farm from time to time. He's been living alone like that ever since he's a kid," the female hunter answered, looking proud. "Two days ago he said he wanted to take on the Great Turtle." She pointed at a certain direction and described the area. " If you see him, don't be afraid to say hello."

* * *

Rafaela stopped reading as the days passed by. It wasn't because she finished the novel, and it wasn't because of Zilong's reactions on some of the material being read either. The angel just talked less and preferred to sew or knit whenever they rest, her eyes seemed dazed and lacked concentration. Her laughter disappeared and she was no longer responsive to some conversations.

"What's with her?" Zilong asked Miya one night while Rafaela chose to knit beside the fire, her expression somber. The angel usually hummed some melody as she knit, but for that night, Rafaela's lips were just sealed. Something was definitely wrong.

"I really don't know. She kept on saying it was the weather," Miya answered in a low volume. She had asked the angel a few times for the past two days, but her friend refused to be honest.

Zilong's lips curved into a frown. He walked over to where Rafaela was and spoke to her. Miya couldn't hear their words from the distance, but Zilong sat close to the angel and took his own yarn and needle. It looked odd that such an ferocious warrior like him was undertaking something so delicate such as knitting. The results were evident though; gentle smiles and some soft laughter between them.

Interesting. Miya watched the two and raised her eyebrow before she continued writing. Sadly, there was no more space in her paper to include this. She could finish writing her next letter for Estes tonight, hoping to deliver it through a raven when they arrive in the City of Scholars. Their last correspondence was two days before they left Felise where Miya relayed all the recent events. Along with Estes' report on the Kingdom, and the ongoing talks with nearby elven tribes, Miya had received personal letters as well. She cherished them and read them every night.

When they reach their next destination, exchanging letters might become more difficult due to distance. Separation would be inevitable, and how she wished she could still write to Estes when she finally reaches the sea.

That night Miya saw her usual dreams; her parents walking along path of cobblestones. Immediately this was replaced by Lolita holding hundreds on plates in her arms- then she dropped them all and thousands of porcelain scattered in the air. Odette's singing filled her ear but the scenery was the fortress filled with demons. An elven army arrived, fully-armored and riding magnificent white horses. In the middle of the formation was the Moon King wearing his battle robes. Miya was suddenly beside the king, riding a horse herself. The man had Estes' eyes, nose, mouth, skin and the color of his hair - but it was a different person. His robe bore the symbol of the Moon God and signified royalty, but it looked like something ancient.

The sense of time disappeared and the battle between the elves and the demons were over in a blink of an eye. Miya stood on the battlefield, with bodies everywhere hidden by the shadows- except one. The king of the elves, the one who bore Estes' face lay on the ground and his body glowing faintly under the moonlight. As Miya approached the person, the glow disappeared and was replaced by a pool of blood.

Miya opened her eyes. Another odd dream like usual, but usually she wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night. The body beside her was stirring and Miya turned back as she heard Rafaela's whimper.

"Hey," Miya gently touched her friend's shoulder. With one snap, Miya's lamp glowed with magic to show Rafaela was stirring in her sleep- breaths uneven, eyebrows crunched and sweat trickling down her forehead. "Rafa, wake up," Miya pleaded as she shook her friend gently. "Please, wake up."

"No… please don't!' Rafaela's eyes opened wide and a sharp intake of breath followed. Her eyes were opened wide in horror as she caught up with her breaths.

"Hey, it's okay." Miya sat up and leaned forward towards Rafaela, assuring her that they were together in the tent. "I'm here," Miya said, holding Rafaela's hand tight- she was cold and shaking.

Rafaela lay on her back, her chest heaving up and down. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, relieving some of the tension. "It wasn't like this last night…" She said to Miya, somewhat apologetic.

"It's this what's bothering you?" Miya asked as she lay beside Rafaela. "We noticed you weren't your usual self."

Rafaela curled to her side to face Miya. "I've been having nightmares…" Her face crumpled in pain, "It's about Argus. I've had them before, these nightmares, especially in the following days after I lost to him." She pulled her blanket tight on her body, grasping the cloth with her fingers. "It's just that ever since we got here, everything grew worse."

"Worse?"

"I don't want to talk about the details… but he's doing terrible things to people. To me. They seemed so real." Rafaela's eyes were deep and exhausted, and she curled her body tighter.

Miya lay down beside Rafaela, facing her. "It's okay, I don't need to know everything unless you want to talk about it. Do you want to find another way around the forest? We can go back if you want to."

Rafaela shook her head. "No, I have to continue. I have to know what's causing this. Maybe this proves the ancient magic of this place. Or maybe-" she bit her lip and looked at Miya significantly, "Miya, what do you dream about? Or rather, who?"

Miya's closed her eyes, trying to remember the vivid images. "I dream about my parents a lot, even years after their deaths. I dream about Nana, Lolita and Irithel, our village and of course, Estes." She smiled slightly. The sages and elders believe in the supernatural aspects of dreams, but to Miya, her dreams might not even mean anything. Some were scary, some were amazing while those involving Estes might be too embarrassing to share. "Maybe because I think about them a lot, or maybe because I have strong memories with them. I really don't have a deep explanation."

Her friend's eyes seemed more downcast. " I see. I guess, it cannot be avoided then." Rafaela looked to her, distressed. "How do you cope? When something terrible is a part of you, how do you live with it." She shook her head, "I-I'm sorry if I'm asking so many things."

Miya blinked. Such a topic wasn't talked about for a long time, but the thought of her parents deaths no longer bothered her as much as before. "Don't be sorry, I want to be here for you. We're friends, right?" Miya turned and lay on her back, staring at the ceiling of their tent, observing the flickers of the lamp. Somehow, it reminded her of the past- at least a good starting point.

She told Rafaela how the elves had different tribes that fought each other. One night, her parents perished as their homes burned. The same raid left Lolita and Estes orphaned. "You're right Rafa, they will always be a part of you. I guess what I can say that it just takes time… it's always terrible and painful." Miya faced Rafaela again; "But life has to go on. No matter how painful some things are, I have reasons to live. There are people I love, you know who they are, right? If I lose them… no I don't want to think about it. I'll leave that part blank."

Rafaela lips pursed and tears leaked from her eyes. "Thank you. I guess I have to figure things out too. It's just not easy." She fiddled with her blanket then wiped her tears with it. "It's very difficult to explain, but Argus and I were eternal. We worked in perfect harmony, fulfilling our purpose. We were equals, two halves in one. We didn't exist like people and I was fine with that. I was happy, knowing that I was never alone. Then everything just happened…" She sniffed, "I thought I was doing okay these past weeks, but I guess I'm still lost."

Miya reached out and brushed the hairs that strayed on Rafaela's face. "I have to be honest, I probably can't comprehend something like immortality, but I understand how much this hurts you." If Rafaela had been connected to another being for thousands of years, how could Miya possibly fill this void? Or anyone for that matter? Miya never lived even half a century. The elf was finding it hard to find the right words. "If it makes you better, just talk to me like this."

"It does make me feel better," Rafaela shifted and grasped Miya's hand. "Thank you. Don't think that it has to do with the length of time we are together. Being with you, and everyone here in the mortal world taught me a lot. A mortal life is… amazing. Even if I was with Argus, we never talked about many things, share little secrets, laugh at jokes, or sleep together like this. We never really had any fun." Rafaela's face brightened as she smiled, shifting her eyes somewhere as if reminiscing a memory. "We never danced under the stars and looked at each other… things like that."

Miya nodded and returned the smile. She burrowed with Rafaela in her blanket and took the angel in her arms. Rafaela seemed to ease and rested her face on Miya's shoulder, returning the embrace. "Rafaela, take your time to heal too. You don't always have to take care of everyone. We can take care of you too." She whispered gently, rubbing Rafaela's back as the angel calmed down from crying. "I'm here for you okay? We'll go through this together."

Soon, Miya fell into the realm of dreams. She was walking in the Askati forest alone, thousands of orbs illuminating the dark forest. A child walked to Miya, speaking an unknown language. Miya couldn't understand the boy's words, but she knew the meaning behind them. Like a mother, Miya offered her hand, "Alright, let's go home." The began their journey together under the moonlight, finding their way to their kin, to their sanctuary, to their king.

* * *

One thing that Rafaela learned from sharing a tent with Miya; sleep was contagious. Her body would allow her to withstand sleepless nights, the same way food wasn't necessary for her survival, but it was hard to resist slumber. However; these things were pleasant and enjoyable to her mortal body. In the cold nights, cuddling with Miya was also comforting. Despite the nightmares, it just felt so good to cuddle and sleep.

When Miya got up, Rafaela awoke. No dreams or nightmares of Argus visited her consciousness and she wasn't sure how much time passed. Miya walked out of the tent. "Where are you going?" Rafaela asked, seeing how the outside was still dark. Her friend didn't answer.

Rafaela felt a stirring inside her. Her skin felt cold, her senses heightened to the point she could feel every pulse in her body. She sat up, hearing multitudes of whispers around. "Miya!" She called out, hoping to warn the elf about the darkness that seemed to engulf the surroundings. Outside the tent, the moonlight was unnaturally bright. The elven ruins lying around seem to glow because of the moon. Miya stood alone at the center of an ancient mosaic. Rafaela ran towards her, dread filling her chest. "Miya?"

"What's wrong?" Zilong quickly summoned his armor and spear, his face urgent. "What is this…"

Miya didn't answer and Rafaela held her shoulders. "Miya? Please answer me-" Rafaela gasped on the sudden realization. "No, this can't be…" she muttered. The elf's eyes were blank but her lips were uttering an unknown language. No matter how much Rafaela held her back, Miya ignored her companions and continued walking. "Miya has been possessed, something has taken control of her body!"

Zilong held Miya back, talking to her repeatedly. "Hey, are you there? Listen to me, Miya! Wake up!"

The elf stared back at them and spoke some unknown words. Her eyes started to glow and Rafaela felt the spiritual force around Miya's body, far more powerful than the elf could have conjured. Perhaps they could speak to it? "Whoever you are, please set our friend free," she pleaded to the spirit. Possibly the ancient spirits inhabiting the place were awakened by the presence of their kin. Rafaela was no exorcist, and she knew no spell to purge the entity out of Miya's body. "Can we do anything for you? Can we help you?" It didn't seem that the spirit understood, Miya just stared and spoke the unknown language. Her body began to levitate from the ground.

"We have to take her out of here!" Zilong said as she grabbed Miya. Instead of resisting, Miya was surrounded by a blinding light. In a blink of an eye, she disappeared and nothing was left in Zilong's arms. "What happened?" Zilong turned to Rafaela, his face panicked.

There was only one explanation. "Miya was spirited away," Rafaela said quietly. "She could still be near us, just invisible." She looked at the symbols below her feet. "Or she could have been sent to other places." Rafaela summoned her staff and cast her light, concentrating on Miya. Nothing was revealed, Miya wasn't nearby. She had to increase the range and the distance, or perhaps a flight overlooking the forest may help. "Zilong, stay here and wait for me. I need to find Miya."

Rafaela spread her wings and prepared to take off when Zilong took hold of her arm firmly. "No, we stay together," he shook his head, his face pleading. "Rafaela, please stay. I have a bad feeling about this."

She frowned at him and pulled away her arm. Why was he being overprotective this time? "We need to find Miya as soon as possible. If I don't go now, who knows what that spirit will do to her? I'll come back soon, don't worry." Rafaela didn't look back as she flew into the starry skies. Above the forest, Zilong became invisible in the dark. The only indicators of their campsite were the small clearing and the ancient monoliths glowing from the moonlight. Rafaela cast her magic, hoping they will find Miya. She failed to produce even a single spark. Not only was Miya missing, something was holding back Rafaela's magic. She flew higher as she sensed a source of power above - a barrier was surrounding the forest. The angel cast a single magical blast and the barrier absorbed her power. Why was this here? Who was responsible for this?

The magic from the barrier pooled into an epicenter, and before Rafaela could react her entire body froze in pain. She screamed as she felt her skin burning, her muscles twisted by a current traveling through her body. Unable to move her wings or even raise her staff, Rafaela felt herself plummet. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable impact.

* * *

Zilong paced around the camp, unable to shake off his anxiety. It's been a while since Rafaela flew away and he was at lost if he should start looking or just wait for her to come back. What did he do wrong? Shouldn't he have grabbed Miya? Should he have let Rafaela go? The angel seemed annoyed at him. The man created a huge bonfire, hoping that it would help Rafaela find her way back. He was prepared to face any being that could be attracted by the light source.

He sat by the fire, the warmth giving him little comfort and the tiny sparks that ascend through the air distracted him. Maybe he should really just wait. Who could possibly a match to Rafaela in the skies? She was possibly even safer up there instead of staying in the forest. However, there was something sinister, something that had been bothering him, and his instincts told him to find his friends. He closed his eyes and meditated, calming his nerves, hoping it would help him make a decision. A soft giggle broke the repetitive crackling of the bonfire and Zilong quickly opened his eyes.

To the man's shock, it was nearly dawn. Did he just fall asleep like that? Zilong stood up to find the source of the sound. The morning light penetrated the treetops, casting light and shadow alike on the ground. There wasn't a sign of Rafaela's presence anywhere, nor Miya. He looked around, surveying his surroundings. Something stood different from the rest of the forest; a single cherry blossom tree. It's as if the air in Zilong's lungs was sucked out as he saw her; the girl in her blue kimono, holding an umbrella over her head.

What was she doing here? It couldn't be. It's impossible. This was the western continent. Zilong stood up, his mind spinning, his feet moving faster than his thoughts. If there was any chance that this was real…

"Lady Kagura!" he called out. The girl turned her head back to face him but disappeared along with the wave of cherry blossoms.

* * *

Rafaela groaned as she curled on the ground. Her skin and her clothes were burned and the smell was disgusting to her nose. Not only was her skin and muscles scorched, her skull throbbing in pain, her insides felt like they were twisted and she wanted to throw up. She forced herself to move and stretched her arm to reach her staff. Luckily, her elbow was still in place - her hips, ribs and her other arm were broken. One wave of healing and Rafaela was able to breath normally, and the pain lessened. Spell after spell, her body improved and she was able to sit up. She left a deep human-shaped hole on the muddy ground.

"No this can't be-" The sky was already lighter and the stars faded in sight. How long was she out? She left Zilong there all alone, after telling him to wait for her. She cast more healing spells until her bones were repaired and she was able to to stand up. After tying her torn clothes together for modesty's sake, she spread her wings and flew.

As soon as Rafaela went past the treeline, powerful threads wrapped around her limbs and dragged her down. The angel struggled, using her magic to burn the culprits- thick vines from the trees. No matter how much she fought, the force overwhelmed her and dragged her back into the ground. Rafaela tried over and over, flying faster, shifting to other locations and augmenting her movement with magic. The vines just kept on coming, multiplying and stopping her escape.

Exhausted and still in pain, Rafaela screamed in frustration. She could have avoided this. One step at the time, she walked to the west, hoping to get closer to where Zilong was. She didn't possess the same tracking skills that Zilong and Miya possessed. All she relied on was her magic, and without her spell, she couldn't find her friends. She couldn't even remember the trees, the markings or the positioning of the stars. Her cheeks felt hot and her eyes felt heavy- the sun was the only thing that allowed her to determine the direction she was taking but it wasn't enough. How could she have put herself in such predicament?

"What?" Rafaela paused, sensing that she wasn't alone. Growling and hissing noises surrounded her, and their sources were masked by the shadows of the forest. The angel prepared for battle, casting casting another healing spell but preserving the rest of her energy for offensive magic. Soon, the guests revealed themselves and Rafaela's heartbeat quickened; wolves as large a horses surrounded her, their teeth bared and saliva dripping down the ground. The pack was aiming for a kill. She slowly backed down to a large tree as dozens of beasts closed in to her. If only Rafaela could fly in the sky, she wouldn't have any problems.

Now, all she could do was fight and seize a chance to escape. How could the Angel of Healing meet her end in the hands of such creatures and end up in their bellies? She wouldn't let them. As soon as he pack's alpha leapt to attack, Rafeala cast her magic to freeze the pack and inflict burns on their skins. The dogs whined in pain, but there were a lot more waiting in the shadows. The angel flew away but the pack continued to pursue her, no matter how much fire she rained on them.

Rafaela screamed as a large body pounced her to the ground. Before she could blast the creature off her, fountains of blood rained on her body and the beast disappeared. What followed was a blur; the heads of the wolves flew and rolled off a ground, and various body parts scattered in the air. In the middle of the frenzy was a girl in a red hood wielding a scythe and a smaller, grey wolf who wore pants.

"Wee! Haha, take that!" The newcomer gleefully slaughtered the wolves around, swinging her scythe in all directions. Rafaela was unable to do anything as the grey wolf- who happened to have the shape of a man, mauled the other beasts with his claws and moved as fight as lightning.

The alpha wolf fell on the ground on a bloody mess, while the rest of the pack scattered and ran away. The two guests let the wolves escape then faced Rafaela- she couldn't see their faces due to the amount of blood covering their bodies, dripping to the ground. The girl wiped her face to reveal an eyepatch and a young face; Rafaela thought she couldn't be older than fifteen. The grey man-wolf slowly shrunk in size, losing his fur and eventually transformed into a middle-aged man.

"Hello!" The girl grinned and waved her hands, while the older man took out a stick of tobacco from his pocket, eyeing Rafaela. "I'm Ruby, nice to meet you." The young lady took quickly shook Rafaela's hand, leaving sticky blood on the angel's palms.

"So, what's up?" The wolf-man asked as he exhaled a good amount of smoke, studying Rafaela's appearance. "Excuse me, but what kind of bird are you?"

* * *

Zilong didn't stop. He couldn't stop. He had to know what was behind all of these. Kagura ran away, laughing and teasing him. "Still couldn't catch me?" She spun her umbrella and disappeared, materializing at a distance and leaving a trail of cherry blossoms. If this was truly Kagura, then Zilong knew the patterns of her movements. She was a clever girl, but her magic had limits. A few more vanishing acts and Kagura appeared where Zilong expected her to be. He quickly approached him, hoping to at least know if he was seeing an apparition. The man reached out her hand but Kagura vanished again.

Another laughter echoed through the air, but it wasn't from Kagura. Zilong listened to the familiar voice of a young man and turned around to face the source: He was sitting on a tree branch, one foot dangling and the other juggling his dagger. A mask covered the young man's face as usual, his hair unkept and swaying with the breeze.

"Hayabusa," Zilong addressed the newcomer.

Hayabusa jumped onto the ground from the considerable height, but his landing was as quiet as a leaf. "So Zhao, how have you been?" The figure in front of Zilong turned into a shadow and Hayabusa appeared in many directions at once, saying many words. Zilong listened to the voices of two people he wished to meet. Whatever he was encountering, it all seemed so real. Maybe he wanted it to be real.

"You know I've always seen you as my own brother," Hayabusa said.

The pair's words mixed together and the surroundings changed. Gone were the pine trees and western vegetation. The courtyard of the Onmyouji castle surrounded Zilong. He remember it all; the trainings grounds, the gardens, ponds, stables, barracks and the gentle fall of cherry blossoms.

"Run Zhao, run! Try to catch us!" Laughter followed.

"How long do you think we can live like this? Surely one day, all of this will change."

"One day, maybe we can journey to the west together? All the three of us."

"Zhao, you deserve to be free. I promise you, someday…" Kagura echoed.

Zilong shut his eyes and the voices soon died down into whispers. He was alone. None of these were real, everything was just his memories or his desires. The short meditation allowed him to calm down, and after his mind was cleared, he would go back to the camp and perhaps start looking for Rafaela.

As Zilong opened his eyes, the first person he saw made his heart skip until his chest felt like it could burst open. His breathing quickened, lips shut tight and quivering, teeth clenched and brows furrowed. The woman before him was too real; the long dark hair, deep-set eyes, fine lines on her face that showed her age. It was just like the last time they met; her clothes had faded colors and bandages were wrapped around her arms. She faced him, shoulders hunched and her lips curled in a gentle smile, eyes full of love. It's as if Zilong stared at his own reflection, his own face, and the man held back his tears from falling. "You… how could you-" He pointed his spear on the entity. Who was this? What did it want? No matter, Zilong wanted it gone. "Show your true appearance!"

The woman before him opened her lips; "Darling, wherever you are, no matter what happens, I'll always love you."

"How dare you... You have no right…" Zilong's voice shook in rage. "No right to take the form of my mother!" He charged forward, wanting to banish the apparition with an attack. Instead, he lost his balance and rolled down a steep decline. He quickly planted his spear on the ground to stop the momentum.

Weapons - katanas, spears and knives descended on him and Zilong fought them all. He swung his weapon, defending himself but soon the blades tore through his body. How could he meet his end like this? The pain was unbearable and he screamed until something swept away his attackers. A figure wearing eastern armor, bearing a staff, turned the enemies into dust. Upon closer inspection, Zilong saw the face of a monkey.

As the stranger stared at Zilong, the surroundings changed. All the blades that pierced him turned into wood, and the blood he spilled on the ground were nothing but leaves. The monkey person awakened a memory a distant memory - a shrine for the gods, offerings of incense from his mother and prayers asking for protection. No doubt about it. He felt it within his spirit. Zilong let go of his spear and let it roll on the ground, and without second thought, he prostrated himself before the god. "Oh great Monkey King Sun, it's an honor to meet you in person."

"An honor as well. Although, I should be honest that I am merely a remnant, the real Sun is not here. Get up young man, I want to see your face." The spearman compiled and lifted his face from the ground. "I felt your power. You are a demigod, but you seem very young," Sun remarked as he stared down at Zilong.

Zilong curled his fist on his lap."That is true. I was summoned to this world just a little more than seven weeks ago."

Sun sat across Zilong in a lotus position and squinted his eyes. "Oh, then who are you calling mother?"

"She wasn't my mother… she was Zhao Yun's mother," he answered in a soft voice, looking away.

"Then who is that man?"

Denial wouldn't take him anywhere. Zilong looked at the god eye to eye; "Zhao Yun was my past life."

* * *

u

u

u

u

u

Wee, I'm back after the hiatus! Please comment or review, let me know your thoughts.

 **This is important: This arc is going to be much darker than the past two, and sets up the rest of the story. I need to know if people would keep reading. Please show me your support, as the reviews on this arc would determine the length of the next arcs and how I would proceed with this story.**

Thanks again to the reviewers last arc, I hope I can hear from you again!


	16. Cage of Memories

**Arc III**  
 **Chapter 2: Cage of Memories**

* * *

"Hey kid, we're are we going?" Miya asked her companion. It wasn't just the two of them anymore- hundreds, no thousands of elves walked with her out of the forest. A piece of wood brushed against her cheek, tickling her. Soon the trees closed in the pathway and the ground shook. Miya reached out and swapped away the leaves and branches touching her face.

The little boy tugged her cloak, and spoke; "You're safe now."

Miya opened her eyes to see a few people surrounding her, shaking her body. The humans stopped as soon as bent forward. Wait, what? Was she still dreaming? She was supposed to be in a tent, beside Rafaela.

"Are you alright, miss?" One woman that Miya recognized to be one of the hunters they encountered, looked at her with concern.

"Where am I? Why am I here?" Miya instinctively reached for her weapons but there was none. She was essentially in her nightwear - which none other than Estes' tunic. Her face heated up as she realized her predicament, but the fact remained that she was in the company of strangers instead of her companions. The men and women stepped back and murmured to each other, allowing Miya to realize where she lay: an ancient altar filled with Elven markings.

"You walked out of the forest alone," said an old man. "We tried talking to you, asking where your friends are but you never listened." The man sighed. "This is what we warned you about, you're lucky you made it out alive."

Based on the angle of the sun, it was late morning. Even if she was sleep-walking, she would never have gotten this far. How come she left Rafaela and Zilong so easily? They never would have let her wander around. What happened to her the previous night? "I have to go back and find my friends," she said.

"We can't help you," one woman said with sadness in her face. "We don't know how to get through the forest. I'm sorry."

"Then at least, lend me your weapons!" Miya begged, still embarrassed by her attire. "Anything. Just let me go and find them-" Something crossed her mind, a little information she heard the day before. Someone could help her find Rafaela and Zilong, someone who was knowledgeable of the terrain. "The 'King of the Forest' you mentioned, I need to find him."

After Miya was given decent clothes, a bow, knife and some provisions she set out to the direction the hunters described. Across some woods and beyond the river was a Great Turtle hidden by boulders. The creature is an ancient being who delights in precious stones and gold, and is said to have hoarded caches filled with the treasures of the ancient elves. The Turtle was immortal and would just revive whenever it was killed, but those who were powerful enough to defeat it would be free to loot the creature's den.

Miya refreshed herself with water from the river when she noticed the faint footprints left in the bank. They were the size of a man's foot, someone who wore boots and wielded a long sword as evidenced by the lines made on the ground. The elf's ear twitched as she caught a distant roar, the ground shook slightly and the birds flew to the air. It was her destination.

The noises became louder as Miya approached the scene; a man wearing a blue trench coat battled the Turtle using a large sword. Judging by the story of the hunters, the man had been fighting for at least two days now. Miya knew from stories that the strongest warriors needed at least three days to defeat the Turtle. She couldn't wait.

The man noticed Miya but ignored her, and continued swinging his sword and evading the powerful claws of the creature. After testing her human-made bow, Miya proceeded to attack the Turtle. The faster the beast goes down, the better.

"Hey, the Turtle's mine. Stay away, elf!" The man yelled at Miya, glaring at her for a second before focusing again on his opponent. Miya continued to attack, releasing hundreds of arrows, ignoring the man's protests. The momentary loss of concentration cost the warrior a window of opportunity- the Turtle swiped him with one blow, slashing his body deep.

Miya could only stare in horror as the man bled. However, instead of collapsing, the man leapt high and dealt a singular strike on the Turtle's head. After a few spinning attacks, the Turtle roared the final time and crashed onto the ground. The dust obscured Miya's vision and before she could react, the warrior had grabbed her shirt, lifting her body until only her toes touch the ground. "Didn't I tell you? It's mine!"

If this was an enemy, Miya would be dead. Her faith from the hunter's words and desperation drove her to be in the situation. "Hey, I'm sorry," he held up her arms showing the man she was not threat. "The loot's all yours, I don't want them okay?" She laughed nervously, and tried to gain footing as she dangled. "They say you are the King of the Forest," the man's expression softened and he lifted an eyebrow. "I lost my friends in the Askati forest, and they said you can help me."

The man let her go, clearly annoyed. "Then your friends are idiots. Unless they can't read all the warning signs. " He planted his sword on the ground and cracked his knuckles. Miya noticed his wounds were healing, unnaturally. "There are demons everywhere! How can you be sure there are still alive at this point?"

What to say? "They can fight and survive, I assure you. I just lost them okay?" Miya explained how she managed to get out of the forest. "I tell you what; we have diamonds. Help me find my friends, and we can reward you. How's that?"

The man sighed, "I'm not that kind of person who fights for diamons." He pointed his thumb to the caches behind him, "this is for the villagers, not for me." He scratched his head; "Fine I'll help you find them."

"Oh? Really?" Miya couldn't believe how fast the man agreed.

"Let's just say I don't like it when demons kill people." He stared at the distance wistfully, as if imagining something. "I can already see it; a group of demons wanting to hunt their prey, thinking nothing could stop them. Ah, can't wait to dive in and kill them all!" He wiped the blood of his face, but the bloodlust in his eyes didn't fade a bit. "You can call me Alucard by the way."

* * *

Rafaela shook her head. "No, I'm not a bird." She pointed to her halo, "I am angel." She insisted for the second time.

"Oh. Angel, woman, bird, whatever," the wolf-man blew his tobacco and produced a large cloud of smoke.

"Thank you for helping me," Rafaela slightly bowed her head. Zilong's habit must have rubbed off to her. "If you didn't arrive-"

"No problem missy," the girl in the red hood replied, grinning. Rafaela noticed that the scratches on her face were healing rapidly. "If you weren't here, the demon wolves wouldn't have found a prey. Then we would have nothing to kill today," she giggled.

It was one of the oddest conversation Rafaela ever had. She was so used with people knowing what angels were, but the pair - named Ruby and Roger - didn't seem to know much. Based on their stories, the two had lived in the Askati forest most of their lives, cut off from civilization, only going out to buy clothes or tobacco. It begged the question: how could they have lasted so long? Rafaela barely spent two days and she had already endured the worst injuries since fighting Argus.

"So… you're an angel, and you're here to meet Pharsa?" Roger asked again as the three of them washed blood off their bodies on a river. "Then you lost your friends and wanted to find them?" Rafaela nodded, adding more details on what happened the past day, without mentioning Zilong's divinity and Miya's relationship with the elven king. All Roger and Ruby had to know was that Rafaela was seeking ancient wisdom. The man's nose wrinkled, "I can smell another person's scent apart from yours."

"Oh! That's Miya!" The angel clasped her hands in relief. They should begin by returning to the camp. Roger and Ruby knew the monoliths Rafaela described, and the angel wondered if Zilong was still there.

The journey wasn't easy. Swarms of bees attacked her out without provocation. Giant pythons attempted to coil themselves around her- to the delight of Roger and Ruby. The two skinned the snakes and were happy to have material for their boots. When they passed inside some caves, the gigantic stalactites fell down on no one else but her.

"Why does the forest seem to hate you?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, you seem to be its favorite," Roger remarked.

"I-" Rafaela coughed out the spores the giant mushrooms blew on her face, "I don't know." Due to her unique physiology, she didn't die from the poisonous fumes, but it was enough to made her feel sick.

Alas, when Rafaela reached the area where they camped, she was ready to apologize to Zilong for flying off. Her heart sank when she arrived at an empty camp? Rafaela heaved in frustration. "I told him to wait for me! Why doesn't he trust me?" She sat down on a rock, face crumpled in anger. Now two of her companions were missing.

"Maybe something took him away, you know- like a demon horde?" Ruby said casually as she helped herself with the bread in the camp.

"Maybe he got eaten by a giant eagle. That momma can pick up a grown man, then throw him to her nest so that her babies can feast," Roger added and laughed, "his bones would have been picked clean and be used as nesting material."

"Or perhaps he just answered the call of nature and was bit by a venomous spider," Ruby said in sing-song. "Hopefully not on his privates, that can be painful-"

"Can you track his scent?" Rafaela interjected, the situation troubling her with every minute that pass by. A thought entered her mind and she her heart dropped: If Zilong did truly leave, he would have written at least something. He wouldn't do anything irresponsibly. More importantly, he trusted her. Why did she doubt that? Somehow she wasn't herself for the past days- constantly anxious, easy to anger and more emotional.

"I can smell him, but his scent seem to have disappeared over there," Roger pointed to a dead tree.

Think. What could she do? Her tracking magic was blocked, the forest wanted her dead, and her friends vanished without any trace. One person ruled this forest and she had the power over it. "I have no choice. I need to go Pharsa and get some answers." Rafaela turned to the pair; "Do you know where to find her?"

Roger's threw his tobacco on the ground and extinguished its light with his boot, his face serious. "We know where she was, her sanctuary. If you can rip through her barrier, you can enter her territory. Neither Ruby and I can do that - it's pure magic."

"I have to go her, no matter what," Rafaela said, clutching her staff tighter. "There isn't other option left."

"Very well," Roger stood up. "Just a little warning Raf, no one ever entered there and lived to tell the tale."

* * *

"Damn, no demons yet?" Alucard grumbled. "Getting tired of orcs."

The man seemed to be a little younger than Miya, around Lancelot's age. Just when the elf thought that Alucard as a guide would be beneficial, perhaps he was a liability. The swordsman kept on killing every beast he could find, purposely provoking them in their dens. While it was true he was killing monsters who prey on humans, there wasn't a need to at the moment. There wasn't any need for the magical buffs either that the monsters provided. Somehow, Alucard was just addicted to them.

"But they were here..." Miya arrived at the camp with Alucard close to sundown. No fire. No smell of cooked food - not that her two companions needed it. She lit a torch and inspected the ground; two more tracks walked around the camp, their feet different from Rafaela and Zilong. One of the visitors was definitely male, and a smoker, while the other could be either a child or female who ate all their bread. The place had no sign of battle or bloodshed. To Miya's relief, her bow and weapons were still at her tent.

"So, did you see anyone?" Alucard asked.

"No, there is no trace of them-" Miya stopped herself as she saw Alucard. The man seemed to be speaking to someone, but the elf saw no one. "What are you..."

The swordsman faced her. "It's the little kid- elf, red shirt, moon markings, right?" Miya gaped as Alucard described the child that was in her dreams. "He was keeping you safe you know? He's disappointed you returned to the forest."

"Can you ask him if he saw my companions? One with a woman with golden hair, while the other is a man with eyes like this-" Miya pulled the edges of her eyes to stretch them.

It turned out the ghost child knew nothing about her companions either. After setting up a campfire, Alucard explained: "This forest has been their home. Most of the spirits are benevolent, but a lot suffered when they were alive, and were bound to this place, filled with anger and hatred. The negative energies surround you. Messes up with your mind."

Miya whistled, "Ooh. I didn't take you for medium. Do you have a spiritual master or someone?"

"No, I don't have any. I'm just really, really smart." Alucard pointed to his head, his face dead serious.

"Oh, okay."

Then he shrugged; "I used to be scared of ghosts when I was a kid. But when my parents died, I wanted to see them badly. So I ran into this forest, hoping they show up to me as ghosts. 'Been doing that for years."

"I can relate I guess, I'm an orphan too. But I probably would have been spooked if my parents show up now." Alucard chuckled. She retrieved a wineskin and threw it to Alucard; "You deserve this for bringing me here. Thanks." Miya wrinkled her nose. The day was a failure. It would still be nice if Zilong and Rafaela could return. But either way, it's better to sleep early then begin her search as soon as morning came.

After enjoying his liquor, Alucard got up. "Go to sleep. I'm going to go around, kill some reapers. Can't just sit around her and do nothing!" Alucard swung his sword around and rested it on his shoulder. "Dammit, hope the demons show up!"

Miya stared at the elven ruins. She was spirited away by the ghost kid, but there was much to learn. She couldn't see the dead like Alucard, but she could dream. It's a gamble she should take. Miya curled inside her tent - cold without Rafaela's presence - and held on her bow tight. She couldn't help but be restless, anxious on what's about to happen, but there was no other choice. The ghost kid couldn't help her, she must speak to someone who could communicate. She clutched a pendant that Estes gave, a talisman that gave Miya protection from sickness. The magic pulsed under her fingers and she placed it close to her heart. "Find me," she whispered, hoping the unworldly creatures would hear her, "I want to know what happened, my brothers and sisters."

The breeze became colder and colder and Miya found herself in the center of a forest clearing. The camp was gone and Alucard was nowhere in sight. The moonlight shone on her until it was blinding, and at the center, a figure appeared. "You finally showed up, Moon King." Miya spoke to the spirit in front of her, resembling Estes.

"You have the trace of my magic," he flatly. "Who are you?" The king replied, seemingly amused. Miya explained the basic things; the purpose of her journey, how she arrived at this point and the threat the world faced. "Hmm, for an ambassador, the residuals of King Estes' magic on you is higher than ordinary."

"What does that mean?" Miya fidgeted.

"He's tracking your location and health, and granted you with numerous protections. I doubt anything can kill you easily. Certainly, you're important to my descendant."

"Yeah, you can say that." Miya scratched her head, a bit embarrassed. The king just smiled slightly- even his mannerisms were like Estes. "So, I mean, you're really old. I told you earlier about the Apocalypse, and I'd like to know more about it."

The Moon King's face became somber and the landscape changed to a barren wasteland. The sun was concealed under dark clouds that had gathered unnaturally at a focal point. The ground shook and Miya turned around to see thousands of elves gathering to charge. At the other side of the battle field were demons.

"Your memories?" Miya asked the king.

"No," he replied and she raised an eyebrow. "This forest remembers. No matter how many times it's razed, the roots are planted firmly on the ground, sustained by the nexus. We elves are connected to the moon, the trees and nature more than any race. This is why what you're seeing now isn't possible with others."

Miya instinctively reached for her bow as a large red demon, wielding a gigantic axe walked into the center - other creatures froze in his presence. Behind him, a dark red orb appeared and slowly, a woman with horns and bat-like wings emerged from it. With the two's appearance, the tide of the battle changed. The alpha demon roared and in a spinning motion, swept the riders and the warriors effortlessly. He brought down his axe on the ground, crushing the bodies of people in range.

Blood flowed on the ground, and Miya could see the red river flow towards the queen whose magic brought hundred on their knees, their life sucked away, their flesh torn until they no longer resembled people. The sight wasn't something new to Miya - she was no stranger to such violence - but the massacre was beyond her imagination. "This is genocide."

"That is the Queen of the Apocalypse you are asking about, or you can simply call her Alice," said the Moon King to Miya.

"So that's her real name huh? Too many labels in the history books," Miya remarked as she watched the slaughter. "How about her general?"

"Balmond, the Demon King."

"Eh, so this is what he looked like, a least millenia ago. Wonder if he still looked the same."

Hundreds of thousands dead, and a magnificent city- larger than Felise' capital, crumbled and burned to the ground. Miya walked on the streets filled with dead men, women and children. The survivors, herded by demons trudged towards the city's center. The creatures were chanting, "All hail the Queen! All hail the Queen!"

Alice flew and settled at the top of a monument, flames coloring her pale skin with a warm glow. She laughed and admired her kingdom, Balmond beside her, his axe dripping with blood. The people wept and screamed as another slaughter took place and Miya had to cover her ears. He tried to drown the horrifying noise with prayers to the Moon God, and everything faded into dust. The pillars around the ancient city collapsed, and nothing was left except their foundations- the same stones that now surrounded Miya. "It's over?"

"Yes. It's that what you need to see?"

"No, not really." Miya's fingernails dug on her arms as she tried to stop herself from shaking. "I mean, that wouldn't really help. It'll just stay in my nightmares," she said remorsefully. "I need to know something else- how do we stop her? Or rather, how would we keep her from growing in power? You know, this apocalypse may not even happen soon but we should be prepared, right?"

"Unfortunately, this area cannot provide you with anything else," the man answered nonchalantly.

"If we go to other places…" Miya began. "Can I see more?"

The king nodded. "Yes, there are other sites I am aware of that is filled with the memories of our people. I suppose the Askati people had other memories, but unfortunately, we cannot connect to them here." He looked at her significantly, "If you can survive the journey within the forest, there is a shrine dedicated to Freya, the Goddess of War."

* * *

"You're the most interesting person I have met for thousands of years. A demigod who is a reincarnation of a human? I'd like you to tell me about your story, then I will share you what I know." Sun said as he scratched his ear with his foot.

An opportunity, Zilong thought. He had no guide, no mentor and the oldest person he knew was an angel who was clueless about things that happened before her birth. "Well, when I awakened in this world, I know my name, I know my abilities, and I retained some knowledge I had as Yun. I only know about my purpose vaguely; 'to raise kings and fight for them.'"

"Wait." Sun held up his hand, staring at Zilong. "I'd like to know from the beginning. Not Zilong's beginning, but your past life." He rocked back and forth, holding his knees to keep his balance. "When people die, they bodies, their brains and everything are destroyed. That's why you forget your past life. You are the first one I met who remembered."

There wasn't a lot of time to discuss his life story. In fact, Zilong forgot much of his past life. It would also be good if he could forget everything else. "I'm sorry master Sun, I lost both of my friends in the forest. I'm afraid both of them could be in danger. I'd like to find them first, and maybe afterwards I can tell you my story."

"Hmm…" Sun massaged his chin. "The fact you're seeing the ghosts of your past means you're in no shape to help your friends. The amount of spiritual energies in this place distorted the dimensions. Along with ancient trees nourished by the nexus, and your powers as a demigod, this forest is going to nag you with memories."

"So, you're saying that it's all in my mind?"

"No, you're a demigod. You affect the forest, you can bend it to your will. Your memories are so powerful that they imprison you. If you cannot confront them, you will continue to be lost."

"Alright," Zilong sighed and calmed himself with some breathing exercises. Everything Sun said was true. No matter how painful the past was, there was a reason he remembered them. "You want me to begin as early as I can? There isn't anything interesting about my childhood. My mother raised me and I lived a peaceful life with her." Zilong's memory returned to his mind and the surroundings changed. He was no longer in the forest, sitting on the ground. He was home; their humble shack at the edge of Iga, close to the Mekong river. He was no man- but a child named Yun.

It was another ordinary day. Yun waded through the river, checking their fishing baskets when armed men arrived. In the center of them was a palanquin. "This is the day I first met my father; Lord Zhao." Zilong recalled how his father was involved into political conspiracy to overthrow the rule of the Onmyouji clan. The usurpers were found out and punished. Some were offered pardons and a chance to atone. "It was also the day I was taken away, never to see my mother again."

* * *

 _Yun embraced his mother one last time, unprepared to leave and unaware of the fate that awaited him. "Mother, I promise you; one day, I'll become a hero," the child said. "I'll make you proud."_

 _"Darling, wherever you are, no matter what happens, I'll always love you," mother whispered as they parted._

 _The scenery changed and his home faded into dust. Yun was walking along a grand hall he had never seen before, a room so vast that he lost count of the tatami. However, he couldn't afford to be distracted as the samurai escorted him towards the seat of Lord Onmyouji Kariya, the head of the clan, master of the onmyouji magic and the most powerful man power in their land. The patriarch was surrounded by his sons and daughters, based on their matching clothing, as well as other important people._

 _Yun lay prostrate before the man before him. No matter how hard he tried to ease himself, his elbows began to shake and his heart beat wildly against his chest. Sweat from his face slowly trickled on the floor as the boy maintained his position. Every second felt like an hour. A samurai read the letter that Lord Zhao sent, detailing the agreement. "Please accept my son Zhao Yun as a peace offering. He will serve your family as long as he lives, a symbol of our undying loyalty-"_

 _"Boy, answer me." The lord spoke and Yun lifted his eyes from the ground to stare at the man before him. "Answer truthfully, are you a bastard?"_

 _Yun couldn't lie. "Y-yes my lord," he stammered and quickly looked back to the floor. Hope it was the right answer._

 _One woman interrupted, "Father, this is an insult. Didn't we request trueborn?" The rest of the group argued and Yun heard everything. It was clear he wasn't wanted. He's too young for manual labor, couldn't bear arms, couldn't birth children, and his status meant he couldn't be married to secure an alliance. It would be nice if the adults just forgive each other and he would be sent home. Only if everyone would be happy that way. However, Lord Zhao promised a lifetime support for his mother. She would never be sick or hungry again. If Yun was rejected now, not only would he bring dishonor back to his people, his mother would have to take care of someone worthless. Yun bit his lip and held back his tears._

 _"Silence!" The patriarch boomed and all the noises died down. "We attained peace and that is what matters. This boy will do," the lord said and Yun's heartbeat calmed a little._

 _Please make me a warrior. Zhao Yun wished to be strong more than anything. In that way he would see his mother again, and nobody would ever look down on both of them. Lord Onmyouji however, never asked what he wanted. The man asked what could he do; farm, take care of animals, clean, fish, sew and mundane things._

 _Please make me a warrior; the child prayed. One by one, the people in the room justified their rejection of him, and no general adopted him under his wing._

 _"Alright, let's just give him to Kagura," the patriarch said. The room went silent again to Yun's surprise. "Boy, stand up, follow me," Lord Kariya commanded. "I'll bring you to my daughter."_

 _As Yun got up, he noticed the tight expressions of the people in the room. If it was him who riled them, then he hoped he would find worth in his lord's eyes, and whoever this Kagura was. He followed the patriarch down the halls, everyone who passed his way bowed to the ground. Past the cherry blossom garden, past the koi ponds and the shrines was a building that looked less intimidating than the others. Inside the residence, a teenage girl dressed in an elaborate kimono. Was this Kagura? The teenager bowed down and led them to another section of the house. No, it wasn't her._

 _"Kid," the man addressed Yun eye to eye. "Kagura is my most treasured child, remember that. You will protect her with your life, is that clear? I'll have you trained by the masters of any weapon of your choosing, and I expect good results."_

 _"Yes, my lord," he answered without hesitation._

 _"For now, just watch over her, play with her or do anything she asked for… Make sure she doesn't drown in the pond."_

 _The room was filled with dolls, wooden toys, flowers, paper and paint. Yun held back his surprise as he saw what was at the center; the fattest kid he'd ever seen in his life. She was so fat that her cheeks looked like two meat buns and her body could hardly fit in her kimono. He couldn't help wondering how much she eats. After devouring an onigiri, the girl noticed them and screamed; "Daddy! Daddy!"She scampered and rushed to meet Lord Onmyouji, rice sticking around her mouth._

 _"How's my favorite princess?" The father lifted the girl up high and kissed her. Gone was the warlord that everyone feared. What Yun witnessed was just a happy father and daughter together, something that wasn't seen in the room earlier with the lord's other children. Propped up on her father's shoulders, the girl was introduced to Yun; "Kagura, meet your new guardian, Zhao Yun."_

 _The toddler grinned at him and waved her hand, "Hello!"_

 _He bowed down; "It's an honor to meet you Lady Kagura. I'm Zhao Yun, and I pledge my life at your service."_

* * *

Rafaela could get used to it; lightning strikes trying to fry her, random boulders rolling, quicksand suddenly appearing under her feet, and a lot more suspicious misfortunes she encountered on her way. She knew when she was getting closer; Pharsa's magic was powerful, ancient and unique. Besides the magic, the group encountered new structures, different from the elven ruins.

The murals show a civilization of winged people, the Askati, thriving and building their cities. One thing was always the center of their illustrations; the healing fountain or the nexus. Rafaela tried to read the words, but she couldn't understand the hieroglyphs. Just like the ancient elves- they were older than her.

"Rafa, Rafa! Is this you?" Ruby tugged Rafaela's skirt and directed her towards an obelisk. The carving showed a woman with wings, a halo, and a glowing staff. Besides her was a man in armor, wings outspread, wielding a sword. "Oooh they made a drawing of you!" Ruby beamed. "This means you're really, really old right?"

Rafaela stared at the mural and wiped away the dirt and vines covering it. The image became clearer, and Rafaela's eyes widened. "This isn't me. I don't know these angels," she said quietly. "That's not Argus either." Too similar, and it felt wrong for some reason.

"But how old are you?" Ruby repeated her question.

"Hey, it's rude to ask a lady her age unless she talks about it," Roger reminded.

"To be honest I don't really mind and I don't know," Rafaela said, scratching her cheek lightly with her finger as she tried to remember the historical events she witnessed. Her only point of reference were the Estes's books and the library back in Felise. Both kingdom had different calendars. "I don't have birthdays like mortals. But I'm definitely older than two thousand years, I guess..?"

"You haven't celebrated a single birthday for two thousand years?" Ruby looked at her with pity. "That's so sad. I don't want to live like that," the girl said, teary eyed. Rafaela just shrugged.

The air became thicker with magical residues and Rafaela reached her destination. The barrier pulsed and released waves of energy that pushed the angel back. No matter what, she must fight it. "Mr. Roger, Miss Ruby, thank you for bringing me here. If I don't return and you meet my friends, please tell them…"Was this really supposed to be goodbye? She just met Roger and Ruby, it wasn't their business to know her private feelings. "No, I'll return. I am sure of it. I will find them myself."

Rafaela concentrated her power on the tip of her staff, tearing through the barrier. Like the magic that attacked her the night before, the energy pooled together. She had already prepared for that, and devised a counter spell. Soon, the barrier cracked like ice and Rafaela broke through, her body surrounded by lightning.

"Wee!" Ruby giggled as she hopped in and Roger followed. "We're in!" The girl jumped up and down, swinging her scythe around.

"Why are you-" Rafaela frowned. "You don't have to go with me. You told this place can kill you-"

Roger checked his firearm, "You just said you'll return. So we'll just return with you."

Rafaela opened her mouth to argue when she felt an overwhelming force above. "Run!" She shouted as dark magic exploded from where they were standing, the blast obliterating some rocks. "Don't stay in one place, keep on running!" Rafaela glided in zig-zag, evading the continues attacks while Roger and Ruby gleefully scampered behind her. While the angel tried her best to improve the speed of her companions, the two were treating the situation like a game.

"Hahaha! This is so fun!" Ruby spun around and cartwheeled. "Wee! Try to hit me if you can!"

It was hard to concentrate due to the barrage of magical blasts, but Rafaela was sure Roger found time to light another tobacco and smoke while his life was at risk. The loud blasts hurt Rafaela's ears, and she could hardly scream as a being charged at them, it's running concealed by the noises earlier. Rafaela used her staff to block an incoming attack from a large man, and the impact was powerful she was hurled a considerable distance. It was enough to see her attacker - a white centaur.

Roger retaliated with his firearm, using his net to trap the creature. However, the centaur charged onto him, forcing the smoker to slightly retreat. Ruby leapt and swung her scythe on the creature, but a barrier protected him. The defense was impenetrable, with Rafaela's fire having no visible effect on him.

A bright, star-like orb appeared close to the centaur, and the magic occupied the space, driving Roger and Ruby away. A woman with dark skin and white hair joined the fray, attacking with her own magical blades. Ruby used her scythe to block the blasts but the blades wounded her, pushing her to attack. The centaur was the most troublesome- he held his ground and with him charging constantly, it was getting more and more difficult to evade the blasts on the ground.

Someone else was attacking them, certainly far away and probably out of their sight. If they can't stop the mage blasting them, they wouldn't stand a chance. Roger changed into his wolf form and charged towards the dark-skinned woman who evaded and moved away. Still, the werewolf was fast and vicious, and his continued assault forced the centaur to escape Ruby and help his ally.

Rafaela seized the chance and released a magical blast that froze the two enemies where they stood, allowing Roger and Ruby to switch to offensive. However, as soon as the pair charged, a dark wave from treetops pushed them back. A woman with black wings descended, putting herself between her allies and Rafaela's companions. The brief window of opportunity to defeat the centaur and the other woman was gone with the mage's arrival.

The winged woman, whose eyes were covered, lifted her staff and the blasts stopped. "Karrie, Hylos, stop. This is enough." A white bird flew around and perched on her shoulder.

No doubt about it, she was one of the Askati. Rafaela scowled at the witch, whose magic pervaded in the forest. So many questions to ask. The angel wasn't sure if the other woman could see her anger. "Pharsa, I came here to find you," Rafaela said.

Pharsa walked closer to Rafaela, the witch's lips tensed before they opened, indicating surprise. Even without Pharsa's eyes, her emotions were not difficult to read and it was definitely not of hostility . "I don't understand… Who are you?"

"I am Rafaela, the Angel of Healing."

The witch's head bowed slightly before she took a deep breath. "All this time, I was sure you were someone else. I apologize Rafaela," she frowned. "I am sure this place caused you so much pain. I promise, that won't happen again."

"Someone else?" The angel blinked. Somehow, it was also comforting to know that she wouldn't get attacked."You felt my magic, and it was similar to another?"

Pharsa nodded. "Yes. When you stepped into the forest, I felt your magic, your spiritual power. I knew for sure that my old nemesis has returned." She shook her head, "this was entirely unexpected."

Rafaela gripped her staff tighter, a lump forming under her throat. "This nemesis of yours, who is she?"

"Alice, the evil incarnate."

* * *

u

u

u

u

Ryu-kun and Littletaco, thanks for reviewing! Yes we would be seeing more about Zhao Yun, plus more mysteries to be uncovered. Littletaco, sorry for distracting you from your exam and I hope you did well!

As for Zilong, like what is implied, his past life means he knows more than what Miya and Rafaela assumes.

 **As for other readers, please, please review!** Judging from reviews only 2 people read it in ffnet, and this is honestly depressing as I always look forward in hearing from my readers. Please let me know if you read it, and I would appreciate your thoughts on the chapter.


	17. His Name Was Zhao Yun

**Arc III**  
 **Chapter 3 - His Name Was Zhao Yun**

* * *

" _Hey Zhao," Kagura reached out her arms and jumped, asking to be carried. Yun took the little girl on his arms who wrapped her legs around his waist. Despite being stout, the girl was still very light. For the past year she had been comfortable with him, and liked the taller view he could provide whenever she was on his arms or shoulders. "When I grow up, can I marry you?"_

 _Yun raised an eyebrow at the innocent question. "Who do you want to marry me?" He continued walking through the garden, an adorable load obscuring his vision._

" _Because I like you. You are so nice to me," Kagura was so honest, so pure._

 _It wasn't something that could be explained easily to a toddler. Kagura's concept of marriage was simply from the bedtime myths and legends. "We can't get married to me my lady, because you're nobility."_

" _Why?" The girl tilted her head._

" _I am not a lord or a prince; I am your servant, and my duty is to protect you." He smiled, hoping not to upset the child, "and when you have your own family, I'll protect them too."_

 _The child frowned, unhappy with the answer. "I don't want to marry a lord, I don't like them."_

" _Why did you say that? Your father is a lord, and you see; he's brave, strong and he loves you very much." He blurted out, hoping to calm Kagura. While it was true that Kagura's father seemed to be a decent man, the man barely visited his daughter, rarely playing or sharing meals with her. At least the Onmyouji patriarch was better than the Lord Zhao. How nice would it be to have a father who visited his son once and gave him away as a peace offering?_

 _Kagura furrowed her brows, her face crumpled in intense concentration. "Then, if I can't marry you, can you be my older brother?"_

" _... But you have older brothers already?"_

 _The girl shook her head repeatedly, "I don't like them! They are so mean!" Yun panicked as Kagura's temper flared. To his relief, a a group of servants arrived, summoning Kagura to her father. The news made the child happy and she climbed on Yun's back and on his shoulders. "To daddy!"_

 _It wasn't the usual day. The courtyard was filled with people who didn't look ordinary- based on their clothing, they were nobles and Yun silently prayed that his father wasn't there. More than adults, there were children and teenagers like him among the delegation, wearing some kind of uniform, their faces covered by a mask. Kagura proceeded to greet her father while Yun stayed behind and watched from afar, still wary of any assassins or troublemaker._

" _This is my daughter Kagura," Lord Kariya brought his daughter to the center, in full view of everyone. "Show them my daughter, the power of our clan." He handed her an umbrella, among all things._

 _Kagura nodded and walked to the center, looking confident. Truth to be told, Yun never saw her train, as he trained with the masters whenever his lady had lessons. Kagura, small, chubby and gentle, lifted her apparatus and channeled power towards the top of the umbrella. As she opened her umbrella, the spiritual power took the form of a large pink blossom and Kagura began her dance. She would spin around and throw her umbrella, then vanish only to reappear again at a distance. Yun cannot keep his eyes of the girl, mesmerized and astonished at the display of skill for such an age. The crowd couldn't keep silent either - the gasps and murmurs of the people were difficult to ignore. Kagura ended her display with a radiant smile._

 _When Kagura finished her demonstration her father couldn't be prouder, a hearty smile on his face, while his other children, Kagura's full or half-siblings alike, looked either annoyed or apathetic. Lord Kariya invited her daughter to sit on his lap, publicly showing his favoritism. "That was amazing Kagura!"_

" _Surely it warms my heart to see the future generation," a a guest spoke, dressed in an oppressive cloak and a mask obscuring one's face. The voice was neither male or female. "Lord Kariya, your daughter impress me, I am sure she would be a powerful lady, feared among the land." The mysterious person beckoned one of the children to stand up. "As a gesture of our alliance, I'd like you to meet the future of Iga, my apprentice, Hanabi."_

 _Another girl who seemed a little older than Kagura moved forward and took the center of the courtyard. Yun tried to study her features, thinking that perhaps he had seen the girl before. Hanabi's eyes shifted and stared at his directly, aware of Yun's gaze before she bowed to Lord Kariya._

 _Hanabi's demonstration was different. When Kagura looked like a little dancer among the flowers, smiling and graceful, Hanabi was spirited and aggressive. She exhibited her skill on different blades in terrifyingly fast movements. Somehow, Yun felt anxious as one little mistake could cut her fingers, even her limbs. Yun felt his heart stop as Hanabi threw gigantic shurikens that encircled her; and thankfully, the girl was still alive after the blades pierced the ground. Finally, Hanabi finished her display with her own spiritual power - a flower, red and flowing like blood. The girl's eyes, reflecting the creation, was fierce and proud._

* * *

 _Whatever took place earlier that day was to cement alliances. Somehow, Yun was getting the hang of it. It was pretty evident that Kagura was favored as the clan's heiress. None of these mattered for the little girl, as she resumed playing with the Shiba dogs afterwards without a care in the world._

 _Yun listened to the sounds of the trees close to Kagura. Something was odd. He walked quietly, tracking the source of the sound. It shifted to another location. Yun moved fast and gripped his spear tighter. The intruder was light, fast and concealed by the thick leaves. No matter how much an assassin was skilled by stealth, Yun had the advantage of knowing every single tree in the Onmyouji garden, making it easier to predict the escape route of potential assassins. "Gotcha," Yun muttered as the figure landed on the branch he expected._

 _A boy, wearing the same robes as Hanabi, face concealed, looked at Yun with shock. Pretty sure it was one of the children from Iga that visited earlier. Why was he still here? Was he an assassin? "Hey, why are you here?" Yun shouted and the boy who panicked threw what it seemed to be a smoke bomb at Yun's feet. Too close and not enough fire. - the teen quickly extinguished it with the sole of his slipper. After the stranger muttered a curse, he escaped._

 _A single flower, cut from its stem fell to the ground. Yun recognized this as one of the prized peonies of the castle's gardener. He hastily buried it else he would be blamed for the destruction of the flower. However, Kagura's visitor didn't stop and the flowers continued to be picked. It had become known to the castle guards that someone would sneak inside the compound. Little footprints were left, as well as some stray pieces of rice. The trail would always lead towards the garden where Kagura played._

 _One day, when Yun just finished his spear training, the Kagura went missing after completing her lessons. While the entire castle lost sanity over Kagura's success to hide for a long time (certainly the older she was, the better she would be in escaping), Yun knew too much about Kagura's secret hideaways. The little girl, even without her Seimei umbrella, could fit between the gaps of some walls, and crawl under some of the thick foliages, invisible from the eyes of the adults. It was something that Kagura's nannies didn't understand; the other noble children brought to play with Kagura bored the little lady. None could keep up with her energy._

 _Yun traced Kagura near one of the unkempt gardens, close to the shrine of the Monkey King. He stopped by and offered a little prayer, cleaning the shrine from dried leaves that covered it. The Onmyouji castle complex was huge, described as large enough to be a small village, especially with a natural creek cutting through the gardens. The noble family would only occupy a small part of the land and the castle. Other sections were left to the servants and generally less orderly. Kagura's footprints led to the bonsai garden, and Yun quietly followed, wanting to uncrack the mystery. He heard two voices:_

" _Thank you Hayabusa. I really like the flower. Hmm it smells nice!" Kagura said, revealing the name of the intruder. It was difficult to stay quiet, but Yun made every effort not to disrupt the amusing conversation. As he crawled closer to the spot, he could see the suitor, Hayabusa, fidgeting and unable to speak. Judging from the boy's height, he could be around Kagura's age. "Can you show me your face?" Kagura requested._

 _Hayabusa pulled down his mask, revealing the blush in his cheeks. "My master doesn't allow me to show my face, but this is our little secret." The boy put a finger on his lips, "shh."_

" _I like you very much!" Kagura exclaimed. "Can you be my boyfriend?"_

 _Hayabusa nodded and quickly looked away, his face bowed down in embarrassment, then finally nodded. "Nobody should find out… they might tear us apart. I want us to be together."_

 _The girl gasped and covered her mouth; "Shouldn't we tell daddy?"_

" _It's a secret! Nobody should know!" Hayabusa shook his head._

" _But if we don't tell daddy, he can't go to our wedding!"_

" _That's a problem…"_

 _The two children discussed how the wedding would be. Predictably, their notion of the ceremony was that it involved lots of food and dressing up. They briefly fought on whether they would eat miso ramen or shoyu ramen, they eventually both agreed that the drinks for the guests would be peach juice. "Hayabusa, let's play. That will be our house." Kagura quickly shifted the topic as she pointed to an a stack of firewood, forgetting about their problem earlier, and picked up a random root crop lying on the ground. "This is our baby and I'll take care of her."_

 _Zhao Yun scratched his head as he witnessed a courtship and eventual marriage between two children took place within the span of a few minutes. It felt wrong to interrupt and tear the two lovers apart. As much as he wanted to report that he found Kagura, he couldn't leave her alone. Moreover, he had no idea what would happen to the little Hayabusa if caught-_

 _Heavy footsteps alerted Yun and he stood up from his hiding place, revealing his presence to the two children. Without any trees he could jump to, Hayabusa was trapped. A group arrived, cutting down the vines that made the place secluded. Leading the group was Lord Kariya, and he was accompanied by the captain of the guard and other servants. Yun could only drop to his knees, thinking of an explanation. He could explain the children were only playing, before he could speak, Kagura ran to hug her father who lifted his daughter giggling in the air. "Daddy!"_

 _The patriarch eyed Hayabusa but didn't seem to be alarmed. "Who are you, kid?"_

" _My name is Hayabusa, I am from Iga," the little boy quickly covered his face. His body language was tense._

" _And he's my boyfriend!" Kagura revealed the secret proudly._

 _Lord Kariya paused and looked the captain of the guard, then Yun, then back to Kagura and Hayabusa. The anxiety crawled through Yun's stomach but a loud, hearty laugher broke the silence. "So it's a suitor!" The father laughed longer than expected and was out of breath when he finished. "Boy," the lord addressed Hayabusa. "Well done. You proved how this place needed to improve its security," he eyed the captain of the guard who looked pale. The patriarch then looked at Yun, "at least one guard saw the intruder."_

 _Kagura was later collected by her father, who seem to be very supportive of a new playmate. From a distance, Yun could hear Lord Kariya say; "Of course my princess, you can have as many boyfriends as you want."_

* * *

 _As Kagura left for her magical lessons, only Yun and Hayabusa were left in the garden. The little boy spoke, "You are Zhao Yun huh? You sound like someone from Iga."_

" _I was," Yun replied candidly as he began to walk away._

" _You're a spearman? Heh, let's fight!" The boy assumed a martial arts stance, but Yun ignored him and continued walking. "I'm gonna show you my techniques!"_

" _Maybe when you're older." Yun said at a lower tone, trying to intimidate the trespasser. "Unless you try to hurt Kagura, I am not here to fight you-" Yun coughed as his voice cracked and reverted into something boyish. He massaged the growing lump in his throat, his cheeks heating due to his failed attempt to project a manlier voice._

" _So, you are from the Zhao family?"_

 _Yun raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips. He was not interested in talking about his father's side, as the only true family he had was his mother. It didn't matter to Hayabusa; the boy was eager for a match, and after some aggressive persuasion, Yun rolled his eyes agreed for a little sparring. It's true; the boy was skilled for his age, and if armed with a weapon, Hayabusa could possibly kill an adult. However, Yun was no average person. He was a teenager who was taught how to fight and everything felt like a game. Contrast to the fat Kagura, Hayabusa was thin as a twig and every punch he threw were light and harmless._

 _While Hayabusa's martial arts were impressive, Yun needed to resume to his duties and ended the match with a flick on the boy's forehead. "Ow!," Hayabusa groaned and moved back._

 _Yun curved his lips in a smug smile, "I win, okay? I have to go back-"_

" _This isn't over Zhao Yun!" The child quickly shouted before he ran away._

 _Later that night, when Yun assumed his guard duty outside Kagura's personal residence, he heard the familiar rustling of leaves and the light steps of a child. A little flash of familiar clothing in the treetops confirmed Yun he wasn't dealing with an assassin- well, at least not yet. He waited, trying to find out what Hayabusa intended to do in such an hour. This was an odd behavior coming from him. Yun pretended not to notice Hayabusa encircle Kagura's house. He didn't attempt to enter through the balcony or windows. Losing patience, Yun pretended not to notice him hiding in the bush, then upon getting closer, prodded him with the blunt end of his spear. "What-" Yun emphasized each word with a jab on Hayabusa's body -"are you doing here?"_

" _Ouch!" Hayabusa swapped away the pole and stood up, revealing his hiding spot._

" _Get out here before you get shot by the archers."_

 _Hayabusa quickly landed in front of the teen, "why don't you have your own room?" He said, irritated._

" _What kind of question is that?" He had a room, share with other servants, why would he have his own?_

 _The child threw a scroll to Yun, "I found out who your mother is."_

 _Yun glared at the child, his heartbeat rising in anger, "that's not your business." He kept his tone subdued to avoid any ruckus._

" _This is her letter to you, I wanted to put it in your room but you don't have one."_

 _The teen frowned, whatever prank being pulled was cruel and distasteful. "My mother doesn't know how to read or write."_

" _Yeah, I know. That's why I wrote down her words," the child replied. Zhao Yun hastily opened the scroll, a huge smile stretching his face. The first words of the letter didn't seem to be written by a child, and before Yun can thank Hayabusa, the little ninja had already disappeared._

* * *

"I must be why you were drawn to me. You have a shrine in the Onmyouji castle," Zilong tapped his fingers as he spoke to the god Sun. " Let me say as a spearman, it is nice to have a god who uses a similar weapon."

The castle around them changed- trees lived and withered, storms wrecked rooftops and the flowers bloomed in all place. Sun's shrine remained unmoved, filled with the smell of incense and never lacking in tributes. Zilong thought that it was interesting how he remembered how the castle changed. Every little detail in the environment he had memorized for Kagura's protection. Yun grew from a scrawny teen to a man, and eventually handled larger responsibilities and became a lieutenant among the guards. There had been some assassination attempts and minor rebellions that Zhao Yun had stopped - and Zilong began to recall the faces of his old comrades.

"It's all coming back to you isn't it?" Sun asked as he watched the shifting scenes around them. They were vague like the rest of Zilong's memories, but they painted a picture of his home. Soon, the two of them walked around, as the memories of Zhao Yun recreated an entire castle.

"Yes, little by little, but not all of them." Zilong tried to recall the countless letters he exchanged with his mother through the help of Hayabusa. He could no longer remember the details, but his heart was full and grateful. "I do remember my mother got married, after that, her letters decreased. All I knew was that she had new children who need her more than I do. I'm happy for her."

They walked near the koi pond, where the once little tortoises grew into great sizes. The koi never grew as big, as it was suspected that Kagura's cats had been eating them. As soon as Zilong remembered Kagura, the girl, now a young woman, landed on the garden using her umbrella to guide. The heiress looked around and vanished, reappearing at the top of a a shack. Zilong chuckled, "Kagura became more adventurous as she grew up.," he chuckled. "Rather, she hardly grew up. She was so small that guests often mistook her as a child. As her father grew older and spoiled her more, he stopped caring about Kagura's security. It encouraged her to sneak outside the complex unsupervised."

Someone else laughed with Kagura as she escaped the castle -Hayabusa, who had grown into a young man, ran with the lady, vanishing in the air and leaving nothing but faint shadows. "As Kagura and Hayabusa grew together, they also became faster and smarter, enough to evade most of the guards - but not Zhao Yun. "Somehow, all these years, they have created a world of their own."

Zilong began to run, chasing Kagura like he did in his past life. Even if he was a faster runner, Kagura's abilities allowed her to move in considerable distances in a blink of an eye- even high walls or the ground's elevation couldn't hinder her.

"One fateful day, Kagura disappeared from my sight for hours." The demigod recreated the scene from his mind, where he tracked her footprints to the Iga village. This was the farthest she had gone alone, as she was with her father whenever she visited Iga. Her tracks again led Zilong to the outskirts of town - a forest of cherry blossoms lined across the river.

* * *

" _Lady Kagura, please return home!" Yun called out among the sea of blossoms, hoping to convince the girl. Instead of replying, there was a rustling of leaves close to Yun. As much as Kagura was a skillful mage, she had no skills in stealth. Yun walked as normally as he can, making it seem he didn't notice the stranger. He felt it; the sudden change in the air and a projectile was thrown from the trees. The man quickly prepared himself to deflect the attack, but the object fell short of its target but landed close - a smoke bomb._

 _Oh. Soon, Yun lose full visibility and ran away from the smoke. Without any warning, more projectiles flew towards him and he deflected them with his spear. Instead of the sound of metal, Yun can only narrow his eyes as pieces of overripe mangoes hit his weapon, scattering yellow flesh in the air. A body dropped down from the trees, nearly invisible due to some technique he had been using. In a few seconds, dark clothes and appeared and showed the form of a man. He vanished in a second and what followed was a barrage of punches and a few kicks. The distance was disfavorable for Yun to use his spear, and he had to block with his free arm. His opponent was more inclined to fight in up close, and Yun found a disadvantage in speed. He pushed back the other man who back-flipped and landed with a trace of smile in his masked face._

" _So you're back," Yun planted his spear on the ground as he smiled to his friend. "It's been a while, Hayabusa."_

" _It seems I can never really land anything on you, Zhao Yun." The assassin said, juggling a mango and throwing it away. Hayabusa pulled down his mask to show his smile and clasped Yun's hand tight. "Good to see you again."_

" _Didn't expect that smoke bomb, but you're lucky I didn't throw my spear at you."_

" _You would have hit a decoy," Hayabusa said, his face confident. "So where's Kagura?"_

" _I was about to ask that to you…" Yun's eyes widened and the two of them began to move. His lady was gone for hours, and he only assumed she was with Hayabusa. Kagura's tracks were still on the cherry blossom grove without any evidence of any other people._

 _Soon, they traced the lady close to the road; there was an old woman with a broken wagon filled with fruits. Kagura was lifting the body of the wagon, while the elder repaired the wheels. Yun and Hayabusa quickly exchanged glances before rushing to help._

" _Took you two so long!" Kagura grumbled as she struggled to lift the load. If she let go, the rest of the fruits might roll down the steep decline. Hayabusa stepped in to help with the load while Yun assisted with the repairs of the the wheel. After the deed, the old woman thanked them by providing them with fruits to eat. Somehow the old woman didn't recognized Kagura, and the lady didn't introduce herself either._

" _We still have time before sundown, come on I wanna see the sunset from here." Kagura insisted, skipping happily and humming a tune. "It feels so nice to help isn't it? I felt like a heroine." She giddily twirled around then invited Yun and Hayabusa somewhere overlooking the whole village of Iga. Using a knife, Hayabusa opened on of the watermelons given to them. Such an idyllic scene - three people sharing a meal and watching the sunset. It was too long since Yun relaxed._

 _Hayabusa had returned from weeks worth of trainings, and it's been the longest period that he didn't visit Kagura. As usual, the ninja cannot disclose their secrets, but Kagura trusted him as much as Yun did. "Next time, maybe we can spend the Lantern Festival together," Hayabusa suggested as they stared in the horizon._

 _Kagura pouted, "I'm always inside the palanquin. My father doesn't let me mingle around."_

" _I'm sure that you can somehow persuade your father," Hayabusa replied. "You've proven yourself powerful. No one in Iga can take you down." The young man said before letting out a short laugh. "Well, never let Hanabi know I said that, she's be furious."_

" _It's not about being safe," Kagura replied. "It's supposed to be because of-" Kagura straightened her back and lowered the her voice, "my noble blood." She sighed; "If I act like a commoner, people wouldn't see me as their lady," the young woman grumbled, imitating her father's tone. "You know what? I pretended to be someone else earlier, walked around the village, talked to people and,"she smiled wistfully, "it was fun."_

" _That's why you've been gone for hours," Yun reminded, uncomfortable with the lady casually roaming around._

 _Kagura frowned at him in a way she never did before. "It's not right, why should I be separated from people?"_

" _Because you're of nobility," Yun replied, confused with the way Kagura had been acting. Hayabusa looked at him, having the same perplexed expression. The lady had always been kind to all people, including her maids and servants, but she never questioned her place in society._

" _I know!" She stood up, her face crumpled and her fist tightly closed. "I just can't understand. I can be friends with the both of you. Why can't I go around and be normal once in a while?" She breathed deeply and continued; "I don't like the other nobles. They do nothing but eat, sleep and order people around! Everyone else works so hard." Her face softened as she gazed at Yun, "Zhao, I don't even understand why you have to serve me forever. You deserve to be free. I promise you, someday..."_

 _Yun and Hayabusa looked at each other, trying to think of a reply. Why was Kagura being so weird? Yun couldn't reply as he thought about his pledge. While it was true that it wasn't his choice to be taken away from his mother, what happened to him was more than what a mere peasant could hope for. He was born without any status and would have lived as a farmer or fisherman, but now he had a chance to protect a master - a sense of purpose. He would be content with that, and he had no ambition to seize power and elevate his status. The silence was uneasy and Kagura's eyes were fiery with ideas. The softness of her face returned as she sat again on the grass. "Forgive me, I shouldn't have said all of that."_

" _You are so kind to me, my lady, and I am grateful for that." Yun replied, his head low. Kagura seemed to look at him with concern._

" _It's fine, I think all of those needed to be said," Hayabusa assured her and sighed. "I never really thought about these things," the young man scratched his head, "but if Kagura you're just so cute when you explain it."_

" _Hmph," Kagura crossed her arms and looked away from Hayabusa. "I was speaking about something I'm passionate about, I just hope you'll understand."_

" _Hey, I do understand. " Hayabusa rolled and laid down in front of Kagura. He reached out his hand to prod her cheek with a finger. "I'm just kidding. You know, I'm not as smart as you, but you teach me these things." He spread his hands around him and lightly threaded the grass with his fingers. "How long do you think we can live like this? Surely one day, all of this will change."_

 _Kagura picked up another fruit and ate slowly, her mind lost in thoughts."I don't know if things would change, but I think place is too small." She looked at Hayabusa and Yun, her face beaming in excitement. "One day, maybe we can journey to the west together? They said there are huge castles there, with kings and queens. I want to see that, gain friends there. Farther in the west there is also the forest of the elves." Kagura stood up and pointed at the horizon, the sun painting the sea with a warm color, her eyes filled with dreams. "We can cross the ocean and see what's out there! One day, all the three of us."_

* * *

Sun and Zilong walked across the groves of cherry blossoms, now dimmed by nightfall. "This is honestly interesting," Sun remarked as he swung across the trees effortlessly and landed close to Zilong again, rolling on the ground. "That Kagura doesn't seem to fit in her status. Also, I wonder what will happen to the Hayabusa boy."

"She was odd, that's true," Zilong replied. Somehow, the wind got colder and a numbing feeling was crawling in his body.

"Ah, this is dramatic," Sun remarked as they left the grove. "Can we skip to the good parts? What happens to the two youngsters?"

"I think you're seeing this as a forbidden love story, but the truth is far from that." The cicadas began to cry, drowning the place with their noises. "Kagura was given so much privilege that it wouldn't matter to her father who she chooses to be with." The demigod sighed, "as of that time, she and Hayabusa are just 'friends' they say," he shrugged. "Either way, people couldn't care less if they were seeing the best Onmyouji master of the generation." Zilong stopped walking and Sun did the same. "I think the difficulty was that Kagura was the heiress of a clan of warlords and she was just… too kind."

"That's a problem indeed," Sun replied, seemingly amused. "So… what happened? I'm still interested." The god asked again.

In Zilong's vision, Kagura and Hayabusa continued walking down the road. The two bickered, laughed, and teased each other on the way home. Zilong could only laugh as Hayabusa teased Kagura's height, daring her to jump and reach his hand.

Time seemed so short when they were happy. After a last lingering look at the two, Zilong stared at the stars in the sky, memorizing the constellations - just like he did when he was Zhao Yun. Was there a greater power steering them to their destiny? "I wish I'd known what happened as well," he reminisced, his voice barely above a whisper. "That was my last day as Zhao Yun. I didn't survive the night."

* * *

u

u

u

u

u

 **Thanks to the recent reviewers Ryu-kun, Babloo, the littletaco, Kittie and qoobator!**

I am happy you're liking the way I write Roger, Ruby and Alucard.

Insperiment; thanks for the comment and I believe this chapter answered a lot of things you addressed in your comment. Zilong's past is the part of the main plot, so while it can be expanded as a side-story, the rest of the fanfic is planned to revolve around him as much as it involves Rafaela and Miya.

Speaking of the two ladies, they didn't appear here but they will in the next chapter. Please be patient, as it will all come together when this arc finishes.

 **Again, please review! I need them!**


	18. Origins

**Arc III**

 **Chapter 4 - Origins**

* * *

"Holy Moon God…" Miya can only gape as Alucard walked back to the camp, his face and clothes torn by claws. The elf wanted to rub her eyes at what she was seeing; the wounds heal rapidly, just like the time he fought the Turtle. This was certainly not a healing spell. "How are you healing like that?" His body glowed from different magical buffs absorbed from the monsters he killed. If Miya could learn this technique, she could survive better in battle.

"It's called lifesteal," Alucard stated nonchalantly. "Old hermit who taught me once had it. Werewolf and a crazy girl have it too, and even the monsters." He then smiled; "Of course, if it's weak it wouldn't save you. Mine is particularly really good."

"Can I learn it?" The elf asked, a tad too eager.

Alucard just shrugged, "I don't know, it just happened to me."

From morning to noon, there was still no sign of Zilong or Rafaela. It may be wiser to wait for her companions before proceeding to the Shrine of Freya, but what if they were in trouble while she waited? According to Alucard, Pharsa was the most powerful witch in the forest, and her sanctuary was shielded by impenetrable magic. Maybe Miya can go there too? However, Freya's shrine was en-route. It would be better to proceed there to gain knowledge.

The swordsman was not as knowledgeable as the Moon King as expected, but without Alucard, Miya would have no idea where to go. "Why do you like killing monsters?" Miya asked as they go through the woods.

"What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger," Alucard replied as he washed all the blood and monster slime that covered his face by a river.

"So, does that mean you want to be the world's strongest swordsman?"

Alucard was quiet as he cleaned his face; "That would be a great title, but it wouldn't mean anything if I fail to save others from demons."

Somehow, there seemed to be sadness behind Alucard's words. Miya hesitated to ask, but after a long boring walk, she spoke out her mind; "Don't you want to go out? See the world? The Kingdom of Felise is close, and we had some friends there. I know a guy named Lancelot, and I am telling you, he's the best swordsman in his country! Beyond that, there is our forest. Pretty sure we could use a hand in killing demons there."

The man didn't reply for a while and Miya hoped she didn't strike a nerve or anything. Alucard looked back with a very sincere look on his face; "Yeah, it would be nice to travel to other places. But I can never leave this forest until I kill someone," his voice dripped venom. "Until, I cut Balmond's head off..." After the tension lifted, his tone softened, "I promised that to my mom and dad..."

Miya stayed quiet as they continued. It shouldn't be her business to It was evident that the shrine wasn't just something dedicated to the goddess. Dozens of statues littered the place, supposedly heroes who fought in the past. It made Miya sad that nobody would be around to remember them. Perhaps one day Estes can visit this place? Write the names of the fallen, never let them be forgotten.

"So who is Freya here?" Alucard asked as he stared at the statues.

"She was described in the books as a woman with armor and wings… but not an angel." Miya stated as she looked around. "In the myths, she had defeated giant beasts and powerful demons, but you know the stories of gods - you really don't know how long it's been since they last appeared" Immortals wouldn't see time as mortals do, and like the case with Vexana, a thousand years may be nothing to them.

"That's very helpful," the man remarked as they looked around. True, winged women could be symbolic of angels. "How about that one?" Alucard pointed to the large figure covered by vines bearing flowers. Somehow, unlike the others that crumbled, the woman's statue remained pristine. "So, what are we going to do? Stare at it all day?" Alucard jumped up and down and waved his hands; "Hey Freya! Appear to us! This elf has some questions!"

"Shut up! You're being disrespectful!"

"Oh come on, what is she going to do? Hit me with lightning-"

A heavy presence fell upon the place, as if there was an invisible weight on their skin. Was Freya reacting, or was it this forest? The air turned colder and fog enveloped the place. Miya could see the smoke from their noses as they breathed. "Oh that's right. What? You're gonna tell us who's boss?" Alucard taunted, fully confident.

"Moon King, please show yourself to us. I have come here like you instructed," Miya called out, embarrassed at the way Alucard was making ridiculous movements to provoke the goddess, if she was here.

Nothing. No matter how much Miya called for the king, none appeared. Alucard took a nap on a pile of leaves, hugging his sword. An hour or two passed and the elf spent the time cleaning the graves, just to have something to do. Wait. Something could change. Slowly, the moonlight crawled from the sky and spilled onto the memorials. Their names might have been unreadable, but at least Miya allowed the moon to shine on them. "Moon King, I am here," the elf called again and soft footsteps were heard from the dark.

"Miya, it seems you have been attuned to this forest - faster than any human. As expected of my kin." The Moon King remarked, casting no shadow against the moonlight, his form ethereal.

* * *

"So, that is lifesteal?" Rafaela mused as Ruby and Roger's wounds healed in an incredibly fast rate. "Then you wouldn't need a healer like me," she huffed. Besides feeling unneeded in the two's recovery, there was so many questions in Rafaela's mind, mostly stemming from being mistaken as Alice. Pharsa asked them to follow her, believing it would be better to explain somewhere else. The centaur Hylos and the woman named Karrie followed them silently as they walked into the deeper part of the sanctuary.

"If your eyes are covered, how can you see?" Ruby asked.

Pharsa turned around and smiled slightly, "let's just say I have eyes in other places," she said as she stroke the head of her pigeon.

"About my friends... is there any word from your people?" Rafaela asked. Grasping the hem of her shirt tight.

"My scouts haven't reported anything to me yet. Rest assured, I will tell you as soon as there is news." The witch replied.

Ruby seemed to want to speak about something, fidgeting as they walk. When she met Rafaela's eyes, Ruby's eyes widened as she spoke, "can I ride the horsey-man?" She asked again to Hylos with a giddy voice. Pharsa, Karrie and Hylos stared at each other while Roger inhaled a good amount of smoke.

Rafaela was about to intervene when Hylos spoke gently, "very well then." With the answer, Ruby quickly climbed on Hylos' back, a huge grin in her face.

Centaurs hadn't been seen for a while according to the people Rafaela had talked to, some thought they were extinct. Certainly, the forest was unpassable to people, and a lot of knowledge of it had been lost. Aside from mystical creatures, the place was a home for anyone who wished to be isolated. Roger couldn't live normally with other humans being a werewolf, but he said he had been content in the forest. As for the girl Ruby, it was somewhat tragic she lived in this forest without any friends her age. According to Roger, Ruby was orphaned by wolves, and well… the girl took revenge violently by skinning the alpha and eating his heart. Somehow, the story earned Karrie's attention and some chuckles from Hylos.

"You have potential, little girl." Karrie remarked, "although my homeland would prefer to strip away your emotions." The woman's face had always been stern but she smiled slightly; "Keep that happiness. Don't let anyone take it away."

"Aye aye!" Ruby shouted.

Homeland? Rafaela was about to ask Karrie when they arrived in a village unlike anything she had seen before. There were elves, humans, centaurs, and a few were like Karrie - called the Yasson with their odd machines - and just when Rafaela thought she wouldn't be surprised more, a few people like Pharsa appeared.

"We were called the Crow People, and we thrived in this forest alongside the elves." Pharsa explained as they parted away from the group. Rafaela looked back to see Ruby running around. Roger on the other hand, traded cigars with some of the centaurs. Hylos seemed to like the luxury he acquired and smoked with Roger. Pharsa walked ahead, urging Rafaela to follow her. "At the day of my wedding, Alice attacked us. She killed our king and destroyed our home. I can show you what happened."

Pharsa offered her hand to the angel. Rafaela touched the witch's hand and it felt like her body was transported to Pharsa's wedding that a few thousand years ago. Looking at herself in a mirror, Pharsa's eyes were beautiful like the color of the earth, and her smile was that of a maiden who had found happiness in love. The witch wasn't too different from Odette in that aspect. The whole affair turned into a bloodbath with Pharsa weeping and broken, unleashing all her hatred and power on Alice who laughed at the carnage she brought.

Despite Alice's assault being initially successful, Pharsa's magic grew exponentially, driven by hatred and pain. The Askati witch raised her staff and rained dark magic upon Alice's demon army- the attack was just like what the witch used against Rafaela, Roger and Ruby. With Pharsa's area spell, the demons scattered away and Alice was forced to retreat, unable to land a single offensive strike on Pharsa. In the end, the beautiful forest was obliterated, and corpses stained the ground with their blood.

Pharsa continued; "We managed to survive somehow. Our unity kept us together." There was an apparition beside Pharsa; a male Crow in a faded form. Rafaela could see the magic emanating from the white bird perched on the witch's shoulder. "My love Verri has been with me all these millenia. Together, we keep this civilization safe. Here we had thrived, safe from Alice, safe from the world," the witch added. The noises of the village died down as Rafaela and Pharsa walked towards a place concealed by thick vines. "As much as I wanted to go and seek revenge, I remained here to protect what was left of my people and others who suffered as much."

The witch had become the subject of so much legend and superstition over thousands of years, and it was interesting for Rafaela to know her personally. For outsiders, it would seem Pharsa was responsible for missing adventurers and hunters, but the harsh and unpredictable forest was to blame. "Alice may be able to tear through my barrier, but her army couldn't. She then decided to move on to other lands, perhaps save me for the last. However, the last I heard about her was that she seduced a nearby king and drove the queen mad."

"Vexana," Rafaela answered, remembering the hellish face of the ghoul. "We faced her, and I never saw a spirit so hateful."

"What a tragedy," the witch remarked. "But Alice never returned. I figured out she might have been defeated. I had hoped that was the case."

The angel shook her head; "Demons had returned in an unnatural rate. They overrun the elves in the west and had captured King Estes." Rafaela narrated the events since she met Zilong and Miya, up to the rescue of the Moon King and their eventual travel to the Swan Lake. "Balmond had returned and killed King Tigreal's brother last year. The demons were being organized, allying with the orcs, and spreading terror. Somehow, they had means to travel and regenerate, and we were told they bore the traces of a single nexus."

Pharsa was quiet, seemingly in deep thought. "That's unfortunate, I did hear from my scouts that the villagers outside this forest had migrated," the Crow finally answered.

"Can you help us?" Rafaela gazed directly to the Verri's eyes, knowing that Pharsa sees through them. "You are one of the most powerful mages I have met. Fight with us, and we will have a better chance at victory," the angel said.

Rafaela waited for an answer but Pharsa was silent. After a long pause, the witch answered; "Without me, the barrier in this forest would collapse. You are asking me to abandon the sanctuary and expose everyone else to danger."

"The rest of the world is in danger."

"People are free to flee here," Pharsa answered in an emotionless voice. Rafaela decided to drop the topic for now. If the Crow decided to hide away for thousands of years, how could she change her mind easily?

Beyond the plant barriers was a beautiful garden thick with flowers and trees, butterflies fluttering around. At the center was the fountain of life - the nexus - glowing under the thick cover of trees. "Don't worry, it won't attack you," Pharsa said.

The healing fountains had always fascinated Rafaela. People didn't built them, but civilizations had been built around them. There was one close to Estes' palace, there was also one in King Tigreal's castle. The fountain not only healed the sick and the injured, it nourished the lands and made them fertile. Somehow, these fountains protect themselves, unleashing powerful magic upon those who try to destroy it. Rafaela heard it before from humans; kill the king and a kingdom would still rebuild. However; destroy the nexus and a civilization would go extinct.

"You think I could find answers here?" Rafaela asked, feeling the fountain's water with her hand. She never questioned it before; how and why these things exist. The magic flowed onto her like it was her own, like blood flowing around her mortal body.

"You are the Angel of Healing," Pharsa touched the water, but the magic didn't resonate with her. "Since you're younger than me, I reckon you didn't create these things?"

"Create?"

"My grandparents told me the legends of angels creating these fountains out of the life force of the planet. We would never know. What I know is that, this fountain was older than anything in this forest, and it had the same power as you…"

The angel knew what Pharsa was implying. "Somehow, I am similar to Alice. " Rafaela looked into the water, mesmerized by the swirling magic.

"May you find the answer," the witched sat by the fountain idly.

What was the harm in trying? Rafaela removed her shoes and stepped on the fountain. It stirred and its waters enveloped her like a whirlpool, isolating her from her surroundings. It felt like she was underwater but she could breath air… something like Heaven.

Heaven was a place she couldn't understand herself. It existed yes, but everytime she left heaven, she forgot everything about it - it's if the divine realm and the mortal world was forever separated. But something was familiar; similar when she listened to thousands of prayers at the same time. She had no body, nor a feeling of touch, a sense of smell, or a heartbeat like a human.

Now was her turn; she prayed for answers and understanding. The surroundings folded and swirled into different places. Rafaela could see the Elven kingdom, as well as Tigreal's castle. It wasn't her memories though; it looked like it was the perspective of the fountain itself. Were they connected to one another? Rafaela continued to pray, the magic flowing becoming more in in-sync with her own. The water dried up and slowly crawled into a crevice of a scorched land.

At the center was a woman with golden hair, a white dress and beautiful wings. No mistaking it - a halo glowed on her head, signifying she was an angel. Beside her was someone who resembled Estes, and surrounding her were Crow people wearing rags, their skin so pale and their faces thin. With the touch of the angel's staff, the water from the crevice sprang to the air, filling the place with water. There was healing for everyone touched by the water, and the unfamiliar angel smiled upon her deed.

So if this was the start of the this fountain, who was that angel? "Please, let me know my predecessor," Rafaela prayed more. If the nexus could absorb the memories of its master, then perhaps it could give her some answers. Darkness and total silence engulfed Rafaela, but a soft, voice of a child whispered in her ear; " _Dear Heaven, please help us."_

Rafaela listened as the voices of people filled her ears. They were asking for protection, for food, for warmth and for healing. Instinctively, she flew towards the direction of the prayers, yearning to provide comfort to those in need.

A single light appeared ahead of Rafaela. As the angel flew towards the source, the sign became clearer - a small, flickering candle and a little boy praying. His clothes were torn, arms too thin and his body was filled with wounds. On the floor close to her were a group of people curling together, their faces bearing illness. Rafaela wanted to help them, comfort them, but nothing could be done. This was all in the past.

Somehow, the perspective change. Rafaela's could see through the little boy's eyes; a bright, golden light illuminated the place and in its focus, a figure of a woman and a man appeared. A set of wings emerged from their backs and they were clothed with white robes. "So this was the birth of angels…" Rafaela breathed.

With golden hair and blue eyes, the angel slowly approached the child with a smile on her face. Glowing in divine light, Rafaela could hardly believe how much the angel before her resembled her. "Heaven has answered your prayers. Come child, let me heal you."

The little boy reached out his hand to the angel. From the tip of his torn fingernails and arms coated with disease, his skin was repaired by healing magic. Tears fell from the child eyes, grateful from being relieved from suffering. "Who are you?"

"I am the Angel of Healing," She spoke like a mother, gentle and comforting and kissed the child's forehead. "You can call me Alice."

* * *

With the king's appearance, Alucard got up and stretched. "So, this is the ghost you're talking about…"

"So… what can we see here?" Miya asked, eager for more answers from the past.

"What you want to see," the king answered flatly and Miya frowned. "Ask for it, and this forest - its spirits, its memories and the life force would respond to you."

Miya took a deep breath and prayed. She wanted answers. If the Goddess of War had a shrine here, then what happened? A colder breeze tickled Miya's skin and blew stronger until she shivered. The thick forests withered into ashes into a barren, frozen wasteland. Like the scene earlier, a demon army charged - but this time, the army that faced them were human, elf, centaur and many others she never saw before. Then Miya saw it; leading the army was a woman unlike anything she had seen before. A magnificent golden armor, wide wings and a mighty sword and shield in her arms. Energy pooled around her and rotated fast. This was the Goddess of War.

Freya leapt high in the air and crashed onto the ground onto the demon Balmond, wrecking the soil. With a loud battle cry, she swung her weapon and pushed Balmond back. The demon roared and became more aggressive in his assault, spinning fast with his axe. Freya stood her ground, and dueled the alpha demon. The goddess' armor cracked, battered by Balmon's blade, but it seemed she only became more powerful. Her divine aura spread into the ground and throughout the whole battlefield.

"This is… no it's can't be… it's Balmond!" Alucard exclaimed, his voice shaking with anger.

Freya and Balmond's fight were a stalemate with neither backing down. Meanwhile, the blood that stained the snowy fields flowed to a single entity - none other than Alice. The Apocalypse Queen used her blood magic to attack the goddess. Unable to move, Freya braced against the assault when an ice wall shielded her from Alice's magic. Gliding on ice, another woman dressed in white, assisted by a knight, cast freeze magic on Alice and Balmond, slowing their movement significantly.

"Queen Aurora, the demigoddess..." Miya remarked as she watched the battle unfold. Freya's attacks were deadlier than anyone up close, but Balmond was incredibly resilient and savage. While Aurora's magic affected the area, Alice had the advantage of flight and mobility. As much as Alice terrified Miya, this was the elf's chance to study the Apocalypse Queen's powers. Could she hit her with an arrow if they ever meet?

Aurora cried in grief as her knight fell. A massive blow on his body by Balmond killed the man in an instant. With Freya occupied by Alice, and without a protector, she was exposed to Balmond's axe. One clean swipe and Aurora lost her arm, and Freya riskily escaped Alice to aid the other woman.

Upon seeing Queen Aurora wounded, the soldiers charged recklessly on a mad rampage, swamping Alice and Balmond, not caring if they lose their lives. Using the distraction of the furious troops, Freya jumped, her wings shining in glory, and crashed where Balmond and Alice were. While the men and women fought Alice with everything they had, Freya focused on Balmond and made sure the demon king couldn't aid his queen. The goddess raised her sword and cut Balmond's torso - destroying his chest completely after many blows. After a few more slashes, the great demon slumped on the ground, seemingly lifeless.

Freya was glowing in a shining light, filled with divine power. Soon, Alice's dark, red magic burst from her body, attaching to Freya and making her scream in agony. Meanwhile, Alice's face was filled with desperation as she was also locked in place by the goddess' sword pierced through her body. Amidst the battle cries and deafening noises, Freya's shout stood out among everything else; "Aurora, end it now!"

Aurora shook her head, her eyes filled with pain. What's left from the queen's arm was a block of ice to stop the bleeding.

"Please my queen, save the world!" One of the soldiers cried out.

"It's an honor to serve you!" Another said as she poured all her magic onto Alice.

"Long live Nost Gal!" The rest of the troops chanted.

The mages, warriors and the strongest uttered their words of encouragement to Queen Aurora as they held Alice down to her place. "Fools, you will all die!" the Blood Queen snarled at the people.

"Now Aurora! Seize victory!" Freya pleaded, plunging her sword deeper inside Alice's chest.

Queen Aurora raised her remaining hand and chanted. The sun faded; it's as if the sky was covered by glass. Slowly, frost crept in the barrier, coating it with countless patterns. The ice, as wide as a city, fell onto the field, encasing everything, everyone - immortals and mortals alike - into a frozen tomb. Not a single word among the spectators were uttered, and only the sounds of the blizzard and a slight cracking on the ice was heard. Aurora limped towards the giant dome of ice and rested her forehead on it, frost growing at the edge of her eyes. Victory was achieved, but at what cost?

"So… is she dead?" Alucard asked out the blue, interrupting Miya's musings on the event.

"Who are you talking about?"

"You know, popsicle, chicken wings and succubus. So 'they' I meant."

"Seriously, what's wrong with you!" Miya rubbed her temple. They just witnessed history, a battle between gods and the deaths of so many brave warriors. "Queen Aurora is still around, she just… hides away in her land. In fact, nobody outside Nost Gal has ever seen her, at least in my lifetime." The elf stared at Freya's statue. "Alice, the succubus you described - there are signs she's returning and that's why I went to this forest, to find answers. As for Freya…" It was difficult for Miya to answer. The nature of the gods was still mysterious and difficult to comprehend.

"Gods and goddesses never truly die from what I know," the Moon King answered. "Sometimes they sleep for thousands of years, sometimes they travel through different worlds." He looked above. "Some say they stay in a place called Heaven, and no mortal could even comprehend that place. " One thing was evident; they are eternal in nature. Wherever Freya is right now, or what happened to her, I cannot answer."

"So these aren't her memories…" Miya trailed.

"These are the memories of the witnesses. They returned home where they were born, and build a shrine for those who were lost." The trees rustled and the wind howled, a strange eerie emptiness surrounded Miya. "We plant a tree to remember our kin," the spirit said, "how many trees are here in the forest?"

The Moon King explained further what made demigods different - they were simply inferior to gods, but superior to humans. Godlike in powers, but human-like in behavior, they were not burdened by old age, illnesses, hunger, and mortal needs - yet they can still be killed. Miya thought immediately of Zilong- he could die, like everyone else. "So Alice and Balmond… are they gods or demigods?" Miya trailed, her chest constricting as she thought about their nature.

"I cannot answer that. I imagine how terrifying it is for you if they are indeed gods." The king replied. "At that point there is nothing mortals can do against them. However; the inescapable truth is that Alice and Balmond can grow in power. Would the distinction matter if even Freya couldn't end them?"

Miya felt a shiver run through her spine. "Then what can we do? We can do something, right?" It would be easy just to think Alice and Balmond were gone, that Freya and Aurora trapped them. That they were overreacting to some demons emerging.

"Balmond killed my parents," Alucard spoke, breaking Miya's thoughts. "He imprisoned me with other people, and for a long time, the demons..." he looked away, his face crumpled in pain. "They made us slaves, tortured us for entertainment… I was the only one who survived."

"Alucard…"

The young man laughed a little, his voice breaking. "So you're telling me he's an ancient demon? Who has the power of gods?" Alucard sat down on a rock and ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes closed in concentration. "All this time I wanted to fight him…"

"You'd die," the Moon King said flatly.

For a while, Alucard sat, his shoulders slumped and his eyes lost in contemplation. Miya couldn't say anything, but she knew how it would feel. The man wanted revenge, wanted to ease his guilt of surviving, but now that he saw what he faced, he became aware of the limits of his power. Alucard took a breath and seemed to have calmed down; "So if Balmond is back, no doubt his bitch will follow."

"I would rather say that Balmond is Alice's bitch," Miya replied, injecting a little humor amidst the cold and heavy feeling surrounding them. Alucard smiled slightly. As comforting it was to know that a goddess was able to neutralize Alice, it shouldn't have come to that point. Civilizations and countless people shouldn't have died at the first place. She turned again to the king; "Is there a way we can stop her return? At one point the world was peaceful. She didn't become queen in an instant, right?"

The king nodded. "I do remember a beautiful world. Our home, our forests and everything was full of life." His face bore sadness, "I was alive once, and I was happy."

"Please, tell us what happened," Miya wanted to comfort the king, even with a touch on his shoulder, but she couldn't do it.

"I have been dead a long, long time. I am not even sure if I was truly a person or if I was just a vestige of the past," the king replied in a somber tone. "I cannot recall my name, or the name of my father and mother." The spirit walked and touched the gravestones, "I can remember the face of my wife and my child," he put his arm around his chest, as if holding an infant, "but I cannot remember their names either." He looked at Miya and Alucard; "This is what happens if you linger too long, unable to move on from this world. You lose who you are." He turned to Alucard and looked at him significantly. "If you are consumed by something, like hatred and revenge, you wouldn't be different from the ghosts in this place. The only thing that would be different is your mortal body, but in a sense, you are not living either."

Alucard didn't reply and Miya's pursed her lips. The wisdom from the king's words and his sad tale was a priceless gift in this journey, but she couldn't stop here. Not when the answers were still waiting. "Then… is there a place where we could revisit your memories? Learn what happened to you?"

"Yes," the king nodded. "The place where I died," his voice was strained.

"Then let's go," Miya insisted.

"I can take you there. However…" The spirit looked away. "A chasm was opened there, it became the entry point of demons to this world. It seems the area was sealed by powerful spells after Alice was defeated."

"So, lots of demons?" Alucard asked, a smile in his face growing.

The king narrowed his eyes, "These aren't ordinary ones you eliminate in a single strike. These demons had lived for thousands of years, growing stronger every century," he warned, "and they are hungry for fresh blood."

"I want to go, I am not afraid," Miya said, although she could notice hesitation in the king's eyes.

* * *

"Alice was an angel," Rafaela breathed as she broke her spiritual connection with the nexus. "Alice was an angel, and she was my predecessor… " She said to Pharsa, her chest constricting and her body racking. The angel's knees weakened and her body slumped in the glowing pool of water. All her life she never questioned anything. She healed and healed and accepted her purpose in the world, but she never asked why. Why wasn't she wasn't born with these knowledge?

"Fallen angel? That confirms my theory," Pharsa said without any hint of shock. "They elders did say that the most powerful demons were once angels." The witch stared at Rafaela and tilted her head, "does this knowledge cause you pain?"

"Of course," Rafaela hugged her knees, the magic in the water tingling her skin. "My counterpart became wayward and fell into darkness, and it was the most painful thing I have ever experienced. Despite that, I am determined to hold on to light." The angel touched her wings and stared at her reflection on the water. "If there used to be an Angel of Healing, what happened to her?"

"I cannot answer that Rafaela, maybe you can find it yourself," Pharsa suggested as she sat by the edge of the fountain.

Rafaela stood up again and gathered her composure. If the Alice could fall, how about her? No, she would never succumb into darkness, the angel told herself. She prayed again and connected her spirit to the nexus, asking for memories. It was interesting that Alice started out like Rafaela - flying around and healing everyone she can go to. Eventually Alice grew in power, and together with the magic of the ancient Moon King, they nurtured the healing fountains in the forests. There were an abundance of memories that Rafaela could access, but sheer length of time was too much. It could take her days, months and years when Miya and Zilong were still missing. Alice and her unknown counterpart had lived for thousands and thousands of years more than Rafaela's lifetime, growing in power and eventually venerated by mortals.

Eventually, Alice's beautiful wings rotted, horns grew from her skull and her golden hair turned to ash white. How, why and when she started to descend was impossible to find in the sea of memories - too gradual, indistinguishable or purposely hidden? As much as the fountain had sights and sounds, it never contained Alice's thoughts and emotions.

Alice's memories stopped. The fallen angel's connection to the fountain had been severed, just like the bond Rafaela between Argus. There was a final memory that etched in Rafaela's mind; dark, red waters resembling blood gushing out of the ground and spreading through the earth.

Rafaela remained in the waters while Pharsa returned to the village to rest, promising her that scouts were doing their best to find Zilong and Miya. Somehow, the healing fountain soothed her, not in a physical way. As an angel, she wasn't born with a mortal body, and it was her spirit who roamed the world and performed her purpose. In the silence, Rafaela's mind wandered. "Was I born from prayers?" She asked herself.

Mortals were born from the base instinct to reproduce, but it was also brought by the desire to continue life - passing one's blood and legacy to their offspring. Immortals like Rafaela weren't a part of a cycle of birth and death in the same way. Rafaela closed her eyes as she was lost in thoughts.

" _However; I was always unseen. I was something they believed in, prayed to, but never I was real person."_ Rafaela remembered saying the words.

" _You have always been a person, let no one tell you otherwise,"_ Zilong had told her the night she chose to follow him.

If this was her chance to know the truth, she shouldn't let it pass. Her fingers grasped the waters once more and her spirit connected with the nexus. She prayed - not for the memories of her predecessor - but her own origins. Rafaela couldn't remember her first day, her first time to heal, and many of her firsts as an angel. Unlike Miya's embrace in their first meeting, which was accompanied by touch and empathy, experiences as an angel were blurred. What were the circumstances of her birth? Who prayed for her?

Rafeala felt warmth wash on her skin, like her whole body was surrounded by an embrace. There were visages of people. There were some laughters and soft touches on her face. None of them made sense, somehow - a house with a fireplace, a warm bed, music played by a piano, happy songs. All the comforts and and feeling of security faded. A flash of heat, flames that dance in the darkness, and screams of despair.

 _Snow and ash gently fell on her tiny fingers. Rafaela walked through the barren city, reaching the falling ice from the dark skies. She caught a glimpse of her own reflection from a broken window; her golden hair matted, face dirty and gaunt. No wings, no halo, no body of a grown woman - she was a human child skipping through the debris._

 _A perfect patch of snow pooled into the center of the destruction around. The patch was wide, thick and clean - just what Rafaela was looking for. Using her stick, she began to draw the shapes: a triangular roof, two storeys, a wide front door, and square windows. As Rafaela continued her work, someone approached her from behind. She heard the humming, the familiar voice, and it was none other but her friend._

" _What's that?" Argus asked as he crouched beside Rafaela. While Argus' skin was as white as the snow around them, his dark green eyes and shaggy black hair were in deep contrast with the bleak environment._

" _This is mama and papa's room," the girl pointed to the various sections of the house. "This is my big sister's room, and this is my room." Rafaela was proud of her work, it looked so much like her home- her drawings substituting a family picture- four of them happy together. Only of her mother, father and sister were here. The girl felt her cheeks heat up and her eyes heavy, she inhaled and shuddered, holding back her tears. She was just so tired, she didn't want to cry anymore._

" _Is that your parents?" Argus asked, pointing at the stick figures. Rafaela sniffed and nodded. "I miss my mama and papa too," the boy said._

" _I miss my family," Rafaela answered as she drew smiling faces on the figures._

" _You know what, Rafa? Maybe, when we grow up, you could be the mother, and I could be the father." The boy smiled, one of his front teeth missing and Rafaela couldn't help but return the expression. "Mama said that if grown ups pray to heaven, a baby will grow from the mama's tummy. Then we can have our own family."_

 _Rafaela's eyes widened and she blinked at Argus. So that's where babies came from. "We can have a big house too! With a playground!"_

" _Ooh, ooh I want a chimney!" Argus added the structure to the drawing, adding smoke at the top of the roofs. It would feel nice to have fire. The breeze was getting colder._

" _We should have lots of flowers too," Rafaela giggled as she added the plants outside their dream house."_

 _Their dream home was short lived. Heavy snow fell shortly, erasing their masterpiece in a few minutes. Soon, the sun could no longer be seen, and the rest of the fallen city turned white. Argus took Rafaela's hand and led her inside the abandoned church. The stained glass were the only color left in their surroundings. Using every tapestry they could find, the two children wrapped themselves and huddled under the rubble. They had no candle with them for light, and as soon as night fell, darkness filled the place and Rafaela held on tighter to Argus, grasping his hand. She was not alone in the dark, and that was the most important thing in that moment._

" _Argus?"_

" _Yes?" Her friend answered despite the loud howling of the blizzard outside._

" _Let's pray," Rafaela said, the cold making her weaker with every breath she took. Her mother and father always told her to pray when she was in trouble, and she would. "Dear Heaven, please send us an angel," she started. From the stories, it was angels who healed the sick. Maybe an angel could give them warmth, and something to eat. She imagined a beautiful angel with golden hair, looking just like her mother. The angel would fly down, her wings shining, and she would embrace Rafaela tight and make everything alright. After the prayer, the girl nudged her companion. "Hey Argus, what did you pray about?" Rafaela wanted to know, especially that the boy had been quiet._

" _I prayed that when I grow up, I'll be a strong warrior. Nobody can beat me and I'm going to defeat the bad guys," Argus said in a confident voice. "There wouldn't be war anymore because everyone will be afraid to fight me."_

 _Rafaela huddled closer to her friend as she shivered, listening to him as he described his imagined exploits. They became accustomed to the howling of the winds and the sound of snow battering the glass windows. To be a general, or to be a king, or just a traveler who would win against anyone in the world- Argus dreams were much grander than hers. The girl wanted something much simpler and peaceful. Still, it would be wonderful if all their dreams come true. Rafaela tried to stretch her toes but her feet was numb, same with her hands. It wasn't even cold anymore. Maybe their prayers were answered. "Good night, Argus." She didn't hear him reply, and she figured he might have fallen asleep. Rafaela closed her eyes for the final time._

The angel shuddered as she broke away from the realm of memories. Rafaela embraced herself tight, burying her fingers on her arms. She breathed deeply to steady herself, but was unable to stop herself from sobbing. She was human. They were human. Rafaela's emotions washed on her like a flood- a mix of grief and disbelief.

"Did you see it too? Our memories?" A man's voice spoke as Rafaela wept.

The angel stopped and looked for the source of the sound, her body shaking as she recognized him. What used to be crystal waters were now the color of blood. Gone were the beautiful garden, flowers and clear blue skies. Rafaela was standing in a knee-deep pool in under the moonless night. Why was she here?

Ahead of her stood a man wearing dark armor, his wings trailing behind. Rafaela's eyes widened and her lips shook, unable to speak words as Argus walked towards her. Her breathing quickened and her body froze, unprepared for the encounter. The man stopped a steps away from Rafaela and lifted the helmet that had concealed him. Argus looked the same - white skin, black hair and green eyes that seemed sorrowful. "It's good to see you again, Rafaela," he said as he reached out to her.

* * *

u

u

u

Thank you the littletaco and Blinking Cursor! I know you wanna find out what happened to Zilong, but I realized I cannot present it properly this chapter. It will definitely be in the next. The arc may or may not end next week. Pls comment!


	19. Destined

**Arc III**  
 **Chapter 5 - Destined**

* * *

"So, this is how it feels…" Zilong said as he looked up through the gate of Kagura's castle, recreated from his memories.

"What feeling?" Sun asked as he inspected the thickness of the gate.

"To trace the last steps of a dead man," Zilong spoke quietly. He looked behind; rather, Zhao Yun looked behind as Hayabusa stopped outside the gates. It would be the last time the warrior would see his friend. People would always expect that there would be tomorrow or next time. Looking back, Zilong couldn't help but wonder what he would have done if he knew the fate that would befall him.

" _Got to go now, has some work to do." Hayabusa waved goodbye and vanished in the shadows. As much as Hayabusa visited Kagura countless times, and how much Yun trusted him as a friend, very few in the castle had caught a glimpse of him, and the assassin preferred it that way._

 _Kagura was greeted with bowing maidservants as usual, offering her food, a warm bath, clean robes and all the comforts she was entitled to. She thanked them but chose not to retire for the evening; "How is father?" She asked and the servants couldn't give detailed answers. Lord Kariya caught colds the night before, and with enough rest, he was expected to recover soon. "Can you get me a good basket?" Kagura requested, saying that the oranges and peaches she brought wouldn't look too appetizing in a sack._

" _You know Zhao, I've been thinking…" Kagura used the tip of her umbrella to draw simple shapes on the ground. "Remember the talk about the Lantern Festival earlier? I'm going to go ask father about it, about going with Hayabusa… and going on foot? You know, not in a palanquin." She looked up to him wide eyed, just like when she was a child."What do you think?"_

" _Me?" Yun pointed to his chest. "I'm not sure if my opinion counts."_

" _Of course it does," Kagura smiled. "What would you advise a friend?"_

 _Yun had some words at the tip of his tongue. If Kagura was a servant like him, it wouldn't be difficult. Despite Kagura's kindness, she was still the heiress to the Onmyouji. Still, the lady yearned for an older brother, and Yun wanted the best for her. "My lady, one day you will lead our people. If you think traditions should be changed, I believe it's up to you to convince your father." Kagura looked down and resumed carving patterns on the soil, the conversation seemed to make her tense. Being reminded of responsibility had always been difficult. Yun sighed; "I think you're kind and noble, my lady. Please don't worry too much, it would be alright. Whatever happens, I'll be here for you."_

 _Kagura nodded and smiled, arranging her fruits before she headed off to her father's residence. She looked back to Yun and mouthed, "thank you" before skipping around and using her magic to effortlessly cross the koi ponds._

 _Yun resumed his guarding duty. Not too long after Kagura left, she returned with a disappointed look and shoulders hunched down. The fruits she brought for her father were still in her basket. As soon as he took a step to approach the heiress, the captain of the guard stepped in. "Lieutenant Zhao, your presence is requested, this is urgent."_

 _Maybe he could ask Kagura tomorrow. "Did something happen?" He asked as another guard was ordered to take his place._

" _The doctor was strict and Lord Kaname had to step in send Lady Kagura away. The great lord wouldn't want his favorite daughter to get sick," the captain answered in a relaxed manner. "It's a very contagious condition."_

 _Too detailed and odd. It's as if it was an excuse, unlike the other meetings regarding intruders or rebels, nothing was being explained to him. Zhao Yun was led into the grand hall, and into the same room he was brought the first time. Lord Kariya wasn't in his seat of power this time, although Kagura's siblings and their vassals surrounded Yun just like before. While Yun was Kagura's personal guard, he was still subject to the entire family._

 _Kaname, the eldest brother, was on the lord's seat as master of the castle in case the lord was not in capacity to lead. "Father is dead," the son said flatly. "He's been dead for hours. We told Kagura and all the servants that he's just sick."_

 _Yun's eyes widened in shock and his lips froze. So many questions; why and how? It wasn't his position to demand answers, and he waited for his masters for an explanation. Furthermore, if Kariya was killed, it would throw the entire province in chaos. The truth must be kept within the walls of the castle._

 _With one signal, some servants brought in a fuuma shuriken - four blades melded into a center, as wide as a katana. "This weapon pierced father's heart, and was seized from the assassin. Unfortunately, she escaped," the son explained._

" _None used this weapon as proficiently than Hanabi, the Shadow's protegee," Kagome, whom Yun knew as the third sister, added with coldness in her voice._

 _Yun felt his heartbeat rising. He thought of Kagura, broken and weeping, orphaned and having no one else in the family to love her like her father did. To Zhao Yun, Lord Kariya was a strong and admirable leader who had given him a purpose. The thought of Iga betraying their lord made Yun's heart beat quicker, and a sickening heat stirred inside him, pushing bile to his throat. His hands shook as he curled his fists tighter to hide his display of emotions. How dishonorable was it to murder the lord that one should be protecting? Yun was sure Hayabusa would never turn against Kagura's family, and the young Shadow should be warned about Hanabi. Perhaps the woman was acting on her own? If Yun can prove that, then Iga would be spared and Hayabusa would also be safe. Yun bowed; "Please allow me to eliminate the traitor! Even at the cost of my life!"_

 _The siblings looked at each other and remained silent with a stern expressing. Again, Kaname wordlessly ordered a servant to retrieved something; a steaming teapot and a bowl of herbs. Yun recognized the aroma and the appearance - it was the same concoction they were trained to detect and made sure to be never consumed by their lords. The elder brother looked at Yun directly; "Kagura trusts you more than anyone in this castle, that is why you should be the one to serve her this."_

 _Yun's jaw tightened as he controlled his rage. How could they even suggest that? His eyes quickly darted on the people around him- they were watching him, observing his reactions. Kaname's expression was emotionless. At the back of Yun's mind, he was hoping this was all a test of his loyalty, but there was a primal urge to pick up his weapon and slaughter his way to escape. Lord Kariya's death was unexpected and the aftermath was the perfect time to strike Kagura - to seize her place as the heiress of the clan. At this precise opportunity to remove the lady from succession, the man she trusted to protect her was ensnared. "I will never break my vows and dishonor myself. I will not do what you ask of me."_

" _So honorable indeed," Kagome remarked. "However, it's not about you. It's about Kagura and what is the good for our people. No matter what you choose, Kagura will die tonight. We are offering an opportunity of a dignified death for her. Ask yourself; do you want Kagura to watch in horror as a blade pierce her heart? Or struggle to breathe as her throat is cut?" the elder sister added. "Think about this Zhao; if Kagura drinks this, she'll sleep peacefully. No pain or suffering; it's mercy."_

 _Kaname tilted his head, and raised an eyebrow. "Zhao, this is a surprise. This is your chance to be free."_

 _All the words in the room flew past his ears. They offered him a higher rank in the army, a wife of his choosing from the noble families, or even complete freedom without any obligations - as a reward for his years of service. None of the promises mattered. They all appeared rotten even if served in a golden platter. Yun glared at the lords and ladies around the room, and his voice shook as he spoke; "Why? Why do you want to murder your own sister? Your own family?"_

" _Father is gone, there is a rebellion at the door, and the whole territory is not aware of the succession. Some would rally behind her, some would see Kaname as the heir," Kagome reasoned, her voice raised. "Put Kagura in the seat of power and what happens? You think she can kindly ask the nobility to support her? Have a friendly talk over tea and not wage war? Do you see her rule this household? She couldn't even punish her own servants!"_

" _Based on our spies, Hanabi had already began to control the Shadows, and you know they are the most powerful organization in the East outside the nobility. At this point, we had already lost Iga," the brother explained, no hint of manipulation or deception from his eyes. "Zhao Yun, do you want peace? Then you know what to do."_

 _Yun vigorously shook his head. He thought of his mother and how she would never learn what happened to her son. As the warrior and grabbed his spear, he could hear the sounds of metal - weapons drawn to end him. It didn't matter anymore. He'd die tonight, and he wouldn't be ashamed of his life. "If you want to show you deserve power, then why don't you challenge Kagura? You don't want to, because you know you'll be destroyed!" He growled as he picked up his weapon and charged; "You are all dishonorable cowards! I will never bow-"_

"Oh my, that sounds painful," The Monkey King scratched his chin with his foot as he sat across Zilong.

Zilong touched his chest, remembering how the blades pierced his flesh. "The first few ones hurt the most, but when you lose count of how many times they stabbed you…"

"Of course the next ones won't hurt that much, you're dying!"

How amusing was that pain was a proof of life. "Hey, I still heard them talking when I lay on my own blood. So it took me a while to die. I'm pretty tough you know?" The demigod remembered some of the whispers he heard that time, mentioning Hayabusa and Kagura. Thus, Zhao Yun's life had ended. Gone were the castle halls and the room filled with his murderers. Zilong was back in the forest, daylight gone and lit by fireflies. How long was he trapped in his memories? "I guess I can find my friends now? There was nothing more to remember." He said as he stood.

The Monkey King jumped from his sitting position, "do you really think you retraced your steps just for the sake of it?" The god jabbed Zilong's forehead. "There must be a reason you remember your past life. Why would a traveler retrace his steps when he's lost? He does not simply go back, he finds the right path in his journey. Ask yourself, why were you reincarnated as a demigod? What is the purpose Heaven has revealed to you?"

So much wisdom from a god, and Zilong would treasure it. "Raise kings and rulers… aid them and bring them to victory," such words weren't said by anyone to him. He just knew it, like how a parent knew the responsibilities of raising a child. Zilong woke up with the mission, divine powers, in the far side of the west. For days he walked by the river, aimless, alert for any threat. He did not even know if the people he encountered would be aware of his nature. Something had changed his course, one meeting - a woman carried by the waters.

"Who are these kings?" Sun asked, interrupting Zilong's thoughts.

"I aided King Tigreal and the Moon King, " he described some of the details of his past adventures. "I suppose my mission doesn't end with the two of them. There is still the threat of Alice."

"Ah, that plague.. She killed a bunch of my copies. I'm not sure if my eastern copy is still there," the god mused. "Isn't it amusing? Alice herself held so many titles; Queen of Darkness, Blood Queen and Queen of the Apocalypse. I am pretty sure you're not summoned to this world to aid her."

"I'd kill myself if that is the case," Zilong replied flatly.

"So… why do you think you remember your past, and your former masters? What has your memories got to do with your mission to raise kings?"

Why was Zhao Yun's life relevant? He knew the east was in conflict after the death of Onmyouji leader. What was Sun implying? Would the east need a king to rule them? "Or perhaps… A queen? An empress?" He said to the god, and Zilong shivered in the realization, a tingling sensation crawling in his skin. "Zhao Yun died, unable to protect his lady Kagura. What if his purpose wasn't completed yet? What if she was meant to rule and I am to aid her?"

"Oh! That is an interesting idea!" Sun replied, seemingly keen with the thought of completing a dead man's mission.

"However, if that was my mission all along, I wonder why I was summoned in the west. Was it pure coincidence I met Rafaela?" Her name stirred some feelings in his heart. Where was she now? Was she safe? What if she was looking for him all this time? Zilong remembered how the angel wanted to get to know him better. After revisiting his past, he was now ready to confide. Rafaela deserved the truth.

"The angel you mentioned in your travels? I was going to ask more about her."

"She was the first person I met, and she changed everything. If I didn't help her, I wouldn't have met my companion Miya either." Zilong replied, thinking about the elf as well. Maybe he could ask Sun how to deal with people who got spirited away? Well, perhaps Zilong had been in the same predicament all along. It wasn't clear if he was in the physical plane either. If Zilong turned out alright, then perhaps Miya could overcome whatever she had to face as well. "Both of them helped me realize what I needed to do. I was thinking, it was indeed fated that I should meet them."

The god walked left and right, rubbing his chin with this thumb. "Plausible indeed," Sun nodded as Zilong told him more about their journeys and how they got separated recently. As Zilong revealed more about his companions, Sun had been unusually quiet, barely reacting unlike when the demigod revealed his past life. It was not of boredom, but something was in the god's mind.

"Is there something wrong?" Zilong asked, an uneasy feeling sinking on him.

The god sighed, "I have met amazing people for the past centuries. As you know, our lifetime is different from them. Needless to say, I have lost a lot of friends."

Zilong raised his eyebrow. He had already understood that he was no longer human. The destiny thrust to him as a demigod was something he didn't wish for, but he had accepted it. "Are you saying that I should be alone?"

"No, not at all!" Sun shook his hands and his head. "It may even be the fated. You were probably summoned to a place where you'd meet that angel. After all, angels had always been sent to grant prayers. They always serve a greater purpose. Maybe the reason she remained in a physical body rather than return to heaven, is because she was meant to be your helper," the god pointed at him. "However that elf…"

The demigod pursed his lips. He didn't like the idea that Rafaela only followed him because of fate. She had a will and desire to do good, even without meeting him. It was her choice- she wasn't a tool, but a person. Miya also decided to join the fight. "What about Miya?"

"Noble and courageous she might be, you are aware that you will be fighting in a battle of gods. You are bringing her to enemies," Sun snapped his finger, "who can end her life as quick as that."

Zilong looked away, the thoughts of Miya dying invading his mind. The elf loved her people so much, and her loyalty was something unrivaled among the people that Zhao Yun knew back in the east. Miya chose to leave her beloved and risk her life to protect her home. She was someone he respected and admired.

"When Zhao Yun died, I was sure the rest of his friends were also killed." Zilong closed his eyes and remembered the men and women he lived with for fifteen years- servants, handmaidens, cooks, gardeners, guards, carpenters and more - faithful and honorable in their humble living compared to those who were above in status. He had no doubt that everyone loyal to Kagura were also slain in the night he was murdered. How he wished he could remember their names as well. While Kagura and Hayabusa's prevalence in his memories was connected to his purpose as a demigod, there had always been a possibility they both perished in that night. Even her mother, who lived at the outskirts of Iga, could be gone as well. If this was the case all along, would that make his newfound mission a cruel joke? He would find out. "Master Sun, I am no stranger to loss. I will do everything in my power to protect others; however, I cannot save everyone."

"Wise words. Although, I can see you have attachments to them. That is unavoidable, after all you are in your essence, a human."

"Well, not anymore," his lips curved slightly. "I am not a mortal now. I know that everyone I encountered will age and die." A brief memory crossed his mind - a conversation under the stars and a promise. "Nonetheless, I got to meet you, and I plan to find other immortals as well. Also, at least Rafaela will be around as well. I guess I would never be truly alone. " Zilong said in a low voice.

The Monkey King's eyebrows crumpled, face only displayed a pitiful expression. What was wrong? An uneasy feeling washed though Zilong as Sun spoke. "I mean well with this young demigod; don't get too attached to angels."

* * *

Rafaela quickly stepped away from Argus as the angel reached his hand. "Get away!" She shouted halfheartedly, as fear of him gripped her entire body.

Argus looked at her with eyes filled with sadness. Too different from their last meeting. His body didn't seem to be exhibiting any form of threat. "I only wished to talk, especially now my mind has been clearer." Argus looked up, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When his neck was stretched in such manner, the dark veins under his skin were more visible. He was much paler than the last time they met, especially in contrast with his black hair. There were some wounds visible close to his jaw, the proof that his body was turning into that of a demon. "I was drunk in power and unable to control myself. All the nexus rejected me, except this one." Argus spread his arms to emphasize the mysterious location they were in.

There was so many questions in Rafaela's mind, the fear inside her impairing her ability to think calmly. If she was in the fountain, then what is this place? It resembled something she saw in Alice's memories - dark and red waters, just before the former Angel of Healing was severed. Could it be their nexus? If that was the case, then Rafaela had successfully connected to it, maybe because of Argus.

"You saw that too, right? Our real origins." The man spoke again, despite Rafaela's silence. The waters under their feet disappeared and were replaced by a snowy ground. The dark, moonless night turned gray with clouds, as gentle drops of ice began to fall. They were back in the same city in the angel's memories, filled with death and destruction. The laughter of children echoed around Rafaela. Two of them ran and played, a drop of innocence in the sea of sorrows.

" _Why don't we make a promise?"_ The child that used to be Argus, beamed at the young version of Rafaela. " _No matter what, we will never leave each other."_

The girl nodded and stretched her hand." _Together forever!"_

"I guess our prayers were so powerful, that Heaven granted us our wishes." Argus continued, "it even allowed us to be together for millenia." His lips formed a sad smile. "Are you afraid of me Rafaela? Has my appearance become so terrifying?" Argus spoke, keeping his distance from her. One thing that didn't change was his deep emerald eyes.

"You hurt me and tried to destroy me," Rafaela glared at him, tears pooling in her eyes. She had prepared herself for this inevitable meeting, countless scenarios and conversations played in her head. In her mind, she was strong, unyielding, but after all her preparation, she was still the same broken woman like before. "This is your own doing. You chose darkness, and…" Tears fell from her eyes. "You were the one who abandoned me."

"I know it's painful, don't you think I never felt that way too?" Argus retorted, his face only could be that of heartbreak. "I was mad, I was in extreme pain and I called for you, over and over and over!" He cried out to her, voice shaking with bitterness. He took a deep breath to calm himself, "I wanted you to save me, but you didn't come. No matter how much I prayed for you… " Argus looked lost and desperate. "It was terrifying you know? This form," he removed his breastplate to reveal his pale body- his ribs and bones seemed to be changing from within, forming spikes that pierce his skin from the inside. The man also shed the covering in his arms and hands to reveal the claws growing out of his fingers. "In time, I'll be a monster, doomed to wander in the underworld and this mortal realm, aimless like an animal."

Rafaela looked away, the sight causing her pain. "This wasn't my choice, it's yours." She insisted before meeting his gaze again. "You used to be honorable and just, and then you killed people for power," She spat back. "You have always been aware of the punishment on fallen angels."

"Do you need to remind me of what I already know? I'm already living a nightmare." Argus laughed a little. "I do have a question for you Rafaela; do you think I am beyond saving?" He looked at her eyes directly.

Rafaela couldn't look away, her chest constricting as he bared his soul to her. It was the same eyes of the innocent boy who dreamed of saving the world, who vowed to stay with a girl for eternity. Underneath the body of a demon, Argus soul remained, lost in the darkness. "That's for you to determine. Repent and perhaps you will receive mercy," she said to him with authority, doing everything not to appear vulnerable.

"Perhaps?" Argus shook his head. "What if Heaven is not merciful? What if I am doomed?" He spread out his arms. "Rafaela, now I am unarmed. Maybe it's your chance to end me. As an agent of heaven, judge me now!" The man began to walk towards her; "Kill me now!"

Rafaela gripped her staff tight and stepped back. No, she couldn't. This wasn't supposed to be her decision. No matter what Argus did, she had no desire for murder or revenge. Argus walked closer, taunting her more to end his existence. What if it was the best? As if it was instinct to protect herself from harm, Rafaela raised her staff and pointed to Argus' chest. With one spell at this range, without any any protection, her magic would be fatal. However, no power were released from her hands. Her holy flames were distinguished as her tears flowed down her cheeks.

Argus looked at her with longing and used his arm to put aside her staff. In one unexpected motion, the former angel embraced Rafaela, wrapping arms around her. Their bodies met and Rafaela's face were pressed on his shoulder. Why didn't she resist? Argus whispered by her ear. "When we were angels, we didn't have a physical body like this. Here in the mortal world, so many things are different. Here we can experience the gift of touch."

"I can show you my light, but it is you who should escape the darkness. Don't put this burden on me," Rafaela answered back, her arms limp by her side, lost in the embrace. She dropped her staff.

"I sleep to escape the pain of the world, but I still dream of you every night." He moved back slightly and cupped her jaw his his hands, and his thumb caressed her face. He was so gentle, even if his claws could easily hurt her. "I had longed for you all this time," he smiled slightly. "Rafaela, don't think you can deceive me after all this time. Your eyes cannot lie to me, you desire the same thing." Their eyes locked together. "You desire love, and a bond that is unbreakable. This is all because you're afraid to be alone." Rafaela shuddered, the truth gripping her heart. His voice was soft, as if he was comforting her. "There is no one in this world that could take my place in your heart. All these mortals will age and die, and all the gods in the universe would never know you like I do. Because the truth is that, every part of your existence, and your purpose was meant to be with me."

Rafaela's eyes widened as Argus leaned forward. Her body froze as he pulled her face and kissed her lips. She closed her eyes as his arms enveloped her, pulling her close to him tight, as their lips were sealed together. She was filled with warmth, and it felt like a current traveled in her limbs, her body surrendering to him.

But it wasn't right. He needed to stop. She needed to be away from him.

Rafaela gathered her composure and pushed Argus away with every strength in her body. "Don't ever touch me again," she warned, her voice weaker than she intended.

"You liked that didn't you? It's very easy to tell." Argus was smiling, with a hint of mocking in his eyes. Rafaela glared back, but Argus only chuckled. It was clear that he won, striking her down at her weakest moment. "Do you hate me now? Just because I exposed you who truly are?"

Rafaela used the back of her hand to wipe her lips, weeping in anger, confusion and shame as she staggered away from him. She had to get away no matter what. Her wings wouldn't move and Rafaela used her legs to escape. Anywhere would be better. Everything around her were debris from the fallen city. Each of her steps were buried in the endless white, and soon, the blizzard concealed everything. Powerful winds pushed against Rafaela's body, trapping her in place. The loud howling of the winds robbed Rafaela of her senses until everything went silent. She opened her eyes to see the same city she abandoned.

"This is the mental realm, this is why you cannot escape." Argus spoke behind Rafaela, causing her to turn around in panic. The man walked closer, every step of him melting the snow into dark, red waters. Soon, the entire city melted in the darkness - into the same place they first met. "You're forever bound to me. How many times should I remind you?"

Argus vanished in a blur, and Rafaela felt strong hands seize her shoulders, claws piercing her skin until she bled, and eyes boring into her. "One thing I hated the most is the lie that we are equal, Rafaela. You wanted to believe that, thinking you're worth more than you really are," he hissed, tightening his grip and causing Rafaela to whimper. "You are inferior to me. You're weaker in every way, and I proved that when I defeated you. Why do you keep on resisting me? You should have known your place by now."

Rafaela gritted her teeth and glared at Argus defiantly. She wouldn't lose to him. Even if he was saying the truth, even if she was weak, she never lost herself. She was free from the darkness that imprisoned Argus. If this was the mental realm, then he wouldn't be able to destroy her. Rafaela couldn't escape, but if she was drawn to him, then could it be - "If I am so inferior, then you wouldn't need me!" She spat back. "You can't let me go don't you? Because deep inside, you cannot deal with your own suffering! It is you who foolishly overestimate your own power. You need to hurt me to make yourself feel better."

The angel's words hurt Argus; he lashed out, snarled and grabbed Rafaela's neck. The woman wanted to scream as the pain wrecked her body. Argus raised her in the air, her feet dangling helplessly. Then the fallen angel laughed. "You know what? Another lie imprinted to us is that we would never be more than angels. This is why I would never repent." He pulled her closer, their eyes locked together. "Heaven held me back from my true potential, making me its slave. You know Rafaela? I found a way to achieve godhood, and it wouldn't be too long before I can be a god myself." There was no hint of deception in Argus' eyes.

What did he mean by godhood? "God? You don't deserve to be one."

"I will be," he said, full of conviction. "Better submit yourself now Rafaela. Or else, you'll suffer the consequences."

All he threats seemed empty to Rafaela. Despite Argus's hands closed around her throat, the woman was able to let out a short laughter. "It seems you're trapped here with me as well. Know that whatever you do, no matter how much you hurt me, no matter how much you beg, I will never worship you!" She wheezed and struggled as his grip tightened, but responded with another laugh. Argus wanted her to submit, but she would never give her what he wanted. How pathetic. If this would be a battle of willpower, then she would never lose to him.

* * *

"Do not despair, young Zilong," Sun put a hand on Zilong's shoulder. "I imparted you wisdom, but ultimately, you hold destiny in your hands."

Zilong nodded, still numb about everything that was told to him about the nature of angels. Everything seemed to be heavier in his shoulders and once again, he was like the boy taken away from his mother. Like Zhao Yun, he found a purpose in life, and found a new path in his destiny. However, like Zhao Yun, all his hopes seemed to have washed away by an inescapable torrent.

No, he wasn't human anymore. He should never think like one. Feel like one. "I will never give up, until I have fulfilled my purpose in this world," he promised to the Monkey King.

"Do not be ashamed of weaknesses. Even gods have been proven wrong all the time," Sun chuckled, tapping his shoulder. "We can also be arrogant and foolish you know? Sometimes, the most powerful things that change the course of destiny come from the most unlikely places - whether it be prayers, simple desires, fearless ambitions or love. There is one thing I think I will get right, and Zilong, never prove me wrong with this."

Zilong blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I look into your soul and I see the true divinity. You are not there yet child, but I believe you're in the path towards godhood," Sun passionate words seemed like an earthquake that took away Zilong's sense of control of his surroundings. "You can define this era, bend Heaven's will and be the god of this age."

"Me? A god? How?" Zilong stepped back, feeling lighter. His hands were cold and shaking. His was breathing rapidly as his heart throbbed against his chest. He never understood the origins of gods, nor comprehend their existence.

"I don't know the exact process," the Monkey King shrugged. "It's a prophecy that suddenly just went through my head like a flash of lightning," the god pointed at his temple. "But I guess it's up to you. I doubt a monkey man's imaginations matter more than what you choose to do."

Zilong nodded, "I guess, I'll discover more in my journey." His mind quickly went to his companions again - Rafaela and Miya. He couldn't leave this forest without them. Perhaps, he could even protect them and everyone else if he could gain more power. "If I am to be a god, so be it."

"I guess… I have nothing else to offer now young demigod." Sun nodded back and smiled before planting his staff on the ground. "Please grant an old man a parting gift; Zilong, allow me a final battle to end my time here in this world. I have lived far too long. I wish to go back to my original body, and bring back all the knowledge I gained here. The true Monkey King would be delighted to know you."

Zilong bowed, eternally grateful to the god, his mentor and perhaps, a friend as well. He channeled his spiritual energy and summoned his armor and spear. "It would be my honor, Master Sun."

* * *

u

u

u

 **Thelittletaco** , thanks for the review! Well, I hope this chapter answers some of your questions. I find Pharsa's character full of potential. Usually, the media just uses a "vengeful woman" trope, there is a lot to do. As for Freya, she was frozen in Nost Gal per the flashback last chapter, so no one is going to find her any soon if ever.

Miya is not in this chapter, but the next one will focus heavily on her. As for other readers, **please review. I need your feedback to continue the fanfic.**

 **See you when this arc ends next week.**


	20. The Price

**Arc III: Gods, Angels and Demons**

 **Final Chapter - The Price**

* * *

At first glance the area looked just like an older and healthier forest, but Miya could already see what was different: giant claw marks on some of the ground or the trees. There were also emptiness in the air - somehow, Miya had learned to sense the residuals of elven magic, and this section lacked them in stark contrast of the rest of the Askati forest.

The king spoke; "Right now, my warding magic allows our passage to be interrupted. The demons cannot sense your presence yet, but once we tap into the spiritual power of this place, they would be attracted to us."

"In short, once we get those flashbacks, they will find us?" Alucard asked as she swung his sword. "I'm ready."

"It has already begun," Miya breathed as she heard the chilling cries of men, women and children. She shivered and hugged herself tight as the weeping continued. In the same path they walked in, the shapes of orcs and demons began to emerge. They were memories of the man who was lead in chains - none other but the Moon King himself. Miya followed the procession towards an ancient altar under the moonlight. At the center was none other but Alice, with the demon Balmond beside her. Somehow, she was different from her appearance in the war between queens she saw earlier. Alice's horns and her bat-like wings were emerging out of her flesh, wounding her flesh. Instead of a powerful presence of a queen, Alice looked like someone in agony, her movements impaired.

" _Alice… surely Heaven will punish you for this!" The Moon King shouted at the woman, wheezing in pain. "Abandoning your duty as an angel and allying with demons? How far had you fallen? What do you intend to do with me?"_

 _Under Alice's orders, the demons dragged the king into the altar and bound him in place. He struggled in fear but none of his magic could free him from bindings. Alice sat on the altar and caressed the king's face gently; "Shhh, don't fear. It will be over soon. Look, over there." The queen pointed to a direction and Miya followed it with her eyes. Outside the enclosure, there was an elf woman holding a baby. Demons surrounded her, as if holding her hostage. The sight caused the king great distress. "If I don't succeed with you, it will be your son. Pray that you'd be enough."_

 _Without warning, Alice placed her hand on the king's forehead, causing two spiritual energies to burst. Miya could see the lifeforce flow towards Alice. The man screamed in pain as Alice laughed, devouring the Moon King's bloodline. Her wounds and rotting flesh healed, and the magic surrounding her glowed brighter. Everything went too slow, too agonizing, and after minutes of torture, the king's eyes rolled and his body was limp. The Moon King, once the symbol of elven power, the protector of its people and culture, lay dead._

 _Alice seemed euphoric with her power. Testing her spells on the surroundings, killing demons, orcs and prisoner elves alike. Everyone around her bowed but she didn't spare mercy. She devoured the life out of her weak subjects and carved the surrounding mountains. Forests, rivers and fields died with the touch of her magic. Thus; the Queen of the Apocalypse had started her reign._

"So this is the source of Alice's power? The life force of the Moon King?" It all made sense to Miya. The Moon God blessed the elves with the power of healing through the royal bloodline. The elven king's magic was not meant to destroy, but enough to heal an army and nearly limitless. Alice learned to absorb it and transcended to a demon deity. Was this the reason Estes was kidnapped? No other explanation made more sense.

The Queen of Darkness, the demons, the altar and the ancient elves faded away as dawn neared. The moon's blessing allowed the ghost of the king to linger in the night, but time was running out. "If my descendant Estes dies, Alice wouldn't have a chance to grow more powerful," the Moon King said. It's as if he stated a reasonable solution.

Alucard rested his massive sword on his shoulders. "So if this Estes dies, Alice wouldn't get fat with mana? Where is he-"

Miya glared at Alucard. "Don't even think about it," she warned. Alucard didn't say anything back and just shrugged. "You know what? The knowledge I got here is even an advantage. I'll write to Estes about this, and make sure they would be prepared." False confidence. After everything the elf witnessed about the past - the apocalypse and the war of the gods - their tiny kingdom, hardly a size of a human city, wouldn't stand a chance.

The king's form was beginning to fade as dawn neared. "Miya, if my bloodline is the price to pay for the peace of the world. I shall accept it."

"No," She tightened the grip on her bow and shook her head. "No, I won't accept that!" Miya walked over to the ruins, the altar, surrounded by graves, filled with unknown symbols. After seeing their history, the suffering of her people, and the terror that enslaved the world, there was no way she was going to accept such a simple solution. No way she's going to kill the man she loved more than anyone in the world. "It's too damn easy you know? Just to kill Estes and think the apocalypse will go away? That bitch will find other ways, but you know what the good thing is? We are armed with knowledge against her."

She lifted up her chin and placed her hand over her chest, a symbol of a pledge. Miya felt her cheeks heat up, eyes water and her heartbeat faster. "No matter what, we fight with everything we have, and overcome the apocalypse. When that happens, I promise that King Estes and our people will walk again in this forest." The outlines of spirits appeared and surrounded Miya, as if listening to her. "We will learn to read your writings, and we will read your names and let them be heard in our generation!" She walked around and looked at the spirits surrounding her. "One day, this place will be filled with life again. If you wish to stay in this earth, we would treasure your presence." Her voice grew quieter; "But I also pray you find peace, that the chains binding you here be broken. If you depart, we will be here to bless you."

Miya felt her body shake after her declaration. So much promises but what if she failed? How could she possibly deliver everything she said? The Moon King stared at her for a while and walked forward. He placed a hand on her forehead - a gesture of the elders to bless the young.

"Thank you, I never thought I'd hear those words again," the spirit started, a soft smile on his lips. "Hope had become so distant and unfamiliar. You allowed me to feel it, even just a little." He moved his hands to form a symbol of the moon. "Miya, may your journey be victorious. May the Moon God shine upon his warrior."

"May the light shine in the darkness nights," she replied.

As the king continued to fade as daylight broke, his expression turned serious. "I have no time left. I offer you something - a gift or a curse, I cannot tell. If you wish, I can give you the last of my spiritual power, to show your future." Miya felt a lump in her throat. The future? "If destiny isn't altered, it would be your fate. It will be your choice."

See the future? It felt terrifying, but if she could somehow prevent it… Miya nodded, even if her body was cold and shaking. "Please show me."

As soon as the king touched Miya's forehead, the surroundings changed. A different forest. A different season. Miya kept on running in a forest filled with the dead - demons, orcs, elves, humans, westerners and easterners alike. King Tigreal's banners lay torn and burned on the ground. Fire swept around the trees, filling the place with heat and smoke. It was a blur. There was so much chaos, but Miya couldn't comprehend what was happening.

 _A familiar person caught her attention and Miya began to panic. "Zilong!" She cried out to the man lying on the ground on his back. A massive axe was buried in his chest, armor crushed, and blood pooled around him. The elf quickly knelt down to check her friend. "Hang on!" She said, holding Zilong's hand. He was barely breathing, and none of his wounds were healing._

" _I'm so sorry, I… failed everyone. This is my fault... " Zilong rasped as his eyes began to close._

" _No no no!" Miya shook Zilong's shoulder. They needed help. A healer. Anyone. "Rafaela! We need you!" Miya prayed hard, hoping the angel would arrive sooner. "Rafaela please!"_

 _Zilong lightly shook his head, his face filled with sorrow. "Rafaela… it's been… so long since..." The warrior closed his eyes and his chest stopping moving. His hand let go of hers and fell to the ground. No matter how much Miya shook him, or called his name, the man was gone. The elf sobbed and screamed, alone in the forest of death. A burst of magic caught her attention, its aura too familiar._

 _Estes. Miya gathered her strength to run towards the source. With her invisibility spell, she hid on the treetops, avoiding the demons around her. The elf reached her destination; a structure meant to amplify magic. In its center, Alice and Balmond stood together. Miya could see Zilong's spear still buried on Balmond's back, but the demon didn't seem to mind it._

 _What followed next made Miya despair. Estes was led in chains and forcefully made to kneel before the Queen of the Apocalypse. The demons chanted and Alice soon placed her hand on the elven king's head. Estes turned his head, towards the direction where Miya was and soon, their eyes met._

 _Miya could read lips. She had no doubt that Estes was begging, saying the words; "Miya, I love you. Please, end me now."_

She awoke from the nightmare, cold sweat trickling down her head. The Moon King looked concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she answered weakly.

"Is there hope?"

Miya quickly gathered her composure and nodded. Giving him a reassuring smile despite the sick feeling within her. "Yes, there is," she replied, hoping that her face and body wouldn't betray her emotions. The spirit seemed to believe her and began to fade in the wind.

"Goodbye," the king said as his final words-

"Hey Miss Elf, they're here." Alucard pulled her by her shoulder. "You've been too busy with your magical mumbo jumbo. See that?" The swordsman pointed to the opposite direction.

A chasm opened close to one of the ancient pillars and the ground underneath rumbled. Miya's ears twitched as she tried to trace the noise. They're everywhere. Soon, sharp claws emerged from the cracks, and their owners crawling to the surface. Demons - the agents of the dark.

* * *

"Dammit-" Zilong staggered back and clutched his nose after the Monkey King's successful jab.

"Ohohoho!" If that was a spear you'd be dead! Sun jumped back and resumed a defensive position.

"If that was a spear, you'd be too slow old man," Zilong said, smirking. How long did he enjoy combat? Not worrying about victory or death? The thrill seemed to seep into his bones, fueling his fire within. Fighting with a friend, without holding back was something he never afforded in his past life. There was always the risk of hurting others. Zilong ducked down and evaded one swing from Sun, and he responded with a jab from the the end of his spear - one the wasn't pointy. "How's that?" A huge grin was in his face.

In a blink of an eye, Sun… multiplied into three. Zilong blinked. Wasn't Sun just a copy of the original? He could do the same and make more copies. The trio surrounded him.

"Who's the real one?"

"Maybe it's me?"

"It's me!"

Zilong swung around, three opponents were defending and attacking in turns. This was unfair! He groaned in frustration as he was unable to counter attack. Calm down, the demigod told himself. He began to be more aggressive, risking his defense for a chance to wound the copies. He hit one's shoulder, damaging the armor. The Monkey King - or kings- moved back and jumped to the trees, laughing mischievously.

"Three old monkeys, jumping on the trees…" the copies chanted in unison. Zilong barely evaded as one descended with a strike. The pole hit the ground and the god quickly grabbed a branch and escape. "On fell down and-" Other attacks followed from above as Sun used his tail to hang from the branches, while both of his hands were free to attack. "I forgot the next line!"

Zilong began to feel the pain where the staff beat him. Think. While the god had no predictable attack patterns, something felt different. One copy seemed to have a unique spiritual signature. After another assault from the multiple bodies, Zilong focused on pure defense, making it seem that he was out of options. Even if Sun would see through the tactic, Zilong was still able to surprise the god with one precise strike that slashed through the side of one of the copies.

"You're such a quick learner," the three Suns clapped. "You felt that didn't you? My spirit." The copy in the center lifted spread his hand. "Remember what happened earlier? Your spiritual power is far more powerful than what is in this forest. You disrupted the balance, subjugating the forest to the memories inside your head." The god pointed the staff to Zilong. "Do not be deceived by what you see! Mortals have eyes, ears, touch - such sense too limiting to the physical world. You're longer human! Zilong, use your divine spirit!"

He took and deep breath and calmed himself. Impatience, aggression, and the thirst for victory had clouded him. Earth, wind, water, light, shadow, and life were everywhere. It wasn't just the cold or warmth. It wasn't just the feet on his ground or the metal of his blade. Spirit flowed in all directions - in his body, in the trees and his opponent. Zilong knew his target.

The copies' attacks were weaker and less complicated, enough for Zilong to concentrate on the originator. Sun only smiled as Zilong striked a copy with one blow, turning it into a mist in a split second. Zilong parried an attack from another copy, spun around and eliminated the second copy with a strike. Upon being left with one copy, Sun's spiritual power was even more evident. The Monkey King uttered a battle cry and charged recklessly, laughing and using every bit of his strength.

It was like a a reflex, from years of training, that the opponent be eliminated in one precise strike. Two bodies stopped moving as Zilong pierced Sun's chest, the blade of the spear exiting his back. Too fast. Too soon. Sun staggered, his body losing balance from the mortal wound. The spearman quickly stepped in to help him stand.

"Thank you…" Sun gripped his staff and planted it on the ground, using it to keep himself upright. "You can try finding your friends with that technique. Make the forest submit to you," he coughed. "Shit, this hurts..."

"Thank you Master Sun," Zilong nodded his head. The demigod wanted to prostrate himself, give the god the proper respect and gratitude. However, Zilong knew the other warrior's desire - to stand, even in defeat. "I will never forget you."

"One day, when we meet again Zilong, I will be the one who will bow to you," Sun smiled as his form faded into dust.

Zilong uttered a short prayer, and he was alone again. He vowed that he would erect a shrine and burn incense for the Monkey King once given the opportunity. More than an elder speaking to a youth, Sun was someone who understood an existence transcending mortality and knew what Zilong was capable of.

The warrior closed his eyes and focused on the spiritual force around. He had the power greater than any soul in the forest, whether they were living or not. He felt it - the forces moving like a river around. Invisible to the eye, no sensation on the skin but it was the essence that bound all things together. The night Miya disappeared, she was dematerialized? Where? Zilong was able to access his own memories. He looked up the sky and saw Rafaela fly that same night. Beyond the darkness and the cover of trees he watched her fall back to the forest.

He saw the angel plummet into the ground, disrupting the flow of energy. The forest, commanded by a powerful sorcery, tried to smother Rafaela's light. Everything he felt were the past. He needed to know the present. A disruption caught rippled through the forest. Numerous bodies moving at the same time, violently, and emitting a dark energy that were different from the forest's.

A light shined among the chaos, soft like a moonlight, sharp like a steel. Zilong had always known it - the familiar elven magic. Zilong sprinted in the woods, his spiritual power propelling him forward in unnatural speed. Even if when he was farther away he already felt the aura of demons. More reason he had to hurry.

Just as he had sensed; Miya was fighting against dozens and dozens, precise with her headshots. Close to her was a male swordsman who was laughing as he cut down his enemies. Zilong charged in haste and in one sweep, incapacitated some of their enemies.

"Who the heck are you?" The young man in the blue trench coat asked.

"That's my question," Zilong replied as he blocked some arrows from the enemies.

Miya landed behind them. "Zilong meet Alucard, Alucard meet Zilong. Now be friends okay? Because if not we're gonna die."

"Whataver tsk," Alucard scoffed as he continued his spinning attacks. The young man was reckless, too aggressive and liked to hit many targets at once.

"At least you made two friends, nobody should die alone." Miya teased.

"Wait Alucard-" Zilong tried to call the swordsman to no avail. Alucard jumped close to five enemies, attacking all of them at the same time. Bad position. Bad timing. Zilong shook his head in disbelief at the swordsman's recklessness. Remarkably, the man's wounds were healing in a rapid rate. Zilong felt it - Alucard was seemingly siphoning life force. It was once of the very rare abilities even in the east.

"Don't jump in like that!" Zilong warned Alucard.

"They don't call me the King of the Forest for standing back like a coward!" Alucard blocked some attacks and let Zilong counter with some spear jabs while Miya's magic slowed down anyone hit by her projectiles. They lost count of the demons they slaughtered and it seemed that the others were backing down.

Then the ground shook and a new chasm opened. "What is… this? Zilong furrowed his brows as the dark energies overwhelmed his senses. Whatever the demons had earlier paled in comparison. It was like an entire army and Zilong braced himself. However, only one set of feet stepped out. The demon carried a massive axe, and his features more humanlike.

"You… Balmond, after all these years... " Alucard stepped forward, his shoulders heaving up and down as he seethed. "Remember me?" Balmond didn't answer nor react to Alucard.

"Balmond? The Demon King?" Zilong didn't know what transpired between the two, but it didn't matter. If Balmond was able to lead the mindless hordes, if he was able to defeat powerful warriors, then they should be cautious-

"This time, you die!" Alucard initiated the battle, ending the train of Zilong's strategies. The swordsman leapt in the air. Zilong decided to keep himself on the ground, using speed to distract Balmond with numerous jabs. Before the two men could land their attacks, Balmond swung his axe and spun around, knocking both Alucard and Zilong away. Miya's arrows flew towards the target, but the alpha demon deflected them.

"Foolish mortals…" Balmond's voice rumbled, his mouth breaking into a terrifying grin, bloodlust in his gaze. "What's your name boy?" Balmond addressed Alucard, slightly tilting his head.

"Its Alucard!" The swordsman answered, his voice shaking with rage. "You killed my parents and all my friends! Remember my name because I will be the one to kill you!"

Balmond just chuckled. "This is entertaining."

Both Zilong and Alucard worked in tandem to bring down the demon. Zilong used his spear to sweep Balmond's feet, but his legs were firmly planted on the ground. Zilong's own strength backfired and pushed him back. Alucard continued his barrage of attacks, with Balmond blocking the swordsman's offensive.

Balmond moved back and raised his axe. A symbol appeared on the ground and suddenly, Zilong's senses were muted and his legs frozen. He screamed in pain as a heavy, invisible force slammed down and made him fall. Before Zilong could regain his full awareness of this surroundings, Balmond continued his offensive, swinging his axe towards Alucard. It was a blur; Zilong could see Balmond tightening his grip on Alucard's neck, incapacitating the young man. Zilong summoned his divine power and charged towards Balmond, cutting the demon's arm with one swing. Alucard fell into the ground. The wound Zilong inflicted was deep and hurt Balmond, encouraging the spearman to continue his assault. Meanwhile, Miya's arrows kept the weaker demons from interrupting the fight.

However, Balmond spun again but faster and more powerful than before. Zilong gritted his teeth as the axe left numerous cuts in his shoulders, arms and legs. Then he felt weak and his knees were numb. He hasn't felt like this since he was Zhao Yun. After successfully blocking the demon's axe, Zilong took a punch to his jaw and his surroundings turn white. He took steps backward but Balmond continued his assault. Despite being weakened, Zilong couldn't afford a single strike to get past his defenses. Just as when Zilong evaded a punch, Balmond charged forward and clinched, battering Zilong's body with more punches. At close he was helpless, unable to use his spear properly. His body recoiled after his ribs cracked under Balmond's fist and with a single kick on his chest, Zilong was thrown back at a considerable distance.

He heard Miya cry out and Zilong forced himself to get up as quick as he could. Every part of his body was in pain; blood dripped from his nose to chin, his lip busted, ribcage cracked and breathing was becoming more laborious. Just as Zilong gained his footing, he saw Balmond threw Miya's body fly towards a large monolith. The sound of broken bones pierced through Zilong's ears. His heart seemed to stop as he sprinted towards her as the recovered Alucard kept Balmond busy with his persistent attacks, seemingly fueled by seeing Miya hurt.

Miya was on the ground in an unnatural position. She lay with her limbs in odd angels, as broken as the bow beside her. "Hey Miya, answer me please." The elf's eyes met Zilong's, but she utterned no words, her lips only shaking and her chest barely moving. Her face was pale as snow, but her arms and legs were dark and bruised, covered in fresh blood. "Miya, hey look at me." He tapped her face. "No matter what, hold on okay? You'll survive this because you know Estes is waiting for you." He held her hand and Miya weakly squeezed it.

They needed help badly. Miya wouldn't make it at this rate. "Rafaela!" Zilong called out as he stood up. Demons had begun to surround them again. "Rafaela!"

* * *

It was only the mental world, but for Rafaela, it seemed so real. Perhaps it was because her spiritual connection with Argus and the fountains allowed her magic to manifest. Perhaps it was all illusions. When she blasted Argus with magic, he staggered back and his face crumpled in pain. When he attacked her with his sword, it was just like the time they fought in the mortal world. His blade could pierce her skin and drew blood. Her holy fire could burn his flesh.

It felt like hours or days. All the pain they inflicted upon each other seemed to have no effect. It was if they were are powerful or weak as when they started trading blows. How long would this last? All the time, Argus taunted her, insulted her abilities, and tried to make her lose her faith in her beliefs. Argus launched his chain and Rafaela wasn't able to evade. She tried her best to block his sword but the force knocked her down. Before she could get up, Argus had pinned her down with his foot, crushing her chest.

Argus laughed at her as she struggled to reach her staff. "Rafaela, do you think we'd go anywhere from here? You really can't break free, you won't submit to me either." The man frowned and Rafaela whimpered as he exerted more pressure on her chest. "What if, I let you go for now and I'd do something else. You know, I heard you made friends with the elves."

"Who… told you that?" The angel used all her strength to push back, Argus knowing about elves somehow numbed the pain in her body. How did he know? What about her friends-

Argus tilted his head. "Oh, it was true indeed. I wonder if I go there and ask around if they knew you? It would be so nice to get know them and then…" Argus threw back his head and laughed maniacally. "I'll kill them, as slowly as painfully as they can! Show them my power!" He described the forms of torture he could inflict, and Rafaela saw red. "As they beg for their life and beg for you to save them, I'll tell them that it was your fault."

Rafaela screamed like a woman possessed. Even without her staff, magic burst out of her body that threw Argus back. The force knocked the sword from the man's hand. She got up, her breaths heavy in anger, her brows furrowed and her eyes burning with hatred. Taking advantage of Argus' vulnerability, Rafaela picked up the man's sword and charged towards him. She swung the blade repeatedly, wounding Argus as he tried to evade. Even if she had wounded him, Argus seemed to enjoy it and Rafaela screamed in frustration. Maybe she needed more power. More ruthlessness. Anything to hurt him more. She lifted the blade high and brought it down on Argus, but with his hands, he caught the blade and wrenched it away from both of them.

"Oh Rafaela, it seems we feel the same for each other after all." Argus was mocking, looking at her like she was amusement as she backed down. "After all your preaching about light defeating darkness, you still hate me as much as I hate you. You wanted to hurt me as much I hurt you. How does it feel? Committing murder in your heart?"

The whole world seemed to stop. None mattered anymore. Rafaela's feet moved but she lost the sense of her surroundings. She stared at the endless expanse of darkness as it called to her. Murder. It echoed inside her over and over. Everything Argus said was true; she wanted to murder him. Hatred consumed her, blinded her and for one moment, she was no different from a demon.

Rafaela looked at her hands and her arms that were stained with Argus' blood. How could the Angel of Healing desired to inflict so much pain? She didn't have the strength to cry. She didn't have a will to resist run away when Argus approached her from the back and wrapped his arms around her. Argus whispered to her ear that she could feel his hot breath. "That's right. You cling so hard to your idea of being a pure and holy angel. It's all a lie you badly wanted to believe. Let it go Rafaela, surrender yourself to your true desire." Argus placed a kiss on her neck. "Don't resist the call of the darkness. You'll want it as much as you want me." Argus raised his voice filled with hatred, speaking so close to her ear. "Then one day I'll watch as you writhe in agony and transform into a demon! Ah, I can't wait to see that." His body rumbled in laughter against hers. "Then, we will be together forever!"

Rafaela was numb even as Argus's words continued to torment her. Everything was like a void, pulling her into nothingness, until there was pain. Physical pain. Wounds, broken bones, difficulty in breathing, battered body - someone was suffering. _Rafaela! Rafaela!_ Someone was calling. Praying. _We need you! We need healing!_ Someone was praying for her, and it felt so familiar and brought her emotions again.

She couldn't feel Argus' arms around her anymore and her body felt lighter. She turned around to see Argus trying to reach to her but for some reason, he was pulled away. It meant one thing; the connection was weakening. No matter how much Argus tried, he couldn't reach her. Couldn't touch her. She was breaking free.

The dark forest and red pools of water soon transformed into the familiar Askati. _Rafaela!_ The voice cried out and it's as if the spiritual energies of the place pulsed. The trees faded into the light and Rafaela found herself in the middle of battle. She had no body, as demons go through her. In the middle of the chaos was Zilong, fighting with everything he can. Close to his feet was Miya, eyes partly opened, unmoving and her skin darkened from her injuries. "Rafaela!" Zilong called out.

"Wait for me, I'll be there!" She answered as Argus desperately reached for her.

"So these are the people important to you? So this is what they look like..." Argus was seething as he faded from Rafaela's sight. "The next time we'll meet..."

"I'll defeat you!" Rafaela answered back, casting off the doubts and weaknesses devouring her soul - at least at that moment. When people prayed, she should be there for them. It was her purpose, her divine duty. Despite the limitations of her mortal shell, she should be able to do it. The sensation of her body faded and she was as light as a feather.

Rafaela materialized in the middle of the battle, close to where Miya and Zilong was. "I'm here!" She said and Zilong quickly noticed her and broke into a smile of relief. Rafaela smiled back, so happy to be back in the real world, before she quickly flew to where Miya was. The elf was conscious but was in pain. The Angel of Healing used every power to heal the elf, but something was wrong. Not just mere wounds, but there was a corruption on Miya's body, a curse from the dark that made the elf weaker.

It made sense as Rafaela watched Zilong and another swordsman battle none other but Balmond, the Demon King. She could sense how his blade was cursed, making Miya more difficult to heal. Rafaela gasped as some of Balmond's attack slashed Zilong, who seemed to be more sluggish than his former battles. Something also held him back. Rafaela couldn't focus on healing Miya as she also defended her friend from more demons. How long could they hold on?

Balmond was able to grab the wrist of a swordsman in blue clothing that Rafaela didn't know, then toss him towards the rocks. The man cried in pain as Rafaela sense how his bones were also broken like Miya's. His ability - the lifesteal similar to Ruby and Roger, seemed to be insufficient to heal him. Only Zilong, who was limping, was left to protect them now-

The ground rumbled and just as when Rafaela thought another chasm would open, a majestic centaur leapt and striked Balmond. Hylos's magic burst into the air, hurting his opponent and all the demons. "Thank heavens!" Rafaela clasped her hands as Ruby and Roger, as gleeful as they were, joined the fray and worked in tandem to bring Balmond down. The alpha demon's power was of the gods, and despite Hylos, Ruby and Roger working together, Balmond spun around and deflected their advances.

Soon, Karrie joined the battle, protecting Rafaela and Miya by using her warding blades. She was as fast as lightning and never seemed to run out of projectiles. The dark, explosive magic of Pharsa began to burst all over the surrounding, eliminating dozens of demons every second. As the two women cleared the area, the melee combatants - Ruby, Roger, Hylos and Zilong - pushed Balmond back close to a chasm. Ruby's scythe allowed her to pull Balmond and side-step around, while Roger was savage and fast with his claws. Hylos activated a spell that enabled him and Zilong to chase Balmond faster as the demon stepped back. The warriors were about to attack when a dark, powerful red magic burst out of the chasm and froze everyone.

A voice of a woman called. "Balmond, it's not yet our time. I know you like playing rough, but come back to me for now." It was none other but Alice, as Rafaela heard from the fountain. Balmond's body began to de-materialize, as if he was being absorbed by the chasm.

"Alice," Pharsa stepped forward. "It's be a while."

"Pharsa," Alice answered from the deep. "I never stopped thinking about you since the day we met. Oh, I'd like us to be alone in the dark and," Alice laughed and then her voice became breathy and seductive, "have fun by ourselves." The voice echoed even as Balmond disappeared. "Come here Pharsa. You want revenge? I'll wait for you."

Pharsa walked forward to the chasm and Rafaela cried out. "Pharsa no! It's a trap. Please stay here. Didn't you tell me? That your people need you?"

The Askati witch paused, wordless as she stared towards the chasm, Alice laughter echoing in the surroundings. She took one step towards the chasm and looked back. Karrie and Hylos stepped forward, seemingly concerned. "Thank you," the witch said to the two before moving closer. Before Rafaela could fly to stop Pharsa, the Crow woman lifted her staff and poured magic on the chasm, slowly destroying it.

"No, stop!" The man on the blue trench coat screamed and coughed. "Let me go... I need to… kill Balmond!" He crawled on the ground in agony, dragging his broken body. Roger run towards him and pulled him back by his coat. "Let me go! I have to kill him!" He snarled, flailing his arm.

Alice's laughter echoed into the air. "Oh, so you're there too Rafaela? Argus misses you so badly. Ah I can't wait to witnesses your reunion. That's exactly my type of romance," the demoness chuckled. "Angel of Healing, we will cross our paths one day..."

Neither Rafaela nor Pharsa had an opportunity to reply as the chasm exploded into the air, and all that was left was the cracked earth and deep holes. No portal to the underworld or wherever Alice was. "In time, we will destroy her. Isn't that right, Rafaela?" The angel nodded back in response. The battle was over.

The witch walked towards the young man and knelt to touch his shoulder. In a motherly voice she spoke to him, "Alucard, I have heard about you. I am sorry I wasn't able to help you when you were a child." Pharsa said, her voice regretful. "But please, don't throw your life away for revenge."

The angel didn't knew Alucard. They never talked or interacted, but Rafaela's heart sank as she watched the young man curl on the ground and broke down. "I was so close… he was right there! I could have killed him!" Alucard's back shook as he desperately tried to hold back his tears. "I cannot lose like this! I promised… my mom and dad…" Soon his cheeks were wet with tears, and sobbed as he buried his face on the ground. "I'm so sorry…"

Others looked away, not uttering a single word as the young man poured his sorrows. Pharsa gently rubbed Alucard's back and spoke; "You are a good and brave person. Live, because the world is worthy of your life."


	21. Hope

**Arc III**

 **Final Chapter - Hope**

* * *

"Hey Roger, gimme one of those." Miya wheezed. The werewolf lit her a cigar and placed it between her teeth.

"Thanks," the elf chuckled. "I want to look like a boss when I die," Miya's expression was smug as she kept the tobacco in her mouth, even if she didn't inhale the smoke.

"Why don't you let me smoke?" Ruby grumbled.

"Why do you want to burn your lungs?" Roger replied.

"Why do you?"

"Because I'm a werewolf, I can do what I want!"

Rafaela couldn't stand the smell of tobacco in a confined space, but she wouldn't argue with a precious friend. Miya was given the best bed in a room for honored guests, and close to her was a fireplace at its hottest, Zilong adding more wood and peeling some fruits. Despite the uncomfortable temperature, Miya was still shivering under layers of blankets. The angel dipped a towel on a warm basin filled with herbs. The medicine applied to Miya's skin eased her pain, but the poison that Balmond inflicted was beyond Rafaela's healing spell. It was too ancient and powerful like Odette's curse, weakening Miya's life force as it spread.

Miya's face was swollen from her cracked skull, and her arms and legs were similarly enlarged. There was no trace of the elf's porcelain skin under all the swelling and rumor of the elf's slim chance of survival spread in Pharsa's village, and it was the reason for Pharsa, Roger, Ruby and Alucard dropped by. While the swordsman Alucard knew Miya, the other two were there just to pay respect.

"Hey Alucard, I know we're not close but I'm gonna say this; get out of the damn forest. There's so much more to learn and discover outside," Miya started. "Listen to me, because if you don't and if I die, I'll haunt you."

"Tsk," the man replied. Due to lifesteal and prior exposure to Balmond's curse, resulting to some sort of immunitu, Alucard recovered faster than anyone. He healed even faster than Zilong who was hiding his injuries from Rafaela.

Miya continued; "Go to Felise and find Lancelot. I swear, he's epitome of manliness. I'm sure he'd want to have a good sword fight with you," she smiled wistfully. "His girlfriend Odette? So virginal and innocent. You cannot find a girl with thoughts so pure."

"Whatever, maybe I'll check things out." Alucard replied, somewhat solemn. "See you in the morning," he said. He was also hoping for the best.

Soon, Roger and Ruby left and the room was just again the three of them. Miya started; "So this is the part where we tell each other what happened when we got separated." She described the events that transpired; the Moon King's spirit, the war that Freya fought, and finally, the truth on Alice's rise in power.

Meanwhile, Rafaela also shared her experience; her and Argus' true origins. She leaving out the uncomfortable kisses and the most terrible detail - that she wanted to murder. Not the place or time. What mattered more was the knowledge she gained from the fountain about Alice.

Zilong's part made Rafaela blink. He revealed his origins, his mission and his encounter with the Monkey King. It answered a lot of mystery about the man, and it was the reason he was so human. "I'm sorry, I didn't say the truth earlier," he said to both Rafaela and Miya. "I didn't know where to start, and I didn't understand what happened to me either. I promise that from now on, I'll be honest with who I really am."

Miya spoke again after a long time; "You have nothing to apologize for, Zilong. I would probably go crazy if I could remember a past life." Rafaela nodded in agreement and gave Zilong a reassuring smile. Miya looked smug; "Besides, sorry for all the teasing. I bet your past life got laid at one point. How many exes did you have?" Zilong just rolled his eyes as a response. The man was annoyed but otherwise endured Miya as all the medicine that the elf took earlier affected her inhibitions.

Rafaela observed Miya's reactions, the proof of her consciousness. Miya got quieter and closed her eyes from time to time. Zilong seemed to look torn as time passed by, clearly being affected on seeing Miya cling to life. He wanted to escape and Rafaela could read it from his body. She took his hand and looked at him straight in the eye; "Stay. You have to be here." When the angel spoke the words, Zilong looked at her with helplessness. It was difficult to see him like that, but if Rafaela showed weakness, then their spirits would crumble.

Miya spat out her tobacco and Rafaela took it away. "It was worth it, the journey has been amazing. Thank you for letting me tag along, even if I am like the third wheel sometimes," Miya smiled and winked at Rafaela.

Rafaela blinked at the metaphor, wondering about its meaning. Did that imply a lower status? "Miya, nobody is first, second or third wheel okay? We're all the same."

Miya broke into a laugh, causing her to cough over and over. After catching her breath she shook her head. "Don't mind that, it's a silly joke." She smiled to the angel. "Again, it's all worth it. I saw what's outside our forest, visited Felise, then witnessed history in this place. I met Odette, Lancelot, Tigreal, Natalia and Lesley. Oh, and Alucard too, and everyone else in this village. I don't have regrets," her voice was weak. From time to time, she groaned in pain. "I just wished I reached the ocean I guess…" She coughed. "I have letters in my bag. You know what to do, you know… if I die." Miya then broke into a grin. "I also commissioned an artwork from Odette, and she said it'll take a month. It's a painting of my naked body on a bed of roses, make sure Estes gets it. Of course, Zilong is not allowed to look."

Rafaela smiled but Zilong frowned, seemingly not amused on how Miya was trying to make jokes. As an Angel of Healing, death had been something natural for her. As much as she loved Miya, somehow, she had just accepted the possibility. Still; her eyes grew heavy as she thought of tomorrow - what if Miya wasn't there by then?

"Hey, I'm not going to die. You two are so dramatic." Miya looked concerned this time and looked livelier than earlier, color returning to her lips. "I can feel my strength returning… Sorry for the jokes, but I was scared too you know? Also, do I really need to be in my deathbed to say words like that? I could have been killed by Karina. Or could have been killed by Lesley. Even if I live tomorrow, I could slip on a mossy rock, fall into a river and drown." She sighed. "Hey, you two listen to me. When I was out there, I was shown my future."

The two were quiet as Miya narrated the circumstances of Alice's ascent and what fate could befall Estes. "The future was terrible. I won't go into the details…" Miya became serious again. "But if I die tonight, then it means the future is not true. It's a good thing isn't it? But if I live, then that also means I can change it."

Rafaela nodded. "Yes, you will change the future for the better."

"Don't believe that destiny or whatever is the reason behind everything. Believe in yourselves. Don't believe in those magical, mystical future predictions. The future is ours to decide." Miya reached out her hand to Rafaela who gently took it. The angel's tears fell as she felt Miya's pulse - much stronger than earlier. The elf's temperature also cooled from the burning fever earlier. Zilong seemed to understood and his face spelled relief. Rafaela kissed Miya's hand as she grasped it, thanking the miracle that happened in that moment.

* * *

"You're wounded," Rafaela stood by the door of his room with a basket filled with needles, a pool of thread and bandages. It wasn't the scary part. The angel looked at him like someone would scold a child. Zilong couldn't turn her away as she brought in a basin of hot water. "Why didn't you ask for my help?"

Zilong sighed and scratched his head as the angel invaded his room. What if he pretended to be asleep? Perhaps opening the door wasn't such a great idea. But if he didn't let Rafaela in, either she'd break in anyway or be angrier with him in the morning. "Of course, there's Miya who was hurt-"

"Why are you looking at me like that Zilong? I'm not angry at you. I'm just worried." Rafaela's voice said otherwise. Maybe she was just stressed. Even when she told the story about her reunion with Argus, somehow, it felt incomplete. He didn't want to press her more for answers. "Off with your shirt," Rafaela commanded, looking impatient. Zilong complied. "Your pants too," she added as she put her medical instruments on the bed and sat there, pointing to the spot where he should sit.

He sighed and did everything the angel ordered, unable to deny he was in a bad shape. He winced as he sat on the bed as his legs were still painful from the cuts earlier. He looked back to Rafaela who began inspecting his back. She seemed vexed. "Are you okay?" Zilong asked, wanting to help lift some of the tension he could sense of her.

"I was about to ask that to you," Rafaela answered flatly as she began pulling off his wrappings soaked with dried blood. "This is a very different wound, cursed and meant to hurt even demigods like you. I have always sensed pain, but this one is just… distressing. I haven't dealt with anything like this before."

Zilong sighed and Rafaela began stitching the cuts. He counted around five shallow cuts, but three deep ones where on his shoulders. He hadn't taken into account the damage done to his legs either. Zilong had been used to his rapidly healing body and superhuman endurance and wounds inflicted earlier made him feel like a normal human again - weak and vulnerable. "Just do what you have to do then, if it makes you feel better." He tapped the bed, thinking on how to lift the heavy mood. Knowing that Miya had recovered would guarantee him a good rest, and he hoped Rafaela wouldn't overwork herself. "I mean you like doing this don't you? Being a nurse."

"Seeing your body healthy does make me feel better," she replied as she continued stitching the cuts.

"You mean my half-naked body?" He grinned, then quickly felt heat crawl on his cheeks. What would she say to him?

Rafaela laughed behind him. A success then. "Well maybe." She hummed. "What about mine? Would it make you feel better if I take my clothes off too?" She added playfully before brushing his hair off his back and putting it forward.

"If a nurse is really obliged to do that I can't stop her." There was no good answer that wouldn't embarrass him.

She lightly tapped his shoulder;" Hey, you know I'm just kidding." Her voice softened. "It's been… tiring. A lot has happened and I felt that we should celebrate, you know? Miya's alive. Everyone's alive. We learned so much…" The light mood seemed to have shifted again to a heavy one.

Zilong understood. It felt like a hollow victory. They forced Balmond to retreat and learned important things about the past and themselves, but; "it was nothing compared to what we face ahead."

"Yes," Rafaela whispered and she sighed. "I have to be stronger… I cannot let history repeat itself. If darkness shrouds the world, then we would need a light." She paused. "If I could be someone who could be something- at least a spark- I felt there would be some difference. But I should never be arrogant. If I cannot defeat the darkness inside me… I can never save anyone," the woman said with bitterness.

Zilong knew what she was talking about. He reached to his shoulder and found her hand, so soft and small against his. He turned around to face her and took both her hands. The angel seemed surprised but allowed the gesture. "Rafaela I…" He looked away and breathed deeply before gazing at her again. What to say to give her faith? To ease her burdens? "If am to be a god, then I'll be one. I will win this fight," he declared, clasping her fingers. "I want to protect everyone. I just need to be more powerful. I'll be there to protect you too."

Rafaela's eyes widened and she shook her head. Not quite the reaction he expected. Zilong withdrew his hands, afraid he said something wrong. "Please don't set your heart on power. I've seen how the thirst for power twisted even the most noble ones." The woman bit her lip, her face resembling how she looked when they first met - fear.

He shook his head, "I would never-"

"No," she breathed. "Please don't misunderstand, I believe you are destined for greatness and I will be there to make it happen." She lifted her hand and gently cupped his face, caressing his cheek. "I will never hold you back."

Zilong looked away, regretting how he reminded Rafaela of the person who hurt her. "I don't think you'll ever hold me back." He gazed back at her. "I guess, if you think I'm losing my way, make sure to bring me back."

She turned his face to meet her eyes again, then she smiled. "I feel safe with you because you're so kind and brave. So never lose sight of who you are."

"I'll say the same to you too." Zilong nodded. He hoped that Rafaela would never lose her smile.

* * *

Zilong leaned against the tree as he watched everyone in the gardens.

Everyone in the village were jovial. With the chasms emptied and the Miya surviving, the people - including centaurs and the Crow - had been preparing for a feast in honor of their guests. The villagers had been working, setting up decorations, baking and practicing their dances and music. Even if Rafaela wanted to help, the villagers insisted that they shouldn't work, and it was rude not to accept the hospitality. Roger, Ruby and Alucard felt the same as her.

Not to far from Zilong was the rose gardens filled with butterflies. Rafaela pushed Miya's wheeled-chair around. According to the village's medical experts, Miya could walk again after at least a month; however the elf had been recovering in a very rapid pace - even without Rafaela's magic. The reason behind it was still a mystery. Zilong didn't mind the delay in their plans. While he wanted to go back to the East as fast as he could, it was not worth leaving a companion behind. He remembered Sun's words about Miya: " _Noble and courageous she might be, you are aware that you will be fighting in a battle of gods. You are bringing her to enemies," Sun snapped his finger, "who can end her life as quick as that."_

He shook his head. Fear of death would bring nothing. The women seemed to be so happy after everything that had happened. Soon, Ruby and Roger joined them in their stroll.

Miya's voice can be heard. "I hope you can explore outside too. I live with other orphans, Nana, Irithel and Lolita. I hope you can meet them. I'm sure they will love you."

Ruby nodded and Roger answered; "I can bring her there if she wants to."

The girl's eyes widened in excitement. "I want to! Maybe we can also bring Alucard!" Ruby run away laughing. "I'll ask him!" After running around for minutes, Ruby returned pouting. "He's back in the forest again!"

There was a heavy presence suddenly beside Zilong and the man moved back as instinct. It was none other but Pharsa, the witch. "Not going to join them?"

Zilong knew Pharsa had vision through the bird on her shoulders. He should appear truthful. "I just like the shade for now…" Bad excuse.

"Something's been troubling you," she said with concern. Zilong sighed - he couldn't hide anything.

"The last days have been difficult…" He ran his fingers through his hair. "I need more time to take everything in."

"I understand," Pharsa nodded and caressed the head of her bird. "Nothing's been easy but I can see how strong you are." The witch looked at the direction of Miya and Rafaela. "The two remind me of who I used to be, and I guess… I can find it again - hope. I see them and I see hope and a brighter, happier future. All this time I just plotted for revenge and waited for my enemy, if it wasn't for the three of you, I would have stayed like this." Pharsa bowed her head slightly. "Thank you."

"We are thankful as well," Zilong replied.

"Know that I'll be here. Whatever happens in the future, I will be there to fight with you," Pharsa promised.

From the distance, Rafaela seemed to notice and waved, inviting him to join them. He couldn't. Not at that moment. How long could he hide it? The fear of what the future could bring?

 _The Monkey King's eyebrows crumpled, face only displayed a pitiful expression. What was wrong? An uneasy feeling washed though Zilong as Sun spoke. "I mean well with this young demigod; don't get too attached to angels."_

" _What-" Zilong furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"_

" _Angels are never meant to dwell in the mortal realm. Their physical bodies are there for the convenience of mortals, but otherwise those are meant to be temporary." Sun walked around and Zilong's eyes followed him. "Angels that linger in this world sometimes learn to adapt humanity, all the good… and all the bad."_

" _Is this why Argus has fallen?" Zilong answered, the implications making him uncomfortable._

" _Perhaps," The Monkey King shrugged. "When angels get corrupted, they lose their divinity and retain their mortal bodies. However, they turn into demons as punishment, doomed to roam like beasts."_

" _Rafaela isn't like him at all! She's compassionate and selfless." Zilong insisted. "She loves everyone. Everywhere she go, she makes so many friends.."_

 _Sun rubbed his chin. "Love you say? That's exactly what I was talking about. When angels get too attached to this world, they're also unable to leave. Rafaela may choose to remain here, choose to live like a human. When she does, she would lose her immortality and eventually, like everyone else, she will die."_

"Still not going to join them?" Pharsa asked Zilong again, breaking his thoughts. She gave him a pat on the shoulder and smiled before fading away.

Zilong sighed. He could just walk away and make an excuse. However, after everything that had happened and how much they learned, the only way to move was forward. It was clearer now - go to the East and learn about the fulfillment of Zhao Yun's purpose, learn about Nost Gal's past and seek Freya and Aurora, protect Estes, defeat Balmond and Argus, and possibly unite the world in defeating the Apocalypse. Like Miya said, the future was theirs. They wouldn't be slaves to prophecy or predictions.

The present is a gift and he would treasure it. Zilong walked out of the shade and into the morning light, following the sound of laughter.

* * *

u

u

u

u

u

Again, thanks for all the reviewed this story. **Thelittletaco, Ahmed Maruf, Guests and KennyBludvist** last chapter. I am grateful for your opinions, feedback and reactions. It makes writing worth it and encourage me to pursue my dream to write a book.

On Raf and Argus - yep I intended it to be like that. Their relationship is complicated, and you are not meant to feel one emotion.

I'd love some reviews for the two chapters released in the same day. It's getting tougher to write due to real life, so I am really hoping for feedback to keep me motivated. Also know that **the story already has a fixed ending** that will never be changed. However, based on reader reactions I might decide on some variations and adjust the overall tone of the story. Afterall, I do foreshadow some things, and everything I write is according to a plan.

 **I might continue on August,** depending on the reviews this chapter. Here is my plan:

Arc 4 is just a short transition, no heavy plot but has some important characters

Arc 5 is called **Shadow of the East.** I cannot wait to write Hanabi.

Arc 6 will be shorter and very personal, or maybe combined to the final.

Arc 7, the final arc with be called **Apocalypse**


	22. Arc IV: The Path

**Arc IV: Voyage of the Turtleship**

 **Prologue**

Rough, dry and hot sand were in the grasp of his fingers. Lapu-Lapu buried his fingers and relished the feeling of land. He rolled on the beach - finally he wasn't floating anymore. Finally there wasn't salt right under his nose and mouth. Finally he could sleep.

He jerked as a creature crawled on his bare shoulder. Lapu-Lapu quickly sat up and flicked the crab away. The sun was gone and the sand was already cold. How long was he out? Judging from the pain on his skin; long enough. The man reached out for his sword - no matter how heavy it was, saving it was worth it - and trudged away from the beach into the coconut forest.

Not too far from his starting point, orange light flickered. Lapu focused on the source to determine that is was from a bonfire, and close to it was another man sitting one the ground. The smell of cooked fish permeated to his nose. Perhaps he could ask for help? As Lapu got closer the campsite, he was able to recognize the man who set it up; large body and powerful arms. No other man could generate a tingling sensation in the air similar to a thunderstorm.

"Gatotkaca, what are you doing here?" Lapu-Lapu greeted the other man who stared back.

"Ah, it's you." The other man replied as he stood up. "Lapu, of all the places…" Gatotkaca vanished in the air and left a trail of lightning.

Lapu grinned and braced himself for the impact. Gatotkaca crashes onto him from the air and Lapu blocked it with his sword. Too powerful. Lapu felt the ground beneath him crack. The swordsman pushed back against his opponent who stepped away but quickly resumed his offensive. Gatotkaca never needed weapons as his fists were like two hammers able to crush any foe. Lapu separated his blade into two - allowing him to defend faster at the expense of power. "You're improved just-" Lapu prolonged the word, - "a little Gatot."

"I see you never changed at all, Lapu." Gatotkaca disappeared, leaving only a trail of lightning and marks on the ground. Even with his massive body, his speed was incredible. However, the weak moonlight only worked for Lapu's favor as Gatotkaca's movements were emphasized by the light he was emitting. The two traded blows; the brawler's arms were protected by bangles against Lapu's blades.

"I think we should stop now," Gatot held up his hand. "Can you smell that?"

"Ala!" Lapu sniffed the air. "Your fish is burning!"

Gatot quickly ran back to his camp and flipped the fish he was cooking. Lapu sighed in relief as they weren't too late. The sight of the food made him realize how hungry and thirsty he was. He was out in the sea for hours and slept on the beach for an entire afternoon. Gatot walked towards the coconut trees and slammed their trunks with his fist. A few coconuts rained down on the two men. "Help yourself."

Lapu indulged himself with the coconut water, opening dozens so he could feed on the flesh inside. Maybe he could beat his record this time. "Was it fifteen years?" He asked Gatot as he poured the juice on his mouth like a man who was trying to get drunk.

"Seventeen years Lapu," the other man replied. Gatot handed him one of his grilled fish.

"Seventeen?"

"Yeah, remember the Trung sisters?"

Lapu snickered at the memories of the two women who rejected both him and Gatot. "What about them?"

"Their baby elephants are all grown up now. That's how long since we met for the last time."

"Time flies so fast," Lapu smiled and thanked his friend for the meal. What a crazy coincidence to meet in the island of all places. The storm had interrupted his voyage to the sultans of the Butuan kingdom. Wet season was seemed to have come earlier this year. No matter what route he took, the winds caught up with him and destroyed his boat. Gatot was in the same situation with his boat damaged by turbulent waters. The weather was just highly unusual.

The last time they met, they were teenagers brawling out of masculine pride, trying to impress the village girls. Since then, Lapu had moved into several islands, expanding the territory of his people and taking control of resources. "We've settled now permanently. We call our place Mactan Island. Feel free to visit sometimes." The two talked about what happened in the past years, catching up on the stories about their mutual friends.

Lapu traced the sand with a twig, mapping his current location based on the length of his travel, the position of the stars and the species of the birds he saw on the island. While it would be possible to travel eastward back to Gatot's homeland, the direction of the wind and the lack of a proper vessel might be risky. As farther as it may be, sailing to the west would be wiser.

"What if we sail to Erudito?" Gatot suggested as he ate a grilled octopus. "Perhaps we can get a proper boat there?"

"I would agree. It's our best chance, after all, who wouldn't want some sightseeing?" Lapu grinned. Unfortunate it may be that he would have to delay his visits, the thought of adventure to new places excited him.

The boat the two had made from Gatot's wrecked vessel and the coconut lumber in the island was sufficient for their transport. Without the proper cutting tools and rattan ropes, their boat wasn't ideal, but it looked safe enough to get them to the west. It certainly looked that it would.

After stocking some coconuts and dried fish the two began their journey beneath a sunny sky. The wind pushed their tattered sail to the west and the waves were tranquil for a smooth journey. Everything was perfect in the first day until the two began spotting wreckage. Various debris floated - and judging from the thickness of the wood, they came from a large vessel. The two offered prayers, hoping that people aboard survived.

"Lapu, look!" Gatot spotted a man seemingly sleeping on a boat. Without a sail, the vessel was doomed to be aimless and be at the mercy of the ocean. Both Lapu and Gatot paddled quickly to reach the man.

"He's still alive," Lapu remarked as he climbed on the other boat. The stranger who was unconscious man was wearing an armor worn by the northern people. Perhaps Joseon? A bow with a few arrows rested beside him. The sunburn darkened the man's pale skin, but his ethnicity was still prominent. From what Lapu knew, there was some sort of war happening in the northern lands. Perhaps this was one of the soldiers? "Gatot, what are you doing? Give him something to drink, bobo!"

Gatot ripped open a coconut with his bare hands and poured some water on the stranger's mouth. A few moments later the man opened his eyes, coughed and stared back at Lapu and Gatot. He coughed and started a few words; "My turtleship…"

* * *

 **Arc IV: Voyage of The Turtleship**

 **Chapter 1 - The Path**

"You have no sense of defense," Zilong remarked as he blocked one of Alucard's attack. "You should train yourself against human opponents. They're much smarter than jungle monsters."

"Tch," Alucard frowned as Zilong effortlessly blocked his sword.

He didn't have a lot of technique and instead, relied on the weight of his sword, and his raw speed and power. With so much lifesteal, Alucard preferred pure offense to quickly end fights, preferably hitting more opponents. Why would he need to defend if his attacks could recover his health. Alucard had the youth, the passion, strength and speed but it wouldn't be enough to defeat someone like Zilong who had fought so many in his past life, much more the demon Balmond who had lived for thousands of years.

"If this was a real battle, I would have cut your knee." Zilong said as he hit Alucard with the blunt end of his spear. The knees, the hips, the heels - Zilong was able to strike them all swiftly and accurately. As Alucard swung down his weapon, Zilong closed in and grabbed Alucard's shoulder, pinned the edge of the trenchcoat to the ground, and in one sweep to the ankles, the swordsman fell on the ground. "Your whole body is a weak spot," the spearman chuckled as he walked away from the defeated opponent.

"Ow," the young man groaned but quickly got up, eyes furrowed and nostrils flared in frustration. "You'll see, once I get your technique…" Alucard was out of breath. While his lifesteal prolonged his health in a life or death battle, it didn't help his stamina.

"Yeah, practice more." Zilong replied from a distance. "I'll spar with you the next time we meet."

A blur of red ran past Rafaela. "Me me me!" Ruby jumped over to where Alucard was. "It's my turn!

Alucard groaned but Ruby already engaged him with a swing of her scythe. Brutal as it may be, the two having lifesteal meant less restrain and some blood was inevitable. However, due to the insane healing the two had, none of their wounds would remain for more than seconds. Alucard tend to dive in an attack, his blow more focused, but Ruby was able to drag her opponent closer and was more agile. As sword and scythe clashed together, Alucard used his attacks in succession like a chain that never broke, while Ruby would spin around defensively, then dash in different directions.

The two's dance continued for two minutes- red and blue, mixing in the blur of bodies in the contest of speed and skill. While Alucard was much larger than Ruby, the girl was able to parry the swordsman's attacks skillfully, returning blows gracefully with her scythe. It was mesmerizing to watch for a while when Ruby jumped on Alucard's back and grabbed on to him using all her limbs.

"I'm gonna flip ya too!" Ruby laughed as she piggybacked on the young man.

"Hey! What are you doing? Get off!" Alucard tried to pry the girl from his back but Ruby only giggled.

Rafaela watched as the Alucard jumped and ran around with Ruby attached to him. Somehow it was heartwarming. Based on Miya's story, Alucard was isolated from people since he was orphaned. Ruby wasn't too different but found a parent in Roger at least. The sight was a massive improvement from weeks ago where Alucard was broken and depressed over his loss to Balmond. At least now, he seemed to have found a will to be stronger. He had been given a house in Pharsa's village and spent more time with others, and less on roaming the forests.

"Here," Rafaela called Zilong over to her spot. She brought towels and a basin with water that Zilong used to clean his face. The angel noticed a tiny amount of blood trickling from his shoulder down to his bare back. "Oh my, he was able to wound you."

"Really? Didn't feel that earlier." Zilong remarked as he washed his face.

The wound on his back quickly healed as usual, due to his demigod powers. However, Rafaela couldn't help but stare at the scars that were left from Balmond's attack. "Don't you wish you have lifesteal too? Something like Alucard's?" She asked Zilong who quickly covered his scars with a clean shirt.

"Maybe. I mean, it's really convenient." Zilong answered nonchalantly as he fixed his pony-tail.

Rafaela curled her lips. If Zilong could heal on his own, then he wouldn't really need her. She quickly chided herself because of her selfish thoughts and walked away. The angel hummed to distract herself, but the more she walked around the village the more she was reminded of the fact that they were leaving. People were smiling and nodding, giving her well wishes.

The gardens in the outskirts of the village was really much quieter. Rafaela walked in the same path that she and Pharsa took when the angel first touched the fountain. There was so much more to learn about the past, but if she tried to connect with the spiritual realm again...

Rafaela shuddered as she remembered Argus. His voice, his touch and his soul never left. In her weakest moment, Argus had exposed the darkness in her heart - hatred, cruelty and selfishness that consumed her. Had she changed? Can she still be the same Rafaela? Perhaps, she wouldn't be. How long could she hide it?

Even Miya and Zilong were never the same. Just like her, they were hiding something, keeping secrets from each other. Miya met the ancient Moon King who witnessed the distant past, and she also saw the future - yet she never telling them what made her so upset. The elf may have used optimism as a mask, but Rafaela could feel the fire within Miya. The desire to protect those she loved, kept her going despite everything.

Meanwhile, Zilong uncovered his past and met a true deity who told him that there was a path to godhood. He had shared his experience, but Rafaela knew there were feelings he concealed. Zilong didn't want to be seen as weak. Same as her. How could she encourage him to share his feelings if she wouldn't?

Rafaela's ears caught a beautiful melody coming from the garden. Miya knelt close to a giant cypress and continued her song. Near the roots of the tree was her broken bow, some flowers and incense as offering to the gods. The elf continued her ritual, trees falling from her eyes. As soon as the song ended, she turned to Rafaela and spoke an ancient proverb; "The earth giveth, and the earth taketh away as the sun shines in the day, and the moon reigns at night."

"The song was beautiful…" Rafaela knelt down beside Miya, touching her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Miya exhaled. "My mother and my father made this bow for me when I turned thirteen. It was a gift when I passed the rite - the day I became a true elven warrior." She smiled and wiped the tears in her eyes. "Bows are not meant to last forever. I knew this day would come."

Rafaela embraced her friend tight. "I'm sure they would be proud that you honored your people."

Miya nodded and wrapped her arms back. "Yes, I'm happy my bow mattered. I liked it this way than let it rot somewhere in the attic or have Nana step on it," she let out a soft laugh. "Also, I made a promise to the spirits of this forest. I will make sure they would find peace."

Light footsteps signaled the arrival of the person that summoned them. Rafaela and Miya stood up to meet Pharsa. The witch approached them, a golden chest in her arms too difficult to miss. "I see the bow was laid to rest. I promise that the village would know the significance of this ritual. They are eager to learn about other cultures."

"Thank you, my lady." Miya bowed her head slightly.

Pharsa put the chest on a nearby tree stump and opened it. Rafaela bit her lip, wanting to explain that they didn't need more diamonds in their journey, but the contents of the chest were different. The witch smiled at them; "Let us keep this a secret. I'm giving you my most precious items. None of these would fit your friend, Zilong. However, the two of you…"

Magical potions, materials for crafting, enchanted talismans, and more. "Thank you," Rafaela said to the witch. "I promise we would make good use of them." The angel summoned her staff and was eager to add the upgrades. Someone else felt missing. Something that could kill. She looked down and paused, dark thoughts seeping into her mind. What if…?

"Something wrong?" Miya asked.

"It's just that… this may not be enough against Argus and Alice," said the angel as she gripped her staff and stared at the magical crystal at the center. What if there was more to it? She looked to Pharsa again. "If it's okay, I'd like to request something..."

* * *

Miya kicked in the air as Zilong lifted her briefly using hands to grab her shoulders. "Hey! What was that for?" She frowned at him after he dropped her on the ground.

"Just making sure your bones are in place," Zilong said, looking mischievous.

"That's not how to do it, Zilong," Rafaela scolded the man as she hugged Miya from her back. "I've taken care of Miya all these weeks. I know she's now in optimal health!" Zilong just looked at her fondly. Fussing over people's health was something that made the angel endearing.

"Pretty sure he's just showing off his strength," Miya remarked, letting the angel wrap her arms around her body. "Thanks for everything, Rafa," the elf said as she smiled at the woman resting her chin on her shoulders. Everything about Rafaela was warm and soft, reminding Miya of her own mother and Estes as well - true nurturers. Under the angel's care, she felt like a little child again, even only for a few weeks.

Pharsa led the villagers to the outskirt of the settlement. It was a traditional that the villagers would send off visitors in a jovial manner. Hylos raised his spear and with magic, made a glowing path. "Follow this, and you will never be lost. It will lead you close to the territory of Erudito," the centaur said. "And when you come back, it will help you find us again."

The others; Karrie and the lifestealers Ruby, Roger and Alucard followed them as well to say goodbyes. Miya stared at Alucard, looking awkward in the crowd. They only hiked for a few days yet they were able to share their pasts to each other. Perhaps this was the first time Alucard had interacted with many people since the day his parents and friends were lost.

"Hey," Miya began as she walked back to the young swordsman. "Good luck, Alucard."

Alucard scratched his chin, a bit sheepish. "You know, I've been thinking… I'll probably visit that Lancelot guy you're talking about. It's gotten boring just to kill monsters."

"And I'm going with him!" Ruby raised spread her arms and hugged Alucard, earning an eyeroll and a sigh from the young man. The girl was so small compared to Alucard that the top of head was below his shoulders. "Wanna see the castles and the big city!"

"It's time for Ruby to see the world," Roger added. He's not joining? "We've lived… happily here, you know? But you people reminded me how much more there is out there." He handed them a box of cigars. "Take it as a gift."

"I"m sorry, but we don't smoke," Zilong replied.

"Do you think I care about that?" Roger looked menacingly before he broke out in laughter. "Ruby," he said as he turned his head to his adoptive daughter. "If Alucard tries to hurt you or anything, make sure you give him no mercy, okay?"

"Of course!" Ruby replied, grinning while Alucard sighed again.

After some of the villagers said their goodbyes, singing songs to bless travelers, Zilong stepped forward. Like how he bowed to Estes and Tigreal, he bowed down to Pharsa and the others as a form of gratitude. "Thank you for everything."

Pharsa nodded, and offered hugs to Miya and Rafaela. "I thank you too. It's great... to have new friends after such a long time." The witch pulled down her face covering and showed them her eyes- they were grey with blindness and stared far away, but none of it diminished the beauty of her face as she smiled at them.

It took a long time before the noises of the village died down. The road that was provided to them made their steps lighter and lit the way in the dark forest. Too different from the the first time they stepped on the place. They would be no hallucinations, ghostly apparitions, demons and scary visions this time. Miya pondered if it was somehow a metaphor - that they know their paths now. As she walked with Rafaela and Zilong, Miya offered a silent prayer to the spirits of the forest, vowing she would fulfill her promise.

* * *

u

u

u

u

u

Again, thank you for those who reviewed last arc, and if you made it this far. I really wish I could finish this fanfic for you guys. Despite some difficulties in life, I'll keep going as much as I can.

This arc will be shorter than the previous ones, probably less than half the length of the last one. Most chapters will have this kind of length. After all, the next arcs will be heavier and darker, and would propel us to the end of the story. Characters will surely return, stakes would be higher, battles would be larger and more intense. I want to finish that vision, but it wouldn't be the same if you guys wouldn't be with me. So let me know if you're still reading!


	23. The City of Scholars

**Arc IV: Voyage of the Turtle Ship**

 **Chapter 2 - The City of Scholars**

* * *

It was beyond Miya's imagination; the City of Scholars, Erudito, was unlike anything she had imagined. From a distance, it looked like concrete jungle with very little green in it. Up close, all the life was more visible. There was so much people; like Odette's coronation all over the streets, walking around in hurried paces towards buildings densely packed together.

"Whoah!" Miya blinked and her mouth gaped open as she saw form of transportation the people had; wagons without any horses! The wheels were moving by themselves.

"So noisy in here," Zilong grumbled scratching the inside of his ear with his pinky finger.

"Now where shall we look for an accommodation?" Rafaela looked around to see a man seemingly wearing a large armor, holding a large shield. "Ah that's a policeman, I know the S.A.B.E.R. group! It's been founded like 100 years ago," the angel gleefully skipped to where policeman was.

While Rafaela and Zilong asked an officer named Johnson about the city, Miya couldn't help but stare at the wonder of the place. It's the largest, busiest and wealthiest city in the entire western continent, and made prosperous because of its connectivity to the rest of the world. The rivers from the far west and Tigreal's kingdom lead to the city, and ships from the east arrive in its docks to bring in people and trade. The place was kept safe from the onslaught of demons in the forests. Erudito was protected by the most powerful mages, a strong army and powerful watchtowers in all the roads leading to it.

A vendor nearby sold overpriced frozen fish from the Swan Lake, while another vendor was selling "elven accessories" that were obviously fake. "Miss, please watch your belongings," a man with a mask said with a muffled voice, wearing the same uniform as Johnson, smiled at Miya. "Officer Saber at your service ma'am," he coughed, perhaps embarrassed about his name being the same as the acronym. "I see you're a traveler. Please watch out for pickpockets in this area as they are a difficult problem to deal with."

Miya nodded back and held her bag tighter. "Thank you, officer." Saber was kind to gave her some pointers about the city; its population of hundreds of thousands, the grand university, football leagues, and the carnival. One thing that made Miya's heart skip a beat - the beach and the docks.

As soon as as Rafaela and Zilong finished talking to Johnson, Miya rushed to them. "The sea is only a few minutes away! We should see it!" The elf clasped her hands together and jumped, unable to contain the rush of energy in her body. Her two companions looked at each other and nodded, agreeing with her. Miya's ears felt hot. She was being like a child, acting too excited. But somehow it felt great; it's been so long since she experienced something like this.

The three of them rode a metal wagon attached to a single rail. It was noisy and crowded, full of advertisements that feature the athlete Bruno, but what mattered was that it was quick to transport them down a sloped road. Miya could see a large, blue expanse in the horizon. Unlike the Swan Lake, it looked like the sky was flipped to the ground. "The ocean," she breathed as she saw it for the very first time. If only Estes was here with her, he wanted to see it as badly.

As soon as their stepped down to the ground, Miya ran to the beach, with Rafaela behind her. Her feet sank to the sand, and the smell of salt permeated in the air. The elf took off her sandals and walked towards the water. As the cold waves crashed on her knees and the sand filled the spaces between her toes, Miya closed her eyes and relished the moment.

"Do you like it? The ocean?" Rafaela asked, touching Miya's shoulder.

"It's unreal…" Miya grinned back. "I'm going to write about this to Estes. We've always wanted to see the ocean together. You know, everything that had happened so far, I'm happy I followed you and Zilong. The fact that I'm standing here, meant it was worth it."

* * *

"You two just have fun. I'm going to look for a boat," Zilong said as he handed a piece of paper; it was the map to the inn they would rent. It wasn't too far from the carnival, making everything more convenient for them.

"Why? Why won't you have fun with us?" Rafaela pouted. "We're going to get our hair done, try those stuff like the manicure, spa and check out the clothes!"

Zilong just chuckled and Miya responded the same way, earning a confused look from Rafaela. "Rafa, men don't do those things," he paused and looked up, "well maybe except Lancelot." He shrugged. "Anyway, you and Miya can have the fun."

"I know but we're going to the fair as well!" The angel pointed to the direction - the mechanical rides, balloons and fancy flags were visible from the street they were in.

"Hey don't worry, I'll make it up, I promise," Zilong just smiled. "We won't leave this place tomorrow, I'm sure I'll find time."

The warrior took off to the docks, leaving the two women alone. Rafaela seemed sad at first that Zilong wouldn't join them in sightseeing, but Miya understood. Zilong was probably too eager to learn what's happening in the east and the docks were the best place to catch up with news. Perhaps, Rafaela also wanted to cheer him up, after everything that had happened. Miya wrapped her arm around Rafaela's shoulder; "Don't worry Rafa, like he said, there are other chances. Now, we have plenty of diamonds, I'm sure we deserve to make memories off it." The angel nodded back.

It's as if the Elven village was hundred times larger. Too many shops compete for their customer's attention, shouting their promotions and discounts to people took busy to pay attention. Miya and Rafaela settled with the quietest store for some vain luxuries; in an hour, their hair, nails and skin became beautiful after weeks of traveling on foot across dense jungles.

It was fun to watch Rafaela react to some of the things she never did before. Angels had no concept of being attractive to others, and looking at Rafaela smile at her reflection in a mirror after make-over was a delight.

You're so beautiful," Miya complimented the angel. "Different from your look in Odette's palace but I'm loving it."

She smiled back. "Really? I don't understand… painted eyes and lips? Powdered face?" Rafaela touched her cheeks. "I feel pretty, but this is not my real face."

Miya hummed. The mind of an angel was different. "Consider it an art; the clothes you wear, how you style your hair, the colors you choose - a reflection of who you are. You cannot choose your physical characteristics, but how you show it is entirely up to you." She added some floral pins on Rafaela's hair. "What matters is that you feel good about yourself."

Rafaela nodded, her eyes deep in thought before breaking into a smile again. "I do. And it feels better to do all these things with you, Miya."

"Same," Miya gave Rafaela a sweet kiss on her cheek.

After spending months with the angel, Miya thought that while Rafaela was an immortal being, she seemed to appear more like a human as time passed by. Perhaps the lack of halo and wings helped? Or perhaps the fact that she was originally from a human girl in her past life and she remembered it? Eitherway, the conversation was fascinating.

After pampering their bodies, they head off to the busy fair filled with colors. Jesters, singers, and performers littered the crowded field where stalls lined up. Miya and Rafaela helped themselves with some cotton candies, chocolates and milk tea. This was so much fun. After all the unhealthy snacks, arm-in-arm they walked over to the artists who showcased their crafts, paintings and sculptures. They briefly checked the loud concert in the center of the fair, only to walk away the music hurt their ears - sounded like screeching metal sheets. Some rides were closed in the morning, but they were able to ride giant teacups, and some fake horses - earning stares from children. At least some rides like the swinging ship had adults in them.

The day wasn't over yet as Rafaela and Miya headed over to some stalls. "Wait," Rafaela tugged Miya and pointed over to a girl who was in the street crying. The girl seemed to be older than Nana, someone barely in her teens, and up close she didn't seem to have flesh but metal parts just like officer Johnson. "Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?" The angel gently asked the girl.

"Pipa...pipa…" The girl sniffed and pointed to a wheel inside a both nearby. "I lost all my diamonds… but I still didn't get the prize."

As Miya predicted, Rafaela who seemed to be affected by the sadness she was seeing, reassured the girl. "Don't worry, please don't be too upset." The angel gave the girl a handkerchief. "I'll help you win it, okay? Which prize was it?"

The girl smiled a little and pointed to the wheel, "I want that large horn."

Miya watched Rafaela spend diamonds for the spin but each time they didn't seem to get the right prizes. "Hey Rafa, don't run out of diamonds!" Miya joked as she watched her friend whose full attention was in the game. Something else caught the elf's attention. Her ears twitched and detected the sound of bows and guns. Interesting. "Hey Rafa, and…?"

"Angela!" The girl replied.

"Oh right, nice to meet you Angela! I'm just going to check that thing nearby." The elf walked over to the enclosure and her blood rushed in excitement. It's none other than a marksman competition where the participants shoot the a target. The points were determined by the range and number of perfect hits.

Miya quickly signed up and was thrilled that she was allowed to use her bow. The event started with a dozen contestants and the fact that she was the only elf seemed to make onlookers more curious. With each round, the target area was positioned farther away and contestants who failed to meet the minimum points within the time limit. were eliminated. After the first, second and third rounds only three contestants were left; Miya, a man with a cowboy hat and a pig-tailed blonde who uses a large canon. "Ladies and gentlemen! Let us welcome the finalists; Miya and Clint! Of course, the reigning champion….None other but Layla!" The crowd cheered as the three moved backwards for maximum distance; 50 meters wasn't too bad.

Something felt ominous, like there was a negative aura that spread in the arena. Miya looked at the woman beside her, Layla, and noticed her glare. The competition just heated up. Layla sneered; "Impressive you made it this far, elf. But be sure to prepare yourself; because I'll be the MVP. Keep it up until you're as brilliant as me."

"Hmph," Miya raised her chin. "We'll just see about that." As soon as the whistle blew, Miya proceeded to fire as fast as she could to hit the target. As long as she kept her pace she may be able to win. From her periphery, Miya could see Layla moving farther away from the target, earning more points for distance.

"Yeehaw!" Clint yelled as he continued his barrage of bullets.

Miya couldn't step back like Layla. The distance wasn't optimal for the capacity of her bow. Miya used her elven magic to aid her speed, shooting twice more than her normal. It was her only chance of winning. The bell rang and Miya cursed as she wasn't able to fight more shots. Was she able to beat Layla's score? The gunner was smirking beside Miya, assured of her victory.

The host of the event used a large horn to amplify his voice. "We computed the scores based on the distance and quantity of bullseyes. For the third place, Mr. Clint takes the bronze medal!"

'What!?" The cowboy groaned in disappointment.

Miya held her breath as the announcer reach the remaining scores. "The second place's score is 158 points," the people murmured, seemingly amazed. "The champion has 160 points!" The crowds cheered. "Congratulations to the visitor from the Elven lands, Miya! The gold medal and MVP!"

"Alright!" Miya jumped up and down as the people clapped for her. She couldn't wait to tell this to Rafaela. Before that, perhaps she could congratulate her competitor? Miya walked over to Layla and Clint to shake their hands, but Layla stormed away angrily with Clint trying to calm her down.

"This isn't over, elf!" Layla warned as she disappeared on the crowd her eyes fiery and her face crumpled in annoyance. A silver medal bounced on the ground at the gunner's trail. Miya stuck out her tongue in response.

* * *

It was almost empty. Zilong had to recheck his map if he arrived at the right location. He thought the docks would be bustling with trade and arrival of travelers. He had hoped to speak with some people from the east, at least learn what was happening there. Instead there was more empty ships than people.

"Excuse me sir, I'm the dockmaster, how may I help you?" A woman approached him, a name tag bearing her name - Pugita.

"Are their ships from the mainland east due to arrive? I am looking for a good ship to go there." Zilong asked, hoping for good news.

"Oh, I'm so sorry mister. The last ship from the east arrived five days ago. There are no passenger ships going to the mainland for the meantime," Pugita said with sympathy.

"W-What? Why?" Zilong felt his chest tighten. Was it that bad?

"Don't get me wrong, anyone can go there if they want to. No one will stop you but no company would risk their ships getting caught in the war there. There are some smugglers, but if I tell you how to find them, I might get fired." The woman shrugged.

So there was still a conflict in the mainland then. Even if Zilong asked, the dockmaster had little knowledge of the details. It's not like the east had been peaceful all the time, there had always been occasional dispute between lords and small rebellions. However, this time, he had no idea if Kagura and Hayabusa survived."Then, how about the south east and the north?"

"South east? Typhoons. They came too earlier than normal. To the north? Good luck with Bane and his pirate friends." Pugita also explained that it would probably take weeks for the typhoon season to end.

Zilong took a deep breath, frustration bubbling inside him. What could he do to go back to the east as soon as possible? They were already delayed because of Miya's injuries. He had to be smarter and pulled out diamonds from his burlap bag. "Hey, I have diamonds here, enough to pay the right people. Nothing illegal." He insisted. "Are you telling me there is no other way?"

Pugita licked her lips. "Well, diamonds and gold speak, come on, follow me." They walked towards the end of the dock and one ship stood differently from the rest. "Alright. We found this empty ship drifting close to the lighthouse. It's a fine Turtle Ship from Joseon in good condition. Our navy prefer our own ships and nobody's claiming it." She walked closer to the vessel and slapped the hull of the ship. "This bad girl can fit so much sailors in it! Perhaps the government could sell it to you at a good price." She snapped her fingers close to Zilong's face. "Hurry up though, I won't reserve this to you. We'll give this to the first buyer."

* * *

Zilong hurried back to the tourist areas. The sun was setting lower and casting long shadows, but nightfall could still take a while. Perhaps Miya and Rafaela would still be in the carnival. The two of them probably wouldn't back to the inn yet by this hour, Zilong assumed. Hopefully they didn't spend too much. He had disdain for the excessive diamonds and this was the best time to get rid of them. The women took half the total funds, and if combined, the gems would be enough to buy the Geobukseon.

In Erudito, Zilong never stood out as a foreigner with so many easterners wearing the same clothes as him. It was unlike Felise and the Elven village where people, especially children, stared at him. Gossen was the only other person with eastern blood he met before stepping on this city. Where could be that young man be right now? Zilong hoped he was somewhere better.

Some cheers and clapping caught his attention. What was happening? His height allowed him to rubberneck and see what the fuss was about; a marksman contest and… Miya as a winner? The elf stood on a platform with a medal on her chest, waving to the crowd. Good. Made looking for them easier.

"Miya!" He called out to the elf who quickly noticed him and escaped the crowd. "Congratulations, wish I saw it," he patted her shoulder.

Miya looked ecstatic. "I haven't felt so good about myself for a long time. All these marksmen? Their all newbies except the finalists." She kissed her gold medal with an MVP etched on its center - Most Valuable Participant. "I'm going to get a copy of the scoreboard and post in the village square back home so I can brag about it," she giggled.

Good thing was that Miya was easy to find, as the elf also knew where to find Rafaela. Zilong walked over to the stall where the angel was left and saw her playing a game with an odd-looking girl. Rafaela pressed a button and the wheel spun, landing on a symbol of a large horn. The owner of the stall handed them the horn to the delight of the girl who used it to make noises.

"Bye bye Angela, nice meeting you!" Rafaela waved goodbye.

"Thank you!" The girl skipped away gleefully.

"Whew, that took you a long time to win that horn." Miya remarked.

"It was all worth it to see her smile. No amount of diamonds are worth happiness," Rafaela said, proud of herself. Zilong blinked and furrowed his brow at the implication. Diamonds? "Hi Zilong, is there something wrong?"

It dawned to him how the magic spin worked. How much did Rafaela lose to this gambling game? He stared in horror as at the nearly empty bag strapped on Rafaela's waist. Based on his estimates, the angel must have spent at least a quarter of their funds. "Rafaela, did you just use up your diamonds?"

"Yep I did!" She clasped her hands together. "Angela was so upset-"

"What!?" Zilong ran his hand through his face and combed his scalp. "You spent all those diamonds all for a large horn?"

"Oh my…" Miya looked back and forth to Zilong and Rafaela.

Rafaela expression quickly changed from happiness to confusion. "What's wrong with that? The girl was upset, and I have the means to make her happy. Besides, I know tickets for a ship aren't that expensive."

Zilong felt heat rise within him. "It's not that simple. Nobody wanted to sail and we have to buy a ship or possibly hire sailors. You just spent a whole bag diamonds for a large horn! You can buy that somewhere else for two pieces," he berated her.

Rafaela curled her fists at her sides. Her lips quivered as she stared at him with anger. "Why do you have to be so mean? You've always disliked too much diamonds and now you're acting like this?"

"But I expected better than wasting resources like this," he snapped. "Do you have any idea how long we can earn that back?" Rafaela should have known given how old she was. It could take weeks to earn back the amount with an honest work. Zilong had no intention to do something morally reprehensible like killing for money, even if that would be the shortest way. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to go back to the east, back home. If they cannot buy the ship, then what would be the next option? Could Kagura and Hayabusa wait more? Or would his journey there be futile as they were already gone? What about his mother- Zilong held himself back.

Rafaela's face crumpled and her eyes watered. She was angry. No, she was furious. Zilong didn't back down and stared down at her until a sick feeling rose in his belly, and it felt like something was eating him from the inside. As he released his breaths and his face muscles relaxed, the heat on his cheeks crawled to his eyes. Dammit.

He messed up.

People around seemed to notice and some discreetly stared at them. Before he could speak, Rafaela muttered; "I'll get those diamonds back." She walked past him, steps heavy, and disappeared, leaving only the trace of her magic.

Miya tried to reach her. "Rafa wait-" The elf groaned then turned to him. "What is that? You didn't have to raise your voice like that to Rafa!" The woman scolded him.

Zilong walked away, ashamed of his actions in public and his head spinning as he remembered how Rafaela looked at him. He found refuge in a dark alley and massaged his temple as he paced around in circles. Miya stood and watched.

Was the elf scrutinizing him? "How would you feel, if you know war is marching to your forests, and the only way for you to go back home is something you cannot afford? Then a friend you trusted so much took away that chance over a... " He breathed. "A large horn!" Zilong said bitterly. "Not even armor, magic dust or emblems!"

Miya took a long time to answer. "Was it bad? What's happening in the east?" There was no anger in her voice, and Zilong felt relieved and also ashamed.

Zilong nodded. "I needed to go back..." He sighed. "I messed up I know that. I have to apologize but I need… I need some time."

"I should say sorry first," Miya fidgeted. "Rafaela had no concept of money, and I should have known better than just to leave her like that." There was sadness in her voice. "Besides, I know I delayed you. You had to wait while I recovered from my injuries. So thank you… and sorry for that as well."

Zilong shook his head. "Don't think that it's your fault."

"I'll just say I didn't like that you yelled at Rafa, but I understand how you feel right now. I'd probably freak out if that happened to me." Miya leaned on the wall. "Don't worry, I'll help you with the diamonds and with Rafa as well."

"Thanks." He sighed in relief, the tension inside him fading. Maybe it would work out. Diamonds can be earned back, but about Rafa… well, she's the more difficult task. Zilong blinked. "Wait, what is this?" Miya was leaning on a poster. Zilong asked her to move to see the contents. "Join The Brawl." He read, relief rising as he saw the date of the event: tonight. Fight and win the prize money. It could be a great opportunity. "Defeat the reigning champion…"

* * *

o

o

o

o

Notes:

Again, please review. I want to finish the fic as soon as I can (if I could finish it), and you can help me by leaving comments or reactions. Please don't ever say "everything had been said already," I get lonely when I don't hear from certain readers. I miss them too.

Yes, you may have a cameo too if your always review. ;)

As for suggestions/comments:

No, I wouldn't be writing Clint and Lesley in detail. My story already has structure and it cannot be changed. Adding plots would not benefit it.

2\. Similar to Alucard; he's not a main character so he won't be having too much focus.

3\. Why didn't Roger go with Ruby and Alucard? In the previous chapters, he isolated himself mostly because he's a werewolf.

4\. No crossovers since my story outline is already set. Nothing will be added.

Will have more commentary and answers to reviews when the arc ends! Thank you for the thoughtful reviews and for still being here.

Thanks to Kenny, Guest and Littletaco again!


	24. A Night to Remember

**Arc IV**

 **Chapter 3 - A Night to Remember**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Brawl commence!"

The crowds cheered as Zilong walked over to the arena, cracking his fingers and his neck. Rules were pretty simple; knock out the opponent. Within one night, Zilong could possibly win the championship and get the large bag of diamonds. Moreover, Miya, who acted as his coach, entered some shady bets with some of the expectators. If Zilong would win a round, they would earn more via gambling.

"See that boy Zilong over there? I heard he was rejected from the ninja academy." Miya tactic was to make sure less people bet for him, increasing the pot of diamonds she could receive from the losing gamblers.

It would be tempting to use his god powers but it may attract too much attention than what it's worth. "Besides, that would be cheating," Zilong muttered to himself as he faced his first opponent; a young man from the east who would be using fists. Zilong bowed to his opponent who returned the gesture. It would be pure hand-to-hand combat then.

Zilong wasn't a specialist in brawls, but somehow it felt natural as he traded kicks and punches. Without his spear and his armor, his body felt much lighter and faster. Zilong blocked a kick - a spark, a flash of memory entered his vision-

 _"Oh? You were able to block that" The man rubbed his nose with his thumb, his habit as usual. "Zhao, your reputation is truly deserved."_

 _Zhao smiled; "It's an honor to spar with the esteemed Master Chou as well."_

Zilong snapped out of the distant memory. Somehow, it bothered him that these things were coming back. He lost concentration and fought without any zeal - yet he won against his opponents. After Balmond it seemed that ordinary humans were too easy. Everytime the referee raised Zilong's hand to announce his victory it just felt… underwhelming. He wasn't human anymore and he wasn't able to prove anything about his abilities. Moreover, why did he remember the Chou person? Who was he? He was distracted as Miya waved from his corner, showing the bags of diamonds she won by betting. Her grin was ear-to-ear.

"Hey son," the referee walked over to Zilong and whispered close to his ear, something not intended for the spectators or anyone else. "Your next opponent is very dangerous. You'll get paid whether you win or lose, but every round you survive, you get bonus." The referee coughed, "If you feel that you're life's in danger, you can tell your elf coach to throw the towel."

"Yes, yes I understand," he answered nonchalantly as some loud music blared in the arena and the crowd devolved into a frenzy.

The referee nodded. "Remember, it's a honor to be able to fight her. Never be ashamed to surrender." He tapped Zilong's shoulder?

Zilong blinked and shook his head. Her? A woman? He never doubted women's capabilities to kill, but in a hand-to-hand combat the situation would be similar to a pre-teen boy fighting a large man like Tigreal. "Hey, I can't fight a woman. It's unfair-" Zilong's words were trapped in his throat as he stared on his opponent. Oh.

The announcer shouted; "She hails from the frozen continent of Nost Gal, feared by many tribes, and the honor of her people. Even Queen Aurora herself dubbed her the most powerful in their lands. Everyone let us welcome the Flower of the Wilds, Hilda!" She stepped into the brawl arena with a murderous glare, muscles glazed with oil and arms are thick as lumber. As seemed to grow taller as she walked closer, and by the time Zilong was face to face to Hilda, he had to lift his chin to stare back to her gaze and somehow ignore her large breasts close to his eyes. He felt his cold sweat trickling down his neck. Without his armor and spear, he felt naked.

"And her opponent, the Eastern Warrior, Zilong, is here!" The spotlight transferred to Zilong who squinted his eyes.

"The real warrior is here!" Hilda boomed and beat her chest.

As soon as the bell rang Hilda rushed and began her barrage of punches. Zilong blocked them but felt his knees weaken with each blow. Quick, he had to increase the distance. Zilong stepped back and let Hilda charge, and using Hilda's momentum, Zilong tackled the woman and flipped her to the ground - too fast and too strong. The forced knocked Zilong as well to the ground. However Hilda, quickly recovered and used her arms to lock Zilong's neck.

He struggled to breath and had to remember all his jiu-jutsu training. It's not about force but about technique. However; his mind seems to go blank as Hilda lifted his entire body and slammed him to the ground. It's like the entire strength of his body was drained until every ounce of his blood was squeezed out. A loud ring of the bell snapped him back to reality.

"Hey, Zilong! Zilong!" Miya called out and lightly tapped his cheek and dabbed ice on his swollen face. Oh. He's in his corner now? "If that happens again, I'm going to throw out the towel okay?"

Zilong shook his head. Give up? Never. "I'm going to finish this to the very end…" he slurred.

A minute passed by too quickly and Zilong was back on the arena. If he cannot beat Hilda using raw strength, he could use his superior speed. After parrying some of Hilda's blows, Zilong used jabs to hurt the woman, as many as he could. It seemed to have caused pain on Hilda, but not enough to tire her out. There were some objects on the area - wooden planks and chairs for extra entertainment - hidden in the grass. Hilda would run and hide under the thick covers only to surprised Zilong with a large plank. In one hit, Zilong was sent flying towards the wall.

"Hey Zilong, we've made already enough diamonds…" Miya said affectionately as he was back to his corner. "You already hold a record. Do you know nobody ever lasted thirty seconds against her?"

"No, I will never concede!" Zilong shook his head before spitting in his bucket. It's not about diamonds anymore, it's about his honor. There would always be a chance to comeback. As soon as the bell rang again, Zilong charged to Hilda with everything he had. This was the last round. Make it count. Make her regret fighting him. No backing down anymore. It's fist versus fist and he wouldn't let her use weapons anymore. It would just be a test of endurance. Zilong threw jabs, uppercuts, hooks and kicks all over Hilda's body and to her face. She did the same and battered him with strong blows that felt like a hammer.

The bell rang and Zilong walked away yelling to the air. Somehow it felt great to be able to give his all. He survived and never gave up to the end. It's been a while since he felt this way - enjoying a match to his limits, without any lives at stake. It made him feel alive.

Someone tapped his shoulder and Zilong's eyes widened; Hilda offered a handshake and seemed to be satisfied with the match. Hilda grabbed his hand and raised it to the air, making the crowd excited. 'Well fought fellow warrior," Hilda complimented.

He bowed his head slightly; "Indeed. I will never forget this fight Hilda."

"Yeah, that was a good game," Miya said as Zilong slumped on his stool. It was obvious to Zilong that he lost, but he was proud of himself. At least they earned enough diamonds for the ship. All they needed to endure was a short program before the final announcement of the winner. Miya offered Zilong a fist bump and he returned the gesture.

"Good game indeed," he echoed.

"Did you see that folks!? A full three rounds of action? What a lovely night!" People clapped with the announcer. "As our judges tally the score, we'll be treated with a special performer tonight." The crowd fell into hushed voices. The ceiling opened and pole descended to the ring. The lights dimmed and all the spotlight of different colors, shined upon a woman that was holding on to the pole. "Welcome, the Biomedic!"

Zilong blinked. She seemed familiar. Clothed in a short and tight version of a nurse uniform, decorated with metal wings, the woman spun around the pole and earned from cheers from

the crowd. As she stopped just before she hit the ground, Zilong felt his mouth twitch and eye bulge as familiar woman greeted the crowd with flying kisses. With loud, upbeat music blaring, crowds crazy, and the lights flashing it's hard to keep his eyes of the center of them all: Rafaela.

"Whew, she's so hot!" Miya whistled and bit her lips after. "If I'm not taken I would have dated her." She clapped as Rafaela danced by lifting her legs, spinning around and bending her curvaceous body with the beat. "Where did she learn to dance like that?"

Zilong couldn't speak when Rafaela's eyes met his. She looked surprised and continued her dance, smiling and happy until the music ended. He felt a strong slap on his shoulder. Miya was walked closer and shouted close to his ear; "Come on, just talk to her. I'll take care of the ship."

* * *

Unlike the Elven village and the towns around the Swan Lake, Erudito was still awake past midnight.

The experience in their first day in the city was extraordinary compared to their mundane travels - woods, streams and rocks and occasional monsters in a span of weeks. In the entire day that Rafaela spent with Miya, she had visited so many attractions and got herself pampered, then the incident happened, and leading up to this point. She was paid a large bag of diamonds, around a thousand pieces. Miya offered to take it and buy the ship right away. The angel insisted to go with her friend but the elf disappeared instantly.

Zilong was waiting just outside the back exit, leaning against the wall. He averted his gaze as soon as she walked closer to him and coughed. He straightened his posture and rubbed his hands together.

Rafaela clutched the hem of her skirt, feeling the fabric under her fingertips. What should she say? She stole a glance and noticed the faint bruises on Zilong's face. The crowd left highly entertained by the match, but she wasn't able to see it. Wasn't able to offer healing. Perhaps now? Zilong healed mostly by himself. Maybe no need.

"Miya took the diamonds. She's going to buy the ship now." She started, keeping her voice calm and trying to sound positive- it fell flat. The woman wanted to continue but it seemed that her words were stuck at the back of her throat. Her chest tightened and her insides coiled. Fear took hold of her- fear of saying something wrong, fear that Zilong would be more upset. What if he never talked to her again? "Hey," she croaked. "I'm...sorry for earlier."

Zilong fidgeted with his fingers. "I'm not-" He looked at her. No anger in his face. "Don't feel too bad about what happened," Zilong scratched his head and then looked down. "I'm sorry too, about earlier. I was angry yes, but it's not like it was serious, okay? I was just angry."

Rafaela cheeks flushed, but she wouldn't yield just yet. She lifted her chin and narrowed her eyes. "I know I wasted money, but you didn't have to yell at me like that."

Zilong sighed. "I promise I wouldn't do that again, okay?" He gave a weak smile. "Sorry, too."

She nodded, relief flooding inside and releasing the tension. What an odd incident. She never had to apologize before. Had she wronged anyone in thousands of years? Had she committed any crime? Rafaela's musing were interrupted by some loud people leaving the arena. Zilong groaned and nodded slightly - a signal to go.

"Phew, those fangirls, they never leave me alone." Zilong groaned and pulled her arm, wanting a faster pace. He kept on looking over his shoulder for anyone following them. "Where did you learn to dance like that? It was… good." Zilong coughed. "And how did you get to the stage?" He asked as they walked just outside the Brawl arena.

"Well…" Rafaela started as she tried to keep up with Zilong's pace. "They were looking for performers and I auditioned. They didn't know I can float." She giggled. "So they were amazed I could do the pole dance without difficulty." He walked too fast but looked back and slowed down from time to time, making sure to lead her through the crowds. The carnival far looked too different at night with its dazzling lights. Electricity made a lot of difference- such a thing could power machines and those light bulbs. The current was also within the human body, sending signals to different parts from stimuli - just like how the touch from Zilong's hand on hers brought some warm, fuzzy feelings.

"I don't think they can follow us here," Zilong said as they stared at a couple of food stalls. Rafaela fanned away some smoke around her face. She disliked the smell of charcoal and burned meat but Zilong looked around, curious. "Whoah, xiao longbao? I never thought to see one here." He grinned at some white balls steamed above some wood. The dish seemed to be a variation of a dumpling based on what Rafaela knew.

"You want that?" Rafaela asked as she pulled some diamonds out of her pouch. "My treat, to make up for earlier." She said.

Zilong shook his head. "No, I have my own money."

"Come on, let me do this for you," Rafaela clasped her hand and Zilong shrugged. Somehow the she was able to understand it a little more - the concept of giving gifts. Also there was a tinge of regret from all the diamonds she wasted. Such amount would be able to buy so much food and basic needs. At least now Zilong seemed to be content. It was amusing to see him enjoy a meal from his homeland.

"Thanks," Zilong said with a mouthful as he ate one dumpling after the other. His cheeks expanded, similar to a hamster devouring some seeds. He also seemed just as happy. The angels held back her giggle. Zilong finished his meal with a final gulp. "I'll treat you too okay? So we'll be fair and square."

Too many treats already, the angel thought. After all the girly things she and Miya did, it felt excessive to have more. However, she couldn't turn down Zilong's offer. If it was his way of affection and goodwill, then why should she reject it? After some seconds of deep thought, Rafaela pointed to the ice cream stall nearby. The base flavor was vanilla, but every topping required additional charges. Zilong didn't spare any and sprinkled chocolate, oatmeal, berries and coconut flakes on the cream.

"Thanks Zilong, I think you'd make a great dessert chef." Rafaela stared at the three scoops of vanilla coated with different colors. Whatever the taste would be, it was a gift from a wonderful person. She had the entire night to empty the cup and she savored each spoonful. It was an odd combination, but just the right sweetness.

"Dessert chef? Just dessert, then?" The man laughed. His mood had considerably improved compared to what happened in the afternoon. Well, it was a great night for him - a good, honorable duel, their money problems solved far too easily, and of course great food to remind him of his home. "You know back in Iga, we had these festivals. They would set up stalls like this and we'd watch some performers and rituals." Zilong described his memories, how his mother took him to watch the fireworks. It was the only thing they were able to afford back when he was a child.

"We can still watch the fireworks if you want to. I heard there would be one at midnight." Rafaela suggested. Somehow it was comforting that Zilong shared something about his past to her. She'd like to know more. "We can see it from up there-"

A forced knocked back Rafaela, causing her to drop the cup of ice cream from her hand and lose her footing. Smoke filled her nose and she coughed with Zilong. Both their bodies hit the ground, bound together by a tight rope. As the smoke cleared, a young man wearing a cowboy hat stared at her, while a girl in pigtails grinned behind.

The pig-tailed girl placed her cannon on the ground, and with a cocky grin on her face she said. "Sorry for the interruption, but we have to settle the score with your elf friend."

The cowboy seemed to be more hesitant, his body language showing nervousness. "Layla, I don't think it's a good idea," he whispered too loudly before turning to Rafaela and Zilong who was sitting on the ground. "We don't want to hurt you, we just need a little rematch, okay?" He pulled out a gun from his holster and spun them around his finger. "See this? Don't try anything funny okay?"

Rafaela half listened to Layla's ramblings on how she and her partner named Clint would make sure Miya would get humiliated and regret crossing their paths. But the words seemed to melt as Rafaela stared at the ice cream spill on the concrete - the chocolate, flakes and berries scattered around. Such a waste of great sweets. Her eyes began to water. "My vanilla mix…"

In a second, the bindings around her arms were ripped as Zilong stood up. "What's your problem? You ruined her ice cream for that nonsense?"

"Whoah whoah!" Clint cursed and pointed to his gun on his hand. "See this? Don't try to fight us." He threw his ropes again that bound Zilong and Rafaela together- but Zilong just sighed and ripped it apart with no effort.

Layla lifted her cannon, shock in her eyes. "Stay back! You can't do anything against two marksmen!" She warned. "Haven't you seen what guns can do?"

"Eh? "I don't think you can kill us with that." Zilong said as he pointed to guns, a bit annoyed. "What do you think, Rafaela?"

"I don't want to know how many bullets I can take," Rafaela replied casually as she summoned her staff.

Zilong chuckled and looked over his shoulder. "As if I'll let a bullet hit you." He grinned at her as his spear materialized in his hands.

Layla and Clint seemed to be torn on whether to run away or stand their ground. Clearly they were not planning on murdering anyone in the night. The pair screamed as a police siren blared from a direction they couldn't determine. Bright lights blinded Rafaela and all she heard were wheels and a rumbling engine before the place were enveloped in white light. Swords flew in the air and a figure of a man flashed before her eyes.

Officer Saber descended and pinned Clint onto the ground, binding the cowboy's hands behind his back with handcuffs. Meanwhile, Layla was knocked onto the ground, eyes hazy and her hair undone by the impact sprawled around her head.

"These youngsters." Johnson sighed. "You know Layla, with all your talent you could be in a better place instead of bullying others."

"Like the police force." Saber remarked as Clint groaned underneath him. The cop bowed slightly to Rafaela and then to Zilong. "Ma'am, mister, are you okay? I regret that tourists like you get to experience something like this in our beautiful city. But don't worry, these two-" he looked down on Clint and Layla- "wouldn't murder anyone." Saber retracted his sword. "They are just obsessed in winning MVP in every competition."

Rafaela shook her head and smiled at the policeman. "We're fine, officer. Thank you for your help."

"Excellent swordsmanship." ZIlong said to Saber. "I recognize the style, but you were the best I've seen."

Saber bowed slightly. "Thank you."

Rafaela gasped as Johnson's body contorted, his limbs twisting and eventually forming a vehicle. Johnson spoke even at his machine form. "We can tell you two can hold your own, most people would have panicked." He coughed. "This might be cliche but our squad is always welcome for new recruits."

Saber chuckled as he loaded the Layla and Clint at the backseat of the vehicle. "Depending on your skills you may not need to enroll in the Police Academy. Also it would be unfortunate if you have to be classmates with Layla this incoming school year." He laughed.

Johnson laughed as well; "Wise decision from her parents. The school's perfect for her." He said as the engine rumbled and his wheels began turning. Saber sat beside the empty driver's seat and waved one last time until they disappeared.

Rafaela waved back with a smile. Certainly an odd turn off events.

"So… where were we?" Zilong started. He stretched his arms upwards and locked his fingers behind his neck. "You mentioned something about..."

"Fireworks!" Rafaela looked around for a clock but there wasn't anything nearby. "We have to ride that wheel before midnight!" She said as she dragged Zilong to the direction of the ride. There was no need - Zilong was a faster runner and easily overtook her, laughing at his achievement. Rafaela pouted and tried to keep up, but she bumped on an strange-looking bird.

"I'm so sorry-" she said until she noticed the clock the bird was holding. "Excuse me, may I see the time mister…?"

"Hoot hoot, Diggie is the name." The owl pointed his wing to the time; three minutes until midnight.

"Thank you!" Rafaela hurried past the owl and used her magic to boost her speed. "Three minutes!" She yelled at the man who was jogging in his place, eager to run again.

"Come on!" He called out to her, a childlike excitement in his face. How rare.

The last pair, the last car and the last call before the wheel closed itself from visitors. Rafaela couldn't help but grin on how they manage to beat midnight. Slowly, the wheel turned and their car ascended into the open air.

Zilong was frozen in his seat, his heart beating faster as their car tilted with every miniscule movement. "So high…" he breathed.

"Don't look down," The angel instructed, aware of his fear of heights and the adverse reactions of his body. "Don't worry, you have someone to catch you if you fall." She left her opposite seat and transferred beside him, shaking the car a little. It felt much warmer to be beside him against the cold night air. She pointed out to the sea, the lighthouse, the tall buildings, the lights of the carnival and the crescent moon. Zilong relaxed and began to focus his eyes on the sighs.

"Whoah, this is pretty." He said, the color of his face returning to normal as he scanned his surroundings. "So… this is what you see when you fly? I bet this ride is nothing to you."

Rafaela shook his head and smiled at Zilong. "No, I like it very much. You're with me, that's not nothing." The first boom of fireworks startled her and directed her eyes to the sky. Her ears hurt the first seconds but eventually each noise drowned each other. Various colors exploded into the sky and cascaded like rain. It was magic that wasn't magic.

She could see the happiness in Zilong's face as he leaned forward and watched the fireworks display. Yes, it was never nothing. It was everything.

* * *

Loud explosions interrupted the story. Lapu was listening to their new companion, Yi Sun-shin. He was narrating the tale on how his ship got caught in a sudden storm that separated him from his fleet, and due to an unfortunate attack of pirates he had to devise a plan to save his entire crew and his Geobukseon. Lapu, Gatot and Yi directed their eyes to the fireworks from the distance. Good. The lighthouse could only direct them to the rock it stood on, but the fireworks made the city more visible.

Yi continued as they paddled on their miserable raft. "We were surrounded by pirates who wanted take hold of my Turtle ship. I could never let them take the technology and pride of Joseon!" He boomed in a proud voice. "I decided to ram the ship to the pirate fleet and sink with her. So I let my crew evacuate to safety among the shallow reefs where the ships couldn't follow them while I charged with my beloved. Even in death, we shall never be apart." Yi looked wistful. He then coughed and drank from a coconut. "But the gods sent a rogue wave that washed the Turtle ship and the pirates. I was washed away from the deck and I watched her sail away alone to the west." The admiral slammed his fist on his lap. "I have to get to her, no matter what."

"You talk like she's your wife." Gatot remarked as he chewed on a sugarcane.

Lapu hummed at Gatot's comment. What an odd incident, but surely it was a call for adventure. "When we get to Erudito, maybe we can help you find her."

"Aye," Gatot nodded. "It would be a shame if you cannot reunite with… her."

Yi Sun-shin bowed his head. "I have your thanks, honorable Lapu-Lapu and Gatotkaca. You saved my life and now you wish to aid me as well? When I go home, I will make sure my kingdom would remember this gesture of friendship."

Lapu yawned as the cool night air blew against his bare skin. It would be nice to take a nap but they were so close. The weather was humid and hot earlier in the day, the proof that the south east was still being battered by typhoons. As soon as they docked by the beach, Lapu and Gatot bumped their fists together. First time in the western continent. It was a little achievement on its own. The raft was useless at that point, but they made sure to strap the extra coconut and sugarcane on their backs for food.

The city was still bright at midnight and people still littered the streets. It wasn't too hard to ask for directions, but none had spotted a ship resembling Yi's beloved. One random talking bird with a clock told them that the docks might be their chance.

"My Geobukseon... " Yi Sun-beamed as he pointed to a ship with a weird-looking roof.

"Ha! The top looks like a durian!" Gatot remarked.

"Rambutan to me." Lapu replied.

The three hurried to the ship when they noticed a woman with long, silver hair and skin as pale as the moon standing by the ship. A few men in uniform were around her. Upon closer inspection, she had a bow at her back and pointy ears. Oh.

"Elf? Elves really exist?" Lapu blinked as he walked closer. "I didn't know they look so much human.:

"Hey, that was so rude." The elf woman replied. "I understand half of what you're saying."

"Okay, sorry for Lapu, he can be bobo sometimes." Gatot said in a more common language.

"I am Admiral Yi Sun-shin from Joseon. This Turtle ship docked here, is mine." Yi announced to the group of uniformed men, earning some whispers. "I'll like to take it back to Joseon."

The elf shook her head and and finger in front of Yi's face. "Not yours anymore. I just bought it." The woman showed her documents with the title of the ship under the name "Zilong."

One of the men in uniform, presumably an official added; "Sir, this ship was classified as a lost property and Miss Miya here has acquired the rights in behalf of the gentleman-"

"Nonsense!" Yi Sun-shin drew his bow and Miya responded by drawing hers. "I seize this vessel with my authority as an admiral of Joseon. Try to stop me and I will fight you!"

"Eh?" Miya titled her head, unfazed even for a little. "Don't try to use that high official card on me. I'm the ambassador of the Elven King. Don't try to start a war."

Lapu and Gatot readied themselves but it seems that the officials were no fighters and trembled behind the elf woman. Would they fight this woman to get the ship?

Yi Sun-shin lowered his bow and held his gaze against the elf. "Then if that's the case, go call that Zilong person written in that document. I challenge him to a duel for the ownership of this vessel."

* * *

o

o

o

o

o

Thank you for the comments last chapter: Guest, thelittletaco, Kenny Bludvist, Unlikely Human and It's Not Me. Sorry for the delay, real life was tough and I needed some rest due to stress.

On Asian men: Yes I wanted to write them as much as I can! One of the reasons I got attached to ML was that it somehow catered to South East Asia. I felt represented in a way.

On recent events: My goal is to write characters as people as much as possible, and thus they can make mistakes. There is happiness for now because… we'll see.

See you on the next update!


	25. Heroes of the East

**Arc IV**

 **Chapter 4 - Heroes of the East**

* * *

Miya yawned beside Zilong. Since yesterday when they arrived at the city, she had no rest. The day out with Rafaela, coaching in the Brawl, buying the ship, and finally; running around the carnival past midnight to look for her companions. Unlike the demigod and the angel who were blessed with unnatural bodies, the elf needed to sleep. At this point, she had been awake for nearly twenty-four hours.

Zilong looked at his human friend sympathetically before returning his gaze to the three warriors in front of him. Around them were the frightened officers of the dock- their batons meant for mere hooligans were no match for real fighters. Behind the three eastern men was the Turtle Ship still anchored to the city, to their control.

"I bought that ship," Zilong started as he held his gaze and stood his ground. He could feel Rafaela's magic behind him, prepared in case of a confrontation.

"Heh? Would you accept that reason if someone takes your woman away?" The dark-skinned man with tattoos asked.

"Or man…" The bigger man with gauntlets remarked, earning a puzzled look from the others. "It's possible too. You know." He shrugged.

The one wielding a bow and a sword stepped forward. "I am Admiral Yi Sun-sin of Joseon's Royal fleet. I am taking my flagship back." He was wearing an exquisite armor that Zilong never saw before. The condition of the armor told a story as well- its colors and varnish faded and damaged, but the original beauty wasn't difficult to imagine.

"Eh, what is an admiral all by himself in this land?" Zilong crossed his arms and and raised his chin. It would be possible that armor was looted. For all intents and purposes this man named Yi could be an enemy of Joseon, taking the ship to steal it. Then the two men with Yi were definitely from the south east - why would an admiral team up with the islanders?

Yi told his story with frustration in his tone- from the way he was separated from his ship, meeting the men named Lapu and Gatot, and finally arriving in the city. Zilong narrowed his eyes, his ears trying to find a hole in the story. Anything that could give him and excuse -

"Let me prove myself to you," Yi Sun-shin drew his sword. "I challenge you Zilong. Prove me if you're worthy to ride my vessel. The winner shall take the helm."

"Accepted!" The demigod answered. He summoned his spear and slammed its end on the concrete. Excitement quickened his heartbeat.

Miya and Rafaela backed away but looked at Zilong cautiously - he knew what they meant. If trouble would come, they would help Zilong. The dock officials moved away as well, setting the stage as the lights of the lamp posts flickered close by.

A bow, a common courtesy and soon, Zilong and Yi charged and crossed their blades. Zilong initiated and decided to be aggressive due to the length of his weapon. Better to use the distance as an advantage before Yi would close in. Meanwhile, Yi was more careful and deliberate, seemingly studying Zilong and defensive.

Zilong anticipated a counter attack; let Yi think that Zilong was a mindless warrior who never relied on anything but strength. Let the enemy think that he had the advantage. The spearman continued his assault until Yi parried Zilong's spear and twisted it, pushed it down to the ground, and used the momentum to move forward and strike. Zilong had no time to admire the technique as he stepped back to evade the thrust of Yi's sword. Just in time.

Yi's advantage was short-lived as Zilong had already planned his counter attack. While his spear was down, he spun, moved his body forward and used his elbow to strike Yi's body. The admiral staggered back and Zilong seized the chance to lift his spear and hit the back of Yi's knees. The admiral's knees hit the ground and Zilong striked the sword to disarm his opponent when blades came out of nowhere.

Zilong stepped back and blocked the attack - twin blades coming and returning to the man with dark skin and tattoos: the tatooed islander. The challenger put his foot forward and pointed his blade to Zilong; "I'll be your opponent now! I'm Lapu-Lapu of Mactan island, and let us cross our blades!"

"Lapu, why interfere?" Yi shouted, annoyed.

"Why do you need to go solo, Yi?" Lapu approached Zilong, swinging his twin blades around in a complicated manner. What a show-off, Zilong thought. As the swordsman approached, Rafaela and Miya moved closer to Zilong. Lapu continued, "Yi isn't really a dedicated swordsman. Let him use his preferred weapon, I'll use mine. It's only fair is it?" He cocked his face.

Despite Yi's protests, Lapu slammed two of his swords together which combined into one. Zilong braced himself as Lapu brought down his single blade in a powerful wave. The spearman was frozen in this spot as Lapu threw his sword - blocking the projectile was difficult and he had to step back. The swordsman was relentless, aggressive and thirsty for battle.

Gatot stepped closer, slamming his fists together. "I'd like to fight Sir Zilong too, but it might be unfair."

"Trio versus trio, only fair matchmaking." Miya stepped shouted from behind.

Zilong could feel Rafaela's magic aiding his movement and healing some shallow wounds on his skin. A few arrows also flew past his face to target Yi, who retaliated with some of his own volleys. There was a commotion around as the dock officials rushed to the scene with batons.

Lapu's swings became faster and more powerful; moreover, the huge grin on his face grew wider. He laughed at each strike, backing down slightly when Zilong pushed the man back. "This is so fun!" The islander laughed and spread out his arm as he twirl his twin blades.

* * *

"Ahhrghh!" The man called Gatot leapt into the air several feet above and his fist, and entire body slammed on the ground, releasing powerful magic. The dock officers were thrown away from the impact, some dropping to the sea, some running away. Rafaela crouched on the ground and curled, trying to leverage herself against the shock wave but instead of being thrown away, the forced pulled her back to Gatot.

Rafaela spread her wings and resisted force, but she was already too close to Gatot, only a few strides away from his fists. The angel evaded as the man connected his fist on the concrete, leaving a trail of lightning magic. Even if she wasn't hit directly, the lightning stung and hurt her muscles. Instead of attacking her, Gatot hunched his back and brought his fists together - a bright orb glowing close to his body. In a blink of an eye, Gatot dashed to where Zilong and Miya was, his magic slowing down the spearman and the elf, their bodies bound by magic.

"No, I won't let you!" The angel cried out. Yi and Lapu was about to launch their attacks on her paralyzed friends. Rafaela cast her magic and froze, Lapu, Gatot and Yi together, allowing Miya and Zilong to step back.

"Gatot, take care of that flying woman!" Yi shouted as he continued his exchange of arrows with Miya.

"Wow, that hurt." Lapu groaned and glanced at Rafaela. But instead of anger, Lapu smiled and winked at her - just in time Zilong thrust his weapon and Lapu had to block last minute.

"Hey, eyes on your opponent!" Zilong shouted at Lapu.

Rafaela was about to cast her healing spell when Gatot blocked her vision of Zilong and Miya. The large man, who seemed to have arms as large as her body, glared at her. Lightning flowed around his fists and arms. It seems that he could crush her bones with a squeeze of his hand. But she wasn't afraid. The woman held her staff and charged it with magic.

Gatot's eyes softened, and from flexed muscles and tightly shut fists he fidgeted. "This doesn't seem fair. I mean… me versus you."

"Don't underestimate me," Rafaela replied. She was as much as capable as Miya and Zilong in a battle.

"Don't get the wrong idea miss," Gatot resumed his fighting stance. "I wouldn't let you win. It would be rude to ruin Lapu's fun so let's just not interfere with his duel." He ran towards her and repeated the same attacks earlier - but instead of trying to hurt her, Gatot seemed to be more focused on pushing her further away from Zilong and Miya. Or rather - what if he was taking her away from them? Rafaela fought back with her magic, but a powerful shield protected Gatot, absorbing her spells.

He was what books would describe as a "tank," and his fighting style revolved on taking damage. Meanwhile, Rafaela's magic was more suited in healing and helping. How could she possibly hope to win against him? Perhaps at least try to get herself close again to her companions.

Suddenly, Rafaela felt a surge of magic within her. "Pipa...pipa…" The angel muttered and she didn't know why. She had never felt faster or stronger. A magical shield wrapped around her body, and soon she sparkling, pink waves mixed with Rafaela's own divine fire assaulted Gatotkaca who needed to move back. The man shielded himself from the barrage of attacks. "Papi, papi poom!" Rafaela shouted. What? How?

"What's this!?" Gatot used his arms to shield himself.

The surge of power was beginning to fade. A familiar girl materialized beside Rafaela - metal parts, a large pink bow, short hair and loving eyes. "Angela!"

"I had to help you…" the girl replied, not looking straight to Rafaela's eyes. It's as if the girl was unsure of just what she did. A little guilty. "Oh no, he's angry, "Angela seemed fearful as Gatot began running towards them again.

"Run Angela!" Rafaela insisted. "Thank you, but please don't get involved in this!" Moving her eyes away from her opponent was a mistake. As soon as her eyes returned to Gatot he had jumped into the air. A large ring filled with symbols filled Rafaela's surroundings.

* * *

"I can hit you in the eye a mile away," Miya taunted as she dueled against Admiral Yi Sun-shin. It wasn't life or death. It wasn't about principles or ideas. It was all about skill. Aiming for arms or legs was a hundred times more difficult than the heart. Yi seemed to do the same based on the way he aims. It was somehow enjoyable to exchange arrows with this man but Miya couldn't help but look out for her two friends.

Zilong was still clashing blades with Lapu but Rafaela wasn't close by. The spearman did some maneuvers against Lapu's twin blades but with some careful parrying, Zilong flipped Lapu to the sea and sent him falling to the water. At her peripheral vision, Rafaela was much further away, seemed to be fighting the giant named Gatot. "Rafaela!" Miya cried out. This wasn't fair at all. "Hey Zilong, we need to get to Rafaela-"

Moving her focus away from Yi cost her a split second, and a arrow grazed her thigh. Miya whimpered and used her invisibility spell to hide behind the nearest crate. Yi drew back his bow hard, charging his shots with magic. With the release of his arrow, the crate that Miya used as a shield exploded.

"Dammit," she muttered as she rolled on the ground and retaliated with a few shots. Her speed seemed superior, but it was still difficult to hit her opponent. A force pushed Miya towards the direction of the sea. Yellow lightning flashed and Miya braced herself by holding onto a pole.

In front of her, Zilong staggered from the impact, while Lapu was holding on to the edge of the port. The light from the explosion was brighter than the sunrise and Miya was sure to move her eyes away but look out for Yi's attack. None came. When the air cleared from smoke, debris and yellow magic Miya could only scream in anger at the sight before her; Rafaela was limp and unconscious over Gatotkaca's shoulder.

"Rafa!" Miya cried out but her friend didn't respond. She seethed, "you bastard what did you do to her?" The elf pulled her bow as hard as she could, her heartbeat elevating faster and Zilong stepped forward. The hairs on Miya's skin stood up and Zilong began to burn with his divine aura.

"Let her go," Zilong said in a voice that Miya could only describe as cold and hateful. She wouldn't want to think of it as murderous. However, the way Zilong spoke was something that she hadn't heard for a long time. The demigod pointed his weapon to the three men before him. "Or else…"

Gatotkaca scratched his head with his other hand supported Rafaela on his wide shoulder, and Miya could see the large lump on his throat move up and down and apprehension in his eyes. "Hey, this is a misunderstanding-"

Yi moved forward and shut Gatot who was trying to say something. "It wasn't supposed to arrive at this point." He gazed at Miya and Zilong. "It's unfortunate your companion was hurt because of this skirmish over my vessel. We could have avoided this-"

"Then just take the goddamn ship!" Zilong snapped, his aura burning bright as the rage in his voice. "Give her back. Now."

"We can take them down," Miya whispered to Zilong, her teeth clenched in anger.

Zilong shook his head, even if anger was still in his face. "This is enough," he said.

After some breaths, Miya calmed down. She almost became mindless. It was true they could win and take the ship, but the fight had already escalated in an undesirable outcome. As much as she wanted to get back at the big guy for hurting Rafael, there was a risk of excessive force. They were better than this. Miya brought down her bow.

Gatot took a deep breath, eyes wide. "You see, I didn't really hurt her-"

"Gatot you gago! Why did you hurt the poor lady!" Lapu yelled as he climbed from the sea, soaked and covered by seaweed.

"I'm disappointed in you Gatotkaca." Yi remarked.

"No no no! She was just knocked out!" Gatot replied, panicking as his own companions accused him. "I also just let that doll girl escape. The girl saw everything, and I swear I didn't punch Rafaela," he looked up, "well at least not directly." He hurriedly walked towards Zilong and brought down Rafaela from his shoulders. "Look, she's okay- just unconscious. See for yourself."

Zilong quickly dematerialized his spear and his powerful aura dissipated. No longer a demigod. No longer a killer. He was again the man that Miya knew - kind and caring. He wasted no time in taking Rafaela back in his arms, relief and worry in his face as gazed on the angel. Miya hurried to check for any bruises or wounds. There was none. Rafaela just seemed asleep.

"I apologize, I truly am." Gatot said with his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Zilong breathed deeply and nodded. "Thank you for treating her with respect," he replied. "The last thing Rafa wanted is to be seen as weak."

Miya blinked. It was indeed true. Rafaela began to stir and open her eyes. Miya reached out to touch her face. "Hey, sleeping beauty." The angel's eyes fully opened and blinked, staring a the man carrying her and then looking to Miya.

"What happened?" Rafaela said, her eyes dazed.

"We lost." Zilong answered with no bitterness in his voice. "You okay?"

"Your ship-" Rafaela frowned and wiggled out of Zilong's arms, returning her feet to the ground. She slightly stumbled, but Zilong assisted her. "We have to get you back home. To Iga!" The woman insisted. Her lips pursed and soon her eyes began to water.

Why? Miya quickly took Rafaela's hand. "Hey, it's not your fault! It's just not worth it. We can find a better ship!"

"She's right Rafa," Zilong said, smiling slightly. "Don't blame yourself. This ship isn't just for us."

He looked back to the three men they dueled "We cannot tear away a husband," his hand extended to Yi Sun-shin and then to the turtle ship - "from his wife." Rafaela and Miya tilted their heads at Zilong's metaphor and he responded with a sigh.

Yi Sun-shin stepped forward and bowed. Yes, the Geobukseon has my love and devotion." He gazed at the ship. "It's an honor to meet all of you. I haven't had a duel as amazing like this for the past years." He smiled.

"Yeah, it was fun." Lapu added as he brushed with his fingers the seaweeds stuck on his hair.

"I'm glad you're okay…" Gatot said.

Zilong bowed as well. "Then we shall take-"

"You said you're going home?" Yi interrupted. "To the east?"

"Yes."

"Then it's not trouble if you come with me." Yi stroked his beard. "After all, how are you planning to sail? Especially with a ship such as mine?"

Miya looked at Zilong and he looked embarrassed. "I had experience with boats..."

"Boats?" Yi laughed while Lapu and Gatot chuckled behind him.

"Newbie then," Lapu remarked.

Yi crossed his arms. "I'm not sailing directly to the east, I'll need another route. Long story." He hummed then snapped his finger. "But wherever I go, you can be rest assured I'll be getting off the western continent. So Mister Zilong, and misses Rafaela and Miya, what do you say?"

* * *

o

o

o

o

o

Sorry for the delay, life has been quite busy. Final chapter of this arc in 1-2 weeks. Title: _**Until We Meet Again.**_

Thanks thelittletaco,Kenny Bludvist, Guest and DS Pamungkas.

Prepare yourself. Extended author's notes there. Thank you for the reviews and for reading. Let me know if you read this chapter!


	26. Until We Meet Again

**Arc IV**

 **Chapter 5 - Until We Meet Again**

* * *

At least they made new friends again in the City of Scholars, even if it was a short visit. Rafaela hugged the girl for the final time. "It was nice meeting you, Angela," she said and kissed the girl's cheek. Miya also gave the girl some candies. Looking back, the reason they had trouble was because Rafaela spent their savings to buy Angela a large horn. What if they were able to buy the ship much earlier? Then they wouldn't have met the three gentlemen from the east.

Aside from Angela, officers Saber and Johnson were also there to send them off, albeit for a more official reason.

Zilong sighed in relief as Saber unlocked the handcuffs of Lapu, Gatot and Yi Sun-shin. Three days ago, the three men wreaked havoc in the port and caused some minor injuries on some dock officials, as well significant property damage.

With Gatot's power and the fighting prowess of Lapu and Yi, they could have battled the cops that responded. Good thing the three had common sense to raise their hands and surrender. Travelers like Zilong, Miya and Rafa wouldn't be too problematic, as well as some low ranked dock employees. However, the government and law enforcement would be a different matter. Why would anyone want to be a criminal?

"And thus, by the provisions of Ordinance #375, the three of you-" Officer Johnson yawned "-are deported from the City of Scholars." He took out a note from his pocket and recited the laws they violated. "You may return in this city after a 3-month travel ban. If you return sooner, I doubt anyone would care."

"Maybe just don't use this dock." Saber commented as he tossed a can of coffee to Johnson with one hand, bag filled with donuts on his other hand.

"Well, if we need to, I'm sure I will have permission from my king." Yi Sun-shin said as he massaged the part of his wrists where the handcuffs marked.

"Ahh," Lapu stretched his arms upwards. "Thanks for the free food, especially the rice. Haven't had them for days, thought I was gonna starve."

"You're always starving." Gatot remarked. "The beans were also good. Hmm."

Zilong narrowed his eyes on the three eastern men."Don't tell me you surrendered to the police just for the prison food." The trio chuckled as a response. Lapu just looked away and whistled a tune. Zilong rolled his eyes. Well, at least they could go now. He would leave the continent without the guilt of stealing Yi's "wife." Also, having experienced sailors with them would be very much beneficial.

He turned to the cops. "Thank you Officer Saber, you and Officer Johnson have helped us in our stay here." Zilong bowed.

Saber bowed back. "The honor is mine."

"Wait a minute," Miya rested her hands on her hips and leaned forward. "Are you and Johnson the only cops here? I don't see anyone else."

Johnson and Saber looked at each other and both shrugged. "We're probably the ones you just see... by coincidence." Saber said nonchalantly. Miya decided to ask no more and just proceeded to chew what she called a "gum" and head back towards the direction of the ship.

"Ah, finally, I'm with her again." Yi gazed at the ship wistfully.

"Would have wanted more sightseeing." Gatot's sighed, his back hunched. "But sadly we got deported!" He said a little louder, purposely making Johnson and Saber hear. The two cops pretended not hear and proceeded to bite on their donuts. They shared some some of the pastries with Angela but refused to give the girl any coffee.

"There's a next time. We bring our families." Lapu grinned.

"Yeah, my brothers would love to visit here." Gatot chuckled as he gazed back on the city.

Fishing vessels were being cleared for their departure and soon they could set off. In such a large and populated city, they've had far less trouble compared to the first places they visited. Zilong paused as he stepped on the platform leading to the ship. What if they never return to this continent again? He looked back one last time to Saber and Johnson who waved. Angela was also there making noises with her beloved large horn.

"Goodbye Angela! Goodbye everyone!" Rafaela waved from the window of the ship. "One day, I'll visit again!" The girl waved back and jumped on the dock.

"Whoah, it's so..." Miya breathed as the anchor was pulled up and the ship began to dance with the waves. The elf was grinning ear-to-ear. "Hey, Zilong, aren't you a bit scared? You know, sailing to the ocean." Her voice was shaking slightly, as she peered through the small window- or rather, the opening for artillery. Unlike passenger ships with viewing decks, the Turtle Ship had a roof guarded by spikes.

"Are you excited or are you scared?" Zilong asked her.

"Excited of course!" Miya beamed, a childlike happiness in her face. She clasped her hands close to her chest; "May the Moon God shine his light upon us. This is an honor- no, a gift, that I am able to journey to the East." Miya walked towards the window and leaned on the sill. "Thank you, Zilong. For this."

"What? Why are you thanking me?" He asked as he joined her beside the window. Soon, the ship moved away from the dock. The ocean breeze just had the right coolness along with a faint smell of salt. Just nearby he could overhear Lapu and Gatot asking Rafaela about her wings.

"Isn't it obvious? I wouldn't have left our forests if I didn't meet you and Rafa." Miya was silent for a while then she smiled at him. "You're going home now, Zilong. After a long journey."

"Indeed," he nodded, his mind wandering to people he wished to meet again: Mother, Kagura, Hayabusa and others who were still hazy in his memories.

"You know, I don't like being sentimental or wishy washy and those stuff… but I guess I just think about home. I'm going so far away." She said as she stared at the horizon. "But no matter what happens, I'll return." She turned her head towards the west. "I just wonder when. When what we're doing is over. One day, you and Rafa…." Miya's gaze lowered as if she was deep in thought. Zilong tried to read her expression discretely; was there a hint of sadness? Miya sighed and curled her lips in a weak smile. Before Zilong could speak anything she stretched again. "Damn, I can't wait to see our next landing."

Zilong nodded. "Same." Maybe it wasn't the best time to ask and he had no heart to prod about it. Somehow he probably knew. "One place at a time," he muttered softly. Where would be their last stop?

* * *

Zilong had nothing but pity for the elf as she spent an entire days in sea sickness, pale and hurling contents to the sea despite Rafaela's efforts and recommended bed rest. Miya's body had to adjust to its new environment, and after a while she looked healthier. For the first time in many days, she agreed to join dinner with the others. Yi, as the captain of the ship, only ate for a few minutes before leaving again.

"Damn, who knows when I can write to Estes again but he should know about this: The ocean sucks." Miya grumbled as she sipped another cup of soju. The five of them sat around a hearth in the cooking area, the smell of grilled fish permeating in the room.

"Oh Miya, don't get disheartened too much. You'll get used to it." Gatot said. "It's hard to appreciate the ocean in this warship. No scenery, all water." He shook his head. "Come visit us in Bali." The man waved his open hand as if presenting a canvas. "White, sand beaches, fresh coconut juice, the most beautiful temples. Bring your family there and enjoy the vacation."

Miya blinked and followed Gatot's hands. Her eyes were lost in imagination. "I've always wanted to see those beaches. I've lived in a forest all my life."

"No no no! Go to Cebu instead!" Lapu burped loudly and his cheeks turned red. "S'rry 'bout that." He drank a fair amount of wine and was slightly drunk when he decided to stop. "Our seafood is the best; squids, oysters and more. Also, if you eat pork, you're also in for treat." The man hummed. "Plus you have to taste our mangoes! Sweetest in the world."

"You know, I'd like to go visit... " Miya blinked. "Everything! It's not like I cannot visit both of your islands."

"Yeah, the three of you can bring your families as well. Expect a full feast when you arrive." Lapu said to Miya, Rafaela and Zilong but no one replied. The man sensed the awkwardness and didn't press for more details about the families. "You know, I just wonder why the three of you travel together. It's just odd."

"Odd?" Rafaela tilted her head.

Gatot stroked his beard. "I don't judge but… Zilong is a man."

"Surprised to learn that information." Zilong remarked as he sipped his wine.

Gatot continued; "Miya is an elf, and Rafaela is a winged creature-" he stopped and furrowed his brows - "winged person." His eyes widened.

It's not too hard to explain their situation without revealing too much details. Miya was to visit places to bring messages from the Elven king. Rafaela was her mage companion and healer, conveniently believed by Lapu and Gatot as a fairy, while Zilong was a traveler who would like to see the world who tagged along. Only if it was as idyllic as that - no impending threat of mass destruction or genocide, no fallen angels nor demons that could end their lives. No destiny of godhood he must grasp.

Soon, Lapu began to sing and use stringed instrument in Yi's ship. He repeatedly just played one note but enjoyed changing the rhythm. Zilong looked at the people seated around the fire; the two gentlemen from the south east enjoying themselves. Miya and Rafaela were clapping along the music, entertained by the display. He wouldn't mind more days like this.

Across Lapu's shoulder, he could see Yi peering from the door. Zilong knew the admiral wanted to talk and stood up.

"Zilong, where are you going?" Rafaela asked. Against the firelight, her hair was like gold. It was one of the details he could remember too well from the first time they met.

"Just need to stretch my legs." He replied, smiling at her. It was nice to see her happy for the past days, especially when compared to how she looked in Pharsa's forest. The City of Scholars seemed to have lifted her and Miya's spirits.

Zilong followed Yi to the navigating room. Without the actual crew, the ship felt so empty with so many clothes, weapons and personal belongings left behind. The ship had some repairs back in the city but sailed without the arsenal of gunpowder. "You need help?" He asked the admiral.

"Zilong, I'm afraid we cannot go directly to the east." Yi said, looking at him straight in the eye.

"Why?"

"It's dangerous." Yi sighed and rested his hand on the steering wheel. "Armadas had invaded the shipping routes, even my kingdom's seas. Worse, they seem to ally with pirates. You know the story on how I got separated with my crew, right?"

Zilong frowned and looked at the stars. "So where will you take us?"

"To the north. Nost Gal." Yi answered. "The south east weather is dangerous for us. If we sail to Nost Gal, we can land on the northern shores of eastern continent. The khans there are my kingdom's allies."

"Understood." Zilong was disappointed by the news but they had no choice. Also, maybe the gods willed that the north would be their next stop. After all, they also sought Queen Aurora and the Freya the goddess. At the back of his mind, a question begged to be asked; "Why are you telling me this, Admiral?"

Yi looked at him with a stern expression and reached out to his own bottle of soju. "Those two idiots, powerful they may be, are my honored passengers, not my crew. I owe them my life." He sipped his drink. "Your two companions are capable in battle, but they obviously knew little about the sea. But you're different. When we crossed our blades I knew you were a soldier. You are also familiar with these type of ships." Zilong didn't respond while Yi held his gaze. "Perhaps you'll feel more at ease if you share responsibility in this vessel rather than be a guest."

"That's correct, I appreciate you telling me this, admiral."

"I've also heard tales of a terrifying warrior among the nations: a young man who was fast as lightning and could slaughter generals even if they hid behind their men." Yi kept his eyes on Zilong. "His skills with the spear are unrivaled, so is his loyalty to his lord."

"What's his name?" Zilong asked, returning his gaze.

Yi shrugged and poured wine for Zilong. "I don't know. I'm just wondering if you knew him. You are the best spearman I've encountered in my life, and the masters knew each other."

"I knew a man you fits your description," Zilong said, accepting the wine. "He was murdered, betrayed by the family he served. Maybe that was the man you heard of." He sipped the alcohol. Well, he wasn't lying.

The admiral nodded, never taking his eyes away from Zilong. Yi had the face of a man who can read people easy. Far too easily. But what secret did Yi need for his benefit? Perhaps none. "That was an interesting story." He sighed. "I just hope that his spirit found peace."

* * *

Late at night the passengers were forced to sleep due to Yi Sun-shin's curfew. Rafaela thought that sleep had always been one of the luxuries that humans take for granted. Sleep had also allowed the angel to pass time even though she never needed it.

Tonight, she didn't feel like sleeping.

Rafaela adjusted Miya's blanket as the elf slept on their shared futon. Against the dim moonlight Miya's hair still shone like silver, beautiful against her porcelain skin. They were given the privilege to have their own room and more comfortable amenities. Rafaela never felt that she deserved chivalry, but she respect men who wanted to adhere to the code.

Sometimes she would walk around the ship out of boredom, looking at the belongings of the crew that sailed with the admiral. Some had letters to loved ones that needed sending. Some were artists who made drawings or tiny sculptures. Some polished their weapons and armor even without the eye of the captain. The place was empty save for Gatot and Lapu who were sleeping on the hammocks, swinging with the waves. Their size made Rafaela think that the ropes hanging them would snap any minute. Even in snoring they were trying to outdo each other.

At the navigation room Rafaela expected to see both Zilong and Yi Sun-shin. Both took it upon themselves to steer the ship. As soon as she entered the room she noticed that Zilong was alone, looking at the sea- or at least, he was the only one awake.

"Glad Yi finally decided to sleep." Rafaela remarked. Zilong nodded and returned his gaze to the expanse. The admiral curled on a futon close to the helm, sleeping like a child but never leaving his post. She had always wondered how it would feel like; to be someone comforted and tucked in like a babe. Rafaela warmed her bare arms with her hands. The breeze was cold despite the ship's insulation.

"Yi was working too hard. He said we only needed one more week to reach Nost Gal." Zilong replied.

One week. Such time never mattered to Rafaela in centuries, but now it seemed too long. Their mission to unite kingdoms and nations against the Apocalypse had become clearer, but it was uncertain if they were being too early, or worse, too late. It wasn't just the Queen of the Abyss Alice, there was also the archdemon Balmond, and who knows how many allies they had? They had their own corrupted nexus where her consciousness met Argus. Rafaela hugged herself tighter and shivered.

"Hey," Zilong interrupted Rafaela's thoughts and handed her a blanket. "What's on your mind?"

"Thanks." She took the blanket and wrapped it around her body. Rafaela hummed as she gathered her thoughts. "Things. Everything." The woman smiled slightly and chuckled. "What is ahead, you know? People we will meet. Some are inevitable. Of course, I'll definitely meet my old counterpart again." Rafaela looked away, regretting that she brought up Argus.

Zilong listened to her without any reaction until she finished talking. "Yeah, we'll meet him."

"I'll definitely be ready by then," Rafaela interrupted. "I'm not afraid. I'll fight." Not unlike last time where she gave in to her weaknesses. Her eyes become heavier and hot as the images played back in her mind.

"You don't have to be alone." Zilong said, his gaze on her. He sighed and leaned on the window sill. "I've been wanting to say this for a long time Rafa. It's not your fault."

"...What do you mean?"

"I see you beat yourself after your encounter with Ar-" Zilong shook his head and huffed. "With that asshole. He hurt you and you didn't deserve that."

"I was weak." Rafaela answered, her jaw tense.

"Not to me." Zilong looked at her with sincerity. "Strength measured with the ability to fight, to hurt, and being cruel is what is wrong in this world. That's not who you are."

Rafaela smiled weakly. Zilong has wisdom that astonished her, and his warmth made her feel safe. He made her a little bit stronger. She had nothing much to add to what he said. "Thank you-"

"I also feel uncertain sometimes," Zilong seemed to have interrupted her unintentionally. He stopped but Rafaela nodded, urging him to continue. "Going back home, meeting people I treasured, or those that…" He curled his fists on the sill and took a deep breath. "Sometimes I wonder how much I remembered? How long ago? What if they're all dead?"

"Zilong…"

"What if… I'm not the person I thought I was? I go back home and there was nothing left to go back to." He shook his head and frowned, staring at the darkness and the beating waves. " Zhao Yun was dead. Sometimes, I feel like I'm just his ghost. What if he's not the person I thought he was?"

"You're Zilong." Rafaela replied, she touched his shoulder. "I think… this is why it's important for you to return to your homeland, to confront your past." She took a deep breath. The little girl in the snow, the original Rafaela, was just now a distant vision. She had nothing to go back to. Zilong had family, friends, a home and years of life to remember.

"Yeah," Zilong nodded, still deep in thought. He sighed and scratched his head; "Well, I would have to explain why I'm still alive if people meet me. What story could I give?" The man shrugged and his shoulders slumped, easing away some tension. "But anyway, Rafa, maybe I'm overthinking this. But to be honest, I miss home."

"Tell me about it."

It didn't take too Zilong before he spilled some of his secrets. His memories were hazy but he could describe his mother. He barely talked about family and it warmed Rafaela's heart to hear about a wonderful woman who raised Zilong alone- but it was quickly turned to sadness. The child that the mother raised was already gone. Rafaela pushed away grief as Zilong continued to reveal his memories. He had a humble house, their garden the river beside it, and the village of Iga. But over half his life was spent in the castle belonging to the Omyouji family. "We might have to arrive there in winter. Hope we could still see spring." His face beamed at her, "I'd like you to see the cherry blossoms."

"Of course," Rafaela nodded and clasped her hands together as she imagined the scenery. She knew what those trees are, but it would be different if...

"I promise I'll take you there." He said warmly, smiling at her.

"Let's go together."

Too soon. Zilong's face quickly changed - eyes wide in alertness. "Get down! Ships!" The man shouted and quickly extinguished the lamp at the navigation room. Rafaela followed and dimmed her magic. With Zilong's warning, Yi quickly rose from his futon and grabbed the navigation wheel. "What do we do?" Zilong asked the admiral.

"Wait." Yi closed his eyes and channelled his power. It was different from the magic Rafaela possessed. It was like Zilong's - pure spirit energy. Rafaela peered from the windows to see light raining down from afar. Those weren't meteors at all. The light seemed to be shining down on some objects that Rafaela couldn't discern.

"Ships. Three of them" Yi said, eyes still closed. "Pirate ships."

"You possess such ability. A hawk's vision?" Zilong asked.

Yi nodded. "More than a hawk. Yes, it's my gift, but it takes a lot of my energy. Can't do that again for a while." He sighed and furrowed his brows. "There's something worse, but we have no choice." The admiral pointed to the east. "A mist is approaching."

* * *

"Still can't see anything," Zilong muttered under his breath. It's been hours yet the fog remained, blinding everyone in the ship. Their silent, slow treading filled Zilong with anxiety as the sounds of canons were heard throughout the night. With Rafaela's revealing power and Yi's vision, they were able avoid some giant rock formations scattered in the sea, as well as increase their distance from the ships approaching. Miya, Gatot and Lapu had also awakened and kept watch in the other sections of the ship.

"We're surrounded." Rafaela said, worry in her voice.

"How?"

"We avoid some, then more arrive." Yi massaged his temple. "It's an entire armada of a flag I've never seen before. Hundreds of ships." He cursed under breath. "This waters shouldn't be anyone's territory, but judging from their presence…"

It was unfortunate but there was nothing they could do. None of them could have predicted the situation, but Zilong was thankful of Yi's skills in navigation. Cannons fired in a distance and they couldn't tell where Zilong shivered. Something was in the air - a noise, a sensation and feeling of dread.

"Get down!" Yi yelled before a sharp, sound pierced Zilong's ears. Too blind and too little time. Before they knew it, the ship was rocked by canon blasts hitting the water. Yi steered among the chaos, using his vision. "We have to choice. We need to face them. Show them who we are and hope for the best. " The admired said, struggling to stand as the vessel rocked.

Zilong was thrown back with the powerful impact. Around him, nothing was destroyed. Where?

"Miya!" Rafaela quickly dashed towards the other parts of the ship. Zilong followed her while wood exploded around and the vessel shook with each impact. There was no use in telling the angel to protect herself as she looked for Miya. I blink of an eye, a large arm grabbed Rafaela and took her down.

Zilong scampered to see Gatot pinning both Miya and Rafaela down, and protecting them with his large body. Without warning Zilong soon found himself dragged down and shielded. "Hey, what are you-"

Gatot pressed down, trapping him with Miya and Rafaela as debris flew around them."I can't let my new friends get hurt!"

"Lapu?" Zilong, being bigger than the women, had a hard time breathing against Gatot's weight.

"Nah, I'm sure he's alive. Probably." The giant replied.

The cannons stopped. Zilong turned his head to see the sun shining down from the large, gaping hole of the ship. The fog, or the smoke from the attacks began to clear to reveal large battleships around them. No way they could fight… just no way.

"Zilong, do you know these people?" Lapu stood up buried under some debris. He looked like he rolled on charcoal, but otherwise he's fine.

"No, I don't-" He had no memories of them.

"Raise the flag." They all turned to Yi who stood among the wreckage. "I'll gladly fight with my ship to death, but I'm not taking all of you down with me." The admiral looked at the solemnly.

The attacks ceased. Zilong couldn't tell if the white flag worked or if the enemy realized they're firing a ship for no reason. They tensed as a grand vessel, which could be the flagship, approached them. Hundreds of crewmen gathered at the deck to stare at the tiny crew visible from the damaged turtle ship.

"I am Admiral Yi Sun Shin of Joseon!" Yi declared proudly. "You have attacked my ship without provocation! I would like to talk to your captain, as civilized people should!" He shouted, earning some murmurs from the crew of the other ship.

A man in an elaborate uniform stepped forward, his crew moving away to give him room in the balcony. He introduced himself as the captain of the ship. "Why would an admiral of Joseon sail alone in these waters without a handful of crew? It's preposterous." He stared down on the group and wrinkled his nose. "Island savages," he said as he looked on Lapu and Gatot who glared back. "A western woman and a she-elf." He stroked his beard as the rest of the men in the ship whistled and waved, thrilled by the sight of women.

Zilong stepped forward to hide Miya and Rafaela in sight, but Miya shook her head and faced the crowd. "Let us pass! I'm Miya, the ambassador of the Elven King. I've made arrangements with these men to bring me to Queen Aurora of Nost Gal!" The crew of the enemy ship murmured when Miya took our a scroll from her bag and opened it. Judging from the noises, the mention of Aurora caused some kind of panic among the enemy crew. The moon became visible in the sky despite the morning sun, and its light produced a faint image of King Estes. The display silenced the crew and Miya retracted the scroll. "Let us pass, and keep peace between our peoples."

The captain of the other ship was silent as he stared at the Miya and their small group, looking at their faces. Zilong squinted as the sun rose higher and shone against his eyes- he moved away his gaze when he heard a commotion among the crewmen.

"It's Zhao Yun!" One man yelled.

Zilong couldn't speak as more men recognized him, screaming, and hurling curses at him. They knew him. They hated him.

"He killed my captain!"

"Come on, let's take him down!"

Zhao Yun killed their comrades, their family and their lords. He was supposed to be dead but here he was. Then it slowly returned - the memories of war and bloodshed. Yes, he wasn't just Kagura's protector. He wasn't just a mere castle guard.

"Tell me, are you Zhao Yun?" The captain demanded.

"The Demon Spear!" Few screamed. Some brandished their weapons.

"Omyouji's dog!"

"I don't remember…" Zilong answered weakly, denying his memories. "I don't remember…" He felt a hand touch his shoulders but his senses began to numb as the images returned- the faces of people he killed in the battlefield, all the lives he refused to spare. He felt a tingle of lightning from his side as Gatot charged his gauntlets, then Lapu also positioned himself for battle. "No, don't fight-" Zilong tried to shout, but he was frozen.

"Oh shut up!" A voice of a woman silenced the entire crew. She stood above the sails, hanging by the nest with cables keeping her on the air. The wide-brimmed hat she wore obscured her face under the shadow of the bright sun. "You're all hollering at the women but I'm right here all the time."

"Fanny, you don't count," the captain answered back and received a vulgar word in return.

The woman named Fanny descended from her vantage point, spinning towards the deck. She did not wear any uniform like the crew and captain, but she seemed to command authority. Fanny stared directly at Zilong's eyes and she stirred something inside him. Still, he couldn't remember.

"Zhao Yun?" Fanny asked. No hostility in her voice and there was longing in her eyes.

Zilong shook his head. "I don't remember! I just don't-" He was lying to himself. The memories that flooded him was too much. He wished they stopped. He was compromised. Around him, Rafaela, Miya, Gatot, Lapu and Yi were all preparing to fight. Against one, two or five ships they can win. But against an armada not all of them will make it out alive. Zilong curled his fists and stepped forward. He couldn't let anyone die. "If you want me, take me alone! These people have nothing to do with anything!"

"Lower your weapons!" Fanny commanded and the men around her obeyed. "I'll agree to that. Smart man." She smiled.

"Zilong, no!" Rafaela cried out, grabbing onto his arm. "We stay together."

He pretended to ignore Rafaela and held his gaze onto the captain of the ship and on Fanny. There was no other way. It's unwise to let them know that Rafaela and Miya are more than traveling companions. Even Lapu, Gatot and Yi, whom he had known for a short time, should be be allowed to leave peacefully.

Miya shouted. "He's not Zhao Yun! His name is Zilong!"

"Blah blah." Fanny scoffed. The eastern woman turned to Zilong again. "I think it'd a pretty good deal isn't it? You don't go with us, these men will attack, and people will die. You go with us, nobody attacks and nobody dies." She hummed. "Now, Mister… Zilong. Time is running short. I'd like to get this over with because I hate the sun."

"Yeah, let's go." Zilong answered back. At Fanny's orders the crew lowered a plank that Zilong could use to walk away from the turtle ship.

"Please don't go!" He felt a strong tug as Rafaela clutched on his sleeves. "If you go, we'll go with you!" Zilong didn't look at her as she pleaded. He couldn't. Maybe he should tell her.

"Hey, Zilong. We'll find you." Miya called out and he felt Rafaela loosen her grip as she was pulled away by the others. "Wait for us-"

"No, don't follow!" Zilong screamed with everything he had. His body shook as he caught up with his breaths. The crowd was silenced and he looked up to see eyes stare at him with curiosity. "Don't follow…" He ran his hands through his hair, cold sweat trickling from him. Once he returned to the east, what else could he find out about Zhao Yun that he couldn't remember?

Zilong shuddered and clenched his fists. He was being a coward - afraid to learn the truth, much more terrified of being exposed to Rafaela and Miya. But at least… they deserved better. How shameful it would be to walk away now. He took a deep breath and buried all his emotions deep down. The soldier in him came back easily. Far too easily. His true nature was there after all.

He turned around, the words at the edge of his lips. "I guess… this is goodbye. It was a great journey." Zilong gazed at Rafaela and Miya directly. Behind them, were Lapu, Gatot and Yi who held the women in place. "Don't follow me."

"It's as if you can stop us!" Miya yelled to his face.

"Don't throw away your duties because of me." He spat back. "Don't be stupid."

"Let him go," Yi whispered as he held Miya back.

"Don't shit with us!" Miya screamed angrily. "After all we've been through!" Zilong averted his eyes from her, his lips firmly shut. However, a lump formed in his throat and his eyes began to feel hot. It was better that way. There was a far better mission for Miya than to get dragged down by his heavy baggage.

"Zilong…"

He couldn't help but look at Rafaela. Tears began to stream from her face, her lips quivering. "This is not the end. Please don't it is." Zilong stared back, letting her know he wouldn't back down. The angel was too good in reading him. She knew he meant goodbye. No lies. Soon, she stopped struggling against Gatot's grip. Rafaela embraced herself as she sobbed. "I'll find you, even if you push me away."

"No." He shook his head. Zilong found himself walking towards her, unable to turn his gaze way. How could he do this to her? He reached out to her, cupped her cheek and wiped her tears away with his fingers. Rafaela held his hand firmly in place, and closed her eyes as she leaned on his touch. After the suffering she endured, all his promises to her, he'd leave her.

But all this time Rafaela was following a man who was merely an illusion. She believed in a hero and he believed in the idea as well. That hero never truly existed. He played the part because it gave him a purpose. She deserved better. The least cruel thing to do was to let her go. If he didn't, he'll just break her heart more. After a deep breath he said; "I'm so… sorry." His voice almost broke. He couldn't give her further explanation. "Please… take care. Goodbye."

He could have given Rafaela more than a chaste gesture, but he had to let go.

* * *

Zilong ignored all the hateful looks he received as he walked through the ship. The crewmen stripped him of whatever belongings attached to his body, too wary of any hidden weapon, leaving only his clothes. All the small souvenirs from his travels -tools, trinkets, diamonds -were plundered and scattered away.

Under the deck, he followed Fanny expecting to be imprisoned, but they weren't going further down below. Instead, the woman led Zilong to some quarters seemingly reserved to officers and beckoned him to join her in the furthest room. Based on the smell of perfume, bottles of cosmetics and female underwear strewn around a messy futon it wasn't hard to guess where he ended up.

"What do you want from me?" Zilong asked her.

Fanny sealed her door shut and stared at Zilong, studying him. "I heard you were dead." She shook her head. "No, you were dead. What exactly are you?" Her tone was gentle but firm.

"You might have mistaken me for someone else." He replied, trying to read through Fanny's interrogation techniques.

"Bullshit. You're Zhao. This freaks me out." Fanny cursed under her breath and and huffed. "So you really forgot everything? Even me?" Zilong didn't talk back as the woman pouted. Fanny waited for him to talk further but he kept his lips sealed. "How could you forget about me?" The woman sighed and loosened her outer robes, making Zilong look away. Fanny sprawled herself down on her futon, vulnerable, without a concern for modesty and safety. "Stay in this room, you can have all my perks." She yawned. "Besides, too many men out there want to murder you. If you get bored, we can… have fun. Just like the old times." She teased.

Zilong ignored her and sat on the floor, still trying to assess the entire situation he got into. Now he was alone. He threw his friends, the only people who cared for him. Zilong ran his hands through his face and massaged his scalp. The way Miya and Rafaela looked at him earlier made his insides coil. What now? What should he do?

What did he left as Zhao Yun? Fanny asked some things he refused to answer, but it could be his chance to know. "I heard the Omyouji patriarch was murdered." He began, feigning ignorance. "What happened to his clan?"

Fanny hummed. "Well, the last time I heard, most of them are dead. Kagura's body wasn't found though. " Zilong took a sharp breath.

Zilong pressed on, eager to learn more. "I heard rumors that a woman who leads the Shadows murdered the Lord."

"Oh you're well informed." Fanny chuckled. "I cannot confirm nor deny that."

"What do you know about an assassin known as the Scarlet Shadow?"

"Shhh." Fanny shook her finger - a cold, calculating glare in her eyes as she lay. "Be careful in your words Zilong. If you spoke her name and anyone in this ship hears it, I would need to kill him."

Zilong stared at Fanny, her words didn't make him flinch. "Aren't you afraid I'd kill you in your sleep?"

The woman stretched and laughed. She laid on her stomach, rested her face on her hands, swung her feet, smiling at Zilong. "I was about to ask you the same question."

* * *

Somehow, the state of the ship - ruined but still sailing, can poetically described their situation.

"Let's get him back dammit!" Lapu screamed as he punched the floor repeatedly. For the past hours he showed no sign of calming down. Meanwhile, Gatot and Yi were more quiet as they tended the ship for damages. They barely knew Zilong, but it was evident they were affected by his departure.

Miya felt he owned the three eastern men an explanation and sat down with them telling them the story from the day she met him, their mission and his true nature, including Rafaela's. She told them their travels from the Elven forests, Tigreal's kingdom and the the revelations about the apocalypse.

"If we get him back, I'll punch him first." Miya said, sullen. It was a shock that was as devastating hours ago. All this time she looked forward in having more adventures with Zilong, following him in his grand mission to save the world. He was more than a companion, he's a friend and a symbol of hope that she prayed for. The gods sent him and now he walked away.

Yi bowed his head. "I pledge my full support to your mission and take you to Queen Aurora no matter what. I let someone under my protection be taken away." He sighed, shame in his eyes.

"It's not your fault." Miya replied. "You know Zilong wouldn't back down. That bastard would stab you if you try to stop him from surrendering himself."

"Politics may be involved at this point. If there is a person who can drag Zilong back, the Queen of the North can do it." Lapu added.

Gatot fiddled with his fingers. "This is a lot to take in…" He sighed. "I just wonder if Rafaela is okay."

She's not. Miya shook her head. The elf excused herself and went back to her room shared with Rafaela. She peered from the door to see the angel curled in their futon. She wasn't crying anymore at least, but her eyes were still red and puffy. Her face were devoid of its usual life and warmth. She hadn't uttered a single word since Zilong left.

"Hey," Miya started, sitting down and rubbing Rafaela's shoulder. "Hey, talk to me. Don't worry, we'll find him. It's not like he's gonna disappear forever." Miya brushed her Rafaela's hair away from her face but her friend didn't respond. It wasn't the separation itself that was painful, but the abandonment. Still, it hurt Miya too see Rafaela's grief.

"What if… it's the last time?" Rafaela spoke in coarse voice.

"It's not going to be," Miya reassured her.

"I don't know." The angel whispered as she clutched her blanket tighter. She stayed silent for a long time. "I don't know…" Tears leaked from her eyes down her pillow. "I have so much to tell him…"

"Rafa?" Miya started, touching Rafaela's shoulders gently. Miya bit her lip and held back her own tears. Heat began to rise within her and she wanted to scream. She hated her own helplessness. They had been too emotional perhaps. Too attached. Too affected. But despite this, they still had choices to make. "Rafa?" She called again. "You can fly to him if you want to. No one's going to stop you. I won't."

Rafaela furrowed her brow and slowly sat up. "Miya, I…" She shook her head. "If that means leaving you. I won't. Don't ever think I'd want to leave you behind."

Miya took Rafaela's hands and held them tight. Nothing could describe the feelings pouring out of her. Someone at least told her that she was worth staying for. She had someone like Rafaela in her life who taught her love and friendship that was beyond kinship. That's why she should also say; "Thank you… Don't think you're leaving me if you go. I want you to know… that nothing would ever change between us, even until the day I die." Miya smiled and felt tears roll down her cheek. "But you and that idiot," she refused to say his name, "I think you need to resolve whatever it is that's between you. Besides, he's like this demigod reincarnation. Whatever his destiny his, it concerns everyone." Miya let out a short laugh. She was just an ordinary being tagging along with gods and angels. "He'll fail without you. So, don't worry about me. Go and save the world."

Rafaela looked down, sorrow in her eyes. "It's not like that to me. He's more than that. These feelings in my heart… they are beyond heaven's will."

"Then it matters."

The angel shut her eyes and didn't utter a single word, turmoil evident in her face. After a long silence she spoke; "Miya, thank you for your words. I think, I can go."

There was a pang in Miya's chest, but it's for the best. "Yeah, go with him and I'll continue to the north. We might be apart but we'll still work together."

"No." Rafaela shook her head. She looked at Miya and curled her lips in a sad smile. "Someone heard my prayers. I need to go and meet him. I… I wish I can tell you more." The angel began to glow in her golden aura, her halo shone on her head while her hidden wings materialized and filled the place with divine light. "I'm lost, but your faith in me means everything. I promise, I will find myself."

Miya threw her arms around Rafaela and embraced her tight. So many questions in her mind, but she needs to trust her friend. "Yeah, that's the spirit. Like I told you, it's not like this is the end. We just need to do some stuff, right?"

Rafaela returned the embrace, burying herself on Miya's shoulder. "Yes. Also don't ever think you're not important. Keep fighting, keep believing in the future, and continue to inspire others." The light around the angel brightened further. "I'll keep you in my heart, until we meet again."

"Yes, until then."

Without Rafaela the room was dark, empty and cold. Miya watched a piece of feather gently fall down. Before a gust of wind blew the feather away, the woman was able to grasp it in her hand. She stood up and looked at the vast ocean from her window, the moon bright against the dark waters.

* * *

o

o

o

o

Arc IV has ended. The next arc will be called **Shadow of the East.** Again apologies for the long delay due to real life things. I target to begin publishing in December.

Thanks for the reviews! Thank you Kenny, DSPamungkas, Thelittletaco, It's Not Me, and Guests for the reviews. I hope to hear from you again in the near future. Some points I need to answer:

Other characters: Kadita, Lunox or new characters after Hanabi may be tricky to include since my fic is planned. But I will try to include anyone who can fit into my story.

Filler arc: Definitely this arc would seem as one, but look at the end chapter.

Zilong and Raf: The big elephant in the ship. Well, what I can say is let the story speak for itself. I never advertised this fanfic as romance, because it's a story about individuals. It's heartwarming to see people get invested to them as people.

Future: Prepare yourself. Things will be more intense and may be heartbreaking. Or funny. Or whatever.

Again, I want to finish this fanfic before real life stops me. I'll continue as much as I can, and I am thankful for the support given to me. Until we meet again!


	27. You Were Once An Angel

**You Were Once An Angel**

* * *

"Can you hear me?" Rafaela whispered.

No voice answered, yet she could feel it in her soul. The faint presence of another being, reaching out to her. Someone who wasn't human. Someone who wasn't Argus.

The angel flew over the unknown. There was no wind against her face or coldness of the night. It was like before back when all her existence was devoted to to a single purpose. Ever since she dwelled in a mortal body, her spirit form had barely manifested. The last time she used it was Pharsa's forest and was out of necessity. It was to save Miya. It was to save _him._

Rafaela opened her eyes to see darkness, save for the faint light of the stars and the soft glow of the moon. She can discern the shapes of a familiar structure - a cathedral. It stood alone in the thick, oppressive forest. Any other proof of civilization were the graves scattered among the ground, swallowed by the root of the trees, the names of the departed already faded. Forgotten. Rafaela walked on the overgrown and there was none to welcome her but a howling wind.

But she felt it. The angel lit her staff and walked into the structure. The ceiling was in disrepair, enough for Rafaela to get the glimpse of the stars. Her heart began to beat stronger as she saw the figures before her - one was in armor while another had wings just like her.

"Kaja… Uranus." She read the inscriptions, ancient and faded. Who were these beings? A strange feeling washed over her, a realization that slowly crept in her mind. "Who are you?" She asked.

It's good to see you Rafaela.

Greetings.

"You can hear me? Right?" Rafaela clasped her hands in prayer, waiting for a sign, an appearance or anything. She thought she heard a reply but she couldn't discern a voice. "Kaja? Uranus? You're angels just like me, right?" She closed her eyes and focused. Who were these angels and why were they unknown to her? For millennia, why were they not present?

Rafaela.

You are not alone.

A single tear fell from the woman's eye and she shuddered in the dark. She could feel them, her own brethren. But why were they so faint? So silent and voiceless? Even if she was assured of their existence, there was no one that could be a friend. Maybe it would still be worth a try. After all, they heard her prayers and called her here.

"I'm lost," Rafaela began, her voice breaking. She could feel Kaja and Uranus' spirits resonate in the place. She began her story from the fall of Argus, and how she ended up dwelling in the mortal world, undertaking a journey, discovering new things, making friends and more. "All this time, I felt I was doing something. I wasn't just an angel waiting for prayers, instead, I was part of this battle over the fate of the world."

Rafaela leaned on a pillar and let herself sank to the ground. It felt cold. All she could do was hug her bare knees and bury her face on her arms. "But it became more than that." She bit her lip, the pain raw inside her. Where could she begin? How could she even describe everything? "It's not merely Heaven's will anymore."

She remembered Miya, the woman whom she shared her secrets and feelings. Miya would hold her close at night and they would talk about so many things - home, a sense of family, romance. Theywould laugh at funny stories, cry at sad ones. Miya would always listen. The elf would always make her feel that she will never be alone. There was no need to suffer in silence - and friends can share burdens with one another. Why was she remembering Miya now? It's because…

"The more I talked to Miya, the less I prayed," Rafaela admitted, more tears falling from her eyes. Whether it was grief or shame for her weakness she couldn't say. "I prayed less, because Miya was right there."

The torrent of feelings broke the walls within Rafaela. Ever since she left to be on her own she avoided thinking about someone. His image formed quickly in her mind - the kind but quiet demeanor whenever he's at peace and the fierce warrior that manifested in battles. "Zilong," she whispered. She followed him, admired him and believed in him. He assured her of her worth as a person.

And Zilong made her selfish. The thoughts of him made her remember all their moments of happiness. So many feelings she never felt before. When can they dance again? That night was so special to her. All those simple gestures and gentle touches. How they gazed on each other as he held her close. It felt the same when they watched fireworks without a care about the world.

She wanted more. Wanted to know him. Spend more time with him. Tell him everything.

"What if that was the last time?" Rafaela whispered. What if she will be alone from now on. She said goodbye to Miya, but some many things left unsaid to Zilong. What if she will never see the others again? The village of the elves, Odette and her kingdom? Pharsa? She wanted to see them all again.

Rafaela sobbed and held herself tighter. This was all wrong. All she could think of were people she loved- they were more important than everyone else. She loved them more than the nameless people who prayed to her, prayers she could no longer answer.

A soft voice of a woman spoke in the shadows. "Yes, you are not alone."

Rafaela quickly stood up and summoned her staff, a chill crawling unto her. The woman hissed at the newcomer who was shifting in the shadows. The stranger was as silent as the night, except the beating of her wings. "What do you want, Alice?" She hissed.

"I just want to talk. I heard your prayers, Rafaela." Alice looked at her with a kind face. Was the demon pitying her? Alice glided and vanished in the shadows, reappearing behind pillars, then beside Rafaela. "I'm not here to hurt you, and I promise that Argus isn't here," she whispered, so close to the angel's ear.

Rafaela heart skipped a beat hearing Argus' name. Her hands went cold and shook as she gripped her staff, charged with magic and ready to strike the demon. Alice only shifted away and chuckled. Rafaela gritted her teeth in frustration; was her chance to fight the Queen of the Apocalypse. This woman had caused so much death and suffering. If Rafaela stopped her she can-

"I do not wish to fight." Alice, vanished and reappeared in front of Rafaela in a split second. All Rafaela could do was step back.

"Cut the chase and say what you have to say." Rafaela spat back. Whatever Alice's intention was, it was definitely up to no good. How much did Alice knew? How much did the demon listen to? How much of Rafaela's thoughts was revealed? How many of angel's prayers did Alice hear? Rafaela felt a lump inside her throat and a sick feeling in her stomach. She felt exposed and violated.

"I was once an angel too," Alice replied in a soft and comforting voice, like a mother. There was a hint of sadness in her eyes. The demon glowed in bright light and soon, Alice appearance had changed into something so similar to Rafaela; golden hair, blue eyes, and a magnificent dress. Her dark wings were transformed to have the most white beautiful feathers. "We resemble each other don't you agree? After all, we are both Angels of Healing."

Rafaela glared at Alice. The implication that they were the same filled Rafaela with disgust. "You may change your appearance, but you will never be able to hide your filth, demon." Rafaela hissed.

The corner of Alice's lips curled. "Indeed. The creature before you is no longer an angel, and now a demon. Is this the reason you hate me so much?" She let out a short laugh. "I feel that angels hate demons rather than the other way around. Isn't that ironic?"

Rafaela pointed her staff towards Alice, her grip on the weapon tighter than usual. "Did you kill them? Uranus and Kaja?"

Alice shook her head. "No, I didn't. I defeated them." Alice touched the edge of Uranus' statue. "They are in slumber until the time they regain power again. One thing for sure; they cannot help you." The demon continued to glide in the shadows and in a blink of an eye, gracefully she hovered near the pews and sat down. "But you are not alone Rafaela, because you have me. I am here for you."

In a blink of an eye, the cathedral was transformed. Night turned to day and the decrepit walls became adorned by paintings and flower-bearing vines. Alice sat directly in front of Rafaela, looking as radiant as the morning sun. Beside Alice, a crumbled statue was restored to its original form, bearing the face of the former angel. "Rafaela, mortals made this cathedral in my honor. People from all over the world visited here, just to pray and offer tributes to the Angel of Healing."

Rafaela couldn't help but be curious in Alice's story. Any events that happened before her birth could be crucial in understanding the enemy. The angel did her best to show no reaction. Whatever Alice was playing, Rafaela couldn't let her guard down. "Didn't, you miss it? All the love and warmth that you have abandoned? For what gain?" She asked Alice.

Alice stared off the distance as if reminiscing something. "The reason I'm here is that; I understand what you're going through." Rafaela was about to speak when Alice continued. "Where is the love and warmth you're talking about now? Has it satisfied you?" The demon smirked. "Then why are your prayers filled with pain?"

The angel flinched, her feeling her heart beat faster, chest aching. Such a human reaction. Alice was using Rafaela's emotions against her. She couldn't let the demon in. "Pain and suffering is a part of life. They are not permanent, and from them hope is born. Healing is for everyone."

"Wise words, Rafaela." Alice's face remained sympathetic, then she leaned closer and gazed deeply into the angel's eyes. "Life here in the mortal world is good, isn't it?" She chuckled. "Doesn't it feel amazing to have the gift of touch?" Alice reached out to touch Rafaela's face but the angel wrenched away. The other woman just smiled at the rejection.

Alice looked above the ceilings painted with people, the stained glass of the cathedral bringing out myriads of colors into the peaceful scenes. People were dancing, feasting, and living in happiness. "This is life," the demon continued. "The life you hold in high regard. Family, friendships, romance." Alice hummed and licked her lips. "Those are not even the basics; all the simple pleasures - your thirst quenched, hunger satisfied, the relief of sleep. They all feed good don't they? All these needs, coming together in a being of flesh and bone, with her own consciousness, desires, dreams, and aspirations. A single person's life is so complex and vast but-" she snapped a finger, "so easily gone, just like this."

Rafaela furrowed her brows. "You are aware of the value of life. Then why do you seek to destroy it?"

The demon leaned back and rested her chin on her fingers as if observing Rafaela. "This is the reason you are suffering Rafaela. You have always valued life, and now you experienced how it is to be among mortals. I know how it feels to experience everything the first time, and how they felt so good." Alice closed her eyes and reached out her palm. "From the feel of rain in my palms, the taste of food, the warmth of embrace. I spent countless hours talking to people about so many things. There are so many more I remember even they were millennia ago - each of them special." She opened her eyes and smiled at Rafaela. "How about a kiss? Intimacy? You have desired someone have you-"

"What is your goal Alice?" Rafaela snapped, her heartbeat racing and her breathing trying to catch up with the pace. She was shaking.

"I apologize, I seemed to touched something sensitive. Alice leaned closer again, the smirk on her face devious. "I should go straight to the point then. You are suffering because you are now valuing your experience as mortal, realizing how much it means to you, and fearing how it will be taken away. Am I right?"

"You don't know anything!" Rafaela screamed and Alice just raised her chin, eyes fixated. The angel knew that Alice was trying to control her, but what could she say to fight back? Everything Alice was saying was like talons that were clawing their way into Rafaela's skin, into her flesh, bleeding her out.

"You suffer because you realize that your desire is for yourself, not for Heaven anymore."

"No, you're wrong-"

"You should rejoice you know? You're seeking freedom and autonomy. But I'm sure guilt is tearing you apart." Alice vanished in a blink of an eye and soon the cathedral was back to its decrepit state. Darkness once again covered the little that was left of the once beautiful place. "I know because I've been there before.

Rafaela shivered as she felt Alice so close to her, beside her, her lips so close to her ear and her hands tightly grabbing the angel's shoulders. The demon whispered seductively, "I know you're confused, that's why I'm going to tell you some truths, harsh they may be."

"Everything you say are lies!" Meant to deceive, hurt and control. Rafaela wouldn't have any of it. Ignore her aching heart. Cast aside the tears flowing down. She freed herself from Alice's grip and tried to push the other woman away. However, Alice disappeared in a blink. A surge of magic, a crimson light froze Rafaela in the spot. The angel activated a purification spell, but Alice's power was too oppressive and her body felt chained to the ground.

"I do not wish to harm you." Alice said again, surrounded by her magic. Rafaela was pushed back to a wall from the force and was about to retaliate with a blast when Alice spoke. "Why do you need to be so violent? Did you learn this too?" The demon asked, observing her. "Do you want to kill me?"

"Leave me alone." The light from Rafaela's staff brightened.

"One truth is that; everything you hold dear, they will indeed disappear. You know how death inevitable to every mortal being." Alice shook her head. "I don't need to lecture you about it. I know you have accepted it."

Rafaela didn't answer. Images flashed in her mind; of all the wonderful moments she shared with others. She couldn't afford to think about them now.

Alice continued. "I'm not just talking about the people you love. I'm talking about your immortality. The more you choose this life in the mortal world, the farther you are from Heaven." The demon gazed at Rafaela significantly. "Are you prepared to lose it all? Embrace nothingness that is death?"

Rafaela held her gaze against Alice, but the weight of the other woman's words sank into her mind. Losing her immortality as a consequence? As she dwelled among mortals? As the Angel of Healing she never thought of such things. The fear that took hold of her when Argus tried to kill her - it was the first time she feared death. Alice may be lying or not, but if it was a possibility…

No, she couldn't be swayed, Rafaela thought. If Alice knew this, then there is only one explanation on how she was able to keep her immortality. "Is this why you sold yourself to the Dark Lord? To keep your immortality even if you have disgraced yourself?"

Alice nodded, The demon raised her palm to form an orb of blood. "Death was the first truth, I will tell you the other one," the woman answered, evading the question Rafaela asked.

"You have no power in what is about to come." Alice released magic that sent shockwaves against the walls, the color of blood staining Rafaela's vision. The angel unleashed her own magic to protect herself, but Alice was too powerful and kept Rafaela pushed back. "I won't hurt you Rafaela but I want you to understand. Only those with power are able to do their will. The rest will perish."

"Do not underestimate your enemy," Rafaela retorted. Alice had been defeated before, wasn't she? The elves, the humans and all their kingdoms will surely unite and rise against the Apocalypse.

"You can't even defeat me here, and you know it deep down that's why you are hesitant to fight." Alice hummed and snapped her finger. "I can call Argus if I want to, and you cannot defeat him either. Don't worry I won't." She said in a teasing and playful manner. "But I am sure you are aware that he despises you as much as he lusts for you."

"I don't need to be reminded of my lack of ability to kill. I am the Angel of Healing."

"I want you to realize that what you lack, I possess." The demon answered, without any hint of ridicule. "You cannot defeat the Abyss when it rises again. However, I have to power to save everything you hold dear- everything you are powerless to save. Consider it as an act of mercy, because you reminded me of my old self so much. I do not wish you to suffer further." Alice's magic faded and the darkness of the night enveloped the place once more.

"There is nothing you offer that I need. I said earlier, didn't I? You don't know me." Rafaela replied. Whatever Alice was plotting it was for her own benefit. The demon chose to strike at Rafaela's lowest moments, using the angel's suffering to tempt her. "I am your enemy and I will do everything to stop you!"

"Empty threats." Alice raised her chin. "You're here because you're desperate, seeking the old angels. You're scared to be alone. That's why your prayers were so loud." She laughed. "You want another truth? You are no threat to me."

"There is no more point at this conversation. You may know of my suffering, but you will get nothing from me. Fight me or leave." Rafaela charged her staff with magic and pointed it to Alice.

Alice stepped back further away from Rafaela's light, concealing herself again in the shadows as her laughter echoed. "As you wish Angel of Healing. Again, I never lied to you since the beginning; I do not wish to fight or harm you." Alice's silhouette shifted in the dark. "Let me just say goodbye for now."

Rafaela gasped loudly and held her mouth shut to keep herself from screaming. The person before her wasn't Alice - tall, broad shoulders and long hair. "How could you…"

Zilong was standing right in front of her with the same expression of serenity he always possessed. Was this her mind? Or was it Alice's power. No matter. Rafaela brought down a heavenly fire to the abomination before her. The figure melted into a pool of blood and formed into Alice's shape, her lips curving into a smile of victory.

* * *

"That took too long," the girl grumbled from the shadows.

"Oh my child, you will reconsider that in a few hundred years." Alice landed on the ground and gently patted the hair of the girl before her and then caressing her ears. The girl giggled at the affectionate gesture. "Selena, I know you wanted to see the angel, but she might get threatened by you."

"When do I get to kill her?" Selena asked, excitement in her eyes.

"You can't catch Rafaela with your traps," remarked Moskov as he emerged behind Selena. The girl stuck out her tongue at the man and angrily summoned a shadowy beast. Moskov rolled his eyes and evaded Selena's attack effortlessly.

"And you cannot kill her," Alice added, ignoring how Selena kept on attacking her ally. "Rafaela is still an immortal."

"Not for long if what you said is true," Moskov replied to Alice, seemingly amused at the little game that Selena started. "At least now she has been neutralized."

Alice shook her head, earning a curious look from Moskov. Selena stopped her little game and waited for Alice to speak. "She was never a threat to begin with. I never lied to her, I wanted to offer her mercy and ease her suffering." Alice looked at the stars. Their beauty had always brought peace in her soul - so much in contrast with Rafaela earlier. The way the angel's face distorted into pure horror was unforgettable even to a demon like her.

Angels were all the same. Argus and Rafaela were no different. In Rafela's eyes, Argus was corrupted by his desire for power. "Rafaela found her own desires as well, what makes her different?"

* * *

o

o

o

o

o

Thank you, thank you for the reviews last time, for those who are still here I am grateful that you took the time to read my work. Sorry for the very late update.

It's getting more difficult to update the fanfic due to real life circumstances and my job. But I will do my best to update, slowly but surely. I will try at least 2 chapters per month if I can. Please always let me know if you are still reading. This fanfic is still ongoing because of all readers. Thank you.

 **Next arc: Shadow of the East.**


	28. Arc V: Omyouji's Fall

**Arc V: Shadow of the East**

 **Chapter 1 - Omyouji's Fall**

* * *

Kagura wanted to slow down and stretch the moment further before she reached home, but Hayabusa's pace was still fast. After all, their height difference meant one step of his was twice of hers. Keeping up was a chore, but it gave her an excuse to brush her hand to his whenever she skipped forward.

Moreover, she liked the space she created from her guardian Zhao. Surely the man didn't mind following a few strides away from Haya and Kagura, but it was embarrassing to display affection in front of him. The afternoon wasn't enough to catch up on stories, particularly Hayabusa's visit of other cities in the past months. As the castle's outline slowly rose from the horizon, they knew they had to say goodbye. It would be a while before they will see each other again.

"So… when can we be alone together?" Hayabusa asked quietly when he was sure the other man wouldn't hear it. He chewed a piece of grass in his lips spat it out - like a kiss. The way he asked sounded like he was planning something.

"For what?" Kagura teased. "Why need to be alone?"

"Isn't it obvious? Do you want my face covered by a mask when we…" He smirked and pinched Kagura's cheek. "When we have a picnic together?"

Kagura blushed and pushed him playfully. Will they sneak out and keep this exciting game or sneaking out and having fun? Or should she assert independence and openly leave the castle without permissions? Anyway, there was no need to rush this day, especially that Father was sick and needed time to recover. But soon, she will have to bring the topic.

"I guess, goodbye for now…" Hayabusa sighed as they arrived at the wooden area close to the castle. "Got to go now, has some work to do." Hayabusa said to Zhao who nodded back.

Hayabusa winked at Kagura and responded by sticking out her tongue. He laughed before he covered his face again and vanished into the shadows.

* * *

"How is father?" She asked and none could give a satisfying answer. Her father caught some illness days ago, was quarantined by the doctors. None allowed her to visit for the sake of her father and her own health.

Kagura stared at the ripe peaches in her basket. Shame she couldn't go to her father tonight, but hopefully tomorrow her gifts won't be spoiled. As she walked back, she saw Zhao walking towards her, worry in his face. However, before the heiress could meet her servant, the captain of the guard stepped in and called. "Lieutenant Zhao, your presence is requested, this is urgent."

"I wonder what happened…" Kagura said quietly as she walked back to her abode. The other guards followed Zhao to the main hall. She hoped everything was alright. There wasn't news of war she heard for a while. Everything should be normal, right?

Maybe tomorrow she would know. Kagura's mind quickly returned to her imaginary scenario: the Lantern Festival in the coming weeks. What yukata should she wear? Would he…? The young woman giggled. She and Hayabusa can have matching colors and walk side by side. She hummed as she threw her umbrella to the opposite side of the pond, and used her magic to dash to the other side in an instant. The night was still early but roaming the town earlier tired her a lot.

Her servants offered a heated bath and a full course dinner. No need. A cold bucket of water and a single bowl of ramen would do after a long day. Kagura was dazed as she breezed through her nightly rituals, her thoughts occupied planning what to do together with Hayabusa in the festival. Finally lying down on her futon was a relief to her sore feet and aching body.

It didn't take long for her imagination to turn into dreams. She was running around holding Haya's hand, checking every stall filled with games, food, and trinkets. Her ears rang, overwhelmed by the noise of children laughing, fireworks booming and the drums beating. A little quiet would be nice. Somewhere alone with Hayabusa. Wait. Kagura looked around for her guardian, Zhao. Would he allow her to be out of his sight? Zhao was close to the sakura trees. As always, he was quiet. Kagura skipped left him alone for now.

He was gone. Kagura opened her eyes to see her dark room lit by the faint moonlight. Why was she awake? Why? She stirred under her blanket, her heart began to beat faster. Her eyes quickly darted to her Seimei umbrella at her bedside when she felt vibrations on the floor. One deep breath and Kagura felt strong arms pin her down and stifle her screams.

* * *

Hayabusa liked the stars that night. The sky was cloudless and clear, making him feel at peace. The day with Kagura made him wonder; can they spend time with each other like that often? For the past years, Kagura had gained more freedom as she proved herself capable of her magic. The young man snicked, would that mean he can take Kagura somewhere? Just have fun.

He paused. It's not like Kagura was in a marriage arrangement. Since she was also going to be the heiress, she will have the power to decide anyway. What was he thinking? She wasn't exactly forbidden to play around, right? Hayabusa chewed the stalk of grass on his lips, humming a tune.

A whistling noise, too distinct for Hayabusa, echoed in the night. He turned back to see a scarlet trail shoot up to the sky. It was originated close to the direction of the Omyouji castle. This call for help was something Hayabusa never encountered before. Hayabusa ran to the direction, leaving no trace of his movements among the tall grass. The signal originated from the eastern forest.

Why was Hanabi in such a place?

He had walked quite a distance from Kagura's castle since he left it, and hopefully, Hanabi could stall a few minutes before he arrived. Whatever it was, it's a cause for alarm. It's not like Hanabi to call for help. As soon as Hayabusa stepped into the forest he knelt and pressed his ears into the ground, trying to sense any vibrations. He closed his eyes and ignored the cicadas, the leaves rustling, and various animal sounds. Too silent. The man went deeper into the forest and listened until he heard the clash of metal that he knew too well. "Hanabi, hang on."

Soon, Hayabusa smelled blood and found the slain. They were hired mercenaries or assassins based on their clothing, bearing no seal of a known clan or brotherhood. He was close. The ground was marked by a distinct footprint - small and possibly from a woman. One foot was heavier than the other, proving injury. Hayabusa uttered his incantations and his energy flowed to create illusions, his exact representations.

He counted four pursuers, all chasing Hanabi who was hiding in the woods. Hayabusa started with the outlier in the group and released on shuriken that hit the man's neck. Hayabusa quickly caught the fallen body and laid it down as gently as he could. Despite the perfect silence of the kill, the others noticed Hayabusa and began to attack his illusions, destroying each one of them. Hayabusa was running out of illusions to spare and used his speed to create distance. Three closed towards him and he had no choice but to fight upfront when an explosion, bright red, immobilized the assailants. In a blink of an eye, a single blade bounced among the assassins and they dropped on the ground lifeless.

The brilliance of the higabana was captivating as ever, the technique resembled flowers blooming from the dead underneath it.

"Hanabi!" Hayabusa quickly rushed to the woman who was leaning on a tree, knives in her hands. He caught her in his arms just as she collapsed. He quickly removed her face covering to reveal pale lips and a bruised face. Underneath her robes were deep cuts and stab wounds. "What happened?" The man asked as he tore his sleeves and used his scarf to wrap Hanabi's injuries. There were so many questions left in his mind, but the direction of the cuts and the way they marked Hanabi's body were unnatural.

Hanabi took a deep breath and looked away for a second before meeting Hayabusa's gaze. "Hanzo."

The man frowned. How? Wasn't he sealed? The demon was too bloodthirsty for his own good, and a threat to everyone. Hayabusa's eyes widened upon a realization: based on Hanabi's location and the direction she was running from, could it be... "Don't tell me Hanzo is in the Omyouji castle." He could ask why Hanabi was there in the first place, but two people - an important woman and a good friend - flashed in Hayabusa's mind. He helped Hanabi rest against a nearby tree and he stood up, ready to storm the castle.

"He's gone." Hanabi said as she pulled him by the wrist. She wanted him to stay.

"I got to make sure."

"It's not just Hanzo… Lord Omyouji is dead." Hanabi's answer sent shivers down Hayabusa's spine. The most powerful man in their land was gone. "Now his heirs are-"

"I got to get Kagura out of there!" He cursed under his breath. Didn't he leave Kagura just a little over an hour ago? Why did so much had happened in his absence? It'll take him a few minutes to return to the castle at full speed.

"Haya…" Hanabi's eyes were locked to his, seemingly pleading. Then the woman smiled, "You're going to leave me here alone to dispose of these bodies?" She teased.

The man sighed and knelt to look at Hanabi eye to eye. "Don't worry. I'll come back for you, I promise."

* * *

Kagura fought back with every strength in her body, kicking and trying to scream through her covered mouth. One spell cast and she was able to summon her Seimei umbrella to her hand. Where was Zhao? Someone had to hear what was happening. She was about to attack the assailant when she heard a familiar voice.

"It's me, Hayabusa," the man whispered to Kagura's ear and she eased in his arms. He looked at her, eyes seemingly distraught and too different from his usual calm self. He then brought his finger to his covered lips. "I'm so sorry I had to do this… Please trust me." Kagura's heartbeat began to subside but she couldn't help but feel her inside coil. Hayabusa suddenly looked back to her window. A flicker of orange light cast shadows inside her room.

"What's happening?"

He sighed. "We need to escape now. Your life is in danger."

Kagura shook her head and stood up from her futon. Were they under attack? She got dressed as fast as she could, her Seimei umbrella just beside her. If this concerns her life… "Zhao? Where is he?"

Hayabusa took a deep breath and ran his hands over his head. "I don't know. If he isn't here with you… then he's-"

"Then we find him!"

"We need to get you somewhere safe first-"

Hayabusa quickly pushed Kagura down and the sound of blades rang in her ears. Her eyes were still fixed on the floor- Haya'a arm on her shoulder - when she heard light footsteps and broken wood. Haya's touch disappeared and in a second, a heavy body fell on the floor. The orange light from her window flashed again to reveal a pool of blood under Hayabusa's feet. Kagura quickly got up and saw Haya before her, his face mask torn and red splattered on his face.

Her eyes then slowly shifted to the dead man beneath and the smell of blood began to seep into her nose, making her feel sick. She averted her gaze and clutched her chest. Breath Kagura.

Haya's hand was soon on her shoulder and she looked up to him. His face was calm as he wiped the blood on his cheeks and covered his face again. "Kagura, I'm sorry you have to see that. That was…" he sighed, "too messy." His eyes were so different from the Haya she knew. He was so blank.

Hayabusa was an assassin. She had always known. This was just the first time she saw him actually kill someone. She had seen criminals executed under the law, never this close. Not in her own room.

"I should go find father..." Her hands were shaking. There were some shouts coming from the lower floors.

"No, I don't think that's safe."

Kagura was about to argue when she heard screams below. She could hear Hayabusa protest behind her as she dashed out of her room and down the stairs. Panicked faces greeted her, none of them were her guards. None of them was Zhao.

"Lady Kagura, we're being attacked!" Her handmaiden, Kyoko, looked pale and her hands shaking.

"What do we do," asked Megumi. This was her first day as Kagura's housekeeper.

"We stay together," Kagura replied in a reassuring voice. "Don't worry, I'm here."

Where was her father? Zhao? Were these assassins? Or was the attack from rival clans? Screams and the sound of metal clashing interrupted Kagura's thoughts as she investigated further. A few of her servants were barricading the door with furniture.

Kagura heard a whistling noise and her body responded. Opening her Seimei umbrella, the woman glided towards the windows. Arrows rained and broke through the thin wooden curtains and Kagura deflected the attacks with her weapon. The volley of fire ended soon and Kagura checked the condition of her umbrella. No damage.

Somehow, she wanted to smile at her little victory but upon looking at her surroundings, Kagura couldn't jaw dropped. "No, this can't be!" A few of her servants lay dead - Feng, Nami, Asuka. Others wept as they huddled together.

"Kagura, let's go! It's our chance!" Hayabusa grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her away.

"No!" Kagura wrenched away from the man. "Not without everyone! I'm their Lady, I will protect them!" She screamed as tears began to flow down. These people, some who served her for years, were harmed by these assassins who was trying to kill her. She couldn't just abandon them. They were willing to lay their lives for her - how could she just discard them? "Everyone, let's go." Kagura ordered.

"Where will you take them?" Haya asked, exasperated.

"To my father!"

"Your father is-" The man took a deep breath and clutched his hair with both hands. "His chambers and the court are besieged. I know don't whose side they are." He threw his hands. "I don't know what's happening either, all I know is that you must escape." He looked at her, pleading. "Do you think Zhao would let this happen?"

"He wouldn't…" Kagura said quietly. The worst was possible, but she believed in her most faithful servant, her guardian. There must be a reason he was absent. "We take everyone to the river. There are boats there to the south…" She licked her lips. "My mother's family can take them."

* * *

One, two, five - Kagura lost count as Hayabusa downed a group of assassins one by one. She couldn't even see them in the shadows until they fall lifeless. She had always seen Zhao and Hayabusa spar in a few instances, but she never imagined to witness such terrifying skill. Haya was one with the dark, and shifted among the flickering lights.

She expected the outside to be like a battlefield, where she could fight her way out and defend her household. But it wasn't like anything she imagined. She couldn't see the threat, hidden among the trees, the gardens and behind the walls. The clang of metal and the shouts earlier were coming from unknown directions. Outside her residence she felt exposed, even if the entire castle was the home.

The Lord's residence, the main court, his father's place, were covered in smoke as their base was lit by flames. Kagura gazed at the horrible sight and she felt Hayabusa gently touch her shoulder. Inside she was screaming, wanting to run and save her father, but she wasn't that reckless. Her father taught her what to do in times like this: Kagura must save herself. That was her father's instruction. But why was it so hard to do? She turned back to look at her household - everyone depending on her.

At Hayabusa's lead, they began their quiet escape. Years of sneaking into the castle undetected has taught the assassin the passages they can take in the gardens, although it was slow and more difficult due to the size of their group and the presence of the elderly.

Close to the exit was an unused castle gate that leads to the forest and the river. Hayabusa signalled them to stop. Kagura blinked as a single, cold drop fell on her temple, rolling down her eyes. More water fell and soon the rain became an overwhelming noise that dulled their senses.

"Drop down!" Hayabusa shouted as blades flew in the air.

Kagura swung her umbrella to deflect the blades. This time, the enemies weren't shadowy figures but warriors clad in armor that the woman recognized. She counted the group to be at least twenty people.

"Why?" She screamed at them. "I'm your Lord's sister. Why are you attacking me?" The realization began to sink on Kagura as she shook under the rain. Anger welled inside the woman, warming the edge of her fingertips as she gripped her weapon. She held her chin high and pointed her umbrella. "I command you to lower your weapons." In her head, the word "half-brother" repeated itself. She had never been friendly with Kaname, and he will have a lot of explaining to do.

"No Kagura, surrender and we will not harm you." The captain answered.

"So this is how it is…" She whispered. Her brother warned to usurp her, possibly her siblings were the same. They never loved her. They never even respected her. All this time her siblings never thought of her as worthy and resented their father for choosing the youngest child as the heiress. At the back of Kagura's mind, she somewhat feared this would happen. Teachers and advisors warned her of the possibility. If only Kagura had her way, she would gladly gave her succession. But her father's word was the law of the land. How could she be so blind and unguarded? Because they were still family. How could they do this to her?

Instead of yielding, the soldiers only brandished their weapons to Kagura. The woman looked at her companion beside her- no armor and yielded only daggers and shuriken. Without the element of surprise, Hayabusa will be disadvantaged. He spoke close to Kagura's ears. "Kagura, don't worry about me. When I attack, make for the run."

"No." Kagura firmly answered to Hayabusa and then turned to the soldiers before her. "Stand back and let us through! Do not underestimate me." Kagura warned but to no avail. The men closed in with their swords. Kagura chanted a spell that channelled the energies of the Shikigami to her umbrella. One swift spin and she threw her umbrella to the middle of the group.

"Shogyo mogyo!" Kagura shouted as her umbrella released it magic and bound every soldier to it with magic. The link grew strong and kept the soldiers from advancing, pulling them to the center. Kagura activated another spell to dash to the umbrella, in the middle of the fray. Her magic formed into the shape of a flower that immobilized everyone, some falling into the ground. Water swirled around, taking the shape of the spirits, a form a of a dragon. After one last spin, the rest of the soldiers lay on the ground motionless, unconscious due to the impact of Kagura's power on their bodies.

Except one. Hayabusa was quick to put his knife close to the man's neck. "Answer me, what happened to Lord Omyouji?" The man's eyes spelled so much fear, which Haya took advantage of.

"He's dead," the man croaked.

Father was gone. Kagura dropped on her knees and suddenly her body was colder and weaker. She shivered against the downpour as her eyes turned hot and tasted salt on her lips. A shrill escaped the woman's throat, piercing through the drowning noise of the heavy rain.

How? Why? Who did this to her father? Her siblings? Their rival clans? How could they take him away from her? Father who was brave, noble and loving… Kagura sobbed as she remembered her father's face. It's been days since they last saw each other. If only she stayed in the castle and didn't wander off. If only she insisted to see him. If only...

"What do you mean? Who killed the Lord?" Haya tightened his grip on the man's robe.

"An assassin… I don't know who." The man shook his head. "We found him dead this afternoon."

Hayabusa cursed. "Zhao Yun? What of him? The captain of Kagura's guard." There was so much desperation in Haya's voice.

"They killed him too… He wouldn't yield and tried to rebel-"

It was a blur to Kagura as her ears were filled with horrifying sounds of dying. There was a scent of blood until the rain washed them away. She stared blankly to the sigh before her: Hayabusa killed them all. Every single one of them. She didn't want him to.

Yet this was Zhao's fate. They killed her most honorable guardian, and the older brother she wished her had. Zhao was family more than her blood siblings, and they also took him away from her. Who was left to trust? The man before her murdered the unconscious in cold blood. Kagura remembered her father's teachings was about honor as she looked upon Haya drenched in blood, whose eyes showed no remorse.

"Kagura… I'm sorry you had to see that again." Haya gazed at her, the rain slowly washing the blood on his face. "I cannot let them know I'm involved. If the job's too I'm too clean it's going to be obvious." He sighed and pulled some of the leftover shuriken on the dead. The assassin then turned to the servants behind Kagura. "The same goes for all of you; speak of me and you will die."

She couldn't speak as Haya knelt down gazed at her sympathetically. The man touched her face and then enveloped her in a gentle embrace. "I'm so sorry this happened…" There was pain in his voice. "I promise you, no matter what you can trust me. I'll protect you Kagura, even at the cost of my life." He whispered to her ear.

"No, don't die." Kagura embraced him back. "I can't lose you too. I can't." Haya was willing to kill for her, die for her. She didn't want either. All she needed from him was to be the Hayabusa she knew. Kagura closed her eyes and rested her face on Haya's shoulder and gathered her composure. Just a little more before they run again.

* * *

It was possible that the spirits had sent the storm. The cover of the rain allowed Kagura and her group to escape the castle undetected by other watchers. It will be a while since the group that Hayabusa massacred will be discovered and unless they had skilled mages none would realize it was Kagura who fought them first. They would have been faster if they were only two, but Kagura's insistence to save her servants slowed them down greatly.

Kagura was still dazed as she trudged to the riverbanks. The downpour ended to reveal the heiress shivering, with swollen eyes and pale lips. All she had were her clothes, the Seimei umbrella and the seal of the Omyouji, proving her heritage. They arrived to see a number of boats in the dock, enough room for everyone. Lord Omyouji used the boats in his fishing trips and took no one else but Kagura. This favoritism saved her life this night.

"How long before you arrive to your mother's village?" Hayabusa asked as he took another look at the woods. No one followed them. Kagura didn't answer, but a servant told him it would take an entire day. Good, enough for Hayabusa to know. He had never been in Yonaguni but he will have to study the place to keep Kagura safe. "Hey Kagura," Hayabusa grasped the woman's hand and took it to his heart. "I'm sorry I cannot leave with you-"

"What do you mean?" Her face crumpled and she moved closer and gripped his robes. "Haya don't leave me. Please stay with me!"

"I can't leave the Shadows… You know my oath." The death of Lord Omyouji will have impact on their clan as well. Whose side would they be on? Hanabi was involved. Hanzo was responsible for something. As a Shadow he should be there.

Moreover, the his promise to Hanabi in the forest was clear. No way he'd leave her alone like that. At least, Kagura will be protected by her servants and her mother's family. Hayabusa took a deep breath and looked away from Kagura momentarily. He couldn't bear to see anguish. Couldn't tell her all his reasons. "I promise we'll see each other again… I don't know when but wait for me."

"No no no!" Kagura was not only broken, she was confused and exhausted. "Please stay Haya, you're the only one I have left. I need you!" She begged as she clung to the man and wept on his shoulder.

It wasn't easy to break free. He hed Kagura's shoulder and their locked eyes together. "Do you trust me?" Kagura nodded, lips quivering. "Then, I promise we will see each other." The woman nodded. Hayabusa embraced her one more time and planted a kiss on her brow.

Soon Kagura was escorted to the vessel that will take her to a safer place. Hayabusa couldn't take his eyes off her as she stood and looked at him. She vanished under the darkness, taken by the wind.

* * *

He had to go back to Hanabi. Surely the woman could take care of herself, but he couldn't just leave without knowing anything. Hayabusa went back to the Omyouji castle, now with flames extinguished and devoid of any life. The silence was suffocating at the dead of the night. Unlike the usual, none of the guards that patrolled the castle, including his good friend Zhao, can be seen. Hayabusa was going in blind, the risk of discovery high.

If only he could have a chance to kill Kagura's siblings. But the Shadows, all who swore fealty to the Omyouji clan, were forbidden to harm any of the heirs. Perhaps these ones were exception? They usurped Kagura after all. Haya moved from roof to roof, room to room, shadow to shadow. At the top of the tallest tower was the Lord's chambers. No lamp was lit from the window.

The main hall was lit and Haya moved to find a vantage point, at least to get a peek inside the structure. He couldn't hear anything but it was too guarded. There were at least fifty guards and at least ten lookouts that Hayabusa spotted, not mentioning the archers. Too risky to sneak in even if the nobles were there. He must return the other day when things have calmed down.

Close to the hall the fumes were thick and heavy from the recently extinguished fires. Ash in the air fell softly like winter's first snow. Hayabusa's nose and eyes burned, but the smoke was a good cover for him to escape. There was a muddy path created from the rain with some many footprints on it, making the perfect cover for his own. The assassin dashed through the path as fast as he could until he saw a pile of bodies with familiar faces -all of them were Kagura's guards. Haya took a sharp breath as he recognized one man.

"Zhao." Haya whispered. He wheezed from the smoke and rubbed his eyes that were burning. So this was it? The path of footprints was created by men who dragged the dead.

How much should he tell Kagura? That Zhao was stabbed to death as he knelt? Executed like a criminal? Even Zhao who was honorable and loyal, was murdered in his own home, by the same blades he trained with, and through the hands of the people he protected.

"I'm so sorry…" Hayabusa said as he knelt down close to Zhao's body. The smoke blurred out Zhao's face and made it more difficult for Haya to breath. Haya's eyes watered as he wheezed and coughed out. He had to go. One last time at least, he can say goodbye. Haya reached out and touched Zhao's cold cheeks with the tip of his fingers. "I will never forget you… my brother."

* * *

He expected Hanabi waiting, or at least a sign that she left. Instead, Hayabusa arrived to see his clan surrounding the woman. Did she summon the Shadow? Why? "Hanabi, explain."

Hanabi sat on a high rock, observing Hayabusa. "Where do you want to begin?" She expressed no emotion except that of scrutiny, and possibly caution. She gentle dabbed some cloth to a mouth of the bottle and applied the medicine to her bruises. The other Shadows around them were still and quiet.

He was a fool. Hayabusa shook his head upon realization and exhaled. He trusted Hanabi wouldn't be involved in such matters, and assumed it was Hanzo. There was so many questions in Hayabusa's mind, but the most important thing first. "What did you do, Hanabi?"

The woman stopped tending her injuries and focused directly on Hayabusa. "I was the one who killed Lord Omyouji." Haya stopped himself from flinching even if his insides coiled. All he could think of was Kagura's grief earlier. Hanabi continued, "I also killed Hanzo."

Hanzo? Impossible. That demon was immortal. "Explain," he raised his voice.

"Why does it matter? Because of Kagura?"

"Don't kid with me!" Haya's grip tightened, annoyed on how Hanabi diverted the topic. What was her intention? "You killed our Lord! Under whose orders?"

"No one commanded me. I was my own free will. It's not my intention the Omyouji children used this chance to usurp your woman."

"Then you just sentenced our clan to die!" Numerous voices in his head we're already cursing Hanabi. There were soft murmurs among the others but none spoke. It felt like a betrayal. Hanabi was the Shadow that he respected and admired the most. But in her own hands Kagura's father was killed.

"No… we will live. No matter what." Hanabi pulled something from her pouch: the Seal of the Serpent, the proof of leadership. What happened to the old man? Hanabi lifted her seal. "I am the Shadow now."

* * *

u

u

u

Note: Backstory and childhood of Kagura, Hayabusa and Hanabi can be seen in Arc III: Gods, Angels and Demons.

If you're confused on Kagura's residence: She lives in a castle compound with her own private residence and set of servants and guards. The main castle and Lord's chambers are a separate building.

Thanks for reading! I will try to reply to everyone who commented when I have time and sorry for slow updates due to real life. Thank you for being there and for the wonderful words. Please comment or say anything to let me know you're still reading. See you again in May!


End file.
